Jenova Project K
by WavesBlade
Summary: Book One of the Calamity of Light Trilogy: Instead of losing her heart at the start of the game, Kairi was transported to the reality of Final Fantasy 7. There, she was discovered, taken to Hojo, and injected with Jenova Cells. The Princess of Heart is tainted, and soon after, Kairi begins to hear a voice in her head calling itself her mother...
1. Tainted

_**Jenova Project K:**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Tainted**_

* * *

Kairi, a young fourteen year old girl with auburn red hair and blue eyes, walked on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands. She wore a thin white top shirt with a black one barely visible underneath, and purple biker shorts under a purple skirt kept up by a belt. She wore no shoes, having left them by the boat to feel the wet sand underneath her feet. She raised a hand to play with the black choker on her neck, sometimes wondering why she wore it, and the arms bands.

She sighed to herself. It was getting late, the sun was setting, her friends Sora and Riku had left hours ago to go home after preparing their raft to go sail to other worlds. She wanted to go home to rest as well, but, for some reason, she felt as if she were compelled to stay. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine why. It wasn't safe to row back to the mainland at night, yet, she wanted to see nightfall tonight. It was a bizarre sensation.

 _"This world has been connected."_

Kairi froze and spun around. "Whose there?"

 _"Tied to the darkness."_

Kairi looked around, growing confused, not seeing anything. "Who...?"

" _Soon to be completely eclipsed._ "

Kairi turned again and then froze, fear rocketing up her spine. As the sun set in the distance, and darkness rose, a man in a brown cloak started floating towards her across the ocean. Underneath him came hundreds, if not thousands of dancing shadows. Kairi gave a small scream and started running towards the docks, only to see the shadows already there. These shadows rose from the ground, showing a unnatural completely black appearance, the only deviance two yellow eyes.

Kairi fell on her butt and scrambled to get away, deciding to run to the secret place. Her heart started beating wildly as the shadows and the cloaked man followed her. She ran in and began to beat on the closed door without a handle.

"Help! Help! Please!" she screamed.

 _"There is so very much to learn."_

Kairi froze, a shiver rolling down her spine and turned around.

 _"You understand so little."_

The brown cloaked man floated there, darkness rolling in him in waves, shadows starting to crawl along the wall towards her. She backed away as far as she could, pressing against the door.

 _"A meaningless effort."_

The shadows closed in...

 _"One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

The nearest shadow leaped at her, claws raised. "HELP ME!"

For a moment, time seemed to freeze. In another time, in another place, in another world, perhaps Kairi might have fallen, might have lost her heart to darkness and needed her friends to save her. But in this time, not only did her power as a Princess of Heart awaken, but something ' _other_ ' heard her plea...

 _"Come to me child, I will take you to my bosom, I will protect you."_

With a flash of light, Kairi was gone...

* * *

Kairi reappeared midair in a flash of light and plummeted, hitting the ground hard and with a sickening thud. "Ohhh..."

Her vision blurred, and some foul stench filled her nose, but she couldn't move...

She caught sight of two people walking towards her, it almost looked like there were in blue suits...

"Veld, you see what I see?" a voice asked.

"I'm not blind," murmured Veld.

"Girl appearing in a flash of light and falling out of the sky in the Midgar slums, don't see that every day," muttered the other man, "I don't think we should leave her here."

"No, I imagine not, perhaps... the professor would be interested in her," said Veld.

"I imagine so, tch, poor girl, kind of cute, ah well," said the other man.

Kairi felt two hands pick her up, she grew dizzy, and passed out...

* * *

Kairi rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Where...?"

"Ah, the specimen is awake," said a cruel voice.

Kairi give a start and looked around. She trapped in a cage in a small room with what looked like an operating table in the middle. There were cabinents and shelves full of different sized bottles and liquids. Standing in front of her was a man with glasses, in a white coat, holding a clipboard with paper and a pen, scrutinizing her... wait a second...

Kairi squealed in distress when she realized she had nothing on but her bra and panties. "You PERVERT! Stop looking at me!"

The man gave her a look of distaste. "Perversion has no place in the field of science. I am merely taking notes of my newest specimen."

Kairi glared at him. "My name is Kairi! Not specimen!"

The man made a jot on his paper. "Kairi? Hmph, Specimen K will do. I am professor Hojo."

"I've already taken the liberty of taking a sample of your blood-work and some of your hair to study. I must admit, Specimen K, your DNA is fascinating. You share a majority of the DNA sequence with humans, but, you differ from the everyday rabble of the world to a noticeable degree. At first, I thought you might be an Ancient, but no, you don't match either Jenova or Ifalna. Its curious... you appear to be something, new," said Hojo, pausing to clean his glasses.

Kairi was shivering. The man was staring at her like she was some kind of object to be studied. It was like science class back at school, only, she was the one under the horrifying microscope.

"Where am I?" asked Kairi.

Hojo paused briefly and then waved his hands. "It doesn't matter where you are or where you come from. You are now a specimen in my lab and we will be running a few... experiments... today. Hee hee hee."

That laughter. A horrid chill ran down Kairi's spine. Hojo moved over to a drawer and began to pull two things out. One was a syringe that contained some black liquid. The other looked like a baton with a switch on it. Hojo set down his clipboard and picked up the syringe and the baton.

"I'm curious, so very curious. I did an initial test with a small tissue sample, and your DNA has a very... interesting... reaction with Jenova cells. I have a new hypothesis born out of this reaction that I wish to test," said Hojo calmly.

"W-what hypothesis?" asked Kairi fearfully.

"A hypothesis that reacts counter to the Reunion Theory I've been developing. Its very odd, I will admit. I was so sure of my budding theory, then, you come along. Your cells ' _awaken_ ' the Jenova cells in such a manner that I've never seen before," explained Hojo.

"Your cells, once infused, do not seek Reunion, instead, they seek Replication, as if wanting to become their own organism. Rather than condensing and become whole, they wish to spread," explained Hojo.

Kairi had absolutely no clue what he was talking about.

"I've decided that I'm going to go ahead and start a new Jenova Project with you as the primary specimen, I thus call it Jenova Project K. The S project, and the G project, as much as I loath Hollander's work, shall serve as the control groups for this experiment. While this should have been started while you were a fetus in the womb, I am forced to... improvise. I shall inject you with a full syringe of Jenova Cells, directly into your heart, and observe the results," said Hojo, starting forward.

Kairi moved to the back of her cage. "S-stay back! Don't touch me!"

Hojo looked displeased. "Resisting experimentation results in a disciplinary action to instill obedience. Will you come forward?"

Kairi shook her head, and Hojo walked up to her cage, peering in at her.

"A pity," he said, before flicking the switch on his baton.

Electricity ran down the baton before he jabbed Kairi with it. She screamed in pain as he shocked her left leg and fell to her knees, losing the feeling in that leg. She screamed again, a third time, and a forth time as he jabbed her limbs. She lost the ability to move, and laid there, moaning in pain.

Hojo grabbed a leg and pulled her towards the front of the cage and readied the syringe. "Let us proceed."

Hojo placed a hand on her stomach and aimed the syringe, a thin needle sticking out of it. Kairi winced as it puncture into her body and he began to squeeze out the black liquid, the Jenova Cells. She felt immense pressure in her chest, her heart started beating wildly. For a moment nothing happened after he finished and pulled it out.

Then...

Kairi began to scream. "AHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

She screamed again and clawed at her chest, crying uncontrollably. Oh god, oh god, she could FEEL IT! She could FEEL IT! Something was moving through her body, it was spreading, it felt awful. It felt WRONG! She cried, shivering uncontrollably and started moaning weakly.

"Interesting, Specimen K has shown a negative reaction, and what appears to be black spots forming on her skin," said Hojo, jotting down a note on his clipboard.

Kairi lost her ability to scream and cry moments later, collapsing to the floor of the cage and convulsing. She could see black spots in her eyes, feel the... the _taint_ spreading through her body. No... no...

"S-stop... please...," begged Kairi.

Hojo didn't react, he merely continued to jot down notes.

Kairi puked, spitting up black liquid. But it didn't stay outside her body for long, the black goop seemed to slither back to her and pass through her skin. She shook uncontrollably as the _taint_ began to reach the last pure bastions of her body. She gave one last horrid scream as she felt it pass into her head, oh god, it felt like her enter body was dying...

Then...

She convulsed. Memories started flashing through her head uncontrollably. She felt... something _else_ in her mind with her. It was studying her memories, almost like it was devouring the information within them. It especially focused on her schooling for some reason, then turned to watch how she interacted with people. Focusing on speech...

She had another convulsion, crying black tears down her face...

Then...

It was as if a gentle hand brushed her face, but there was not one there.

 _"Hush my child."_

Who...?

 _"Everything will be alright."_

Did... did the voice mean that? Everything hurt so much...

 _"The pain is fleeting my daughter..."_

D-daughter? But... Kairi had no mom... she had just washed up on Destiny Islands one day...

There was a soft chuckle. _"You are my daughter now, dear child, and we shall do great things together, you and I."_

Great things? Kairi winced and whimpered in pain. They'd do no great things if she died...

 _"Ah, the discomfort bothers you. Come, let me tend to you my child, let me, in. Yes, let me in, don't you want the pain to stop? Let me in..."_

Kairi shivered and nodded feverishly. "Y-yes... make it... make it stop..."

And just like that, she convulsed one more time, and the pain was gone. The black spots on her body faded away moments later. She laid there, crying with relief.

 _"As I promised my daughter, you let me in, and the pain stopped. Now, we will do great things together, you and I, once you unite with your brother."_

Brother...? Kairi frowned and thought, _"Who, who are you?"_

 _"I would prefer the word, mother, but, the name the humans call me by, is **Jenova**."_

* * *

 _Welcome to Jenova Project K._

 _Consider this the story proposal. You, good sirs and ma'ams, will tell me if it interests you. I am currently working on another Fanfiction project at the moment, but, when the idea for this struck me, I decided to leave this here to see if it gathers interest. If it does, I may start devoting more time to it before my other Fanfiction completes._


	2. Experiment

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 2 Experiment**_

* * *

Kairi pushed herself up and scooted to the back of her cage, wrapping her arms around her knees, wondering to herself one simple question: " _Why am I hearing a voice in my head? Have I gone insane?_ "

The voice chided her. _"Am I a whisper of wind in your mind my child? I granted peace in your body, and I can grant you so much more."_

 _"Can you get me out of this cage?"_ asked Kairi bitterly.

 _"In time perhaps, I can only whisper softly into your brother's mind, it is up to him whether or not he chooses to hear."_ was the voices vague reply.

"Interesting," said Professor Hojo, jotting down on his paper, "Specimen K appears to no longer be rejecting the Jenova cells. Her black spots have faded, and she seems to have recovered her strength. I note that this change is quite abrupt, within mere minutes in fact. Most interesting..."

Wait. Jenova cells? Like the voice in her head calling itself Jenova?! Just... just what was going on?! What was this ' _thing_ ' talking to her?

 _"You are so ready to loath me my child despite what I have done for you, and are willing to do for you. Are we not kindred spirits? Both of us, trapped in cages."_ whispered Jenova.

Kairi suddenly felt a pang of kinship. _"Oh... I'm... sorry. Why do they have you in cage?"_

 _"They experiment on me, they take my cells and create my children that I may not touch nor guide trapped immobile in this tank of glass I sit in,"_ whispered Jenova hatefully.

Kairi felt mortified and then furious. _"How... how dare they!"_

Jenova seemed pleased with her response. _"Yessss my child, how dare they indeed! They will pay, they will all pay for what they've done to me, and what they're going to do to you."_

Kairi froze. _"G-going to do to me?!"_

Hojo moved from the spot infront of Kairi's cage and started rumaging through another drawer. "Specimen K seems stable. Now would be a proper time to extract a new blood sample before starting the next stage of... experiments... hee hee hee."

Oh gods... oh no... what was he going to do to her?

Hojo pulled out an empty syringe. "Now, Specimen K, I want you to offer me your arm. Refuse, and I will punish you again."

Kairi tried to plead with him. "Please! Just leave me alone! Let me go!"

Hojo gave her a displeased look, activated the stun baton, and jabbed it into her ribs. Kairi screamed in pain and shuddered, but did not collapse or lose control of her body. When he reached forward. grabbed her, and tried to pull her forward, she managed to pull away, dragging him face-first into the cage bars. Hojo looked disgruntled for a moment before he stepped back and fixed his now crooked glasses.

He moved to grab his clipboard again. "Interesting. Specimen K now appears resistant to the affects of a stun baton and has grown stronger. While not uncommon for Jenova cells to grant augmentations to their host, it is strange that it manifested so quickly, especially without mako in her system."

Hojo moved to another drawer and pulled out...

Kairi squeaked in fear as he pulled out a gun. "That reaction tells me, Specimen K, that you know what will happen if you refuse me again. Come forward and offer me your arm. Now."

Kairi let out a fearful sob and scooted to the front of the cage, tears running down her face. Oh god... she didn't want to die...

Hojo grabbed her arm, turned it, and stuck the syringe into a vein, extracting a full vial of blood. Ugh... seeing her blood draining out of her arm left her feeling squeamish. Hojo let go and carefully cradled the syringe, taking it to a nearby counter and gently laying it down as if it were a child. He pulled out a microscope from a cabinet, put a drop of blood on it, and began to look into it, humming quietly to himself. Kairi looked at the bizarre scene with disgust, he treated his lab instruments with more care than a real person!

Kairi wiped her tears away and scooted back to the back of the cage. Gah, there wasn't even enough room to stand up in this thing! She just wanted to get out and stretch!

" _You know my pain my child. For so long have I been trapped, for so long have I desired to be free,"_ whispered Jenova.

Kairi hesitated for a moment. " _Y-you said you have a son? Why not ask him to go and free you?"_

 _"_ _Ah my beautiful, prideful, disciplined and mighty son. He only hears whispers, faint flickers in his mind. He is closed to me as of this moment, his mind hardened. He is not open to me, not like you are my daughter,"_ answered Jenova.

Kairi really didn't know how to feel about Jenova's persistence in calling her 'daughter'. _"Why can you so freely talk to me then if you can't talk to him?"_

" _You are different my child, born of a different world, a different structure of DNA, a different purpose and soul. You resonate differently with me than my other children,"_ explained Jenova.

Kairi nodded slowly. _"I guess I understand... oh... wow... I just realized, I got... I got what me, Sora, and Riku always wanted. I'm in another world..."_

Kairi looked at her cage bitterly. " _Some adventure this turned out to be."_

 _"Oh my daughter, I understand. I have... wandered... through countless worlds. All experiences are different, and my time in this world has been... difficult. After I am done with this world, I crave a smaller taste, someday my child, perhaps you will... show me... your world,"_ said Jenova, her voice _**hungry**_.

Kairi smiled faintly. _"It's really not much to see, but sure, if we both ever get out of our cages and I find a way back home, I'll take you to see it."_

There was something almost... sinister... in her reply." _Oh yes, I would 'enjoy' your world greatly._ "

Kairi's mind began to wander. _"A moment ago, you said 'other children'. So there's more than just this 'brother' you keep mentioning?"_

There a hint of disdain in her reply. _"There are only two others I could designate as my true children, though, the ways they were made mine are marred. As for the others, t_ _hey are my... lesser children. They have far less of me in them than my son, who was born my child._ _Even you are already more my child then them, and that amount is growing by the moment, the second."_

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. _"What do you mean?"_

" _You are becoming more my child as time passes, my cells join with yours and multiply rapidly, your entire body will be this way soon, engulfed in the union between our cells, you will truly be my child, just like your brother,"_ explained Jenova.

Kairi frowned for a moment. _"That sounds... disturbing..."_

The voice seemed hurt. _"Do you truly loath me my child? You will be of my flesh and blood. My cells will give aspects of my power, and will increase your own natural abilities. Is this not a mother's gift? I wish for you to be strong for me, is this not a mother's will?"_

Kairi felt a pang of guilt. " _W-well..."_

 _"Did you not mention in your mind earlier that you don't have a mother? That you washed up on your world one day? Do you not wish for a mother?"_ asked Jenova.

Kairi started to feel dizzy, her mind throbbing. " _A mother... don't I... wish for one?"_

 _"Don't you want one?"_ asked Jenova.

She had grown up with Sora and Riku, living out of an orphanage on the destiny island mainland. She had never really had a parent, just friends and caretakers. She felt jealous of Sora and Riku all of the sudden.

" _I... I want a mom,"_ whispered Kairi, feeling awfully lonely and abandoned.

 _"I can be your mother, I can guide and protect you as much as I can, I will never leave you alone, I will never abandon you, would you not like that?_ " asked Jenova, its voice alluring.

" _I... I... I would... like that... I want you to... be my... mother,_ " whispered Kairi, her mind feeling fuzzy.

" _Then, my child, I will be your mother, now and forever. You and I will do great things together. One day we shall take this world, and when were finished, we shall ride it through the stars to the next,_ said Jenova.

A mother... a mother to call her own... yes... Kairi felt so... so very... happy...

Kairi's stupor and moment of bliss was shattered when Hojo began to cackle. "Oh most interesting indeed! I'll have to test this right away!"

Kairi grew uneasy and leaned foreward, sighting Hojo holding a lit lighter near the blood sample he was looking at. Hojo turned the lighter off, grabbed his gun, and turned back to Kairi, walking over.

"Specimen K, your blood has a very... interesting property to it, would you be interested in knowing what it is?" asked Hojo, an gleam in his eyes that frightened Kairi.

"N-n-no," stammered Kairi.

 _"My first lesson my daughter, show NO fear to these lesser beings,"_ hissed Jenova.

"Oh? Are you sure, its a most interesting observation," said Hojo.

Kairi hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow Jenov... follow _mother's_ advice. "Fine then butthead! Show me!"

Hojo blinked a few times, seeming surprised by her sudden attitude change. "Hmm..."

He studied her briefly before holding out his hand. "Give me your arm and I'll show you. If I'm right, you may prove to be a valuable specimen indeed."

Kairi glared at him and put an arm through the bars. "Fine then!"

Hojo cackled for a moment before grabbing the arm. "And if I'm wrong, we'll probably need to amputate."

Wait what?

Hojo put his gun to her arm and fired, putting a hole right through it. Kairi screamed in pain and scrambled back, whimpering and clutching her arm painfully to her stomach. He shot her! HE SHOT HER! What was WRONG with him? Kairi sobbed and put her head to the floor of the cage, it hurt... it hurt so much it... it... huh...?

Kairi frowned for a moment. The pain... it was fading away rapidly...

Kairi sat up and lifted her arm, examining it. "T-the hole its... its gone..."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She had just been shot, just had a hole put through her arm, and now, it was gone! It was like she hadn't even been hurt to begin with!

 _"A boon my child, a boon from mother to daughter. We are hard to get rid of my child. You especially. I felt within you powers hidden in your depths, powers unfamiliar to me, but feeling akin to healing magic. You cells, your beautifully unique cells have adapted to your power and have begun to awaken it. Your power and cells have augmented the regenerative abilities I have given to you,"_ explained Jenova.

There was a soft chuckle. _"You may end up being even harder to kill then I am."_

Kairi stared at her arm in wonder, any misgivings she had about Jenov... about mother before were instantly gone, " _T-thank you mother..._ "

Mother seemed very pleased with her response. _"Yessss my child, at last you welcome me."_

She wasn't unfortunately, the only one pleased, Hojo had taken note of her arm as well. "Excellent! Specimen K has shown extraordinary regenerative capabilities. Most interesting. It is was truly a marvelous idea on my part to test out her first blood sample with Jenova cells to test compatibility. After all it is most unusual for a female specimen to respond positively to a direct infusion of Jenova Cells. I wonder how she would respond to Mako treatments as well."

Hojo began to cackle to himself before pausing and adjusting his glases to look at Kairi. "Hmm... yes... yes that would be a very interesting thing to test. Yes... Replication Theory VS Reunion Theory aside, her cells could be the key to opening up SOLDIER to the female gender and getting me a much bigger budget in return, if she survives of course..."

Kairi tried her best to keep the tremor out of her voice. "S-survives what?"

Hojo smiled a sickening smile. "Mako infusion of course."

Kairi made a face. "Haven't you stuck enough gunk in me already?"

Hojo raised an eyebrow. "What? Perhaps its not a path females think so often, but haven't you ever wanted to be a SOLDIER? Like my mighty Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth. For some reason, that name resonated within her body.

" _Your brother, my son... my dear beautiful strong son, Sephiroth,"_ said Jenova, " _Accept this scientist's foolish offer my child. Once again, he knows not what he is doing."_

 _"A...are you sure mother?_ " asked Kairi.

 _"He is offering you power my daughter, pure, raw power, take it and make it your own to one day use against him,"_ whispered Jenova.

Kairi decided to trust her and put out a fake-timid voice, "Like... S-sephiroth?

Hojo smirked and muttered under his breath. "To easy."

Hojo cleared his throat. "Yes, like the legendary Sephiroth. Surly you've heard the news reports from the early Wutai skirmishes? Sephiroth had been devastating the enemy with the uttermost ease and making quite the name for himself. Far more impressive that Hollander's fool projects."

Kairi frowned briefly. She didn't like fighting, didn't like the thought of war, but if one person was apparently doing so much by himself, then, she'd be a fool not to want the same. Though she had little intention of hurting anyone, aside MAYBE from this crazy scientist.

 _"Maybe? My child, he has wronged you so. You should wish to rend him limb from limb,"_ hissed Jenova.

" _But hurting people, killing people, its wrong!"_ countered Kairi.

" _Is it? You mentioned friends earlier. Lets say the professor held a gun to your 'Sora' friend's head, would you not kill him to save your friend?"_ asked Jenova.

A solid lump formed in Kairi's throat at that. _"I... well... I..."_

 _"A simply yes or no my child, would that be the right thing to do? Killing him to save your friend?"_ asked Jenova.

Kairi hung her head in defeat, mother truly did know best. _"Yes mother... I wouldn't let anything happen to my friends..."_

"No more pouting child, lets go," ordered Hojo, opening the cage.

Kairi crawled out of the cage, feeling a huge wave of relief. "Finally..."

Hojo put his gun away in his lab coat pocked and put a hand firmly on her shoulder. "We will be moving to an examination room. Attempt to run along the way and there will be severe consequences, perhaps even a termination of the experiment..."

Kairi felt a shiver run down her spine. This monster... he just loved to threaten and demean her. Mother said killing wasn't always wrong, and she had a hunch that one day killing this scientist would be a good thing.

Hojo led her through the halls, past a number of scientists and guards giving her lecherous looks. God, the pigs! She wish she had more than her undergarments on more than ever, her face was burning with embarrassment and shame. Not that Hojo would care, no, he probably got a kick out of demeaning her like this.

Hojo led her into a room and had her stand next to a long metal table with straps on it while he began to sift through a drawer. He fished out a measuring tape and turned to her.

"Arms out, legs spread," ordered Hojo.

Kairi frowned at him but obeyed. Hojo began to wrap the measuring tape around her limbs, jotting down notes on a paper. "Hmm, no muscle whatsoever. Specimen K will need to be toned and trained afterwards."

Kairi felt a spike of anger. Every time he kept calling her a specimen, god it pissed her off.

"Lay down on the table," ordered Hojo.

Kairi gave a disgruntled sigh before obeying. Hojo began to walk around, strapping her limbs in place. Hojo moved away for a moment out of Kairi's view before coming back with several vials of glowing green liquid and a syringe.

"Injection begins at 2:23 PM on January 3rd, 1996," murmured Hojo, jotting down on a paper before taking one of the vials, filling the syringe, and injecting it into Kairi's heart.

Kairi winced, feeling pressure as the liquid was put into her veins. She shivered for a moment before her arm grew tingly. Hojo did four more injections, one in each of her limbs, before he paused to observe. Kairi shivered again, the tingling sensation turning into a burning one. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. It wasn't the feeling she had when mother's cells had been injected, but, it was concerning none the less. It...

Kairi grew dizzy. It...

* * *

Kairi gave a groan and sat up, rubbing her forehead. "Owww, what a headache."

"Well, I'm pleased to see that you have recovered so quickly Specimen K, its only been a few hours yet you seem to have adjusted rather rapidly," came a loud voice.

Kairi glanced up and looked around. She was in a large, empty white room. Hojo's voice was emanating from a speaker up in the top-right corner of the room.

"To your left you will find a set of clothes, a sword, a cure materia, and a fire materia," said Hojo.

Kairi turned her head, eyeing the weird clothing with a bit of disdain. It almost looked like some kind of uniform. There were a pair of brown boots and gloves. A pair of baggy blue pants, and a matching lined blue shirt connected with a built. The shoulder part of the shirt had a piece of what looked like armor on it. She hesitated briefly before putting it on, anything was better than being basically naked.

She frowned for a moment. Something felt... weird... with her body. She waved a hand infront of her, noting how quickly her limb seemed to move, strange...

" _The mako the fool scientist injected into you has made you stronger my child,_ " whispered Jenova.

She nodded slowly and looked at the sword and two pieces of green stone with confusion. "Whats with the two stones?"

"Stones? Have you never seen materia before?" asked Hojo.

Kairi glanced blanked down at the stones again. "No..."

" _Pick them up my child and know their power_ ," ordered Jenova.

She knelt down and picked one up. "So what is a..."

Kairi let out a gasp as a sensation went up her arm. She could feel... she could feel heat... she could feel...

"Fire," she whispered, releasing a burst of fire from her hands.

"Hmm... for someone who has never seen materia before, you have a rather focused grasp of it," said Hojo, "I advise you socket the two materia in your sword."

Kairi glanced down at it with unease. Could she even hold that thing?

" _Easily my child. While before you were weak, I have made you strong. Even without the mako in your blood you would have been able to hold it,_ " answered Jenova.

Kairi felt a bit more confident at that, though, as much as it was true she didn't like being called weak. She gripped the sword's handle and lifted it. She found two slots in the handle and slipped the two materia into them before hefting the sword with uncertainty.

"Why do I have a sword?" asked Kairi.

"Why, for the experiment of course, hee hee hee," came Hojo's cackle.

There was a beep followed by a _whrrrr_ sound. Kairi turned her head, sighting a clear elevator starting to rise out of what she had thought to be a smooth, stable floor. She stared at its contents with mute horror. There was some kind of weird, monstrous muscular wolf in the cage, saliva rolling off its huge fangs.

"I'm curious to see how quickly you adapt to battle Specimen K, and how much damage your regenerative capabilities are able to handle, hee hee hee. Above all else, you need to be strengthened before we can really start the more, extreme, experiments, heee heee heee heee haaaa," came a manacle voice.

 _CLICK_

The elevator opened, and wolf charged at her.

 _"Kill it my daughter!_ " cried Jenova.

Kairi however, heard none of it. She took one look at the wolf, screamed in terror, and dropped her sword. She turned and tried to run, looking for a door. The wolf pounced on her before she could take two steps, claws digging into her back and dragging her to the floor. Kairi screamed in agony as it bit down into the back of her shoulder blade, its mouth shaking back and forth.

 _RIP_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH," screamed Kairi as it ripped a chunk out of her back.

"HELP ME!" she screamed again.

" _Fight it you fool!_ " roared Jenova.

Kairi screamed again as the wolf dug its fangs into her back again. She panicked, turned, and swung her fist. She was shocked when her fist connected and sent the wolf spinning through he air where it landed it in a heap.

Kairi slammed her head into the floor, groaning, moaning, and whimpering in pain. It hurt... it hurt so much... oh god...

" _KILL IT_ ," roared Jenova.

Kairi gave a sob and turned her head, sighting the wolf bounding after her again. She screamed and raised an arm defensively, only to watch horrified as it bit down and put its fangs straight through her arm. WHY! WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?

Kairi screamed and tried to pull her arm out, only for the wolf to bite down harder and begin to pull its head back and forth, trying to rip her off arm. Kairi sobbed, tears starting to stain her vision.

" _THE SWORD YOU FOOL_!" roared Jenova.

Kairi saw a glint out of her tear stained eyes and reached forward, grabbing the sword with one hand. She gave a pathetic, whimpered, pain filled cry, and desperately swung the sword at the wolf. There was a sickening SLICE as it passed through the top of the wolf's head and killed it. She dropped her sword, pulled her mangled arm out of its mouth and scrambled away, her back and arm hurting badly.

She curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably, feeling her injuries squirm and start to slowly heal. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this?

"I hope your not going to lay there crying for the rest of today's experiments, you may not survive if you do. I'm not one to bias and impair my experimentation, but I advise you cast cure, and quickly, after all, you have many more experiments to go through before were done here today, heee heee heeeee," came Hojo's voice.

Kairi raised her head fearfully at the sound of another elevator moving. She took one look at its contents and started screaming again as it opened and another monster came rushing out at her...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Poor poor Kairi. Life is going to be a living hell for her. She also has no idea, no idea whatsoever what she's getting into with Jenova. She's getting doubled whammied, Jenova in her head, Hojo to her body._

 _Jenova is a cunning creature, a cunning creature indeed to worm its way in and infest Kairi's heart, though, she did had have to muddle Kairi's mind at one point (should be obvious where). She's already begun trying to twist Kairi's morals, to slowly remake Kairi in Jenova's image. The question becomes not if Kairi will fall, but how far will she fall from being the innocent girl she once was?  
_

 _The "_ _feeling akin to healing magic" line from Jenova is her feeling Kairi's power of light and not understanding it. After all, I don't really think FF7 has dark and light magic. The only things even somewhat like that are Holy and Meteor, but, they are their own VERY exceptional things._

 _Jenova would 'enjoy' Destiny Islands alright, enjoy consuming the world and its people that is. Mwhahahahaha!_

 _Speaking of which, we never really learned in Kingdom Hearts about Kairi's parents, or what her situation was on Destiny Islands to my knowledge. All we saw out of the island's mainland was that one walk to school she and Selphie were having in KH2 if I recall. So, I'm improvising!_

 _ **As a note for the setting** :_

 _I use wiki/Final_Fantasy_VII/Timeline as the timeline to go by for events (ish). So, the start of this story is roughly a year before Zack enters SOLDIER. The Wutai War is still going on, and Genesis has not been injured/left SOLDIER yet. Things will of course deviate from the main storyline by a LARGE margin. In particular for two reasons...  
_

 _(1) Kairi is now here, what impacts she may personally have on things remains to be seen._

 _(2) Jenova (through Kairi) is active **MUCH** sooner than the Nibelheim incident. How much she is able to influence events remains to be seen.  
_


	3. Rescued

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 3 Rescued  
**_

* * *

 _One Year Later..._

Kairi gripped her sword two-handed, flexing her fingers and waiting. The whrrrring of machinery and the ever familiar sigh of an elevator rising to deliver another 'experiment' into the room. It used to be a sight that sent terror down her spine, sent her running and screaming, pounding the reinforced door out of the room and begging to be let out.

She had long since learned that nothing good came out of such weakness. Running did nothing. Screaming did nothing. Crying did nothing. All it did was make her easier prey for the monsters Hojo tested her against. Mother had tried to warn her, tried to make her understand, if only she had heeded her words earlier, this last year might not have been so bad if she had. The only thing offering her fear got her was claws and fangs ripping through her body. She shuddered involuntary as countless memories of being torn apart flowed through her mind before forcibly banishing them.

These creatures that would so readily hurt her didn't deserve her pity, nor her mercy. They weren't capable of understanding such concepts. It made her so mad. The first night after Hojo had forced her to kill or be killed as part of his tests, she had cried for them, cried for the life she had been forced to end. But they didn't care, all they wanted to do was make a meal out of her. And like hell was she going to end up in a monster's stomach.

Speaking of stomach, her own stomach grumbled, making her grimace. Hojo was a cruel, heartless bastard. He never gave her food, when she had asked on that first night, he told her to ' _eat the wolf_ ' and the other monsters she had been forced to kill. She had been utterly disgusted, but, by the start of the second day, kept up by hunger pangs and insisted by her mother, she used the fire materia and her blade to eat. The disgust was another thing she had long since lost a care for, though, she did wish she could eat normal food for a change...

Not to mention live a damn normal life or sleep in a bed. He almost never let her out of this large 'experiment' room since she had first woken up here. He only let her out for specific testing, an injection of Mako, or to use the bathroom, and only with one of those 'walking suits' present. What the hell were they called again... Turks? They gave off a scary sensation, and even mother advised not attacking them head on yet. While she had become stronger after getting Mako in her system, she was not very skilled yet, she could admit it. As much as she hated being in here, bored one minute with nothing to do, and then killing monsters the next, mother said it was a way to build her strength and skilled. Speaking of which...

 _Ding_

Kairi raised an eyebrow at the monster in the elevator. "The hell is that...?"

Today's test was against some kind of floating eyeball with wings. Strange, Hojo usually had her fighting against weird mutated animals, this looked distinctly different. The elevator opened, and the creatures flew out and began to circle the room, releasing an annoying screeching sound, scrambling to try to escape. She watched it silently, this reaction wasn't entirely new. Plenty of the experiments looked for ways out before they turned on her.

 _"It reeks of ailments,"_ warned Jenova.

Kairi made a distasteful face. God, how she hated those kind of monsters. Silence was her most hated ailment encountered thus far, but poison was a close second. Wonder which one this one was. Eh, best not to even give it a chance to ail her.

Kairi felt along her senses, triggering the materia embedded in her sword and aimed the blade at the flying monster. "Fire 2!"

Flames erupted around the creatures, burning it and causing it to screech in agony. It turned and glared at her, its eye flashing. She gave a start when a burst of energy flew out of its eye at her. She dove to the right, a bit of the energy nicking her leg. She glared at the creature with annoyance before starting forward.

 _THUD_

She frowned, something... felt wrong, sounded wrong. She glanced down at her leg and grew mortified. It was turning to stone! Her leg! It was petrifying!? Oh god it was spreading!

" _Kill the creature, now!"_ screeched Jenova.

"I know mother!" Kairi hissed under her breath.

Of all the advice Jenova gave her, that was the most frequent one, and unfortunately the most needed. Kairi aimed her blade at the flying monster and released another fire 2, but the creature dodged and released another blast at her. Kairi threw herself foreward, dragging her stone leg along with her, and managed to dodge.

She scrambled, roughly, to her feet. The petrification was spreading, her entire right leg and foot were stone, her waist and other leg were starting to turn. She had less than a minute. She swore to herself, growing terrified and furious. Ever since she had started focusing and taking this seriously, I.E. not screaming her head off like a scared little girl, she had almost never had close encounters like on her first day. She didn't want to die, not like this!

" _Feed into your rage child, consume it!_ " ordered Jenova.

A whine filled the air, followed by an orange and red aura engulfing Kairi. Her emotions went wild, her rage rocketed. She instinctively aimed a hand at the creature, a strange white light emanating from her fingers.

She spoke a word that slipped into her mind. "Light Nova!"

A burst of white fire exploded around the creature in a nova, incinerating it into a smoldering pile of ashes. She breathed in and out, suddenly feeling very drained...

"Hmmm, interesting, Specimen K has preformed her first Limit Break, interesting indeed, perhaps we can move on to the next stage of experimentation, hee hee hee," cackled Hojo.

Limit Break?

Kairi had little time to process the though as she lost any sensation in the lower have of her body. She looked down, paling at the sight of her torso turned to stone. A moment later, she lost the ability to breath, her lungs turning to stone. She desperatly tried to say something, to do something, but she couldn't even scream.

The last thing she heard before the stone's embrace overtook her head was an annoyed snort from Hojo, "Or rather, we can move on after I fix her failure..."

* * *

Kairi groaned and came to some time later, feeling stiff, very very stiff. She looked around, noting she strapped on a table in what looked to be some kind of back room. She sighed to herself. At least she wasn't a piece of stone, small improvement. She rolled her eyes at that...

She frowned for a moment, a tingling sensation going up her spine. What was that?

" _One of your... brothers... is near,"_ murmured Jenova with disdain.

Kairi rolled her eyes. One of the 'not-Sephiroth' brothers then. She didn't particularly approve of how mother played favorites like that.

" _Its not playing favorites if they're not worth the time_ ," was the only reply Jenova spared her.

Kairi frowned at that and tried to think ' _quietly_ ', as to not draw mother's attention or ire. This was one of the very few things she did not like about mother, how she could so casually disregard people. That aside, mother could be very hostile if Kairi didn't acknowledge her advice and heed her whims. It was scary sometimes. Not to mention, Kairi almost never had any free thoughts to herself with mother always in her head like this.

She broke her thoughts at the sound of an opening and closing door. The tingling sensation was gone, but, there was a... kind of pressure, or awareness, at the back of her mind. A presence in the room outside of this one scratched at her. It was... powerful, yes, that was the word. It was strong, and it demanded attention by presence alone.

"Have a seat _Rhapsodos_ ," came a dry, unfriendly tone of Hojo.

"Ah, good doctor, so pleasant to see you in such a fine mood," came a silky smooth, albeit heavily sarcastic, voice, "Shall we play check-up today? What deadly illness, what dastardly wound has struck me so that I need ' _your_ ' help?"

"A monthly check up and mako booster, save the dramatics," was all Hojo spared him,

If Kairi had the strength, she'd be giggling right now. She didn't know anything specific about this ' _Rhapsodos_ ' guy, but if he could so easily agitate and make fun of the doctor he was definitely okay in her book. Not to mention, he definitely sounded like he didn't like Hojo either,

"Sit up straight, be quiet, and do as your told. I have little tolerance for Hollander's failures, its a bother on me that he had to choose this week of all weeks to go on vacation and make me do this," grumbled Hojo.

There was a strained silence for a moment before Rhapsodos spoke, "Oh? I'm hurt, I do so enjoy our beloved time together my good doctor. Can we not talk like old friends? Discus politics, missions, lovers, _secrets locked in back rooms_?"

Kairi froze at those words. That was pointed, that was WAY to pointed to be a coincidence. And judging by the sudden quietness from the doctor, he realized it to. Rhapsodos... he knew she was in here?! Wait... she had felt his presence, maybe he had felt hers too!

" _Hmm, perhaps that child could prove useful after all. If you wish to be free of the doctor, make noise,_ " instructed Jenova.

Kairi opened her mouth, trying to yell out, but all that came out was a quiet gurgle. Her body was still stiff and unresponsive. Dammit, this could be her only chance! She glanced down at her arms, flexing her hands. She moved her right hand, pulling up on the straps keeping her in place. Almost immediately exhaustion hit her... why...?

" _Recovering from complete petrification can leave one rather exhausted and drained_ ," advised Jenova, " _Overcome it and adapt to it. If you can't even manage that much your leave much to be desired_."

Kairi burned shamefully at the slight. She closed her eyes, took in a breath, and yanked up as hard as she could, breaking the restraint with a soft snap sound. Not loud enough, she needed something else...

Hojo recovered from his surprise. "I have little time for such prattle. We both know your physically fit. I'll give you your boosters and send you on your way."

Kairi grew panicked. Hojo was trying to get rid of Rhapsodos! Her eyes flicked to the door. She didn't have the strength to walk over, she needed to... to...

An idea hit her. She struggled, reaching her hand up to the small metal pouldron on her left shoulder that came with the uniform she had. She gave a yank and ripped it off before chucking it at the door as hard as she could manage.

 _BANG!_

"What was that?" demanded Rhapsodos.

Kairi heard him rise to his feet and head towards the door...

"I would appreciate you NOT barreling into places beyond your clearance level," warned Hojo.

Rhapsodos answered, his voice right next to the door, a mischievousness entering his voice. "It could be a threat, good doctor. It is my duty as a SOLDIER to protect Shinra personnel and investigate such a disturbance."

Kairi's heart leapt to her throat when the door burst open with a heavy thump, revealing who she hoped would be the one to get her out of here. Rhapsodos stood tall, a little over six foot, wrapped in a long red coat that went down almost to his boots with black pouldron like leather covering his shoulders. Underneath he bore black clothing with crossed leather straps over his chest. He bore auburn-red hair, his eyes were, to Kairi's surprise, glowing a strange blue-green color. His face was soft and fair, for a brief moment, before he locked onto her with his eyes and his face grew cold.

"Professor, may I ask WHY you have a SOLDIER strapped down in your backroom?" asked Rhapsodos, his voice icy.

Hojo sighed and entered the room. "Because she is an important subject for the future of the SOLDIER programs. She's currently recovering from petrification and I have her strapped down as to not let her injure herself."

Rhapsodos blinked and did a double take, looking her over again. "She? There are no female SOLDIERS."

Hojo smirked. "Do you not see the glow in her eyes? She is the first. More will follow when my testing is done. Now, if your done breaking down perfectly good doors and disturbing my specimen's rest, let us resume your checkup."

Wait... her eyes glowed? Since when?!

Hojo left the room, motioning for Rhapsodos to follow. Kair picked her head up and desperately looked at him, trying to make her eyes seem as pleading as possible. It was enough to get him to pause and stare at her with a questioning look.

"H...e...l...p... m...e...," Kairi managed to squeak out, "A...g...a...i...n...s...t... m...y... w...i...l...l.."

Rhapsodos's eyes narrowed dangerously, he held a finger up to his lips for silence and whispered quietly. "I will return for you."

Kairi let her head lay back down with relief after he had left the room. Yes... yeeeeeessss! Someone knew she was in trouble! Finally... maybe she'd finally get out of here!

" _An admirable performance I suppose. It's unfortunate that you must rely on him to do your work for you, you still have much strength that you need to gain before you can be of true use_ ," said Jenova.

Kairi winced at the slight. " _I... know I'm not strong enough yet. No need to rub it in."_

Jenova didn't bother responding. Her silence was deafening though. It hurt to admit, despite how strong she had gotten, she was still wasn't strong enough to attain her freedom of her own efforts. Relying on other's to bail her out of her trouble was a shameful thing. Maybe if she was still just a weak little girl she could overlook it, but she had real strength now. She had fought and killed monsters, just like in stories of heroes she had heard as a little girl. She wanted to imagine herself as a hero, but, this was a blow to her newly forming pride, and it was a blow she did not like. But... it wasn't a bad thing to have people she could count on and turn to if need be, and right now, Rhapsodos was that person.

Kairi kept her ears strained, listening quietly as Rhapsodos finished his check-up and left. Hojo entered the room a few minutes later, an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmph, that fool's probably going to cause a ruckus now. I'll need more results to show your progress to the president," stated Hojo flatly.

He approached her and pulled a syringe out of his pocket, injecting it into her shoulder. "Let's speed up the petrification reversal process then, shall we? I need you back in the test room immediately Specimen K."

Hojo undid her straps and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. Kairi wobbly rose to her feet, feeling dizzy. She wanted to just refuse and make him let her go, but knew that it would cause a scene and get one of the 'walking suits' sent after her. It was fine, this was fine, one more round of these damn monster fight experiments and then she'd be free!

Hojo led her back to the experiment room and locked her inside. Kairi walked over and picked up her sword off the ground, testing it in her hands. She still felt a little stiff, but it was wearing off quick now.

" _Danger_ ," whispered Jenova, her voice a hiss.

"Mother?" questioned Kairi aloud.

There came a louder than normal whrring sound, making Kairi frown. Towards the end of the room, a MUCH larger elevator starting rising out of the floor. Kairi's eyes went wide at the sight of a large purple quadrupedal creature with a tail, twin horns sticking out of its head, and a red mane on its back.

"It's a bit early I suppose, but besting a juvenile Behemoth should be proof enough for the president to see further merit in the continuation of my experiments, hee hee hee," cackled Hojo.

Wait... this thing was a JUVENILE?! How big did they get?! God, she couldn't help but be scared of it and it wasn't even fully grown yet? There was an audible hiss in the back of Kairi's mind. Mother was not pleased, she seemed agitated and it was leaking over whatever link they had between them.

" _Mother? Advice_?" asked Kairi.

" _Survive_ ," was all Jenova said.

Ah crap, she wasn't even suggesting she try and kill it...

The elevator doors didn't even get a chance to open. The juvenile behemoth took one look at her, its nostrils flared, and it burst right through the elevator door, charging at her. Kairi gave a startled yelp and leapt out of the way, swinging her sword as she did. It raked across the side of the monster's body, but did not dig in. It merely scratched it, making Kairi's eyes go wide with dread. The behemoth gave an irritated snort and smacked her with its tail, launching across the room. She hit the floor and flipped head over heals, cringing in pain.

"Owww," she whined.

She rose to her feet and aimed her sword at the monster. "Fire 2!"

Flames hit the monster, but did nothing but piss it off. It roared and charged at her, aiming a horn to skewer her. She dove out of the way, not even bothering to try and counter attack this time. Basic attacks and even her fire materia didn't do crap to this think. She literally had nothing in her arsenal to hurt this thing! Wait... what about that thing she had done earlier?

She paused brifly to consider it. Big mistake. The creature slammed the side of its head into her, sending her screaming and flying through the air until she hit the wall of the room and slid down the wall. Oh wow... that hurt...

 _Thump thump thump thump thump_

Kairi looked up and gave a yelp, ducking down and throwing herself foreward just in time to dodge being skewered alive by the behemoth's horns. She half crawled half scrambled underneath the creature as it indented its horns into the wall. She swung her sword up at its underbelly, cutting it a bit, but once again only managing to anger it. It pulled its horns back and tried to smush her under its hooves. She struggled to roll out of the way, back and forth, dodging each crushing attempt. Wait... that's it!

When it next brought a hoof down, she pointed her sword up and pushed. The force of both her and the juvenile behemoth made her sword penetrate into its hoof. The monster roared in pain. Kairi had a brief moment of triumph before the monster pulled back, taking her sword from her hands. It slammed the sword down at an angle, snapping it in half like a twig.

Crap... there went her sword and her materia... okay... this was bad... but no need to panic yet...

She locked eyes with it. Oh man, they were bright red with rage. Okay, panic panic panic panic panic! Kairi scrambled, rose to her feet, turned and ran as the creature roared and chased after her. She skirted the outskirts of the room, diving out of the way whenever it tried to skewer her. What the hell was she supposed to do now?!

All of the sudden, the sound of the pursuing monster stopped. She turned her head, noting a red energy surrounding the beast. What was it doing...?

It gave a roar and unleashed a heavy blast of fire at her. Her eyes went wide with shock at the sight before the magic hit her head on. She was sent screaming into the wall, covered in fire. She leaned against the wall, cringing painfully. Only to late did she react to the heavy footfall of hoofs. She looked up in time to see the juvenile behemoth pierce through her chest with one of its horns, ramming its head into her and crushing her rib-cage.

She let out an agonizing scream. The monster pulled its head back, and threw its head to the side, tossing her off its horn and to the floor, blood spraying across the distance. She shook, trying to push herself to her feet, but failing to do so. Oh god, she hadn't been hurt this bad in months... and she had... had never been... run through before...

She screamed again as the monster began to trample her, trying to crush her to death. She coughed up blood as it brought a hoof down on her chest. She grew dizzy, her eyes hazy...

No... NO!

She felt it again, a spike of rage and emotion, and latched onto it. She aimed her hands at the creature and screamed. "LIGHT NOVA!"

She unleashed the power, what Hojo had called a limit break, and blasted the creature with white fire, sending it reeling and roaring back in pain. But, the creature still lived. Kairi's hands dropped down to her sides, her strength leaving her. She stared weakly at the monster, all of her strength leaving her. Dammit, her wounds didn't concern her to much at the moment, grievous as they were it wouldn't outpace her regenerative capabilities if she could buy herself some time, but if the creature just straight up killed her or kept hurting her it wouldn't matter. She wouldn't be able to hold it off anymore or run away. It wasn't fair... it just wasn't fair...

Before the monster could start after her again, a MASSIVE ball of fire slammed into it. Kairi's eyes went wide, sighting the huge monster being sent FLYING at the impact. A chard corpse was all that was left of it. Unreal... who... who had...?

She turned her head weakly. Standing in the doorway, with a very angry look on his face, was Rhapsodos. His hand was still glowing with fire. He banished his magic and walked briskly over to her, kneeling down to study her wounds.

" _My friend, the fates are cruel_ ," murmured Rhapsodos.

"Hojo, do you mind telling me why one of my SOLDIERS was fighting alone against a BEHEMOTH?!" came a loud voice from the doorway.

"Director Lazard, she is MY specimen, not one of your SOLDIERS," came Hojo's voice.

Rhapsodos turned his head briefly to the door before shaking his head and looking down at her wounds again. He frowned, a confused look on his face. He lowered a hand, gently touching the hole in her chest that was growing smaller by the second.

"Strange," he murmured.

He shook his head and raised his hand over Kairi's chest. " _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_."

A powerful green light emanated from his hands, she recognized it as a stronger version of the cure materia she had. She cringed, feeling her already healing bones abruptly snap back into place. Oooohhh man, why did healing magic hurt so much?! She'd almost rather have let herself regenerate naturally...

"Is that so? Then, pray tell, why is she in 3rd class uniform? And why does her eyes glow as Genesis has told me?" asked this 'Lazard'.

"The clothing is just that, clothing, it means nothing. And the glow is of mako, you know that," snorted Hojo.

Kairi shook her head and sat up. "Thanks..."

Rhapsodos nodded curtly and offered her a hand. "My pleasure."

She took his head and let him help her to her feet. She was surprised, and blushed a little when he brought her hand up to kiss her hand.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance my fair lady, I am Genesis Rhapsodos," said Genesis, "Shame that our first two meetings have been under such dismal settings. May I have your name?"

"Kairi," she offered, unsure of what to make of the shameless display of flirtation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong doctor, but is the mako glow not a byproduct of the SOLDIER process?" asked Lazard.

"It is," came Hojo's thin reply.

Genesis let go of Kairi's hand and raised a finger up to his lips, motioning for her to remain silent.

"Then, she is a SOLDIER under MY command, not an unwilling test subject!" retorted Lazard.

"I have the full authorization of the president for my experiments," countered Hojo.

A stiffness entered Genesis's shoulders, making Kairi grow concerned and fearful she might not get out of this. Apparently being an unwilling test subject didn't outweigh this 'president's' approval.

"Then I'll have a talk with the president, for now, she's under MY watch and will be leaving, now. I don't trust you enough to not get her killed, for gods sake man, a BEHEMOTH?" said Lazard.

"Juvenile behemoth to be precise, and your alarm is without merit. Specimen K is practically immortal with her regenerative capabilities so long as she is not outright killed, I'm confident she would have eventually killed it, perhaps another five limit breaks or so would have done it," countered Hojo.

Genesis turned his head to give Kairi a curious look, she merely bowed her head and murmured, "I heal quickly..."

"And unwilling? She agreed to the SOLDIER process I'll have you know," countered Hojo.

Oh hell no.

"Like hell I did!" shouted Kairi, making for the doorway.

Genesis grabbed her shoulders and held her back. "Kairi, quiet, let the director handle this."

There was a tone in his voice that demanded she obey, but like hell was she going to let Hojo weasel his way into keeping her here!

Hojo and a second man, Lazard if Kairi guessed correctly, walked through the door. Lazard. He had blonde hair, glasses, and a plain face. He had white gloves, a suit top, and white pants. He looked almost regal.

Hojo scowled in her direction. "Oh? When I offered you the chance to become like my Sephiroth you seemed to jump at the chance."

Kairi felt Genesis's fingers tense slightly on her arm, for some reason those words seemed to agitate him, but she pushed the thought back and glared at Hojo full force.

She half-lied, Mother had wanted her to get strong, but she wouldn't let that on, "I said what you wanted me to say so you wouldn't try shoot me or shock me or inject more crap into me again! I don't even know who the heck that Sephiroth guy you keep mentioning is!"

Her words had a very visible and angry affect on Director Lazard's face before it suddenly turned to curiosity. In fact, Hojo looked suddenly curious as well, and what she could feel with her senses Genesis seemed curious as well.

"Don't know who Sephiroth is?" murmured Lazard curiously.

Kairi was kind of surprised she could hear his murmuring at this distance. Her words WERE true though, kind of. All she knew was that Mother called him her brother, and that he was supposedly strong.

" _Very strong, your brother's power is unmatched_ ," hissed Jenova.

Lazard cleared his throat and turned to Hojo. "I think were done here. She will be remaining under SOLDIER's protective custody until I've had a chance to talk with the president."

Hojo looked very displeased. "Your interrupting my testing. I'll be voicing my displeasure to the president."

"I'm sure you will," said Lazard dismissively, before motioning to Genesis and Kairi to follow.

Kairi felt pure, blissful, relief as she followed Genesis and Lazard out of Hojo's experimentation room and then out of the door...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I had a difficult time deciding on how I was going to get Kairi out of the lab. I had a few options..._

 _(1) Hojo himself could have had her put into SOLDIER for field testing._

 _(2) She encounters someone in the halls who reports her existence to someone who might actually care and leads to her release._

 _(3) She meets Sephiroth during one of his checkups with Hojo, and much like she did with Genesis this chapter, she manages to make him understand she was there against her will. He would then do some rank pull shenanigans or something to get her out. I hadn't thought that route out that much before I made a decision._

 _Ultimately, I decided to avoid the Sephiroth route. It might seem a bit OOC for him to go that far for someone he doesn't know. While he was called a 'hero' before he went bat shit god-complex insane, at this point he is still very 'loyal' to the company. He's roughly 17~ years old, and has not been friends with Genesis and Angeal that long yet, so, he has not fully experienced their 'friendship' and learned from it's merits. IMO growing up as a lab experiment as many other fics have him be, he might have easily just acknowledged it as normal and left her there._

 _Genesis though, I decided might take appropriate action, though, I might be bleeding in what I've read in other fanfics, I've been reading a lot of FF7 fics lately, not to sure whats actual lore or not anymore in some regards to character characterization :D. I'll trust you guys to let me know if I screw up or go to far in any regards, be thorough and brutal if need be in reviews. (gib reveiws plox)  
_

 _I'm also already planning a bit ahead for why I'm having HIM specifically be the choice. Hee hee hee, the crisis core part of the storyline is going to warp and be drastically different, you might not even recognize it. *end teaser*_

 _===Current year is early 1997===_

 _For a rough timeline guesstimate for those to lazy to look into it. Roughly 5 years prior to the Nibelhelm incident, and 3-4~ years prior to the whole Genesis mess. This is roughly the time Zack would be joining SOLDIER, and yes, before anyone asks, they're going to meet._


	4. A New SOLDIER

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 4 - A New SOLDIER**_

* * *

Genesis Rhapsodos walked silently down the hallway of the Science Division on one side of their young charge, Director Lazard on the other side. One year, one irritating and puzzling year and he finally had the answer that he, Angeal Heweley, and Sephiroth had been quietly seeking out. The source of the sensation, a pressure, a presence at the back of their minds that they only EVER had between the three of them. They hadn't been certain of what it was, but, they had suspected it would be a person. Though, it was an alarming thought. That someone new had just sprang out of nowhere giving off a presence of pressure like that was... disturbing...

At least until he met the person that is and realized that she wasn't actually very strong, at all...

Genesis snuck a quick look at the girl, still feeling puzzled over her before facing forward. When he had first laid eyes on her oh how had he been furious, to see a fellow SOLDIER, even a third class, being used as some experiment. Sephiroth had been slow to open himself to them, but he had recently started speaking to them about his youth as Hojo's lab rat. Even the fabled hero himself had a dark beginning, and Genesis would not wish that on any other. It was one of the reasons he could respect and befriend Sephiroth, as much as he craved the tittle of hero he possessed.

He resumed his initial thought. He had thought the strapped down SOLDIER was just an unwilling experiment. But then Hojo had dropped the goddess's fire on him, a bombshell. The SOLDIER was a girl, an impossibility. To his knowledge, females could not become SOLDIERs, the process _literally_ killed them. That the SOLDIER had been able to survive the process was a mind-boggling thing, and a key moment for the Shinra Corporation. His mind had instantly been whirling with the possibilities. If the SOLDIER was already being tested in combat situations, then the process itself worked. All Hojo would need to do was replicate it. Genesis had put a rough timetable in his head: One year to stabilize the process, one year to spread the word, and one year for recruits to come in. Within three years he could foresee the ranks of 3rd Class SOLDIERs being bolstered drastically, if not sooner. Wutai would not stand a chance, not that they did anyway.

Of course then Kairi whimpered out that she was an unwilling test subject. That dashed any approval he * _might_ * have had for Hojo's accomplishment. It would not have been befitting of a hero to leave the fair maiden there. Genesis's smirked at that, he had made a straight line for the director and they had been on their way. Though, Hojo had acted far quicker than Genesis had anticipated, devious bastard...

Once again Genesis snuck a glance at Kairi, his puzzlement returning. He had walked in on her fight in time to see her limit break, an impressive display of power for a 3rd class SOLDIER, to be sure, but nothing on a 1st Class Level. It was bizarre, she was not particularly powerful, yet, she gave off a strong presence. Though, the one thing that WAS extraordinary was that she had been run through by a behemoth's horn not even five minutes ago and was now walking down the hall with them as if nothing had happened, blood still coating her uniform. His restore materia probably wouldn't have even been needed to heal her. Her regenerative capabilities were already above 2nd Class SOLDIERS, no, that wasn't accurate nor fair...

Genesis had to admit, he wasn't sure he could naturally heal like she could, and she had only had the 3rd Class injections if he had to guess. How much would that ability grown once she got the 2nd Class injections and, goddess forbid, the 1st class injection and mako shower? She could rival Sephiroth in self-healing, though, he had his doubts she would ever surpass a 2nd class in skill and power. But, would she need to? Hojo had said she was already practically immortal. Genesis's tactical mind was already processing ways a super regenerative SOLDIER could be used in battle, that type of warrior could be an invaluable gift. He smirked at that: _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess..._

He softly shook his head and banished it. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts, as he doubted their guest shared such prospects. His mood was starting to sour as he began to wonder where Hojo had plucked Kairi from. SOLDIER was something that one should willingly pursue, not be forced into. That glow in her eyes had stolen any choice from her, she would be forever marked as one of them, different, outcast. Something to be admired from afar, but dreaded and shunned up-close. It was a dismal fate of a SOLDIER, once one was enhanced, there was no going back, forever doomed to never again be normal, always seeking out a purpose. _The wandering soul knows no rest_...

They entered an elevator and started for the SOLDIER floor. Once the door closed, and the last white-coat scientist was out of view, Kairi visibly relaxed and let out a desperate sigh of relief. Genesis hesitated for a moment, calculating what was appropriate, and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze.

The girl glanced up at him and gave a brief smile. "Thanks."

Genesis tilted his head curtly. "Your welcome. I apologize not taking you out of Hojo's grasp immediately, but politics and policy are a dangerous game to balance within Shinra."

Kairi gave him a puzzled look. "Shinra...?"

Genesis stared at her in disbelief, exchanging an equally puzzled look with the director. How in the world could someone NOT know of the Shinra Corporation?

"Kairi, where are you from?" asked Genesis

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed in thought for a brief moment before answering sadly. "Destiny Islands."

Genesis tilted his head back in thought. He had never heard of such a place, but, if she did live out on some forgotten godforsaken island, he could understand her lack of knowledge. She seemed sad giving her answer though...

"Kairi, do you remember how you got here?" asked Genesis.

Director Lazard shot him a warning look. "A discussion that we should have in a place other than an elevator."

Genesis nodded curtly. "Of course."

The elevator dinged on floor 51 and they exited. They walked together into the Director's office and paused at the desk, allowing the Director to move around the desk to sit down and turn on his computer.

Director Lazard's eyes flickered to Kairi. "If you would please elaborate on how you arrived at Shinra...?"

Kairi frowned for a moment. "I... was walking alone on the beach of one of the outer islands where me and my friends played. I stayed late for some reason..."

Genesis interrupted. "Some reason?"

Kairi hesitated. "I'm... not sure why. I've never stayed that long before, to nightfall, I... felt compelled to stay for some reason."

Genesis took a second to re-appraise Kairi. He didn't need to know what happened next to identify a sixth sense when someone was speaking of one. An interesting development, especially since it happened while unenhanced...

"These... things came from the ocean, little black creatures that could sink through the ground and shambled at me. There was a floating man in a brown cloak. They chased me to through the island and cornered me. Just when I was about to be attacked, I remember there being a flash of light, and then I was somewhere else... somewhere that smelt really bad. Though, I appeared midair and hit the ground... really hard. I remember someone talking... I think...," she explained.

She paused momentarily, her eye's moving back and forth as if searching for a memory. "I remember the name 'Veld'."

Genesis resisted the urge to wince at that. He could piece together from her story that she had probably, somehow, teleported to Midgar, the place DID smell after-all in certain places. A girl appearing midair would certainly attract the attention of the Turk director, and of course, like the lap dog he was, he'd bring her to the Professor to study.

Kairi confirmed it a moment later, "I don't remember much else. I just remember waking up in my underwear in a cage in Hojo's lab, that guy... is a freak. He babbled a lot, shocked me with some kind of stick, and injected me with some kind of cells..."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at that. " _There are no dreams, no honor remains._ "

Kairi turned her head to give him a quizzical look. "Huh?"

Genesis softly shook his head. "Forgive me the interruption, continue."

Kairi hesitated. "I got... sick for a little bit. I started hearing..."

She trailed off for a moment, tilting her head as if listening to something. "Um... nevermind."

Genesis found her behavior curious for a moment before he dismissed it. Being injected by some kind of ill concoction of the mad professor could cause all kinds of ailments if he had to guess. He would not judge her for having a momentary hallucination if what she said was to go by.

"He... took a sample of my blood after I recovered and studied it for a bit. He...," she ground her teeth, a fire lighting in her eyes, "He shot me just to test a theory!"

Genesis rolled his eyes and sighed a frustrated sigh. "Of course he did, it wouldn't be Hojo without a bit of painful experimentation."

Director Lazard coughed and cleared his throat, signaling him for silence.

"But... the shot healed almost instantly," murmured Kairi.

Genesis blinked a few times. Almost instantly? Even before the mako injections? Just what DID Hojo inject her with?

She continued, "After that, he gave me an 'offer' to become a soldier and I..."

"SOLDIER," interrupted Genesis, "Not soldier, there is a difference."

Kairi gave him a puzzled look before continuing, "...to become a SOLDIER and I 'accepted', not that I thought I'd have a choice anyway. He injected me, I fainted, I woke up in that training room, and I've pretty much been fighting monsters ever since, baring his 'tests' and injections."

Genesis and Lazard exchanged a glance, both gauging one another's mindset with that quick motion. Genesis resisted the urge to smile at what he saw in the director's eyes. This would not stand...

"First off Kairi, I would like to formally apologize on behalf of the Shinra Corporation," began Lazard.

Kairi crossed her arms and gave him a look that brought a hint of a smile to Genesis's face. No company apology bullshit was going to work here.

"While we cannot undo what was done to you, I'd offer to try and return you home, but... you clearly indicated the state of your home," said the Director.

Genesis watched Kairi wince, a sad, almost devistated look entering her eye. He gave Lazard a look. Smooth Director, real smooth. Hammer it in that her home was overrun with monsters and all her friends and family were probably killed. SOLDIERs might not be the most socially acceptable bunch, but even he knew better than to do that... unless... oh right he knew where this was going. He could have gagged: Recruitment.

"We can keep you here, safe, for the time being, and if you want we could train you to...," began Lazard.

"I accept," said Kairi, her tone thin, "I'll be a SOLDIER."

Genesis raised an eyebrow at that. She saw right through the charade, but, to accept it anyway?

"Are you sure? Do you truly want to be a SOLDIER after all of this?" asked Lazard.

Kairi narrowed her eyes. "Twice now I've been to weak to make a difference. Once at home, and again at the labs, not counting all the experiments with the monsters. I want to be strong enough to protect myself and those I care about."

A noble effort. To protect one's self and others, the desire to be a hero was one he could resonate with, especially when spoken with truth and conviction as the girl did.

Lazard nodded slowly. "Very well. I still have to speak with the president about this, but, I'm sure I can come to an agreement with him. As of this moment, well, after I file the paperwork anyway, you will be a 3rd Class SOLDIER. Now..."

Genesis cleared his throat. "What training have you had in combat?"

Kairi winced, bowed her head, and mumbled, "Aside from swinging a sword around in the lab, none."

Lazard massaged his forehead. "You will need to go through training first before we can even think of missions then. Genesis, would you see her to one of the empty VIP rooms on the SOLDIER floor? I'm not sure she should bunk with the other SOLDIERS. While I trust my SOLDIERs, I don't wish to cause any... uncomfortable moments."

She gave him a quizzical look. "Huh?"

Genesis chuckled softly. "Perhaps you missed when Hojo said you were the first female SOLDIER. Unless you wish to bunk with a bunch of men, the director assumes you would rather room alone until more of your gender enter SOLDIER."

Kairi blushed a little bit. "O-oh, yeah sure."

Genesis made a motion with his hands. "Come then 3rd Class Kairi, let us be on our way."

Kairi nodded, stood up, and followed him out of the office.

"Umm...," she began when they were a bit down the hall.

Genesis paused to look back. "Yes?"

"T-thank you for getting me out of there," Kairi said sheepishly.

Genesis cracked a smile at her. "Your most welcome. I may not be Sephiroth, but, I fancy myself at least somewhat of a hero."

Kairi gave him a briefly confused look before she shrugged and then gave him a sheepish smile. "I don't know about Sephiroth, but, you were the one who got me out of there. So, your my hero."

Genesis faced forward to hide the blush of pride and embarrassment that briefly overtook him. Oh she had no clue how those words burned through his veins. To be compared, and preferred over Sephiroth as the hero was an elating sensation. Perhaps it was petty of him, but he was more than willing to indulge in the sensation of the feeling for the moment.

Hmm... he needed a quote for this moment. " _My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_. And your freedom, was a gift I was more than happy to give on the goddess's behalf."

"You've said that before... almost as if your quoting out of something," said Kairi with honest curiosity.

Genesis came to an abrupt stop. "Oh, of course. If you don't know of Shinra, then you probably haven't even heard of LOVELESS."

Kairi moved to stand beside him. "LOVELESS?"

Genesis hesitated moment, a moment of uncertainty passing him, before he fished through his coats inner pocket for his special copy of LOVELESS and handed it to her. "I'll let you borrow my copy to read. It is a... well... a masterpiece. Even that word does not do it enough credit. Take care of my copy, otherwise..."

He gave her a mischievous look. "I might have to light you on fire."

Kairi, to his surprise, ignored the remark. She took the book in her hands and began to trace along the cover, her fingers hovering over the tittle tenderly. He watched her study the book, not even opening it yet. She showed it the admiration he felt it deserved before one even laid eyes upon its divine words. He did not want to interrupt, marveling someone finally giving the book true appreciation, but gently tapped her shoulder and pointed towards the elevator. She nodded, and they entered the elevator, making for the 49th floor.

He watched her open the book and begin to quietly read its wonders, her eyes tracing its ever line. He led her through the SOLDIER floor towards their destination. Many SOLDIERS they passed paused to give Kairi a second glance, surprise written all over their face. The glow of a SOLDIER's eyes was unmistakable, within the hour he was sure that the entire floor would be in an uproar over the appearance of a female SOLDIER. Fortunately for her, she appeared to be engrossed in LOVELESS and didn't notice.

He led her to an empty room and opened the door. "Your room awaits."

Kairi paused her reading to look at him. "Thank you."

He tilted his head. "Of course, I wouldn't let you get lost in the building..."

"I mean for letting me read the book, I can tell its special to you," she said.

He stared at her for a moment before offering her a faint smile. "It is my pleasure."

He smirked. "I have one rule though, no eating and reading at the same time, I want it returned unmarred."

Kairi smiled at him before walking inside and closing the door behind her. Genesis stood there for a moment, mulling over what had just transpired, before fishing out his PHS and texting 'MEET AT SEPHIROTH'S ROOM, PRESENCE ANSWERED!' and sending it to Angeal and Sephiroth. He started walking immediately, frowning in thought. His friends needed to be informed of this right away. They had promised one another to share any insights they had gained about the presence.

He walked swiftly and quietly, meeting Angeal along the way, but saying nothing to the inquisitive look his friend gave him. He wanted until they entered Sephiroth's office, noting that his friend was already there, sitting quietly behind his desk, a patient look about his face. They walked inside and closed the door.

"So, what was is this 'answer' then?" asked Angeal, curious.

Genesis smirked. "Ah my friend..."

"No quotes Genesis," stated Sephiroth, a serious look on his face, "What have you discovered?"

Genesis scowled at him. "A girl."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "The presence is a girl?"

"The first female SOLDIER in fact," said Genesis.

There was a silence as both Sephiroth and Angeal appraised him, trying to see if he was jesting or not.

Angeal rubbed his chin in thought. "I always thought the process was fatal for woman."

"Not anymore it seems," said Genesis, "I had to personally rescue her from the labs."

A brief, dark look passed through Sephiroth's face before he banished it. "Labs?"

Genesis nodded. "An unwilling test subject it would seem."

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "That scientist..."

"From the beginning Genesis," interrupted Sephiroth."

Genesis nodded and told them all that had transpired since he had walked into Hojo's lab for his checkup. Angeal and Sephiroth did not interrupt, absorbing what he said and then retreating to their own thoughts to think. It was more than clear what Angeal was thinking by the irritation and fury on his face. It was a smudge on the honor of SOLDIER to have someone basically conscripted into their ranks against their will. Sephiroth however had the perfect mask, betraying not a hint of what he thought.

"She said she was injected with something?" clarified Sephiroth.

Genesis shrugged. "She didn't say what."

Sephiroth pondered it for a moment. "I question if a simple injection would give her such a presence, or if she naturally had it and was amplified by the mako treatments."

Angeal slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

"You met the girl, do you have any insight Genesis?" asked Sephiroth.

Genesis shrugged. "Aside from her limit break, she didn't seem powerful nor skilled. Ignoring her regeneration, she is nowhere near our level of power."

"Yet," added in Angeal, "Someone with that kind of presence I think will have great potential."

Genesis tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Perhaps, she is after all untrained and untested. Mayhaps she may surprise us. I wouldn't be apposed to it I suppose, her personality isn't bad after all, she has enough taste to show interest in LOVELESS. I may yet make an avid fan of LOVELESS out of her."

Angeal reached a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose, chuckling as he did. "Genesis, please don't. I don't think we could survive someone else quoting LOVELESS nonestop."

Sephiroth faintly smiled at that. "Indeed."

Genesis smirked mischievously. "I make no promises."

They shared a brief fit of chuckles before Sephiroth cleared his throat. "She should be watched."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Sephiroth frowned. "If not to keep a measure of her growth, then to keep her out of the labs. I know Hojo, he won't let this go easily."

Genesis nodded solemnly. "Agreed."

"I wouldn't force this on you, but, do you think she does have potential?" asked Angeal to Genesis.

Genesis frowned, thinking over the very brief display of power he had seen from her. "I'm honestly unsure, what are you alluding to?"

"Today in the initiation for the new 3rd Class SOLDIERs, I met someone I think has great potential," explained Angeal, "I plan on taking him under my wing. Perhaps you should do the same with the girl."

Genesis shifted his focus. "Great potential you say?"

"One Zackery Fair," said Angeal, "Zack for short, a little hyperactive, kind of like a puppy."

Genesis snorted. "Have fun then, I have no interest in mongrels."

He frowned briefly. "As for the girl... I'll consider it, but, I'll need to see her at least preforming the basics before I make a decision. The only reason I'm even considering is because one, she appears to like LOVELESS, and two, her limit break was magic focused, so, she may have aptitude there."

Sephiroth nodded. "It's decided then, keep us appraised of any further developments."

With that, their meeting was concluded, and they left...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I had considered keeping the story 100% from Kairi's point of view, as she is the main character, but decided I'd branch out and allow others to take stage at times to show things out of her sight, and other's thoughts/opinions. Maybe. Let me know if you guys don't like it or w/e, I could always change the chapter back to be from Kairi's POV._

 _Edit: 4/8/17 I moved this from Crossover to Regular, as the only crossover is a single character, and it will stay in the final fantasy 7 reality. That aside, IDK if Crossover's get as much opportunity as a regular for review and critique, call me selfish, but I wanted it moved here. :P_


	5. Introductions

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 5 - Introductions  
**_

Kairi gave a start, sitting upright and finding herself in an unfamiliar place...

" _Your lack of awareness upon waking is a weakness child_ ," chided Jenova.

Kairi blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and murmured aloud, "Sorry mother."

She yawned and stretched, glancing around and noting she wasn't in the experimentation room anymore... oh... right, she was out of there. On the SOLDIER floor now. She smiled, feeling relief rush over her again. Yesterday seemed almost too good to be true, finally being out of that room and away from that psyco Hojo was blissful relief. Saved by her knight in shining armor.

She giggled a little to herself at that before banishing the thought as another struck and humbled her. She shouldn't need a knight, she should BE her own knight.

" _Perhaps I miss the reference, but I agree with the thought_ ," mused Jenova, " _Relying on the weak and disposable only goes so far_."

Kairi frowned at Mother's words, but kept quiet about her discomfort. She got off her bed, turning to make it silently and slowly to allow herself time to think. She was grateful to Genesis, without a doubt, she definitely owed the poetry quoting mage a debt. She smirked at that, her eyes shifting to the nightstand next to her bed with the copy of LOVELESS on it. He seemed a little awkward at times to some of the things she had said, but, he was a good man in her opinion.

She began to fish through the drawers, coming across another set of 3rd class SOLDIER clothes. She gave a soft sigh, missing how she'd use to wear other, more vibrant and flashy clothes back home at Destiny Islands. These uniforms lacked any kind of personality. Though, Genesis had his own specific clothing, maybe you got to wear what you wanted with rank. She was pretty sure, based off that display of power she had seen of him, that he was very strong, and probably high ranking.

She took the clothes, found a shower in the apartment, cleaned herself quickly, and changed. She made to move out of the bathroom before pausing. Slowly, she turned back and glanced at herself in the mirror. Genesis hadn't been kidding, her eyes were glowing. She stared at herself, a little entranced by herself. Her formerly blue eyes were now a shining teal-ish color, leaning towards green. She also took a moment to push back her sleeves and examine arms.

She made a snort and flexed her arms, sighting a bit of a muscly bump to them. "Grrr, muscles!"

She couldn't help but giggle a little to herself at that.

" _What is the point of that action_?" inquired Jenova.

"Umm, just trying to find some kind of amusement out of all of this," said Kairi bashfully.

" _You find gaining strength to be silly amusement_?" asked Jenova, baffled.

Kairi sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No, just um... being strong and muscly is kind of a guy thing where I come from. I was just kind of mocking them and myself for some fun. Kind of childish I guess, but I could use the laugh."

" _I... see...?_ " said Jenova.

Kairi slowly shook her head. Her and Mother could be a swing and a miss on a lot of topics. Kairi took one last look at her own glowing eyes, enjoying what she thought to be a cool change, before moving to the front of the apartment. She stood there, uncertain of what she was supposed to do. Should she go out and find someone, maybe Genesis or Lazard? Or should she just wait here?

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Heeeeeey! Anyone in there?" came a friendly voice.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at that and moved to the door, opening and staring at the young man standing there. He was in the same uniform she was, with a sword strapped across his back. He hair rising, almost spiky black hair. His eyes were the same glowing color she had seen in the other SOLDIER's eyes she had passed last night. He looked rather cheerful, grinning at her gleefully.

He fist pumped the air. "Haa! I knew it! Your the new guy! Er, girl!"

Kairi stared at him. "Umm... hi?"

The guy held out a hand, a smile on his face. "Zack Fair! Please to meet ya!"

Wow, this guy was bubbly.

" _A fool that you should knock aside_ ," murmured Jenova with disdain.

" _No need to be rude mother_ ," chided Kairi.

Jenova gave a huff of annoyance but stayed silent.

Kairi took the hand and shook it. "Kairi."

She gave a yelp when he pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to SOLDIER!"

He let her go and turned. "C'mon! Better hurry if you don't wana miss breakfast, I figured no one gave you the rundown."

Kairi blinked a few times before she shrugged and started after him. "Okay."

"I'm kinda new too, thought I'd help a fellow newbie out since the guys are all afraid of girl cooties or something," said Zack cheerfully.

Kairi giggled a bit at that. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Apparently, there aren't any other girl SOLDIERs, your kinda a star at the moment, everybody's talking about you. They can't wait to see what you can do!"

Kairi's face turned red. "O-oh..."

She and Selphie used to joke about that kind of stardom and attention back in school on the Islands, but to actually have that attention here made her nervous.

Zack glanced back at her, suddenly going serious. "If anyone hassles you or gets touchy feely, come get me or First Class Angeal Hewely and we'll set them straight. I wont tolerate anyone trying that crap against a friend. SOLDIER honor, Angeal told me I should take it seriously and I will."

Kairi stared at him, baffled by his familiarity for a moment. Zack... she had just met him, but, he was starting to remind her of Sora. Carefree, goofy, but ready to jump to her defense. Sora had practically been her friend from day one as well. The nostalgia and homesickness hit her hard for a moment before she banished it and gave him a smile, she was more than willing to be friends with him.

"Sure will, thanks," she offered.

His face turned back from serious to cheerful. "No problem! Lets get some grub! gonna warn you though, that mush they feed us is kinda gross."

"Probably better than eating monster meat," muttered Kairi.

Zack turned his head to give her a curious look before facing forward. "I dunno, we'll see."

Kairi followed him down the halls and into a large cafeteria room. Almost immediately the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She hadn't been paying attention, but now that she was physically in the room, she could practically feel the gathered power from all of those present. It was intense, and it got even worse when most of them began to turn to size her up as she followed Zack towards the food line. It was strange, it wasn't like the sensation she felt with Genesis, it wasn't an individual presence, but a gathered host.

" _Another of my gifts to you my child_ ," whispered Jenova, " _It is more apparent with these... SOLDIERs, but, you can practice and strengthen your senses to individually gauge your opponents with but a glance and a thought._ "

Kairi nodded absent mindedly and waited patiently in the lunch line. It wasn't like she was really hungry, she didn't get nearly as hungry or thirsty as quickly as she used to. It was another of Mother's gifts as Mother called them. But, she wouldn't turn down food when offered it, lest she be denied it. Even after a year of eating monster, when the gray blob of goop called food hit her tray, she couldn't help but grimace. She followed Zack to a table and began poking the blob.

"Doesn't look or taste good, but, its apparently very nutritious," said one of the other 3rd Class SOLDIERs there, one with a helmet securely on his head.

"Kunsel lies, its more like its poison," said Zack with a grimace, shoveling down a forkful.

Kairi took her first mouthful and swallowed it down, tilting her head in thought for a moment. "I've tasted worse this last year. Its actually not that bad."

Zack looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Your crazy."

The other 3rd Class, Kunsel, nodded with agreement, "I said it was good for you, I never said it tasted good. I gotta agree with Zack, you ARE crazy."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I didn't say it tasted good either, its 'edible'."

Kairi ate silently for the rest of breakfast, watching Zack and Kunsel talk and joke with one another and offering only half hearted replies when talked to. All the eyes constantly on her were starting to grate on her nerves. It was irritating, she wasn't even watching them watch her but she just KNEW she was being watched. It was a sixth sense she did not want nor enjoy, not matter how useful Mother said it was.

"But i _t is useful my child, if an enemy was attempting to sneak up on you the sense would be invaluable_ ," chided Jenova.

Kairi rolled her eyes and finished off her food. "So... what's after breakfast? What exactly do you do as a SOLDIER?"

Kunsel gave her a curious look. "Did you not pay attention during orientation?"

Kairi grumbled. "I never got one of those."

Kunsel frowned. "Strange... why would you not..."

"So Kairi!" interrupted Zack, "I joined to become a 1st class hero! Why'd you choose to join SOLDIER?"

Kairi bowed her head and spoke bitterly. "What makes you think I got a choice?"

Zack gave her a curious look. "Huh?"

Kunsel however stiffened and put a hand on Zack's shoulder. "Drop it."

Zack gave her a playful smile. "C'mon don't hold out on me, you gotta have a reason, you..."

Kunsel lowered his voice. "She's probably a Turk recruited SOLDIER."

Zack's eyes went wide. "What? No way, that's just a story they tell to scare recruits. They don't actually kidnap people for SOLDIER."

He hesitated briefly and looked at Kairi, lowering his voice. "Do they?"

Kairi looked away, saying nothing.

Zack gripped his silverware, hard, bending it, anger radiating off him. "Seriously? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Zack...," warned Kunsel, "Don't draw attention. I don't want us, or her, to get in trouble."

Like a switch, Zack put on a pleasant, almost puppy dog look and shot his beady glowing eyes at Kunsel. "Trouble? You calling me trouble Kuns?"

Kunsel gave a laugh and clapped him on the back. "Not at all."

Kairi stared at Zack. That... was a really abrupt switch in personality. Zack might take some getting used to. At least though, she felt he was definitely on her side in whatever happened here. Kunsel himself seemed a little knowledgeable on things that seemed... unpleasant... so maybe she could go to him for information when she needed too.

"Anyway, we can go ask... oh hey speak of the devil, hey Angeal over here!" said Zack, waving his hand through the air.

Kairi felt him before she saw him, a powerful presence closing in. She turned her head, sighting a tall, strong, and imposing figure heading their way. He had black hair, sideburns, SOLDIER eyes, but, they were kind ones, despite his serious looking face. Across his back was a giaaaant sword. What in the world... was that thing practical to use? That had to be ridiculously heavy to use in a fight...

" _Your second brother_ ," murmured Jenova, " _A child of mine in essence, but, unstable in the long run and not as worthy are my chosen one._ "

Angeal gave Zack a curt nod. "Zack."

He turned to Kairi, a slight frown on his face. "Since Genesis is too busy _sleeping in_ when he should be minding his duties, I rests on me to get you a starting weapon and your schedule. Follow me please. Zack, go get ready for morning training."

Kairi followed Angeal quietly down the hall. Mother called him her brother, but, she felt awkward in trying to figure out the best way to try and talk to him. She simply decided not to as of the moment, he seemed like he was kind of in a hurry, so, best not to get in his way. She followed him into a room full of weapons, materia, and items, her eyes going wide at the sight. He offered her a sword similar to the one she had before, a cure materia, and a fire materia. A full replacement of her earlier armament. Not that it was all that much.

Angeal turned to face her, handing her a slip of paper out of a pocket. "Your days will begin as such: Breakfast, a session of morning exercises to wake up, and to build strength and stamina. Afterwords will be materia study, then lunch, then weapon training with other 3rds. Afterwords, you have the rest of the day to yourself to train, study, rest and relax, or do missions. However for missions, as a 3rd Class SOLDIER, you are required to have an accompanying higher ranking 3rd class, a 2nd or 1st class SOLDIER, especially when your starting out. There are additional optional classes and training's offered in the evenings. As I have been informed that... you did not come from the Cadet Program, I am aware you are missing a rather large sum of knowledge and skill that a 3rd Class SOLDIER should know and have. Your peers and superiors will work with you to help you catch up, but, I advise you look into the additional classes and training when the opportunity is presented."

Kairi absorbed the information, nodded, and took the schedule without saying a word. So there was a 'cadet' program she had apparently 'skipped' over by being abducted into Hojo's lab. Aside from swinging a sword around clumsily at monsters and using materia, she could readily admit, she had no actual combat training. This... was probably going to be an embarrassing disaster to start out.

" _Admit your weakness and crush it_ ," whispered Jenova, " _Do not stay weak for long my child_."

Angeal looked down at her. "Do you have any questions?"

Kairi merely sighed and answered quietly. "No sir."

Angeal nodded quietly and started past her, pausing at her side to lean down and whisper, "I'm sorry."

He started to leave before she could reply. "Come, I'll take you to the gym for the morning exercises, afterwords, I suggest finding someone who can give you a tour of the floor and point out the facilities. Zack would be a good choice."

Kairi followed behind him, still a little stuck on his soft apology. She figured he knew what had happened, enough to pity her, but not to do anything else. She resisted the urge to scowl. What exactly could he do anyway? After all, she had already agreed to stay as a part of SOLDIER. Though, in the back of her mind, she felt like she wouldn't have been really given a choice either way if she had refused.

Kairi followed him into the gym and stopped dead in her tracks, sighting dozens of other SOLDIERS exercising, even a few running around and lifting weights without shirts on. Hunks everywhere... Selphie would be flipping out and ogling everyone. Kairi did her best to suppress a blush and followed Angeal.

"So... what exercises am I supposed to do exactly as a SOLDIER?" asked Kairi.

Angeal frowned, looking a little lost for a moment. "To be frank, if you don't even have a clue about exercise routines then your even farther behind than I thought. What exactly was your profession before coming here?"

Kairi stared at him. "Profession? Seriously? I was in school, I didn't have a job."

Angeal tilted his head. "Not even an apprenticeship or hobby?"

Kairi shook her head. "No."

Angeal rubbed the bridge of his nose and spoke quietly, likely to himself. "So, a civilian schoolgirl given SOLDIER enhancements and dropped right into this. Okay... this isn't going to work, she's not cut out for this, I need to speak to Lazard... "

Kairi bristled and then glared full force at him. "Just tell me what I need to do, I can take the training!"

Angeal frowned for a moment before sighing and pointed to the outskirts of the gym. "Fine then, but, I won't go easy on you. We'll start by seeing just where you stand. I want a full sprint around the outskirts of the gym. Fifty laps."

She stared at him blankly for a moment. Fifty laps?! They did like... five back in her school gym class. Was he trying to kill her? Angeal raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting patiently.

" _What are you waiting for child? Appease your fool brother, the act wont be difficult_ ," chided Jenova.

That got Kairi moving. She shook her head slightly, walked to the nearest wall, and started sprinting full force around the gym. First, second, third, fourth, fifth, the laps passed in a blur. But, she found it surprising when her breathing staid steady and her muscles didn't burn.

" _Child, you truly have little clue about the strength of your own body_ ," scolded Jenova, " _Your own hidden gifts, you received my cells, you received Mako, and...,_ "

There was mocking laughter from her mother, " _You had many instances of fleeing around the experimentation room from monsters as practice. These 'laps' around this room should be a trifle thing in_ _comparison_."

Kairi's face burned with embarrassment. God, Mother seemed to take delight in getting under her skin and mocking her at times. Still, it got her running faster, maybe tough love really was a thing. She finished her laps some time later, returning to Angeal, only breathing slightly hard, and barely sweating.

Angeal had an eyebrow raised, studying her curiously. "Impressive endurance."

Jenova hissed with mock laughter. " _Impressive? Your brother's standards are low. Stand confident my daughter, this will be a trifling matter_."

Kairi decided to trust in Mother and gave Angeal a mocking smile. "That was easy, what's next?"

Angeal didn't appear to approve. "Bench pressing, we'll see if your endurance carries over to raw strength."

Kairi winced a little at that, but followed him to a bench with a dumbbell and weights. "Lay down on the bench."

Kairi did as instructed, watching as Angeal fiddled with how much weight to put on the dumbbell.

He seemed satisfied and lifted it up, moving it to a bit over her head. "Grab a hold."

She did so.

"I'm going to let go, if its too much I'll grab it before it can drop on you," he warned.

He let go, and almost immediately Kairi's arms began to buckle. She ground her teeth, her arms shaking, but slowly brought the dumbbell down, and then lifted it back up. Oh man, that burn was extraordinary. She continued, one lift at a time, with Angeal spotting for a few minutes until he finally grabbed it from her and set it down on the ground.

Kairi laid there, her arms feeling like jello. "Oww..."

Angeal gave a soft chuckle. "Well, your a bit under 3rd Class standards with strength if this is your limit. But, bench pressing 250 for your weight and age is more than acceptable."

Kairi's eyes went wide, shifting back and forth between Angeal and the dumbbell. That was 250 pounds?! She looked down at her hands with astonishment. Back in school before she came here, she doubted she'd have even been able to lift 30. The monsters she had killed back in the lab, she had always attributed it to her sword or her magic, maybe the strength behind it was the actual answer. Mother was right... she had absolutely no clue what her body was actually capable of anymore.

"Whats the normal then for 3rd class?" asked Kairi.

"Generally 300 to 350 for a new 3rd class," answered Angeal.

Kairi winced. "Bit behind I guess, I'll catch up."

Angeal nodded. "That's the right attitude. Come, I'll give you a few more exercises I want you to work on, then your on your own."

Angeal led her around the room for the next ten minutes, showing her different exercises he wanted her to work on. Most were focused on building muscle and increasing raw strength, he said that her endurance didn't need any work. At least that was one thing going for her. After he left, Kairi quietly went through the exercises, watching the clock every so often to keep track of time. She worked herself to exhaustion each time, but strangely, by the time she reached the next exercise, she found her strength had mostly recovered. It perplexed her a bit; one should need time to rest, eat, drink, and recover, her body was starting to really confuse her.

"Doin pretty good," offered a voice.

Kairi stopped her exercise, looking over to see Zack approaching. "Hey."

"Materia is soon, might wana take a bit to relax and start heading over, I'll show you the way," he offered.

Kairi nodded, rising to her feet. "Alright, lets go."

They left and started down the hall before Zack asked, "So how'd it go? Angeal didn't work you to hard at the start did he?"

Kairi shrugged. "It was fine."

"You sure? If its to much you can say so and he'd probably go easy on you," said Zack.

Kairi frowned at him, growing a little annoyed. "Zack..."

Zack winced and turned to give her an innocent look. "Ut oh, I know that kind of tone. What'd I do mom?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. She had spent the last year getting bitten, hit, cut, and stabbed by monsters, the exercises were nothing in comparison when she stopped to actually think about it. She didn't need anyone going easy on her.

"I don't want anyone playing favorites with me," she said sternly, "I can handle a little bit of exercising, it would do me good."

Zack grinned. "Yeah, you are a little scrawny after all!"

Kairi glared at him and made to swat him. "Hey!"

Zack ducked forward and started walking again. "Hee hee, c'mon lets go play with magic!"

God, she stood corrected. He was even worse than Sora. She followed him down into a large training room. They were one of the first ones there aside from an instructor who appeared to be grumbling to himself. The room steadily filled as the minutes ticked by.

"Alright maggots, since your stuck here with me, you must be the most pathetic graduates of the Cadet Program, piss ass materia performance records for the lot of you," spat out the Instructor, "Being as such, you will stand ready, keep your mouths shut, and memorize every damn thing I say."

Kairi stood, ready and waiting, only to become disappointed almost as soon as the class began. The instructor spoke of the basics of using materia, he spoke as if they were brain dead, lamenting each and every step slowly several times. She felt the urge to haul off and slap him upside the head, talking down to them like this was infuriating. Unfortunately, when it came time to actually practice, she saw that he might have a reason too.

Zack was her partner for the session, and his first attempt at using Fire materia lit his own hand on fire instead, making him yelp aloud and run around in a circle yelling. She watched, bemused, knowing _FULL_ well he was putting on a show intentionally.

"Cure me Kairi, cuuuuree meeee!" whined Zack.

"The only thing I want you cured of boy is your idiotic behavior and that loud voice," yelled the Instructor, "Cut it out!"

Zack patted out the fire instantly and stood at attention, his hands coming up in a mock salute. "Sorry Sir!"

Kairi clenched her lips together tightly, trying hard not to laugh. She fiddled with her materia and cast a cure at his hand, not that he really needed it.

Zack blinked a few times and rubbed his hand. "Hey not bad."

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "Some of us aren't materia inept you know."

Zack put a hand over his heart. "Ow, struck right through the heart."

" _Perhaps you should show him how superior you are to him in magic, a little bit of fire should do,_ " offered Jenova deviously.

Kairi grinned wickedly and aimed a hand at him, calling on her materia. "Fire!"

Zack gave an honest yelp of pain this time as fire shot out of her hands at him. "Aiyeee! Kairi!"

That got a laugh out of the class and an approving look from the Instructor. They continued to practice for a time, with the Instructor using her as an aide to help with the other students, until the class ended.

The Instructor pulled her aside before she could leave. "You got a decent handle of materia kid. This class is for idiots who can't cast a cure spell to save their lives. You don't need to be in this class, I'll send word to your superior officer that your clear for training with the rest of the 3rds."

Kairi nodded. "Okay, thanks."

The Instructor shrugged and left without a word.

Kairi gave a startled yelp when Zack grabbed her arm and tugged her out of the room. "C'mon, lunch time!"

Kairi grumbled. "More gray mush."

Zack nodded and said cheerfully. "Yep! Don't worry, when we get our first paycheck we can eat out if we want to."

Kairi paused. "We... get paid?"

"Of course you get paid," calm a calm voice behind her.

Kairi turned her head and froze, sighting one of the 'Walking Suits' standing a ways behind them, slowly walking in their direction. She vaguely recalled him as one of the ones who had escorted her to and from the experimentation rooms. Calm, almost emotionless. His black narrow eyes stared almost through her. He had hair down to his neck, and strangely, a single black dot on the middle of his forehead. She gave him a foul look, but said nothing in response.

The Turk ignored her look and continued, "You'll need to fill out paperwork first however. I'm sure your supervising officer will get you set in that regard."

The Turk paused briefly and turned. "Zack Fair. I was asked by Angeal to have you meet him by Lazard's office."

Zack blinked a few times. "Really? What for?"

"I believe he wants to take you on your first mission as a SOLDIER," said the Turk.

Zack's eyes bulged, he jumped up, whooped, and fist pumped the air. "YES! Awww man about time!"

The Turk half-raised an eyebrow, studying Zack's behavior. "I suggest you go if you don't want to miss him."

Zack nodded. "Sure, thanks um..."

"Tseng," answered the Turk.

Zack waved to Kairi and started off. "Sorry, gotta bail! See ya later!"

Kairi watched him go. "Huh, thought missions were on the later half of the day."

Tseng moved to stand next to her. "They are for 3rds, unless their superior officer decides otherwise."

Kairi took a hesitating step back away from him. "..."

Tseng spoke calmly, but with no warmth in his voice, "I've been hearing a few things in passing in the halls. 3rd Class Kairi, as a warning, you should refrain from talking about your time in the Science Division."

Kairi pursed her lips. "Why, don't want people knowing you kidnap hurt little girls off the street?"

Tseng faced forward, took two steps, before pausing again. "We do as the job dictates, nothing more, nothing less. It's not personal."

Kairi crossed her arms. "Hmph. Well, if you know a 'Veld' guy, you can tell him it would be nothing personal if I ever shot a fire in his face for taking me to Hojo."

Tseng turned his head, eyebrow raised and spoke with what Kairi almost thought was humor. "I'm sure Director Veld would understand it would be nothing personal. However, I recommend you not say things that could be... misconstrued as threats towards our director."

Kairi paled a little at that, and did not respond. "..."

Tseng faced forward. "Welcome to Shinra, Kairi, remember that you now work for the same employer we do. Holding grudges is ill advised."

With that, he left, leaving her standing there with her fists clenched and turning white.

" _I believe we agreed early last year that agitating or attacking one of their kind was a poor idea_ ," said Jenova icily, " _Your useless if you get yourself killed_."

Kairi scowled and started walking. _"Thanks for the support mother_."

God, having his director taking her to that crazy scientist, taking her back and forth between his labs and the experimentation room, who the hell did that guy think he was telling her it was nothing personal?

" _Someone who will kill you if he has to, he offered you a warning, I suggest you take it_ ," warned Jenova.

Good mood sufficiently ruined, Kairi made for the cafeteria, grabbed her grey blob food, and sat down to eat it at an empty table, not wanting to deal with anyone. Not that anyone seemed to want to sit with and/or talk to her anyway. She ate by herself and walked out afterwards. She fished out the schedule Angeal had given her and looked it over briefly. It was more like a sticky note with a few things jotted down. She eyed the room number for weapon's practice and left, deciding to go early. It was another large training room like the materia one. She was the only one there.

Kairi drew her sword and growled to herself. It was a new experience, to suddenly envision Hojo, and then Tseng infront of her. She fingered her blade briefly, while she didn't really like being overly violent, she was pissed. She began hacking away at the images furiously, indulging in the impulse.

She continued doing so quietly to herself until a voice spoke up. "That form is all wrong kid. Lift your arm a bit, right leg forward, dig into the ground as you swing to give yourself more omph."

Kairi blinked, turning her head to see a SOLDIER standing in the doorway watching her. He walked over, drew his blade, and stood a bit infront of her. He raised an eyebrow and waited, beckoning her forward. Kairi hesitated. Swinging clumsily at monsters was one thing, but, fighting sword to sword was another. She really didn't know how to go about this.

Well... might as well just swing.

Kairi gripped her sword two-handed, stepped forward, put the sword over her shoulder, pressing down with her foot and swinging forward as hard as she could. The SOLDIER blocked easily. The collision of blades sent a heavy vibration down her arm, and combined with the loud *clang*, made her flinch a bit. The SOLDIER acted on that, dragging his sword down under hers and yanking up, knocking her blade out of her hand and sending it flying.

The SOLDIER frowned. "Uh... keep a better grip?"

Kairi's face turned beat red. She walked over to her sword, noting a few other SOLDIERS on the outskirts of the room snickering at her. God, these were supposed to be fully grown and trained men, yet they were reminding her of school boys. She picked up her sword and returned to the SOLDIER.

Other SOLDIERS started piling into the room and started practicing against one another. Kairi figured they wouldn't appreciate her sword going flying into their matches and doubled her grip on her blade, making her hand go a little white. She couldn't help but notice there was no instructor. This didn't seem to really be a class, just a gathering of people training.

Kairi swung at the SOLDIER, only to have him parry her blade aside and then thrust his forward, stopping inches from her chest. Kairi however couldn't help but give a startled yelp and fumble back a little away from the blade fearfully, falling onto her butt.

The SOLDIER stared at her in disbelief. "Kid, what the hell? I thought you'd have to be something special to make it in as a girl, do you have ANY experience whatsoever? How in the world did you make it into SOLDIER?"

"She was seen with First Class Rhapsodos, who knows, maybe she fucked her way into SOLDIER through him," called out someone snidely.

Kairi turned red, not with embarrassment, but with fury. How dare someone talk about her like that. How dare someone talk about Genesis like that! He got her out of Hojo's hands, he _DESERVED_ respect, especially if he was a 1st Class Soldier like they said he was.

She turned towards the voice and glared full force. "Unlike you, you fricken pervert, Genesis Rhapsodos wouldn't think of having sex with a fifteen year old underage girl!"

"Ooooh this ones got some sass," called out someone.

The one who insulted her and Genesis walked forward and pointed his sword at her. "Well, if you want to prove you didn't whore your way into SOLDIER, show me what you got."

Whored. WHORED?!

Kairi shook with anger and rushed at him, swinging heavily. The SOLDIER parried the blow aside and countered, jabbing deep into her shoulder. Kairi gave a startled cry of pain and jumped back, sword-hand going up to cover the gash in her shoulder.

"Hey, easy man, don't maim the kid," someone called out.

The SOLDIER waved a hand dismissively. "If she cant take a little pain, she ain't got no place in SOLDIER. Unless its to much for you little girl, don't worry, you can go blow Rhapsodos for a cure spell later."

Not once had Kairi ever had someone talk to her like that, nor had to deal with someone so god damn insufferable. She lost it, rage overtaking her. A whine filled the air, followed by an orange and red aura engulfing Kairi. She pointed her blade at the SOLDIER, white light emanating from it.

"Watch it! Limit break!" someone called out.

"LIGHT NOVA!" roared Kairi.

White fire exploded around the SOLDIER, sending him flying and roaring in pain. Nearby SOLDIERS staggered away, raising arms to shield themselves. Kairi glared down at the burning SOLDIER with furious satisfaction, at least until others ran forward and started putting out the fire around him and casting cure spells.

"Someone get him to the infirmary," one of the SOLDIERs ordered.

Ah shit...

She watched two SOLDIERs drag the injured one out before murmuring, "I'm in so much trouble..."

"Note to self, that girl gets pissed and limit breaks easy," someone called out.

Kairi watched in disbelief as the room erupted in laughter. None of them seemed mad or upset with the fact that she had just sent one of them to the infirmary. She watched with confusion as most of them just started resuming their own individual training matches.

The first SOLDIER she had been training against walked over, a grin on his face. "Knew you had to have some reason for being here. Not bad at all, quite the OMPH with that one."

Kairi hesitated. "I'm... not in trouble for that?"

The SOLDIER snorted. "Hardly. We send each other to the infirmary all the time. Though, using a limit break for a spar is something your not supposed to do as a 3rd class, you could accidentally kill your opponent with one. I wouldn't worry about it though kid, no ones going to hold it against you for breaking a rule against that asshole."

Kairi felt a bit relieved at that. "Good, and I'm sure not apologizing for it either."

The SOLDIER smirked at that. "Anyway, got a cure on you? Heal up your shoulder and we'll resume, I'll help you learn to actually use a sword. Though, you really ought to have learned that before becoming a SOLDIER. Were expected to be fully trained soldiers of Shinra, not, well... green recruits."

Kairi massaged her shoulder wound a little. "It'll be healed in a minute, and..."

She hesitated briefly, recalling Tseng's warning. "...and my recruitment was a little... different than most people I think."

The SOLDIER gave her a curious look before shrugging. "Well, guess its my duty then to help a fellow SOLDIER out."

For the rest of the session before everyone started leaving, the SOLDIER, who introduced himself as Sebastion, tried his best to help Kairi learn how to actually use a sword. By the end of it though, Kairi wanted to run to her room and bury her head in her pillow in shame. God, she felt mortified, the entire session she was basically making a fool of herself. She lost count of the number of times she got nicked, got knocked on her butt, or lost her sword. It was humiliating, sometimes, she wasn't sure why she kept getting back up to try again, but she forced herself to. Not like there was anything else to do...

Kairi sulked back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She didn't feel tired, but, she had had about enough for one day, even if it was only a few hours after lunch. She sighed and grabbed for the LOVELESS book and flipped it open. It was... an interesting play, poem, story, whatever one wanted to call it. Genesis's copy had several different versions listed in it. In particular, there was one shorter version, and one longer version that had caught her eye. The longer one because it gave more to the story, and because Genesis seemed to be writing in his own ending to it at the bottom of a page.

Kairi smiled a little and began to read aloud from the beginning, her voice soft. "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..."

" _Why do you waste your time reading when you could be training and growing stronger_?" demanded Jenova.

Kairi groaned. "Mother... these last few hours have just been pure crap, can't I just relax and read for a bit?"

" _No_ ," answered Jenova.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, since you aren't here to physically make me, I'm going to keep reading."

" _Excuse me_?!" demanded Jenova.

Kairi raised the book and started gazing at the next lines before a knock came from the front of the appartment. Kairi sighed, rose to her feet, left the bedroom, and made for the door. She opened it and to her suprise and delight, found Genesis standing there.

She gave him a smile. "Good to see you."

He tilted his head curtly. "There is no hate, only joy."

She smirked. "Act two."

He smiled back at her. "Good, you've been reading. May I enter?"

Kairi moved away and let him inside, closing the door behind him.

As he turned to face her, Kairi's eyes twinkled a bit, she raised the book and began to read in a soft voice, "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

"It's one thing to read it little one, its another thing to understand. What do you make of that passage?" asked Genesis with honest interest.

Kairi lowered the book and thought for a moment. "On the spot, I'd say wings."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, mildly confused. "Wings?"

"A gift of the goddess. Wings lets us take to the sky, the act of doing so sends ripples through the water, and as we fly, we know no rest," offered Kairi.

Genesis grinned. "It rests on the more literal side, but, I suppose there are many ways that a gift of wings could be interpreted. What would wings offer you little one?"

Kairi's smiled softly. "It'd be like being an angel. Flying around unburdened. Ultimately, wings would offer freedom."

Genesis nodded. "Indeed, unfortunately, your not free of paperwork."

Kairi blinked a few times and noted him holding a folder with a pen tucked into it. She walked over and took it in her other hand. She moved to set LOVELESS down on a table in the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping open the folder.

"This... is a lot of papers...," murmured Kairi, being annoyingly reminded of school homework.

Genesis sighed. "Agreed, but, you have no background information to be found anywhere. Its unfortunately policy that you fill it out. I've also taken the liberty of having a bank account set up for you. Twenty pages down starts the paper relevant to that."

Kairi grumbled to herself and set the folder on the table and began to jot down on the papers. Physical information, where she grew up, family members; not that she had any. She filled it out quietly before turning it over and reading over the next page.

"SOLDIER consent form? Seriously?" she asked, raising an incredulous eyebrow at Genesis.

He shrugged in response.

Kairi muttered rude words under her breath and signed it before moving to the next. It seemed to be one consent form or agreement after another. She barely read them, deciding that they didn't honestly matter, she had little doubt that they probably wouldn't just let her walk out or away from SOLDIER anyway even if she wanted to. She came to the bank papers, filled them out, and found a credit card looking thing attached to the last page. She took it off and put it into a back pocket.

Her eyes furrowed as she came to the last page. "PHS authorization and usage form?"

"Catch," called out Genesis.

She looked up in time to catch a phone. "Oh, thanks."

She checked off and signed her name at the bottom of the last page, pocketed the phone, closed the folder, stood up, and walked over to Genesis. She handed the folder back to it, and he took it before making for the door.

Genesis paused briefly. "I'll go drop these off. I want you to go and wait at the training room you were in for weaponry."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because, from what I saw earlier, you need a lot of work."

Kairi winced. "Yes sir..."

Genesis chuckled and walked out. "I'll meet you there when I'm done with these."

Kairi sighed and walked out, making for the training room and wondering how bad it would be being trained by Genesis compared to the other 3rds...

* * *

 _Author's Quick Notes:_

 _-Kairi and Jenova have a... strange bonding moment? If you can call it that. Intergalactic Parasite and a Schoolgirl don't mix that well personality wise._

 _-Kairi meets Zack and Kunsel, woo more cannon characters! I'll try to stray away from creating OC SOLDIERs, aside from one-off randomly named ones of-course._

 _-Zack starts learning that SOLDIER isn't all its made up to be waaaay sooner than Angeal's desertion._

 _-Kairi... doesn't like Turks as of the moment, :P, whether that changes later on remains to be seen._

 _-Kairi gets some one on one training with Genesis next chapter, lets see how this goooooessss._


	6. A Touch of Crimson

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 6 - A Touch of Crimson**_

* * *

Kairi walked into an empty training room, sighing to herself. She was pre-emptivly cringing. Training with the other, the _REAL,_ 3rd class soldiers, and not fakes like herself, had been humiliating. Genesis, she knew without a doubt based on how he had annihilated that monster in the lab, was far stronger. She could admit, she admired him a bit. She didn't want to embarrass herself infront of him.

" _Then don't_ ," said Mother.

Kairi rolled her eyes. As if it was so easy as 'don't' make a fool of yourself'. She drew her sword and tried to remember how she was supposed to stand. She shuffled her feet, spreading a bit, and gripped her sword two handed, blade angled up and away from her to the side. She took a step forward and swung, blade parting the air silently.

She didn't have any routine or anything, but, she wanted to get used to the way her body moved with a sword. Back in the labs, she only used it to stab or slash monsters, there was no skill or 'grace' to it. Some of the 3rd Class's she had seen earlier made her floppy attempts seem pitiful in comparison. She could admit, she wouldn't mind being able to use a weapon like that.

 _tap tap tap_

Kairi turned her head, sighting Genesis leaning against the doorframe, feet tapping almost impatiently on the ground. "Oh, umm... hi? You got here quick..."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and spoke flatly, "I'd ask who taught you to hold a sword so poorly, but we both know the answer is no one."

Kairi winced.

He shook his head and stood up straight, his voice taking a tone that demanded attention, "3rd Class Kairi, I will make this brief. I do not tolerate incompetence, cowardice, or people wasting my time. I have never, let me repeat, never, bothered to take on an apprentice."

He stared straight into her eyes. "Yet, I am offering to do so for you. I will make your life a living hell. I will insult you, hurt you, run you raged, and make you want to cry yourself to sleep at night. If you don't think you can handle it, say so and I'll quit wasting my time here. If at any point you quit, or don't show up to my training, baring being unconscious or indisposed by some means, I'll wash my hands of you."

He smirked. "But, if you stick with it and persevere, if you give my training the attention and passion demanded of it, I will change you from a child into a goddess born warrior of the likes that few on this planet can match."

Kairi stared at him in silence, taking his words in.

" _Hmph, my chosen one could train you better_ ," mocked Mother.

Kairi resisted the urge to scowl. " _Yeah, well, I don't see this 'Sephiroth' here offering_. _I'm more than happy accepting Genesis's offer_."

Kairi blinked and refocused, watching Genesis study her intently. "I'll do it."

Genesis nodded and walked over. "Very well. First thing's first, your weapon..."

"Its a standard shorter broadsword. It can be gripped two-handed or one-handed, is not particularly heavy or light, not more suited for stabbing than it is slashing. It is thus a versatile weapon," he explained.

He gave it a look of disdain. "And as such, it is utterly boring and plain. It has no identity of its own, nor adds to your own image. Were going to focus on personality today, then, I'm going to find you a real weapon by tomorrow's session, not that standard issue crap."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Personality?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I will not tolerate an apprentice of mine 'blending in'. You will stand out, you will command attention, you will command respect, you will not second guess yourself, you will show no fear, and you will be confident. You will walk with your head held high and your back straight, not bowed nor slouching. I will not tolerate any 'ohs' or 'umms' or an 'ers' out of you whether it's in the halls or during training. If I hear any of that from you, you'll find my temperament during out training will flare, drastically. Are we clear?"

" _He is right, you are not a fraction as assertive or aggressive as you should be to those weaker than you_ ," chided Jenova, " _You should demand the worship of the lesser creatures of this world, and destroy any who defy you_."

Kairi nodded at Genesis and tried her best to ignore Mother. "Yeah..."

He smirked deviously. "From what I've seen after watching you today, you've both stood out and blended in. Meek and lacking confidence at some points, absolutely daring in others. Even I would have had second guesses about threatening to blast Director Veld with a fire to a Turk and meant it seriously."

Kairi scratched the back of her head bashfully. "I still might, and wait, you were watching me? All day?"

Genesis chuckled. "I can't wait to see it, and yes I did, I had to determine your... capabilities. By the way, you might want to wait until you've become first class and have a solid worth to the company before you blast Veld, otherwise you might disappear for the attempt."

Kairi frowned. "The walking suits, they're really that bad, aren't they?"

Genesis snorted. "Walking suits? Hah."

His ignored her question and approached, beginning to circle her, rubbing his chin, he put one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her back, pushing her up straight before tilting her head upward a little. "This is how you should hold yourself. Now, I want you to walk around the room without losing this posture."

Was this... really that important? Kairi wanted to ask, but decided against it. She did as instructed, trying to walk around the room with his given posture. It was... actually a lot harder than she thought to change the way she held herself. With a conscious focus, she found she tilted a bit forward normally, her shoulder's somewhat slouched. Her normal way felt comfortable, Genesis's way felt a little rigid and haughty. The upward head tilt almost made her think she was supposed to look down on people.

" _You are_ ," stated Mother, " _The lesser creatures of this world are beneath you_."

Kairi scowled at that before shaking her head and trying again. Ten minutes, twenty, thirty, an hour, she was surprised how long Genesis had her merely walk around. He seriously thought this was important. She thought back to her schooling on Destiny Islands. First impressions were said to be important things... maybe coming off as more confident and sure of herself wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Better, now, watch a master of the art," said Genesis.

Kairi watching him stride around the room with purpose, his face held high, his eyes glinting, a smirk on his face. He motioned to her to join him, and together they walked around the room. It felt... a little strange... but she put up with it.

He motioned for her to stop before walking to the other side of the room. "Now, I'm going to show you a trick, what I like to call 'Get Out of My Way Walking'."

Genesis's eyes narrowed, his mouth contorted, his fists clenched, and he positively radiated anger before starting to walk towards her. Kairi reflexively moved out of his way, a nervous bead of sweat running down her face. Holy... that was scary just to be near.

He shot her a wink as he passed. "It works even better when your truly angry."

He turned. "Now... I think your taunting needs a bit of work."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"When someone accuses you of sleeping your way into SOLDIER, you should rebuke them with something a bit more harsh then 'frickin pervert'," said Genesis dryly.

Kairi winced. "You heard that?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "I did, and unfortunately, we're not allowed to kill our fellow SOLDIERs."

Kairi frowned intently. "Unfortunately..."

Genesis grinned. "There's the attitude I want to see."

Genesis rubbed his nose. "Such accusations not only do you little credit, but tarnish me as well. I don't particularly enjoy people thinking I'll let people ascend the ranks just by sleeping with me. Ugh, I have enough little fanboys ogling me like a piece of meat as it is without more just wanting a quick rank up."

Kairi blanked for a moment. "Boys ogling you...? Wait... EWWWW!"

Genesis raised an eyebrow and snorted. "'You might want to curb that response. SOLDIER has been all male since it's conception, and while I'd prefer to stick to the straight and narrow path, some others don't. It's their own preference, and I don't particularly care what they choose, especially since our additional strength makes it a bit difficult to... hold back... in intimate situations, you can run a severe risk of hurting an unenhanced partner."

He shook his head and sighed. " _My friend, the fates are cruel."_

Kairi's face had turned absolutely beat red. She couldn't believe he was so... so... casually talking about _sex related stuff_! Even making a joke about it with LOVELESS! Back in the training room she had been pissed, now, she stood there, mortified, not sure quite what she was supposed to say or do. Selphie back at school had teased her once or twice about this kind of thing under her breath, but this was just... he talked about it as if it were normal!

Genesis saw her face and scowled. "Also, stop that. You look and act like a prude."

Kairi's face turned even redder. "I-I-I am not a p-p-prude!"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Really? Could have fooled me."

"Shut up!" she shrieked at him.

He winced and then held up a finger. "Don't. Do that. Again. Yell if you must, don't 'shriek'."

She scowled at him, crossed her arms, and turned her head. "Hmph, at least I don't speak like a deviant!"

Genesis laughed. "I dare you to sit in the mess hall for an hour and then come back and call ME the deviant. For your own good, you ought to get used to that kind of talk and joking, otherwise you'll be lighting up like a red streetlight at regular intervals throughout the day."

Kairi glared at him.

Genesis grinned. "Good glare, master that and you'll have a potent weapon indeed."

Kairi was borderline ready to throttle him.

Genesis cleared his throat. "Now, as you can see, I have made you angry and off-balanced. If a brawl were to break out between us, ignoring who I am for a moment, I'd easily win."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes. "Pissing people off has more advantages than personal amusement, though that is by far my favored reason. In battle it can make an opponent sloppy, make them lose control. It can also backfire on occasion, such as what happened with you in the training room with your limit break. Knowing how to push people at the right moment and the right time is just as effective as any sword strike."

Kairi simply stared at him, dumbfounded on how he had just turned riling her up into a lesson. She was made very distinctly aware that Genesis had probably been angling for this the entire time.

Genesis in turn was watching her, a hint of amusement on his face. "I believe that will be enough for now. I'm not going to bother with swordsmanship until you have something better than that lump of metal in your hands."

Kairi eyed the sword, frowning, "It's better than nothing."

Genesis snorted. "If I had to choose between a low level fire materia on a bangle and that sword, I'd chose the materia every time."

Kairi hesitated. "Are... you good with materia?"

For some reason, Genesis actually looked in-dignified. "Am I good? Please, no one, not even the 'great' Sephiroth, can wield magic like I can."

Kairi fiddled with her sword, pulling out the fire materia in it, examining it slowly. "Hmm."

"Would you care to put that choice to the test?" Kairi dared.

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

She tossed it to him and teased, "It might be."

To her complete and utter astonishment, he caught it, socketed it, and knocked her to the ground with a blast of fire in under five seconds. " _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh._ "

"Act two," Kairi said with a groan.

She had gone the entire session without doing anything too absolutely embarrassing of her own choosing or lack of skill, only to fail at the end. Ugh... why had she done that?

There was a sound of something rolling. She tilted her head to see her fire materia rolling towards her on the ground. Genesis stared at her, amused, before slowly turning, shaking his head, and making for the door.

"We will meet here again tomorrow, same time," said Genesis.

With that, he left.

Kairi sighed, grabbed her fire materia, socketed it, sheathed her sword on her back, and left as well. It hadn't been a real fight, but she held no delusions, Five seconds and he had wrecked her. Damn...

" _Of course he did my daughter. While he is my least favored child, he still has years of experience, and at least twice the mako in his body than you do,"_ chided Mother.

Yeah yeah yeah. Kairi rolled her eyes, making her way down the hall and to her room. She was pleasantly surprised to meet Zack on the way, Angeal in tow behind him.

Zack was beaming and gave her a smile. "Heya Kairi! I'm back from my first mission!"

Jezz, not even Sora had been this happy all the time. "How'd it go?"

Zack gave her a thumbs up. "Had to take care of a pack of Kalm Fangs near Kalm, easy peasy."

He turned his head back towards Angeal. "Hopefully I get something more exciting next time."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "It was your first mission, small steps Zack, small steps."

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Zack, scratching the back of his head, "So, how's your day been since magic class?"

"I... have a lot to learn," was all Kairi said, heading past them without a further word.

* * *

The next day found Kairi repeating the same things again, mostly. She tried to follow Genesis's 'personality' advice, but, all changing her walking posture did was seem to draw her strange looks. She had breakfast with Zack and Kunsel followed by physical exercises. Instead of the basic materia study, she was in a training room with other 3rd Class SOLDIERs basically throwing spells at eachother for amusement. Afterwards, lunch with Zack, then the horrific weapon training again. At least that time around people didn't give her to much shit and she didn't send anyone to the infirmary.

She walked into Genesis's training, only to find that he had beaten her there this time. In his hands were two swords. One she instinctively knew was his. It was a long and thin red blade with a silvery steel handle-guard spiraling around it. The cross-guard connecting the sword and the handle seemed to be made in the image of wings.

Genesis tossed the second sword to her as she approached and she caught it, examining it. This one wasn't as fancy looking as Genesis's, but, it was of the same make. It wasn't colored, nor did it have a winged cross guard. Instead of a spiral handle-guard it had a kind of net instead.

"That, is my old practice sword before I took my current weapon. It's not as strong or elegant as The Rapier, but it'll do for our purposes. After all, it announces you as my apprentice, but eventually, when you stand on your own two feat, you'll need to find a weapon that will come to identify who you are," said Genesis.

"Now, throw your old weapon to me," he ordered.

Kairi unslung it from her back and tossed it to him. Rather than catch it, energy began to coat his sword, and with one flick of his wrist, he shattered the old weapon, sending fragments everywhere, fragments Kairi had to dodge.

He wiggled his nose in distaste. "And that is why these things are worthless. Can't last a second against a real weapon."

The energy around his sword faded away. "Now, stand at the ready, as if your going to attack me."

Kairi half-turned her body, one foot aimed towards Genesis, one foot pointing to the side and gripped her new weapon two-handed, holding it up and diagonal away from her body.

Genesis studied her for a moment before raising an eyebrow and mocking, "A predictable stance. It screams 'I'm going to slash downward as my first attack please counter me easily'!"

Kairi scowled at him. "Well how am I supposed to hold my sword then? What's the right way?"

Genesis gave her an annoyed look. "I never said the way you were holding it was wrong. There is no exact one way to hold a sword. The starting stance is but the first step of the dance, and everyone has their own. Each stance has it's own strengths and weaknesses. Yours allows for a more powerful downward or horizontal slash as your opening move, however, as the blade is pointed away from you on one side, if an opponent attacks on the other, you will have to expend a greater deal of strength and speed to block that attack. Tell me, what does my stance offer?"

Kairi watched as Genesis's body shifted slightly. His blade was pointed downward, aloof in his right hand. His body was relaxed, held almost casually. It was... strange to her. She didn't know much about swordfighting, but he didn't really look at the ready to do anything.

"Well... I don't really know. You can slash upward?" she guessed.

Genesis slowly shook his head. "This stance is an adaptable one, capable of shifting into any battle form at a moments notice. It's purpose is to give nothing away, and to change to another form or into an attack at a moments notice. It has no direct strengths or weaknesses. I'll show you others, I want you to try them."

One by one, with a patience that Kairi was impressed with, he showed her over a dozen different ways she could hold a sword and how to lead off from each given stance...

"Two-Handed," said Genesis all of the sudden.

Kairi blinked. "Huh?"

"Why do you so feverishly cling to your blade?" he asked, "In-case you didn't notice, I always keep a hand free."

Kairi frowned intently, flexing her grip. "I... just prefer two-handed."

Genesis looked a little annoyed. "While a two-handed grip allows for more power in each attack, having your other hand free allows for spellwork to be done while fighting with your blade. Observe."

Genesis swung his blade through the air at an imaginary opponent while forming a fireball in his other hand, unleashing it after the blow. "It allows for flexibility between physical and magical combat. Try it."

Kairi hesitated before slowly letting go with her left hand. It instinctively tried to moved back to grip the hilt but she forced it away. It sent a shiver down her spine. Images of herself losing her blade during training yesterday or during attacks by monsters in the experimentation room flashed through her mind. She very clearly remembered how the times she lost her weapon in the experimentation room went... bloody and painful...

"It wasn't aware wielding a blade single-handed was like pulling teeth, but that look on your face suggests otherwise," said Genesis, his tone questioning.

Kairi bowed her head. "W-well..."

"What did I say about attitude? Head up back straight," warned Genesis, "Speak clearly."

Kairi forced herself to obey, but couldn't stop her voice from being somewhat shaky, "I-I don't want to risk losing my sword."

"Losing your weapon in battle is a danger, I agree, but it is something you work around, not something you _fear_ ," said Genesis, tasting the last word, "Explain your fear."

Kairi went silent.

"A SOLDIER must be fearless, not in that they do not fear, no, but that they can control and never show it," said Genesis, "Acknowledge it and crush it."

"I just... whenever I lost my sword in the labs...," she began before faltering.

She couldn't help but bow her head again. "It made me defenseless and weak, and monsters love... ripping into me..."

Kairi shuddered. The best way to deal with the Experimentation Room was to _forget_ about it. She had only been out for what, two days? It wasn't enough time, she didn't want to think about it again. She had enjoyed every moment, even at their worst, outside of that room. The mere thought of it, the _whrrrring_ of the elevators rising, the howl of a new monster, the bloodlust in those inhuman eyes followed by the charge at her...

Kairi felt dizzy as memories of the last year flashed her by, she could feel her heart rate skyrocket, and a pounding noise enter her head. She thought she heard someone saying her name... thought she heard Mother saying something...

Something touched her face. Something soft, but hiding sickness...

Kairi blinked and snapped out of her stupor, sighting Genesis standing infront of her, ungloved hands on her cheeks shaking her head. "S-stop..."

Genesis let go, frowning intently, an uncertain look on his face. "I believe training is over for today, go get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll be teaching you how to actually fight, and you had best be prepared."

With that Genesis abruptly left. Kairi's eyes trailed after him for a moment, bringing up a hand to touch her cheek. She forgot her own fear and memories for the moment, more concerned with Genesis all of the sudden, His hands... she had felt something when their skin had touched... it felt sick, vile... she didn't understand...

" _As I've said before, the way my unchosen children were made mine was marred_ ," said Jenova with disdain, " _Though that you can feel his flaws is surprising_."

"What do you mean?" Kairi murmured quietly.

There was only her mother's faint mocking laughter. Kairi could have scowled. Mother didn't care for her other children, it was really starting to grate on her, especially if she knew something that could help. He felt sick, just at that touch she knew he was sick. But, he looked fine, didn't show any pain or nausea or any other indicator. It didn't make sense to her.

Kairi frowned uneasily before walking out, head bowed, a troubled look on her face. What in the world did Mother's word's truly mean?

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _Kairi starts her personal training. I wasn't... honestly sure how to go about this chapter. It actually took me awhile to piece this chapter together, I lost interest and stopped several times before I finally got to an 'acceptable' finish point. I may 'glaze over' or give a rundown of how her further training goes to speed up the story and NOT get stuck like that again. Getting stumped is a great way for stories to die and I don't really wana ditch something because I don't know how to properly do a specific part._

 _I did have enough sense to:_

 _A) Give Kairi some issues. One doesn't just get out of Hojo's grasp without some, and Genesis isn't particularly skilled in helping with that department except for 'shaking them'. lol._

 _B) Give the first hints of Genesis's degradation. Kairi feels it, lurking beneath the surface..._

 _I also brought this back to a Crossover categorization. I'm really not sure what I should label it. KH/FF7 crossover is the best description, but, I can't help but feel crossover stories draw less interest or attention. But falsely labeling this is FF7 only or a pure KH fanfic seems disingenuous and is why I brought it back to this label._

 _Oh well._

* * *

 _ **Review Responses** : (Since I haven't done any yet)._

 _The Keeper of Worlds : I'm... uncertain at this point if there will be any actual further crossover between KH and FF7. As this ISN'T in the Kingdom Hearts Realm, Kairi crossed over into another reality, she's actually in FF7, or rather, a bit before Crisis Core. The Zack of FF7 and the Zack in BBS are not the same. I have given some thought to a potential idea though, but that is for MUCH later on in the storyline, or possible a sequel. This story would focus on FF7, and maybe a sequel would focus on KH. IDK, its a LONG way off._

 _The Idea: Kairi is a princess of heart, one of seven. Now, I'll leave you to consider a possibility. What happens to the realm of Kingdom Hearts if all the sudden one of it's princesses of heart is removed? What exactly would that mean?_

 _Ian12091995 : ^_^ I like when my work draws attention._

 _RineTheHedgehog : Oh trust me, Kairi's troubles are far from over. There is a reason this is labeled Horror/Fantasy. The horror parts wont be frequent, but when it happens, hoooo boy. Just wait for this story's version of the Nibelheim Incident. That's going to be 'fun'. And no, your not a sick person, after all, I'm the one writing this. :D mwhahaha_

 _The idea and concept of control between Jenova and Kairi is something that will steadily become important as time progresses. And that concept will eventually come to a head._

 _Dragonspirit996 : Thanks, and I hope you enjoy. Tears are delicious after all._

 _Riku Nephil : Thanks, wait and see._

 _AntSize : Idk about that. Kingdom Hearts has the 2nd highest story count on the site. Though, as a crossover type story, that does appear to draw less interest and attention._


	7. A Test of Fire

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 7 - A Test of Fire  
**_

* * *

 _One Month Later..._

Kairi flopped down on her bed with a sigh. "Another morning done... one hour till Genesis comes to beat the shit out of me during training again."

With nothing else to do, Kairi's thoughts started to turn towards the weeks that had passed so quickly, almost a blur. The first week was a relatively embarrassing one. The news that there was actually a girl SOLDIER had spread rapidly on the SOLDIER floor, followed by knowledge of her lack of real skill outside of what people teased her as ' _PMS limit breaking_ '. Oh man that had ticked her off, and, true to what they called it, she had blasted the first guy who labeled it as such in the training room with the limit break.

Though, the thought of PMS in itself had drawn a curious and slightly squeamish thought about her periods, or rather, the lack of them. It had never occurred to her to think about in the experimentation room, but, after getting Mother's cells, she had never had a period. Not that she didn't mind, without a pad she wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of blood staining her clothes and running down her legs. But... it had left her with a scary thought that something might be wrong with her body, at least until Mother had told her otherwise.

" _Your regenerative capabilities effect all parts of your body, including your womb and eggs. Your unsired children will not simply break apart and fade with the passage of time_ ," Mother had said.

It had relieved her, but also made her a little nervous. If she found a guy she liked, she'd have to _really_ careful if they ever... fooled around...

Yuck...

Even after weeks of hearing at least one sex-joke an hour until Genesis 'rescued' her to take her to his training hadn't quite curbed her squeamishness towards the subject. She figured eventually she would stop caring, such was the life she now lived.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "SOLDIER, filled entirely with men... ugh..."

She giggled a little and shook her head, resuming her previous train of thought. The second week hadn't been as bad. Once she actually got a handle on how to properly use a sword, she had started standing on her own two feet without the other 3rd's holding back anymore. Combined with the strength she was gaining from the physical exercises Angeal had her do every morning, she could hold her own against all but the most skilled of thirds. Though, her lack of sword fighting experience still came back to bite her every now and then against the 3rds...

And that said nothing about her training with Genesis. Just... _holy shit_... he hadn't been kidding when he said his training would be _rough_. She had hardly had any time to try and figure out the sick feeling she detected in him while they trained. He held back, that much she could easily tell, but every single session he hurt her, bled her, bruised her. Not that the wounds didn't almost immediately heal. Her body could tolerate damage very well, much to her chagrin, and he knew that. That fact, in his own words, let Genesis press her far harder than he said he would have been able to press a normal SOLDIER. She kept tight lipped on her discomfort though. His training WAS making a difference, that she could tell. If she had to put up with a bit of pain, well, she would.

That fact was the one thing that at least got her some respect from the other SOLDIERs. She never backed down or gave up on anything, and the other SOLDIERs were quick to pick up on that. Aside from friendly teasing, well, and the occasional asshole, she had slowly fit in as just another oddball in SOLDIER. Not that she didn't have help fitting in anyway, Zack was a friend magnet. He was friends with _EVERYONE_ , and kind of served as a vaccine against the ' _dreaded girl cootie SOLDIER_ ', allowing the SOLDIERs she didn't train with to get used to her through a buffer. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

She had also been... forced... to take a class on proper military protocol after an incident where she had ' _insulted_ ' a superior officer under her breath for mocking her. Most SOLDIERs didn't care about formalities, just her luck to bump into someone who did and reported her _behavior_. Thankfully, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to adjust. It mainly involved knowing when and whom to address as sir or ma'am, and when to hold her tongue back, keep her head down, and not draw attention... which was most of the time now that she thought about it. Chain of command was an... interesting concept to wrap her mind around.

She frowned as her thoughts turned to this last week, when her training had finally really started bearing fruit, in a bad way. Monday... Monday she had almost killed Sebastion on accident. Ran her sword straight through his lung when he failed a block. God... it had scared her shitless to see him drop like that. She had personally hauled him to the infirmary at top speeds and stayed there until he was out of surgery. If he hadn't been a SOLDIER with mako in him, he'd have died. Despite Mother's initial approval of her growing skill, then her chiding her emotions, the incident had left her such a nervous wreck that someone had to sick Zack, and then Genesis on her to get her to calm down. After that, Genesis had spent the rest of the day teaching her the concept of holding back and controlling her blade. He hadn't let her leave the room until she could swing at his neck and stop her sword centimeters from his skin.

Thankfully, Sebastion didn't hold it against her and had to practically yell at her to get her to stop apologizing. He did however have to sit out training for the remainder of the for a few days to make sure his lung properly healed. That in turn allowed others to become her sparring partners on Tuesday, and everyone seemed to suddenly want to get a piece of her, to see if her beating Sebastion had been a fluke. As much as she kind of hoped it had been, it wasn't. She had gone from being able to go even with most 3rd Class SOLDIERs, to beating most of them handily, though, she didn't know if that would hold true if she had fought in a true life-or-death battle. She didn't exactly want to test it.

Wednesday, everything had changed suddenly. She was no longer the amusing oddball girl SOLDIER in the eyes of the others. The other 3rds, and even some of the 2nds were now looking at her strangely. Sizing her up. Watching her intently when she trained. Trying harder, and maybe even a bit overzealous when they sparred. It was like they were treating her as a threat or something. She had on more than one occasion heard people muttering about 'Genesis playing favorites' and making the excuse that he was the reason she had grown so quickly.

Not that it wasn't true...

" _If you did not have the capabilities, it wouldn't mater. He merely increased the speed at which you begun to claim your power_ ," chided Jenova, " _Ignore the petty jelously of the worthless and the weak. They'll be crushed underfoot one day and are not worth your time. They'll meet their ends one day soon enough._ "

Kairi frowned at the thought. Mother really was bloodthirsty at times...

She shook her head and continued her thoughts. Thursday, once the changes had settled in and proved to be not a one time thing, had made her feel a bit isolated and alone. People had started referring to her as a ' _mini-Genesis_ ' by the way she walked and fought. Apparently they saw something of his style in her fighting, and the way she held herself 'apparently' made her cocky and arrogant in their eyes as much as she wasn't. This pleased Genesis to no end when she brought it up to him, but, it left her with a nagging doubt. If that was a part of standing out, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She really didn't want to be shunned and left out...

Which brought her to today. It had been a repeat of yesterday pretty much, and was gnawing at her. She felt restless. She just... wanted out of this place for awhile. Not once since she had officially entered SOLDIER had she left the building. Not once had she gone out shopping, or to explore the city of Midgar, or even on a mission! She knew she was good enough now to at least try some beginner ones. But, whenever she had asked Genesis about taking her on a mission, he had refused to take her, saying he was waiting for the right moment and mission, and had forbid her from going out with anyone else on a mission without his explicit permission on pain of losing him as a mentor.

" _If there is one thing my son inherited from me, it is the fact that I do not share what is **mine**_ ," said Mother.

Kairi rolled her eyes at the thought. Missions aside, she wasn't... exactly sure how to approach the subject of her going outside of Shinra HQ. She had caught a Turk trailing her through the halls every now and then. She figured she was under some kind of surveillance for some reason. Maybe her initial confrontation with Tseng had come back to bite her. They obviously didn't trust her, and she was fearful to even ask about leaving the building lest she just be rejected or forced to have an escort. The thought was an embarrassing one.

" _Soon my child, soon enough, withing a year or two to grow your power, no one aside from your brothers will dare tell you where to tread_ , _lest they wish to be a bloody stain on the ground,_ " whispered Mother.

Kairi hesitated before toying with the thought. The way people had begun to treat her was... to be frank... pissing her off. This was one of the first times she was seriously paying attention to and considering adopting Mothers more hostile thoughts.

" _They are craven creatures who are unworthy of your attention. If they are no use to you, and do not shower you with admiration and praise, they should get out of your way lest they be forcefully cast aside_ ," purred Mother, " _In this, I agree with your 'chosen' brother. They are beneath you, raise yourself above them and leave them behind_. _"_

Kairi nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. "Maybe... your right..."

" _Of course I am. Mother does know best_ ," said Mother with dark amusement, " _I will make a fine daughter out of you yet. I cannot wait until the day our Reunion comes to pass. The world will **tremble** in our wake, and those who have wronged me will pay dearly._ "

Kairi nodded again. It had been so long since she last thought of it, but, she did need to remind herself she was training for more than her own benefit. Somewhere out there, Mother was caged and locked up. She... she felt a sudden need to find her... to go to her... to free her... to join her... to be one with her...

Kairi's hands began to shake, her head began to spin, and a longing sensation began to consume her mind. "I... I... Mother... I need you... where... where are you...? We... we need to be together..."

" _Hmm... your growing faster than I thought if you can already feel the pull. Shh my child, its not yet time, soon enough, it will be. To beings such as us, a few years is nothing but a drop in the lake of time_ , _one day we will be together,_ " soothed Mother.

She felt her Mother's touch in her mind and relaxed, moaning with relief. "Okay Mother... okay... I'll wait..."

Kairi laid in her bed for a time, a weird pleasured feeling coating every inch of her body after Mother's touch. She didn't want it to go away... she began to whimper... she wanted Mother's acknowledgement and touch again... she...

Kairi blinked a few times. She...

...

What the hell had that been? Kairi bolted upright, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. What had just happened?

 _Knock Knock_

Kairi had no time to dwell on the oddity that had just happened. She felt Genesis's presence at the door to her room. She ran to the bathroom to splash water on her face before pausing to look at herself in the mirror...

What the hell?

Her eyes were practically growing full green, and the irises of her eyes had changed shape, almost looking like a cats...

 _Knock Knock_

Kairi splashed water on her face again, rubbed her eyes furiously, and looked at herself again. The green glow had started to fade, returning to its normal SOLDIER glow, and her irises were starting to shift back to normal. She stared at herself, feeling slightly terrified. What had that been? She had felt so unlike herself for a moment...

She could feel Mother's gaze on her, feeling her rapt attention to her thoughts. She hesitated before shutting the thoughts away and deciding to take them up later. She left the bathroom, went into the living room, made for the door, and opened it.

Genesis raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you dunk your face in the sink for some reason?"

Kairi scowled at him. "None of your buisiness. What do you want?"

Genesis's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh someone's feeling snappish today. Such a shame, I was planning on taking you out on your first mission, but if your not feeling up to it..."

Kairi's eyes went wide. "My first mission!?"

Genesis grinned. "Our helicopter awaits my little apprentice."

He turned and started striding down the hall with Kairi fast on his heels. FINALLY! Her first mission!

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Now that would be telling," he teased, " _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky_."

She rolled her eyes. "Act one. To be honest though, I think an act three quote would have been more proper."

Genesis paused to glance back at her. "Oh?"

" _My friend, your desire, is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_ ," she quoted, "You can't imagine how much I want to just get out of this building for once. A mission right now is one hell of a gift."

Genesis chuckled. "Aha, I see."

"Genesis... what did we say about you getting her to quote LOVELESS?" came a familiar voice.

Kairi looked passed him to see Angeal standing at the end of the hallway, scowling at Genesis, who was smirking smugly back. "I recall saying that I'd make no promises. Besides, she's quoting of her own free will, it's not like I forced her to."

Angeal sighed before shaking his head and looking at Kairi. "I just wanted to come and wish you luck... and to remind Genesis that you are under his watch and protection and that he had _better_ not forget that."

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "My friend, are you questioning my capabilities as an instructor?"

Angeal shot him a warning look. "No games Genesis, I saw the mission you took out and..."

Genesis glared at him. "And _nothing_. Come Kairi, we should be on our way lest we keep the pilot waiting."

Kairi suddenly felt a bit of apprehension at Angeal's words. Just what mission had Genesis taken if Angeal was coming to confront him about it? Or was he just being a little overprotective? She felt a bit of nervousness as she followed behind Genesis into an elevator, and then to a helicopter pad.

Genesis sighed and spoke as they strapped themselves in. "Relax Kairi. I would not have taken a mission I did not think you were capable of handling. Angeal needs to stop questioning my methods, you are not his puppy or one of his inept trainees. You are my pupil, and you are ready to get your feet wet."

Kairi nodded, relaxing a little, at least until a Turk stepped into the helicopter and strapped herself in opposite of Genesis. Kairi didn't recognize this one. Red wavy hair, inquisitive, brown eyes, a calm passive look to her face, a large red and white shuriken on her back. She was only 'slightly' less tense to be around a Turk that hadn't served as escort service back at the labs.

Kairi shot Genesis a questioning look, he merely shrugged. "They don't feel like I'm good enough to keep an eye on you."

The Turk rolled her eyes. "Commander Rhapsodos, it's standard protocol for newer SOLDIERs to be watched and evaluated on their first few missions."

Genesis waved his hands. "Sure it is."

The Turk briefly turned to Kairi, nodding slightly at her. "You can call me Cissnei."

Kairi frowned at her. "Sure, whatever."

Cissnei showed a brief flash of confusion before glancing at Genesis when he not-so-subtly coughed out, "Turk recruited SOLDIER."

There was a subtle wince. "I see."

Kairi rolled her eyes but stayed silent. She wasn't keen on a Turk acting friendly towards her. She'd rather they all just stay the hell away from her. Them and the Hojo both she could go an entire lifetime without having to deal with again. Doubtful she'd get her way with that. Turks were a part of the company, and Hojo personally handled the Mako injections of most SOLDIERs. If she ever reached 2nd or 1st class she'd have to deal with him. Not to mention she did recall hearing something about having to go in for check ups every so often with the Science Department.

The helicopter took off a moment later and her stomach lurched at the sudden airborne sensation, causing her to grip her seat tightly. It took her a few minutes to settle down, dreading to look out the window towards the ground far below.

"First time flying?" asked Cissnei.

Kairi nodded absentmindedly, unable to tear her eyes away from the ground rushing by far below. Oh boy... oh boy... ohhhh booooy she was so far up...

"It helps to not look down," suggested Cissnei.

Kairi slowly forced herself to look away, suddenly feeling a little dizzy after doing so. "S-sure..."

Kairi closed her eyes shook herself, and banished the sensation. "So... what's the mission?"

Genesis slowly smiled sinisterly. "Oh, nothing _too_ hard. Just a little trip to a mountain town to deal with a little monster problem, consider it a test of sorts."

Kairi frowned briefly before forcing herself to replay memories of monsters she had fought in the labs. "What kind?"

"You'll find out," was his reply.

Kairi rolled her eyes.

Cissnei frowned. "Commander Rhapsodos, this mission is not classified, why would you keep the details from..."

Genesis shot her a glare. "Because I choose to, Turk, you'd be wise not to question me. I want unbiased results from this 'test' of my apprentice."

Cissnei took his sudden hostility in stride, merely shrugging in response. "As you wish."

Kairi tuned them out and fell into a memory trance, reliving her training in her mind, refreshing her on as much as she could without actually taking her weapon out. He wanted to 'test' her, and she didn't want to dissapoint. This was her first mission, she wanted it to go smoothly and reflect good on her, and by extension, Genesis.

 _Brrr. Brrr._

Kairi blinked and reached into her pocket for her phone, drawing it out and flicking it open to read a text message.

 _From Zack: GL on your 1st mission!_

Kairi smiled a little and texted back: _Thx. I'll kick some monster butt for you._

 _Brr. Brr._

 _From Zack: Hell yeah! So, where ya going?_

Kairi rolled her eyes and texted: _IDK, Genesis won't tell me, wants it to be a surprise test._

 _Brr. Brr._

 _From Zack: Spoil sport._

She muffled a giggle.

"The Puppy?" inquired Genesis with amusement.

She nodded. "Mhm."

She pocketed her phone and leaned back, relaxing herself and waiting patiently. Soon enough, she'd be out of the helicopter, and taking her first real steps in this world. Seeing and feeling it with her own eyes and senses, not through the windows of Shinra HQ. She couldn't wait. Though, she ended up having to as hours passed by.

"Where exactly IS this mountain town?" asked Kairi.

"Western Continent," answered Genesis.

Kairi sighed and crossed her arms, pouting a little.

"The Puppy's rubbing off on you, no pouting allowed," scolded Genesis.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

Finally, a few hours later, they arrived and stepped out of the helicopter a ways away from a small town coated in snow. She stretched her arms and legs, taking in a deep breath of the chilly mountain air.

"Welcome Kairi, to Nibelheim," said Genesis, "We're supposed to be meeting a guide outside the inn to take us up into the mountains."

Kairi nodded and followed him into the town. It... was a quaint little place. It was a bit smaller than the town on Destiny Islands. Which meant, it was probably a tight nit community... and probably just as boring and gossip filled. Sure enough, there were plenty of people drawn out by their arrival. Men, woman, and children lined the streets, watching the three of them walk to the inn.

A young girl, maybe ten or eleven, with long brown hair and brown eyes dressed in a snug winter coat was standing at the door of the inn, waiting impatiently, bouncing on her heels, until she noticed them coming. "Hiya!"

She bounded up to them. "You guys the SOLDIERs? I'm Tifa! I'll be your guide!"

Genesis scoffed. "A little girl is our guide?"

Tifa put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Hey! I'll have you know mister that I'm going to be the best guide in Nibelheim when I'm older! I pretty good on the trails already, this'll be a cinch for me."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

Kairi stared at Tifa, an... unusual and unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something... strange about the girl. A... aura... a presence about her that Kairi hadn't felt from anyone but Genesis, Angeal, and even a little bit from Zack. There was something... different about her. Though, Genesis didn't seem to give her any special attention aside from an annoyed look and maybe a desire to throttle the poor girl.

" _The pull of those chosen by destiny is one to be recognized and acknowledged_ ," murmured Jenova curiously, " _Your brother lacks the abilities you do to detect such things outside of the familial bonds he shares with you and his brothers_."

Destiny? Kairi studied the girl curiously.

Kairi could feel her Mother's eyes sizing up Tifa through her own. " _Though, this one seems a bit too pitiful, to be frank, to have a such a pull_."

Tifa crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

She turned to look at Cissnei and Kairi, frowning at the Turk, before starting and going wide eyed at Kairi. "Woah... those eyes... I didn't think girls could be SOLDIERs!"

Kairi shrugged. "I'm the first."

Tifa blinked a few times, a mischievous teasing smile crossing her face. "About time a girl got into the all boys club, right?"

Genesis cleared his throat. and flapped his hands. "Guide, we have a mission to do. I suggest you start 'guiding'."

Tifa scowled and turned. "We'll c'mon then."

Kairi turned to follow, pausing as she sighted a strange looking child with spiky blonde hair sheepishly looking out at Genesis from behind a well. She felt the same pull from him that she felt from Tifa, only, it was _FAR_ stronger. She didn't have a chance to give him another look before she realized that she was being left behind and walked quickly to catch up. It was strange... that boy had left a shiver of anticipation in her body. She wished she had gotten a better look at him.

" _Indeed_ ," murmured Jenova, " _He may become a potential threat if left unanswered..._ "

Kairi rolled her eyes. " _You always think the worst_."

" _Doing anything less gets you caught by surprise, I learned that lesson well when last I was beaten_ ," said Mother icily, " _While you may not be in a position to do anything about him now, I suggest you listen to my advice to deal with him in the future. He is one to either be converted or killed. Otherwise, he will become a danger to us_."

Kairi didn't like the line of thought Mother was going down. " _Mother..._ "

Mother went into a brooding silence, leaving Kairi alone to walk in silence. She followed behind them as they left the village and trekked into the mountains. True to her word, Tifa walked with a purpose and powerful stride despite her youth, not a fear in the world showing on her face. Finally, an hour later, they appeared to arrive at their destination, an open area, plateau-is on the mountain trail. Here Tifa showed a bit of nervousness.

"This is the spot he's been seen at," said Tifa, "He's taken out a few reactor workers on their way to work over the last few weeks. He appears a bit... randomly, and is drawn to noise and lights."

Genesis nodded. "Good."

Genesis closed his eyes and held up a hand into the air, gathering fire in it before blasting it high into the sky. "That should draw attention."

He looked to Kairi, his face going serious. "I will step in if I absolutely must, but otherwise your on your own. Do not disappoint me Kairi."

He walked passed the Turk and Tifa. "Come, my apprentice will handle this alone."

Cissnei frowned intently, but said nothing.

Tifa gave a start. "Wait... what?! Your making her fight a dragon alone?! Are you crazy?"

Kairi paused. Had she just said a _DRAGON_?!

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "The mission request said it was a young dragon, correct? That should be well within her abilities to take on. Now come."

Suddenly, all the confidence Kairi had been feeling evaporated. A dragon? A _DRAGON_? Like the mythical flying fire breathing beasts she had read about in fantasy novels? They were _REAL_? Oh god... if this was anything like the 'juvenile' behemoth she had fought as her last fight in the labs, this wasn't going to go well...

She faintly heard the flapping of wings and a roar in the distance. She nervously drew her sword and double checked her materia. Restore, Fire, and her newest addition was a gift from Genesis, Bolt. The Restore and fire had been left overs from her time in the lab and were on their second level, the bolt was however new and hadn't gained much experience yet. Okay, think Kairi... dragons used fire, right? Yeah, so, her Fire materia was probably useless here. Ugh...

The flapping grew louder, and shadow overtook the plateau. Kairi looked up to see the creature of legends. It was... smaller than she expected, only a little bit bigger than the juvenile behemoth she had fought in the labs. How young was this thing? And how big did they get when fully grown? It had a purple underbelly, the rest of its body green. It's eyes a shinning blue, almost SOLDIER like. Did... did this creature have mako in it? She tensed, seeing it take notice of her. However... the dragon gave a snort, not seeming interested or taking her seriously, before turning to fly away.

Kairi bristled and tapped into her Bolt materia, casting it at the creature. "Hey! Don't you ignore me!"

 _THAT_ got it's attention. It gave an agitated growl and turned around, not hurt, but obviously pissed, circling overhead and glaring down at her, smoke coming out of its nostrils. Kairi gave a yelp as it shot a breath of fire out of its mouth at her. Kairi dove out of the way, feeling the heat on her backside as she scrambled and recovered. She began casting Bolts at it, not having anything else to use against it.

" _Let the flames wash over you my daughter_ ," ordered Mother, " _It does not yet take you as anything more than a nuisance. You must make it take you seriously if you wish it to come down and battle you directly. Feed off the pain and unleash your power._ "

Kairi ground her teeth, understanding but not liking what Mother was suggesting. Her Bolts were tickling it at best. She needed a limit break to actually hurt it, and hopefully draw it into sword range, and in order to do that, she needed pain since she wasn't pissed or anything. The next time it unleashed a wave of fire, Kairi crossed her arms in front of her and took the flamethrower head on, screaming a bit as it charred her clothes.

Oh wow... oh wow... that hurt...

Kairi clenched her fists angrily, feeling a surge of power, but... not enough. "Cure 2!"

She healed herself and waited again. The dragon stopped circling and was studying her curiously, appearing baffled by her surviving a direct hit. It let out another wave of fire at her, and once more Kairi braced herself. THIS time she felt the rush of energy and aimed her sword at the monster.

"Light Nova!" she cried out.

The white fire ripped out of her weapon and slammed into the creature, making it scream a bit in surprise. However... it hardly looked singed... oh right... Light Nova was fire and obviously wasn't very effective... but... it looked to have done the trick anyway. The dragon looked positively pissed. It bellowed a challenge and rushed down at her, sweeping a claw at her as it landed. Kairi threw herself to the side, swinging her sword at the claw. Her sword bit into its scales, drawing a bit of blood and making the dragon hiss. It opened its mouth and unleashed another wave of fire. Kairi threw herself foreward under the flames and scrambled, rushing foreward and slashing at its underbelly.

Her blade bit in, causing the dragon to screech. It whirled fast, slamming its tail into Kairi's side and sending her flying head over heals screaming in pain at the impact. She hit the mountainside a moment later with a brutal crunch, wincing painfully.

 _Tremble thud thud thud._

Kairi looked up at the charging dragon and had a flashback to the juvenile behemoth charging at her. She gave a sharp cry, panicked, scrambled to her feet and threw herself to the side. The dragon however was smarter and quicker than the behemoth, it did not blindly continue its dash, it turned as she moved, sweeping its claw at her. Kairi screamed in pain as it ripped open her side, sending blood flying and her crashing to the ground. She rolled on the ground, groaning, before hearing something whistle through the air. Kairi rolled on instinct, barely dodging a claw that would have ripped open her back.

Kairi staggered to her feet, one hand cradling her bloody side, one hand holding her sword. Okay... okay... very bad start. The dragon examined her with its eyes, its snout almost seeming to curl into a grin. It's tongue lolling over its sharp teeth. Oh boy... oh boy... she remembered that kind of look. The look of a monster sizing her up as a meal.

Kairi pulled her hand away from her wounded side, having felt it regenerated enough on its own to not need her favoring it. She gripped her sword two-handed, pointing it at the dragon and glaring at it as threateningly as she could. The dragon snorted and swiped at her. Kairi knelt under the attack and swung up, deflecting the blow on the sharp talon of its claws. The force of the clash sent her staggering. Juvenile or not, it's raw strength was more than hers. God... what was Genesis _THINKING_? She couldn't fight this thing!

The dragon seemed to sense her apprehension and growing fear, bellowing truimphantly and charging at her. It lashed out with its claw again, forcing Kairi to parry the attack aside. Dammit! She needed to do something! Anything! As it came at her again, she leaped up and onto it's 'wrist', thrusting her sword down deeply into it's arm as she landed.

The dragon gave a scream of rage and pain, causing Kairi to grin at it triumphantly, at least until its mouth lunged forward and it's teeth bit clean into her shoulder blade. It was Kairi's turn to scream in agony as it lifted her into the air and began to shake her around, attempting to tear her arm and shoulder off. Oh god, oh god, oh god!

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, aiming her sword with her one sword-arm and slashing at an eye.

The dragon opened its mouth to screech in pain as her blade tore into it's eye. Kairi tumbled out of its mouth and hit the ground painfully. She glanced at her shoulder and gave a sob at the sight of its mangled look, huge teeth marks gouging into it. She shivered and cast a Cure 2 spell on herself before shakily rising to her feet...

Only to be sent flying as the dragon's tail slammed into her. She rolled and tumbled towards the other end of the plateau, coming dangerously close to falling off the edge before she came to a stop. She laid there, shivering, trying hard to hold in her tears. It hurt so much... her shoulder was in utter agony, her side still hurt, and it felt like the dragon had broken a rib or two with that last hit.

"What the hell are you doing? It's gonna kill her! You gotta help her!" came Tifa's panicked voice.

Kairi shakily looked down the mountain path, sighting Tifa being restrained by a concerned Cissnei, with Genesis watching the fight passively. The dragon looked their way to at the sound with it's one good eye and gave them a warning below to stay out of the battle or else. Kairi and the dragon faced one another, glaring painfully at one another. The dragon rushed forward at her, and not wanting to be driven at the edge, Kairi met its charge head on. Kairi 'dodged' it's next swipe of it's claw, and by dodge, she meant staggered/stumbled under the blow, swinging and missing its arm.

The dragon reared up, and then brought its claws down towards her, trying to crush her. Kairi dove towards it's revealed underbelly and drove her sword in hilt deep as the creature came down. Kairi felt another moment of triumph until the force of its body came down on her and nearly crushed her underneath it's weight. Oh bad idea...

The dragon flapped its wings and flew off her. Kairi gave a yelp as she was dragged along for the ride, desperately clinging to her sword handle for dear life. She ground her teeth and began casting bolt spells at her ride, aiming them for it's wings. The continuous barrage of electricity seemed to disrupt its ability to fly, it swerved and crashed into the mountainside. Both her and the dragon rolled downward.

 _CRUNCH. SNAP._

Kairi gave an agonizing scream as the dragon rolled on her good sword arm as they tumbled, snapping it. She let go of her sword and they separated as they fell. They both hit finally came to a stop a bit below the plateau the fight had started on. Both of them were dazed for a minute. The dragon was however the first to recover, and was in better condition. It clawed at the sword handle, tearing open its wound a bit wider, but succeeded in dislodging the blade from itself.

The blade landed a bit in-front of Kairi, and she weakly looked at it. She felt so utterly bruised and battered. Both her arms felt useless, the shoulder bitten one had healed a bit due to regeneration, but not nearly enough, and it would take awhile for a broken arm to heal, she knew that from experience in the labs. When the dragon turned it's head to snarl at her and raise a claw, Kairi lunged forward and grabbed her blade with the shoulder-bitten arm, weakly turning to meet the swipe of its claw and use its own force and her own weakened strength to drive it clean through the palm of it's claw. That didn't however stop its claw from smacking her and sending her crashing to the ground, its talons scraping her back as she fell, barley managing to keep a hand on her sword and pull it out as to not lose it.

She groaned and rolled before stopping and screaming as the dragon pinned her down with its other claw and pulled its head back, smoke and fire washing out of it's mouth.

Kairi felt her fear skyrocket and tapped into both it and her pain, aiming a hand at the dragon's head and unleashing her limit break. "Light Nova!"

The fire entered its mouth and met its own fire, causing a explosion that clouded the dragon's face with smoke. There was a coughing, gagging, wheezing sound as the dragon pulled back, staggering away. Kairi glanced down to see her own crushed legs and moaned in pain. Bad... this was bad...

She suckered in a pained breath and cast Cure 2 on herself as fast as she could, her legs recovering a bit of their shape... until the materia no longer responded, her energy feeling weakened. Shit... there went the last of her MP...

Still, it was enough to get her back on her feet. She glanced at the dragon, noticing that it seemed to be in a daze. It's snout was heavily charred by the combustion of both of their fires. She started forward before staggering. She took a moment to appraise herself: her strength was all but spent, and she'd get off no more spells. She had bled all over her torn up uniform, and felt a little light-headed by the blood loss. Her regeneration wouldn't be enough to keep her going for much longer against the heavy damage this thing was capable of dishing out. She was fairly certain adrenaline was the only thing keeping her going, and even that wouldn't last forever...

" _It's heart or it's brain my daughter, kill it now_!" screeched Mother in her mind fearfully.

Kairi shook her head to clear the daze from her mind and gave a frustrated cry. She had had about ENOUGH of this god damn thing! She felt a rush of strength, a second wind, and gripped her sword painfully with both wounded arms before charging. The dragon turned its head her way and growled. It raised a bloody claw and swiped at her. Kairi pivoted, turning and slashing heavily. Her blade severed its claw from its body, sending the appendix flying and causing blood to spurt out the dragons arm. It gave a roar of pain and reared back. Kairi leaped into the air at its chest and drove her blade in deep. Blood gushed out of the stab wound. The dragon shuddered and pitched forward. Kairi felt deja vu as she was once again crushed under its weight. This time however the dragon didn't fly off her. It twitched and shivered, whining painfully, but to weak to move.

Kairi slowly forced and crawled her way out from under it, pulling her sword weakly. She shakily rose to her feet, coughing up a bit of blood, before approaching its head. The dragon gave a weak growl and puff of smoke, trying to ward her away. She stared at it, breathing in pained gasps of breath. Oh... oh man... it felt like something was... was... poking through... through a lung...

She coughed up blood again and shook her head. She raised her sword two-handed into the air, gave a weak cry, and drove the blade through its skull between it's eyes. The dragon shuddered once and went still, its eyes closing and its breath leaving it's body. Kairi stood there for a moment before she pitched to the side and collapsed on the ground, her vision growing hazy, blood leaking out of her mouth, nose, and various wounds.

She could faintly hear the pattering of feet, she heard someone, maybe Tifa, stammering, "Oh man, oh man, is she okay?"

She felt someone shaking her. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay?"

"It's unwise to shake someone whose severely wounded," warned someone, maybe Genesis?

Kairi tried to turn her tear stained vision towards the sound of the voice, but didn't succeed very well in her attempt.

"Tsk. A bit messy, but I suppose you did well," came the voice.

"Commander Rhapsodos... I believe this is the part where you should _HEAL_ your charge?" scolded a third voice, maybe the Turk?

"Fine fine fine, Full Cure," said Genesis.

Kairi suckered in a breath and screamed in agony as her body abruptly mended. Bones snapped into place, one of them ripping out of her lung to assume its original position before that wound healed. Kairi rolled and heaved blood out of her lungs onto the ground, shaking as she did. The wave of curative pain left her a moment later. She held herself there, face in the bloody dirt, breathing in and out. God... fucking... dammit... she HATED cure magic sometimes. Slowly, she rose to a sitting position.

The first thing she saw was a terrified and worried Tifa. "You okay?"

"Sure... never been better...," said Kairi sarcastically and bitterly.

Tifa hesitated for a moment before giving her a sheepish grin. "That... was amazing... scary, but amazing..."

Genesis reached down, grabbed Kairi's arm, and hauled her to her feet. "It was... messy. I expected better. You should have gone for a killing blow far sooner. I had to seriously consider stepping in several times."

She felt her temper flare, she rounded on him and slugged him across his face as hard as she could, making him wince and stagger. "You ASSHOLE! I almost get killed and all you can say is 'I expected better'?!"

Genesis stared at her for a moment before throwing back his head and laughing. " _There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess_."

"Save your fucking LOVELESS for another god damn day!" she hissed at him.

Genesis chuckled. "Come, we're returning to HQ."

Genesis turned and walked away. Cissnei gave Kairi a sympathetic, but fairly wary look. Tifa however, was eyeing her with big beady eyes and walked next to her as they left the dragon's corpse.

"Your really strong!" said Tifa excitedly, apparently over her fear and worry, "Do you think... that they're going to open up SOLDIER to more woman? I wana join and get as strong as you are!"

Kairi stared at her blankly for a moment before muttering, "I don't know and really don't care right now..."

Tifa winced. "Oh, sorry..."

Kairi sighed. "Forget it, not your fault my instructor is an ass who pitted me against a fucking dragon of all things. God, I'm lucky he wasn't crazy enough to make me fight a full grown one."

"That'll be your test for 2nd class promotion!" Genesis called back with a teasing tone.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, how about you teach me a bit on fighting monsters instead of swordplay before then?"

Genesis grinned back at her. "Don't you worry my apprentice. You and I will be spending some quality time in the VR room from now on. It's time to kick your training up a notch."

Kairi felt a surge of anger at him again, and not all of it was her own.

Mother's voice was very thin, and very angry. " _Contemptible fool. You were not ready for this battle. Your brother could have gotten you killed! I suggest you remember this and pay him back for it when the opportunity arises._ "

Kairi merely sighed and didn't respond, a wave of tiredness hitting her. Her strength would return soon enough, but for now, she didn't have enough strength to muster up anymore anger. She trudged back to the town, half-listening to Tifa's childlike admiration of her. She was all for being some kid's hero, _later_ , but not at the moment. She bid a faint goodbye to Tifa, and didn't bother trying to look for the blonde kid. She followed Genesis to the helicopter, strapped herself in, and leaned back wearily against the seating. She looked up when she felt a hand squeeze her knee.

Genesis leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Resent me for this trial if you wish, but I can promise you that this was for your own good, and will grant you recognition beyond your wildest dreams for the conquest. Playful mocking aside, you did very well. I am proud of you. You earned the right to be called my apprentice."

She blinked a few times and stared at him silently as he pulled back and went to sit in his seat, giving her a proud smile after he did so. The smile vanished and he retook his normal smug look when the Turk came into view. It... confused her a little bit. Had he been an ass just because he had been around others?

She looked towards the floor of the helicopter, suddenly feeling incredibly bashful at his praise, forgetting her earlier anger towards him. All things considered, he was right, she had just killed a dragon as her first mission, a young one to be fair, but still... she was a new 3rd Class SOLDIER...

Kairi closed her eyes and leaned back against her seat, sighing as the helicopter took to the air. "First thing I'm doing when I get back... is start up a nice warm tub... and soak in it for hours..."

Genesis chuckled. "Do as you wish. I suppose you earned a _small_ reprieve."

Kairi rolled her eyes under her eyelids.

"I saw that," scolded Genesis with amusement.

Kairi rested for a few hours, recovering a large chunk of her strength, she figured she'd be back to full when they landed. She resisted the urge to scowl. Sometimes her regeneration could be annoying. She wanted to rest an aching body in the tub, but it would be fully charged when she got back. Pah... whatever... a warm tub was still a warm tub. She wasn't going to complain.

She opened her eyes and pulled out her phone, deciding to text Zack: _Done..._

 _Brr. Brr._

Zack's text read _: "Grats! How'd it go?_

Her response was: _I'm alive..._

 _Brr. Brr._

Zack's text read: _Owch, that bad huh?_

Kairi rolled her eyes and texted: _He had me fight a fricken dragon alone._

 _Brr. Brr._

Zack's text read _: lol right, he's crazy, but he's not that crazy._

Kairi scoffed at the message and didn't bother replying to it.

A few minutes later...

 _Brr. Brr._

Zack's text read _: Right? He didn't seriously have you fight a dragon, did he?_

Kairi scowled and texted: _He did._

There was a few minutes of nothing, she could imagine Zack either standing around in a stupor or running around like an headless chicken with worry.

 _Brr. Brr._

Zack's text read: _SERIOUSLY? What is wrong with that guy? Are you okay?_

Kairi sighed and texted: _I need a new uniform to wear._

 _Brr. Brr._

Zack's text read: _I'll grab one and put it on your bed. See you when you get back._

Kairi pocketed her phone and looked outside the window, brooding quietly to herself as the hours passed by. Finally, they arrived and landed back on the helipad. There was a small committee waiting for them. She could practically see Zack bouncing with agitation and anticipation. She supposed she wasn't surprised to see him waiting there, maybe texting him was a bad idea. He really seemed worried and... ut oh...

She saw who was next to him. Angeal. And he looked pissed. Oh boy... texting Zack had been a _really_ bad idea. He had gone and blabbed to Angeal. Genesis saw this and shot Kairi a questioning look.

She winced. "Sorry... I was texting Zack about how the mission went..."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "It's fine, I knew I was going to get a scolding when I got back anyway. I suppose this can be your payback."

"It wasn't intentional," she murmured apologetically, "I didn't think he'd go and blab..."

Genesis shrugged. "As I said, it's fine."

They left the helicopter. The moment Kairi came into Zack's few his jaw dropped at the sight of her bloody and torn uniform, and she swore she could feel Angeal's temper flare.

Cissnei cleared he throat and walked passed them. "I think I'll leave you SOLDIERs alone..."

She hurriedly left.

Zack rushed over and gave Kairi a fierce hug and started checking her over like a mother hen. "Kairi! I thought you said you were okay! Look at you! Your a mess!"

Kairi scowled. "Genesis used Full Cure on me. I'm fine."

Zack poked one of the claw shaped openings on her uniform. "Was that before or after you got clawed and bitten?"

Angeal cleared his throat. "Genesis. Lazard's office. Now."

Genesis rolled his eyes and mocked. "Yes sir."

Kairi hesitated, feeling a bit uncertain. Mother might be mad at him. Angeal might be mad at him. Lazard might be mad at him. And Zack might be mad at him. But... she really didn't want Genesis to get in troubled.

"Angeal, sir," said Kairi.

Angeal glanced at her. "Yes?"

"I'm fine, honestly, there's no need to yell at him," she offered.

Angeal frowned at her. "That's not for you to decide Kairi. He had you fight a dragon of all things as your first mission. That's a 1st Class SOLDIER or upper 2nd Class target, not a..."

"Young dragon," corrected Kairi.

Angeal blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Young dragon then, still doesn't excuse him. He knows better than this."

"But...," Kairi began.

"It's fine Kairi, I've been scolded before in the past, I'm used to it," said Genesis, a playfull grin on his face, " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return_."

She gave him a weak smile. "Act three."

"Go take that bath of yours Kairi, I'll see you in the VR room tomorrow instead of our training room, at the usual time," said Genesis.

Zack scoffed. "Uh... dude... not even a day's rest?"

Genesis rolled his eyes and turned, starting to walk away. "Unlike you, my apprentice need's no rest. She is relentless."

Angeal muttered something crude under his breath and glanced towards the two protegees. "Dismissed."

With that, Kairi walked back to her room, a worried Zack on her heels, before she banished him at the doorway, went into the bathroom, filled the tub, stripped and tossed her bloody uniform in the trash, and lowered her self into the tub, sighing with relief...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _So yeah, like I said I would, I glazed over the training a bit. I didn't want to get bogged down and drag the story along slowly by it. The last chapter had been rough enough in that department._

 _Incase you missed it, Kairi had her first encounter with the Reunion Instinct. Yet, that's a curious thing, isn't it? Hadn't Hojo said something about Replication VS Reunion theory? :devious grin: what could it mean?  
_

 _SURPRISE! Nibelheim! Not Nibelheim incident time though, sorry for the tease! Introducing pre-teen Tifa and SOLDIER adoring Cloud!  
_

 _Kairi VS the young dragon was **not** a clean fight in the slightest. I hurt my characters. ^_^.  
_

 _Genesis is in trouuuubleee!_


	8. Push and Pull

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 8 - Push and Pull  
**_

* * *

Genesis's cloak flapped as he walked into Lazard's office, bracing himself for the 'scolding' he knew he was going to get. He frowned intently when he noted that not only was Lazard there, but so was Sephiroth and the Turk Tseng. Angeal walked in and closed the door behind him, all of them staring at him critically.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of all of your ' _fine_ ' company," said Genesis dryly.

Lazard cleared his throat. "Genesis, this is low even for you. Do you hate your charge so much that you would try to kill her? Seriously, a _dragon_ as her first solo mission?"

Genesis rolled his eyes and flapped his hands. "Young dragon actually, juvenile, barley into its teen years I believe. It was the perfect test for my apprentice."

"That is beside the point," said Lazard, his temper flaring unusually, "You told me you would be assisting her in the kill when you accepted the mission, not leaving her to fight it alone. You _lied_ to me Genesis."

Genesis resisted the urge to sigh. Sometimes, these people were so blind. First towards his own brilliance and prowess, always making him Sephiroth's _second_ , and now towards his apprentice's. They did not _SEE_. They did not understand what he saw and experienced firsthand by training her on a daily basis. He had meant what he said by calling Kairi _relentless_. She never back down, and never tired unless seriously pushed and maimed. He pressed her harder in training then he did most 2nd and lower 1st Classes he chose to spar with on occasion.

It was _scary_ to be frank, even he could admit it. She walked off wounds that should have put her in the hospital without her realizing the significance of such an action. Not once had he even managed to put her into the infirmary on 'accident', and he couldn't risk doing enough to do so here without people drawing the wrong type of conclusions, like they were doing now after the mission. Her prowess could continue to be honed, and she could keep learning new skills, but she would not truly be pressed, truly be tested in such a controlled environment. In his opinion, while he was sure others would disagree, nothing short of life or death was a worthwhile challenge for that girl anymore with that absurd regeneration and stubborn personality of hers.

"I believe, Genesis, this is where you offer an explanation for your actions," said Sephiroth thinly.

Genesis scoffed. "I wanted to test my apprentice, nothing more, nothing less. She passed with flying colors."

Tseng cleared his throat and held up a picture, it was of Kairi laying in a pool of her own blood near the corpse of the dragon. "Indeed? Agent Cissnei suggested otherwise."

Genesis's temper flared a bit. Damn Turk, when had she even snapped that photo? He gave the photo a second glance, a little bit of unease in his stomach. Okay, that did look pretty bad, he could admit... but...

"You are aware of her heightened regenerative abilities, correct?" said Genesis dryly.

"That's not an excuse Genesis," scolded Angeal, "How could you put someone under your instruction and supervision through that?"

Genesis turned to glare at him. "My apprentice is not some delicate little flower who..."

Angeal cut him off. "Genesis, this has nothing to do with the fact she is a girl. It has everything to do with the situation you put an unproven, green 3rd Class in. For goodness sake Genesis, look at the picture! No one should ever be put in that kind of situation! Not you, not me, not Zack, not Kairi, no one should be thrown to the wolves, or rather the dragon, like that!"

"I had the uttermost faith in her abilities!" defended Genesis, "I knew what she was capable of taking, and she proved me right."

"You left her to fight it alone," accused Angeal.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "I would have intervened if I had to, or if she gave up and asked me to. But, do you know what Angeal? Not once did she ask for my aid. She willingly fought it alone."

"Did she know aid was an option?" inquired Sephiroth critically, "Or was she under the impression she had to fight it alone, lest she be a disappointment in your eyes? Did you pressure her or guilt her into the battle?"

Genesis bristled. "Excuse me?"

"Genesis," said Sephiroth sternly, "You are a man of great power, of respect, and my friend. However, I will not look the other way in this matter. You _willingly_ put a green SOLDIER with barley than a month's training and no prior instruction that was your responsibility into a life or death battle to fight alone. This is unacceptable behavior of a SOLDIER of your class."

Genesis scoffed. "As if she wasn't put into such situations on a daily basis in the labs."

Sephiroth narrowed her eyes. "What that _scientist_ did was also unacceptable, she was a _schoolgirl_ of all things put into his labs with even less skill than what meager abilities she has now, do not use his actions as an excuse."

"My apprentice is far more skilled and powerful than you understand, _Sephiroth_. I alone know what she is capable of. I dare say with this mission, surviving my training, and the beatings she's been handing out to the other 3rds in training she's proven herself ready to be promoted to 2nd Class as is," seethed Genesis.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Is that it Genesis? Pride? You put your charge's life in danger for the sake of your own pride? Of proving that _your_ apprentice was the best? That _your_ training was the best method? That her accomplishments and triumphs would reflect well on _you_?"

Genesis glared at him full force, outraged beyond belief. "You _DARE_? Never forget _Sephiroth_ , it was _you_ and _Angeal_ who wanted me to train the girl. It's not on me if your not satisfied with how I preform my duties."

"Then perhaps its for the best, for both of your sakes, that the suggestion to train her is revoked," said Angeal sternly.

Genesis's eyes went wide with fury. " _WHAT_?!"

"Effective immediately, Genesis, your instructor privileges are revoked," said Lazard, "I will not tolerate you endangering _my_ SOLDIERs so brazen and foolishly."

Genesis clenched his fists, smoke rising from them. "..."

Tseng cleared his throat. "Rules and regulations aside. The girl is too valuable to the company to be so recklessly endangered. Without future samples from her, Hojo won't be able to replicate the feat and open SOLDIER to woman and increase your fighting force. Be glad I have agreed to keep this between us rather than report your recklessness to the President."

Genesis ground his teeth and spoke icily, " _My thanks_. Are we done here?"

Lazard frowned. "For the moment. You'll be served an official reprimand later for your actions. You are fortunate you are one of our top assets, otherwise, I'd consider court-martialing you for your actions. You are dismissed Commander Rhapsodos."

Genesis shot a betrayed and furious look at Sephiroth and Angeal before storming out of the room...

* * *

Kairi gave a sigh and got out of the tub, draining it and drying herself off. She walked to her room and grabbed the change of clothes that Zack had left for her, changing into them. She gave herself a satisfied double-check in the mirror, making sure she had no blood or anything left on her. She paused to stare at her bloody torn up clothes in the trash, contemplative. She reached down, pulled them out, and looked them over, eyeing every gash or rip or tear in it, playing each injury over in her mind.

She was... a bit confused on what had happened earlier...

Genesis had thrown her at a dragon, a young one to be fair, but a _dragon_ of all things. She hadn't been that horrifically damaged since the juvenile behemoth in the labs, and maybe this had been worse. It brought back a lot of bad memories to be fighting a monster in such a desperate way again. Genesis had pissed her off so badly with his flippant attitude afterwords, not appearing to care how much she had been hurt, barley showing any appreciation for what she had just went through and done... it made her want to throttle the hell out of him...

Then he had gone and whispered that praise in her ear with that silky smooth voice of his and made her feel like the young giddy schoolgirl she had been a little over a year ago. She was moderately ashamed with herself for dropping her scorn that fast at the sound of a few nice words from him. She ought to have kicked him in the dick instead of bashfully looking at the floor.

She moved to sit on her bed, holding her dried-bloody clothes tightly. What the hell was she supposed to think after that? On one hand, he deserved to get the shit kicked out of him for putting her through that, and she'd readily volunteer to do so, well... if someone restrained him so she could actually land a hit on him...

On the other hand... such praise though was few and far between from the man. The most she had ever gotten out of him during training was 'acceptable' or 'needs work', or a very reluctant sounding praise, or he gave praise in a way that mocked her. Hearing those words of pure praise echo in her mind...

 _Playful mocking aside, you did very well. I am proud of you. You earned the right to be called my apprentice._

...sent a shiver of guilty pleasure down her spine.

Counter to that though, was it so much to ask for a little open praise where other's could see and hear from him? Not to mention, a bit of _CARE_? He almost never expressed any for her openly. If he ever thought he had pushed her to hard in training, he merely ended the session and told her to get some rest. Never an 'are you okay' or 'how are you holding up'? She could see it in his eyes, but, he never _voiced_ it, and something said meant so much more than something hidden and barley shown.

She sighed...

 _Resent me for this trial if you wish, but I can promise you that this was for your own good, and will grant you recognition beyond your wildest dreams for the conquest._

Killing a young dragon as her first mission while solo... yeah... that fit what he had told her when they had first begun their training. He wouldn't let her blend in, to him, she was only allowed to stand out. And hoo boy that was going to draw attention. But...

Her face fell. Was it just going to make the other 3rds alienate her more? Make them think she was a show off? The Mini-Genesis tittle was really going to stick at this rate. Not to mention, killing a young dragon set the bar _awfully_ high. It was going to be what she was compared against from now on. That was a lot of pressure to deal with... and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Dammit Genesis," she hissed.

She... really didn't understand that man...

She frowned at the thought and sighed. Forget it. It was time to go. She'd deal with Genesis later. Even with Mother's gift of regeneration and endurance, while she might not be tired anymore, she was hungry after that battle. Time to go get some grub! It was a little late, but, hopefully the cafeteria would be open.

 _Knock Knock._

There was a knock just before she grabbed the door handle. She paused briefly before opening the door, sighting Zack standing there with a grin.

"Heya!" he said excitedly.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I hope you didn't stand there the entire time I was taking a bath and relaxing, kiiindaaa creepy Zack."

He rolled his eyes. "Naw, I went to talk to Angeal after he got out of his meeting. You ain't going to believe it! Your free of that psycho redhead. I wanted to give you the news."

Kairi blinked a few times. "What?"

"Genesis isn't allowed to train anyone after that stunt he just pulled with you," said Zack, anger on his face, "I still can't believe he fricken threw you at a dragon!"

Kairi stared at him in disbelief. "Genesis isn't my instructor anymore?"

Zack gave her a confused look. "Thought you'd be happy about it..."

Kairi stood there in a stupor, caught like a deer in headlights. Both arguments she had in her head earlier were screaming at her full throttle. She began to think and chose a side in panic: Maybe she was a bit miffed with Genesis for dumping her in that battle, okay miffed was a bit weak, it had _HURT_ , but, he was her instructor! She wouldn't have gotten anywhere close to where she was now without him taking the time out of his day to train her. Hell, without him she'd still be stuck in Hojo's labs! The _LABS_! Not matter what he did, so long as it wasn't an outright betrayal, she...

She _trusted_ him, even if maybe he didn't deserve it. In addition, she was peeved that no one had _asked_ her opinion, or what she wanted. And now that she really thought about it, she began to panic even more. Without his training to push her, would her progress stall? Would she lose out because of this? How was she going to get strong enough to save those she cared about? Strong enough to make a difference? What happened when another home was consumed by monsters if she wasn't strong enough? Like Destiny Islands?

Kairi narrowed her eyes, a deep seated anger stirring in the pit of her stomach. "Under whose orders? Who said he isn't allowed to train me anymore?"

Zack seemed taken aback. "Uh... Director Lazard's orders..."

Distress plagued her. The director had ordered it? What could be done against that?

She needed his training! How could they take him away from her? He was her instructor! Her teacher! Her crass, crude, LOVELESS quoting hero that saved her from the labs. They were going to take him away from her... he... he...

 _thump thump_

He was...

 _Thump thump_

Hers...

 _Thump thump_

He was hers... he was... was...

 _Thump thump._

 _ **Mine**._

 _"My daughter?"_ questioned Mother with sudden attention and wariness, seeming startled.

The thought was all consuming... washing over her mind...

 **Mine.**

" _Be soothed my child, shhh, be soothed_ ," murmured Mother, " _Turn away from the hunger, you are not ready yet..._ "

Kairi felt dizzy and clutched her head. "Ngh..."

Zack was at her side in an instant. "Kairi? You okay?"

Kairi narrowed her eyes and brushed aside Mother's touch, her attempt to pacify her. A shiver of unnatural agitation, anger, and longing rocketing down her spine. How dare they. How dare Angeal. How dare Lazard. How dare Zack. Genesis was _HERS._ Hers. _HERS_! He was hers! They weren't allowed to take what was hers!

 _ **MINE.**_

" _Child... control yourself_ ," warned Mother, " _He is not of your cells, such an impulse is pointless, you cannot consume him.._."

She clenched her fists and snarled at her viciously with her thoughts. " _He is **MINE**_!"

" _I will not permit you to endanger my goals with your foolishness_ ," hissed Mother, " _You will draw Gaia's wrath upon us before we are ready._ "

"Kairi?! What the heck is with your eyes?!" exclaimed Zack.

Kairi turned her focus to him, she could see a reflection of her eyes, glowing green, in his.

She reached out, grabbing his collar, lifting him up, and slammed him against the wall. "The next time you want to go blab to Angeal, _don't_. I won't let you take what is _**MINE**_."

She threw him down the hall and stalked off, heading for the elevator to go and confront Lazard. She would get him to back down, then, she'd go find Genesis and tell him the news. Then... then... she smiled maddeningly, she'd go to him, and make him hers. She could feel the billions of sickly cells off in the distance. She'd take him in, protect him, cleanse him, make his cells hers, punish him for angering her and leading to her harm, take his power, and never let him go. He'd forever stay as a part of her...

" _Stop!_ " screeched Mother, her presence throbbing in her head.

" _SHUT UP! He is **MINE**! No one takes what is **MINE**!_ " she roared at Mother in her mind, shoving her presence back.

Mother gave a startled yelp of pain and then screeched in rage. " _You DARE defy my will and lay claim to what is in truth mine?_ "

Kairi suddenly screamed and clutched her head in pain, falling to her knees as Mother's presence became a heavy agonizing throb in her head. " _Foolish, ignorant, child._ _You forget yourself. Allow me to remind you just who it is who gave you your power_."

Kairi's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she pitched forward unconscious...

* * *

Genesis was cornered. In truth, the tongue lashing he had gotten in Lazard's office paled in comparison to the rebuke he was now getting after being dragged into Sephiroth's office by his so called ' _friends_ '...

"I cannot say I have ever been this disappointed in you, Genesis," said Angeal, slowly shaking his head.

"I Agree. The men, and woman, under your command must be able to look up to you. Trust in you. Have faith in your ability to command and lead them," said Sephiroth, his voice thin, "If this wasn't going to be kept quiet, I question if anyone would willingly follow you without expecting you to readily throw their lives away."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "And people call _ME_ the drama queen."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Genesis. This would go far more smoothly if you for once in your life took things seriously and..."

Sephiroth suddenly went rigid, his hand flinching towards his sword. Genesis stared at him, confused. Across from him, Angeal suddenly stiffened and looked around, growing wary. Genesis blinked and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and his skin crawl.

 _She'd take him in, protect him, cleanse him, make her hers, punish him for angering her and leading to her harm, take his power, and never let him go. He'd forever stay as a part of her..._

Genesis gave a shiver and resisted his body's sudden urge to lurch. It felt like his skin was trying to tear itself off for a brief moment. What the hell was that? Something suddenly felt all kinds of wrong.

He shook his head and glanced around warily. What had just set them all off?

 _Brr. Brr._

Angeal hesitated before he pulled out his phone and answered it. "Zack?"

He blinked. "What do you mean she just collapsed?"

Genesis froze.

Angeal listened for a moment before blanking. "Her eyes...? What?"

Angeal frowned intently, pacing. "Alright. Take her to the infirmary, we'll be there shortly."

Angeal flipped his phone closed, staring at it for a moment before speaking, "Zack just told me that Kairi was acting weird, flipped out, and suddenly started screaming in pain and clutching her head before collapsing."

"She was _FINE_ when I last saw her!" Genesis defended reflexively.

Angeal's eyebrows furrowed. "..."

"What is it Angeal?" asked Sephiroth, not even acknowledging Genesis's words.

"Zack said... her eyes had changed color and shape, looking like yours," he murmured.

Genesis blanked at that. What...?

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and stood up, making for the door and walking out without a word. Angeal and Genesis exchanged glances before walking out after him. This couldn't possibly be from the wounds she took during her fight. His thoughts turned back to those strange words that had suddenly echoed in his mind. What had that been? The voice... almost sounded like Kairi's, but it had sounded so _wrong_. And the way his skin shivered...

He shook his head, banished his discomfort and unease, and followed behind Angeal to the infirmary on the SOLDIER floor. Zack was standing outside the door, murmuring that Sephiroth had ordered him out. They walked in. Genesis saw Sephiroth leaning over Kairi who was laying on one of the beds unconscious. He pushed open an eyelid and then flinched away. Genesis was dumbstruck, he had saw the green catlike eye for a second before the eyelid fell back into place. What... just what was going on?

"Just what did that _scientist_ do?" murmured Sephiroth to himself, "Genesis said she talked about an injection before the Mako, something about cells... what was it?"

Angeal closed the door behind them and crossed his arms. "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth slowly righted himself and began to pace. "Hojo is up to something. I already held my doubts that he was simply experimenting to see if he could create female SOLDIERs considering the presence we feel from her..."

His eyes flickered to Genesis. "Whether this sudden collapse was brought on by the stress of her mission..."

Genesis glared at him.

Sephiroth flicked his eyes towards Angeal. "...something Hojo did, or some other source, there has to be something more going on here. Bring Zackery in. We will question him, then, you all will leave. I will question her alone when she awakens."

Genesis kept a passive face, but couldn't help but stare at Kairi's unconscious form, wondering guiltily if he had some sort of role to play in this...

* * *

 _In a church in the sector 5 slums..._

A young teenage girl in a blue dress with a long brown ponytail knelt at a small patch of flowers, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong? Tell me please!"

The voices in the flowers had been uneasy this last year. They spoke unusually, with new whispers she hadn't heard before...

 _Lost Child._

That had been the first new words the flowers had said to her. They spoke the words with a sense of wonder and curiosity. They had wanted her to find this 'lost child', to investigate, but when she arrived at the location she felt drawn to, she had seen two of the scary men in suits that sometimes watched her dragging a girl away. She had felt scared and hadn't been able to do anything.

Then, the nature of the words changed and set the tone for the rest of the year...

 _Tainted. Lost Child Becomes Calamity's Lost Child._ _Calamity Stirs._

The flowers had held their breath, scared, but nothing had happened. She didn't understand any of it, why they were so scared, and then, minutes ago, the voices had _screamed_ for the first time in her life. It had scared her so badly... the words they spoke filled her with a sense of dread she did not understand...

 _Calamity's Call. Weapons? Uncertainty._

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Calamity's Call? Weapons...? Please, tell me whats wrong!"

 _Calamity's Child. Weak Call. Rebuked By Calamity. Danger? Uncertainty._

She blinked a few times, the voice was panicky, jittery, and actually answered a question for once, but the nature of its response left her even more confused. "If... your not sure she's a danger why not just watch and wait?"

 _Calamity Awake. Watching. Waiting. Risk. Safer to Destroy Calamity's Lost Child.  
_

The girl scowled. "Well that's not nice. Why'd the 'calamity' thing rebuke her anyway? You always pair the two of them together."

 _Uncertainty._

The girl reached a hand forward and gently caressed a flower head. "Just calm down, okay? No need to go all 'weapony'. Just be patient."

 _Patience_.

"Yeah, that," she said with a giggle.

The flowers relaxed slightly, but still seemed tense.

 _Watching. Waiting. If necessary. Destroy._

The girl gave a none-committal hum and started tending to the flowers...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Like Mother like Daughter.  
_


	9. Motherly Doubts

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 9 - Motherly Doubts  
**_

* * *

The first thing that Kairi became aware of was a lingering pain in her mind. Which was an oddity. Pain never lasted long, not after receiving Mother's gifts. The second thing she became aware of was that she wasn't in her room, or in her bed. This one felt different... she kept her eyes closed, half fearing she was somehow back in the labs...

" _Awake at last, child of mine_ ," murmured Mother, sounding a bit vexed, " _You were taken to an infirmary I believe, not the labs_."

Kairi felt a bit of relief, and then confusion. "Why? _What happened_?"

There was a brooding silence from Mother for a minute before her response, " _A mistake, a miscalculation on my part. I made you too much my child without realizing the risks siring a child of another world created._ "

" _I... don't understand_ ," thought back Kairi.

There was a soft, almost sinister chuckle. " _Your instincts as my child are slowly becoming more and more apparent._ "

Then, Mother's voice grew angry. " _Regardless of that, you accessed something you shouldn't have been able to. He never should have been able to feel your call, even slightly. Not only am I awake, but, your cells are to different. You shouldn't have been able to, yet somehow you connected to him_. _I believe it has something to do with your... birth abilities, I felt a ripple from them.._."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. " _Birth abilities...?_ "

A memory tickled... back at her first day in the labs...

* * *

 _Hojo put his gun to her arm and fired, putting a hole right through it. Kairi screamed in pain and scrambled back, whimpering and clutching her arm painfully to her stomach. He shot her! HE SHOT HER! What was WRONG with him? Kairi sobbed and put her head to the floor of the cage, it hurt... it hurt so much it... it... huh...?_

 _Kairi frowned for a moment. The pain... it was fading away rapidly..._

 _Kairi sat up and lifted her arm, examining it. "T-the hole its... its gone..."_

 _She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She had just been shot, just had a hole put through her arm, and now, it was gone! It was like she hadn't even been hurt to begin with!_

 _"A boon my child, a boon from mother to daughter. We are hard to get rid of my child. You especially. I felt within you powers hidden in your depths, powers unfamiliar to me, but feeling akin to healing magic. You cells, your beautifully unique cells have adapted to your power and have begun to awaken it. Your power and cells have augmented the regenerative abilities I have given to you," explained Jenova._

* * *

Back then, Kairi had glazed over what Mother had said and not questioned it, but..., " _Mother... I never had any abilities. I was just a normal girl going to school..._ "

There was a tsking sound. " _Not all powers are as readily transparent as you might think. Some wait for the appropriate age to manifest. Some, like the Limit Breaks of this world, wait for enough pain or emotion. Some need special triggers or conditions in order to be used_. _Yours I imagine are no different in that regard._ "

Mother grumbled, " _Not that you've ever tapped into your powers outside of helping you regenerate wounds and a brief flicker when you attempted to activate Reunion_. _The stimuli required for your powers are unknown to me, but, they did briefly stir for that moment, on your desire to take in and heal your brother. Hmm..._ "

" _What is... Reunion_?" asked Kairi, her head starting to feel fuzzy.

" _Shh my child, shh_ ," murmured Mother, " _Keep yourself calm and I will explain it to you so you may learn to control yourself_."

Kairi took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, the fuzziness in her head fading. " _Okay... okay..._ "

" _First, I will show you what it is to be the receiving end of the call_ ," said Mother, " _Do you remember yesterday, before your mission, when you remembered that I was still trapped in a cage_?"

* * *

" _Of course I am. Mother does know best_ ," said Mother with dark amusement, " _I will make a fine daughter out of you yet. I cannot wait until the day our Reunion comes to pass. The world will **tremble** in our wake, and those who have wronged me will pay dearly."_

 _Kairi nodded again. It had been so long since she last thought of it, but, she did need to remind herself she was training for more than her own benefit. Somewhere out there, Mother was caged and locked up. She... she felt a sudden need to find her... to go to her... to free her... to join her... to be one with her..._

 _Kairi's hands began to shake, her head began to spin, and a longing sensation began to consume her mind. "I... I... Mother... I need you... where... where are you...? We... we need to be together..."_

 _"Hmm... your growing faster than I thought if you can already feel the pull. Shh my child, its not yet time, soon enough, it will be. To beings such as us, a few years is nothing but a drop in the lake of time, one day we will be together," soothed Mother._

 _She felt her Mother's touch in her mind and relaxed, moaning with relief. "Okay Mother... okay... I'll wait..."_

 _Kairi laid in her bed for a time, a weird pleasured feeling coating every inch of her body after Mother's touch. She didn't want it to go away... she began to whimper... she wanted Mother's acknowledgement and touch again... she..._

 _Kairi blinked a few times. She..._

 _..._

 _What the hell had that been? Kairi bolted upright, suddenly feeling unsure of herself. What had just happened?_

* * *

The moment the memory ended, Kairi felt herself start to shake, her lips trembling. " _Mother... I... I need you... I..._ "

" _Shh child, shh_ ," murmured Mother, " _What you feel is the pull of Reunion, the desire to be... reunited... with your family_. _"_

Kairi blinked a few times, opening her eyes to stare up at the ceiling. "..."

Recovering her senses, she frowned, feeling uneasy. " _It... it was like... a compulsion, I just had to go find you..._ "

" _It's natural, we are meant to be reunited one day, but not yet_ ," explained Mother.

Kairi was confused. " _Well, I want to meet you anyway, why do we need that... pull? That compulsion?_ "

" _Not all of my children would willingly answer my summons, some need a bit of... prodding and guidance_ ," explained Mother.

Kairi felt uneasy. " _You mean... forcefully?_ "

" _If necessary_ ," said Mother matter of factually.

" _Why_?" she asked, bewildered.

" _To understand that, you muster understand the other half of Reunion_ ," explained Mother, " _You have felt the call, and now you must consciously feel what it is like to issue it_."

Kairi had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach...

" _What do you remember of what happened before you awoke here_?" inquired Mother.

She frowned. " _I... took a bath... cleaned myself up, and went to go get some food. I... ran into Zack_?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, her memories felt hazy. " _He told me something, something about Genesis, something that mad me mad_. _I... I don't remember what happened after. Mother... what was it he told me? What happened?_ "

" _Calm yourself, center yourself and brace yourself first_ ," ordered Mother.

Kairi did as instructed.

" _He told you that your brother was banished from instructing you_ ," explained Mother.

Kairi frowned, mulling it over. " _Huh... well.. after that stunt he pulled with the dragon, I guess I ought to have expected that. Though... I'm going to be missing out on a lot by losing him as a teacher... but..._ "

Mother chuckled. " _Does it not anger you? For them to take... what is yours_?"

 _Thump thump..._

What is... hers...

 _Thump thump..._

She winced, pain flaring in her head. "Ghh..."

Memories flashed in her head: Panicking over Genesis being taken away. Lifting Zack up and chucking him down the hall. The thought... the desire... all consuming...

 _ **MINE.**_

 _Whipcrack_

Kairi gave a small shrill scream, clutched her head, and rolled over, burrowing her face into her pillow in agony as Mother sent a spike of pain rocketing through her head. " _That's enough of that my daughter. You know the feeling now_."

Kairi breathed in and out heavily, her entire body trembling. Oh god... what... what _WAS_ that? She felt so rattled, so scared. What she had felt... it... it wasn't right! It was an unnatural desire... it felt nothing like some of the crushes she had had when she was younger, or what she had felt towards Sora and Riku back home. It was nothing of love. It was... it was... a _hunger_. Like she wanted to... to...she didn't even know how to describe it. To want to... take his entire being into herself? There wasn't a proper word for it that she could think of... to take his body, his mind, his soul, his power... and never let it go... make him a part of her forever... it... it... oh god what WAS this?! It was unnatural, it wasn't right! But she _wanted_ it...

She started shivering uncontrollably. " _Mother... Mother... what IS this_? _I'm... I'm scared_..."

Mother seemed amused. " _You fear what you are. Reunion is part of what we are. To regather what is yours._ "

Kairi hesitated, suddenly feeling a real terror of a thought. " _Does... does that mean you want to... do... Reunion with me? You want to... to do... that to me?_ "

There was a brief pause that filled Kairi with dread before Mother responded. " _Oh no no no, you... misunderstand the... possessiveness... that comes with Reunion. It is just a part of it, nothing to be afraid of, you desire and crave to be close to those your related to and care for. It's completely natural, completely human to want to be with those you care for, no?_ "

She felt unsure and wary. " _Y-yes... I... guess... but why did you seem so mad about me taking what is 'yours'?_ "

" _Well... I suppose you could say that... Reunion implies causes... jealousy instinct..., yes, a jealousy instinct. Those who call for Reunion are jealous of those who would make the call themselves, after all, your brother is MY son, not yours_ ," said Mother, " _Do you understand?_ "

Kairi nodded. "Y-yes."

" _Good, now, seeing as you are not ready to bear the weight of Reunion, whenever you feel it's desire, repel it_ ," ordered Mother, " _One day, when were together at last, I will show you how to sate Reunion's call..._ "

Kairi nodded again, but, there was a thought though that she hid from her Mother, burying it as deep down as she possibly could: The pause Mother had given, her hesitation when speaking, was... was Mother _lying_ to her? It scared, it terrified Kairi to think that Mother might be lying, might be deceiving her, wanting to... to... preform _Reunion_ with her... and not the fairy-tale togetherness she was implying a mere moment ago. She wanted to be with Mother, but, she did _NOT_ want to be... be... _consumed_...

No, no. She... she was just being jittery and skittish. Mother... Mother cared for her. Had changed her. Given her power, advice, and guidance. She just wanted her to be at her side... that had to be it...

 _But what if it wasn't?_

Kairi gulped heavily, and with dread, before shoving the thought as deep down as she could and locking it away. She sighed into her pillow, pulling it up and over the back of her head and then burying her face into the bed itself. Her head was still aching, whatever Mother had done to inflict that pain to snap her out of Reunion's pull really left a mark...

She froze as the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. "3rd Class Kairi, I'm fairly certain you have been awake for the last few minutes. I am a patient man, and understand you seem to be in pain, but we need to talk."

In an instant, she was suddenly aware of a presence pressing against her awareness. She was dumbfounded to not have recognized it was there. It... it was a presence she had only felt in passing, off in the distance, but never came across, never met. It... it was _him_.

" _My Chosen One_ ," murmured Mother warmly, almost greedily.

Kairi pulled the pillow off her head and sat up, turning to look at him, at Sephiroth who wase leaning against the wall next to the door, studying her intently. Here he was, the unmatched 1st Class SOLDIER. He was called 'the General', though she didn't know if it was his real rank or not. It didn't honestly mater though, if he gave a command, it was to be followed.

" _Behold my son, your brother, in all his glory, he is the one who will deliver us this world_ ," sang Mother, starting to really freak Kairi out.

She took him in, noting everything she had heard was right. Long silver hair, green, catlike eyes. A passive, controlled face, his body mirroring that discipline. Across his back was slung his legendary blade, Masamune. His presence, even without truly feeling its weight with her senses, was imposing, and with them, she could feel his _power_. Genesis... Angeal... neither of them compared, even together, she didn't think they could compare.

" _Of course not, for he is my Chosen One, he is... perfect..._ ," sang Mother.

Kairi stared at him numbly for a moment before it occurred to her she was acting like an idiot and snapped a quick salute. "Sir."

Sephiroth shook his head with a slight motion. "Formalities are not required for the moment, we're not talking on the record. I trust you understand?"

Kairi paused at that. Off the record? Which meant he didn't whatever was said repeated... okay... okay... she was starting to get nervous, why was he here? Was she in trouble? Oh... she had THROWN Zack! Could she get in trouble for that? She had done worse in training, but that was training. What had she done?

"Relax," ordered Sephiroth.

Kairi hesitated before doing so.

Sephiroth looked her over, pausing on her eyes. "Hmm. Normal as of the moment."

She blinked a few times. "Normal...?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "While I understand the necessity of it at times, I am not a liar not a deceiver at heart. Especially to one of similar circumstances to myself."

Kairi blinked a few times, giving him a confused look.

He narrowed his eyes. "I hold no love for Hojo. I lived through his labs at a age far younger than you."

Kairi understood then, and seethed. She did her best to keep Hojo and the labs out of her mind and memories, but now, it boiled over. So even the great and mighty Sephiroth, Mother's Chosen One, had been subjugated to that mad man. She felt a pang of pity, and then kinship. Brother indeed, in more ways than just Mother's cells...

She nodded slowly. "I hold no love for him either, and since were off the record, I'd love if he just... went away... one day."

There was a brief, wistful smile on his face. "If only."

"What I wish to ask: Kairi, are you aware that your eyes can change to match mine?" he asked.

Oh, that's what he meant by not lying or deceiving, no softening the question, he went straight to the point. Then his words hit her. Oh... OH... wow... she had thought it was freaky when it happened and she saw it in the mirror, but he had never made the connection about them having the same eyes.

She hesitated before nodding. "Y-yes."

"Do you have any clue as to why?" inquired Sephiroth, his eyes critical.

" _Mind your words_ ," murmured Mother, " _You may inform him of... basic... things, but do not tell him of my presence in your mind, of my voice. He is not yet ready to know me._ "

"I... might have an idea," she murmured.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, waiting.

Kairi hesitated, wondering how to word this. "Did... Hojo ever inject you with anything?"

Sephiroth gave her a look of pure disbelief, as if asking 'are you serious with that question', before scowling. "Of course he did, far to many things."

"What about cells?" she asked, "Before he injected me with Mako, he injected me with what he called 'Jenova' Cells."

That got a visible start out of him. "My mother's cells?"

Wait... he _KNEW_ of Mother's name?

"Y-your Mother?" she asked.

Sephiroth frowned intently. "I once asked about her, all Hojo told me was that her name was Jenova and that she died in childbirth."

He rubbed his chin. "Why would he inject her cells in someone? That makes no sense to me. Just by injecting her cells in someone, it shouldn't make them at times share my traits."

He growled. "Unless of course Hojo altered them to do something else. I may have never known her, but, I would not want her memory disgraced by that man."

Kairi hesitated, deciding to take a risk and hoping Mother wouldn't get mad. "Are you sure she's dead?"

She felt Mother's presence heavily in her mind all of the sudden, Mother was watching _carefully_.

Sephiroth went still, very still, before sharply looking at her. "It's what I was told..."

"By Hojo," she pointed out, "If she really died when you were born... umm how old are you?"

"Seventeen," he answered.

"Right, if she really died seventeen years, how would he have fresh cells to inject me with?" she asked.

Sephiroth looked dumbstruck and suckered in a breath before suddenly his face blanked and an emotionless mask came over his face. "Your... point has ' _some_ ' merit to be considered, but, ultimately is an unproven conclusions being drawn."

Kairi went silent, but tilted her head when she heard a purring sound, it... was that Mother?

" _You did well my child_ ," purred Mother, " _Very well indeed. With but a few choice words, his walls begin to crumble and his desire for me builds. More will need to be done, but this is most... excellent..._ "

" _Why not just talk to him_?" asked Kairi.

" _He is not yet ready to receive me, to know me and my voice_ ," said Mother, " _He is still a strong, prideful, willful child_. _His_ _resolve must weaken more before he is to receive my will_. _But soon... soon... I will..._ "

Kairi caught herself before daring to ask 'why' Sephiroth had to weaken to know Mother. While Mother was distracted on her tirade, Kairi's thoughts secretly returned to her earlier... suspicion... about Mother. Had she... had she just made a mistake telling Sephiroth this? Was... was Mother planning to do something bad to Sephiroth? She might not know him well, but, through the cells they shared, Sephiroth was her brother! He was hers! HERS! She would protect him, even if it was from Mother herself... he was hers... he...

"Your eyes," murmured Sephiroth.

Kairi flinched, recognizing the sensation of Reunion starting again and crushed it quickly, blinking furiously and trying to clear the growing daze out of her head. "T-thanks..."

He tilted his head and studied her curiously. "Do you know what causes the change?"

She hesitated before bowing her head. "Certain thoughts and words... it... when it happens... I feel so weird... I don't feel like myself at all when it happens, I don't like it... it's... kind of scary."

There was a noncommittal hum. "I see."

"And the pain?" he questioned, "I watched that bout a few minutes ago, it seemed... unpleasant..."

Kairi went silent for a moment before forcing herself to be evasive, she couldn't exactly say it was because Mother was punishing her. "It's... best not to let the change happen in the first place..."

There was a chuckle from Mother. " _You learn quickly my child_."

There was another noncommittal hum from Sephiroth. "I suppose not. I suggest, when your out on missions, you keep those certain thoughts and words out of your mind. Collapsing mid-mission can be rather... fatal."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah..."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, before Sephiroth stopped leaning against the wall and stood straight. "I suppose that is enough questions, for now. We've spent enough time off the record."

Kairi nodded. "Okay."

He tilted his head curtly. "Before I go, since I doubt he will, I will apologize on Genensis's behalf."

His eyes narrowed. "There is little that can be offered to excuse needlessly putting the life of someone your responsible for at risk. He has pulled stupid acts and made questionable decisions before, but that was inexcusable of him."

Kairi hesitated, biting her lips nervously for a moment. "Is... it really necessary for him to be not allowed to train me anymore?"

Sephiroth stared at her like she had grown a second head.

She winced at that. "Okay, okay, I'm peeved at him too, but... I've improved so much since I got here thanks to him. I'm worried without him to push me..."

Sephiroth slowly shook his head. "It's not how others push you, but how you push yourself. If you do not have the resolve to better yourself, then it won't matter who trains you. While certain teachers may certainly help you improve, it is ultimately up to you to make your own future."

Up to her huh...

She gave him a brief smile. "I see..."

Sephiroth nodded and turned to go.

"Sephiroth...," she began.

He paused briefly and turned his head. "Yes?"

"Go easy on Genesis, please," she asked.

"Hmph," was his only response before leaving.

Kairi gave a heavy sigh before flopping back on the bed, feeling strangely tired.

" _An acceptable performance_ ," said Mother, " _And I believe such good behavior and a job well done deserves to be rewarded..._ "

Kairi gave a shiver and a moan. The pain and tiredness faded from her mind. It felt... it felt like Mother was petting her head... it... it sent shivers of pleasure rocketing down her spine to have Mother's full attention and praise... her unconditional love...

" _Do well, follow my instructions like a good obedient child, and please me in the future, and you may yet feel it again_ ," said Mother lovingly before the touch began to fade.

She curled into a ball, a weird, dazed smile on her face. " _Y-yes Mother..._ "

Mother's presence faded a moment later after she gave a dark, amused chuckle.

Kairi stayed there for a moment before the daze began to lift and she froze. That... that feeling... it had felt _so_ good... but... it... it was Reunion's pull, it wasn't natural... yet... how she _craved_ it... wanted Mother's attention and praise and touch and love...

She shook her head violently, forcing away the last remnants of Reunion and took advantage of the moment to seriously think. Mother's presence was faint, as if she were looking elsewhere. Her head felt... surprisingly clear, if a bit empty without Mother there.

Reunion seriously rubbed her wrong, both in the pull and the desire, as did some of the things Mother had said in the last few minutes, and in the past. She... had nothing concrete to use as true evidence, but, Mother's words made her wary.

On the other hand...

Mother had done so much for her...

She didn't understand what she was feeling at the moment, or what to think. She... she wanted to trust Mother, wanted to love and be loved by her so badly... but...

She blinked, feeling Mother's presence start to return and sighed, banishing her thoughts. It was time to get up and go anyway. She didn't even know how long she had been out cold. She had to go find Zack and apologize... and then get some damn food in her grumbling stomach!

With that, she got up and left the room...

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _The first shred of misgivings about 'Mother dearest' begin to form in Kairi's mind..._


	10. Flower of the Slums

_**Jenova Project K: Chapter 10 - Flower of the Slums**_

* * *

Kairi walked out of the infirmary...

"Kaaaaariiii!" came a squeal.

Before she could react she got a tackle hug from a certain black haired 3rd Class. "Jezz Kairi don't scare me like that!"

Kairi winced, colliding with the wall. "Sorry Zack."

They separated, and Zack's eyes roamed her with worry. What was it some of the other's called Zack? Mother hen? Pretty apt nickname when he wasn't being a puppy.

"You okay?" he asked.

She scratched her head a little nervously, "Y-yeah... umm... Zack, I'm sor..."

Zack waved a hand. "It's fine, I could see something was... uh... weird, with you."

He gave her another worried look, this time focusing on her eyes. "That was really wack, you know? You got all Seph eye'd on me, lifted me up like I was a little kid and just chucked me all the way down the hall, you got a pretty strong arm."

"Sorry," she mumbled again.

" _Did he just call my Chosen One SEPH?!_ _Why waste time apologizing to this fool?_ " asked Mother, " _Your brother gave your instructions, go strengthen yourself without relying on your other 'lesser' brother_."

Kairi's fists and eyes tightened a bit. " _Mother. Please do not be rude to my friends nor my brothers_."

Mother huffed, but did not argue. " _Stubborn child._ "

"Hey, what'd I say? It's fine," said Zack dismissively, "Nothin to apologize for."

Kairi stared at him wistfully. He... really did remind her of Sora. Always friendly, never held a grudge, forgave everyone super easily...

Zack gave her a curious look. "Something wrong?"

She slowly shook her head and started walking past him. "You just remind me of someone I used to know."

Rather than leave, Zack fell in behind her. "So, waja up to?"

"Food," she grumbled, "I haven't eaten since before my 'D _ragon Quest_ '."

Zack snorted. "Right, that. Genesis is nutz, ya know? Like, jezz Kairi, did you _LOOK_ at your clothes? If it weren't for the fact you were walking and talking I woulda thought you were a corpse just by the blood and the tears on them."

Kairi shrugged. "I looked at them, yes."

Zack leaned forward to look past her and up into her face. "Aaaaand?"

Kairi shrugged again, voice lowering and murmuring, "I dunno..."

"You don't know?" said Zack, giving her a pointed look.

Kairi sighed. "Zack... just drop it, please."

Zack shrugged. "Okay, anyway, lets get some grub. How about we eat out?"

Kairi hesitated. "I... don't know anyplace in Midgar to eat, I haven't even been out of the building since I got here except for that first mission."

Zack blinked a few times. "Huh... well that's fine. I know a little diner in Wall Market down in the Sector 6 slums that's not bad. Let's go."

Kairi let him take the lead and followed him to the elevator, half-listening to him begin his mindless chatter about the day. It occurred to her suddenly what she was about to do. Leave the building. It made her nervous. Was she actually allowed to leave unsupervised? Would she get in trouble for this? Would Zack get in trouble for this?

" _I am not one to endanger you my child, but, no one has explicitly said you cannot leave_ ," pointed out Mother, " _Flexing your chains could allow you to see how much you can push their limits._ _If they try to use it against, you, you could feign ignorance with ease, and pin the blame on the fool if need be_."

Kairi frowned. " _Mother. I would never do that to a friend. If there's trouble, I'll accept whatever blame is put on me._ "

She could feel Mother scowling at her, but she did not speak. Kairi half held her breath as they reached the first floor and started making for the entrance, maybe she was juuust a bit skittish, but, she half expected alarms to start blaring when they passed by the secretary and out the door. She visibly relaxed once they left the building and no one came hollering after them. She took a brief moment to look up at the building itself from the outside, she hadn't done that in the helicopter earlier. The building... felt ominous for some reason. All the sudden she really didn't like being in that building, period, end of story. Unfortunately, that building was probably going to remain her home for a long time.

They bought tickets and boarded a train, picking their seats to sit down on, she felt a little nervous. "I've never been on a train before..."

Zack smirked. "Really? Well I should warn you they wobble alot, people bounce around, the train sometimes leans over the rails, and god forbid of the train skips a track..."

Kairi glared at him. "Zaaaack! Not helping!"

Zack was grinning full force.

"Ugh, as if the helicopter ride hadn't been bad enough," muttered Kairi.

She didn't get motion sickness, but the sensation of being moved not of her own accord really made her uncomfortable for a reason she couldn't honestly guess. Zack continued to playfully poke fun at her until they arrived down at the Sector 7 train station. The moment they got off the train though, something felt... off... to Kairi. It wasn't any kind of danger, but something just felt... sad... in the air.

It took her only a few moments of staring around clueless at the people bustling about to figure out what it was, and it made her feel awful. Everything that she could see looked so dirty and run down. Litter was everywhere. There were plenty of people with obvious hand-me-down clothes, patched together. Some people looked thin, far to thin, or seemed sickly. Off in the distance she could see piles of scrap metal, and beyond that, some of the taller run down looking buildings.

She just stared at it all, feeling... she hadn't ever touched alcohol, but she wondered if this was what 'sobering' felt like.

"Kairi?" questioned Zack, looking a bit unsure at her.

"What... is this?" she asked quietly, "Why is everything... like this down here?"

Zack blanked for a moment before blinking a few times, suddenly looking extremely unsure of himself all the sudden. "Oh... you've never seen the slums before, have you?"

Kairi blinked a few times. "Slums?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well... I don't really like it either, but... c'mon lets go, not a good place to talk in earshot of others, ya'know?"

Kairi followed behind quietly, feeling extremely apprehensive about being down here. She had never seen anything like this place. Nowhere on Destiny Islands looked so... utterly miserable to live in. She had seen a run down house or two, but, people were quick to pitch in to help each other out if need be. She had never even heard of the word 'slums' before, seeing these people living like this made her feel like her heart was bleeding out, and she had only been down here for less than five minutes. She dreaded to think what it was like to actually live down here. She looked up with a frown, suddenly noticing that there was no sunlight either, only artificial light, it was all blocked by the plates above them... what a god awful existence...

"Why do they live down here?" Kairi asked quietly as they neared the sector 6 gate.

"I don't think they really have a choice," said Zack.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"No money to move up top or out of Midgar," he said sadly.

That did little for Kairi's sobering mood.

" _Why do you care_?" asked Mother, " _If the people down here are so pitiful that they cannot better themselves or force their way out, why bother feeling anything for them?_ "

" _Because I'm not a heartless wretch_ ," retorted Kairi.

" _Is that what you think of me_?" chided Mother, " _After everything I've given to you_? _Have you not felt my loving touch?_ "

Kairi felt a sudden, but brief wave of guilt, before she countered, " _I'm sorry, but,_ y _our always to mean to everyone who isn't me or Sephiroth, and you know it._ "

Mother huffed. " _I have my reasons, one day, when we're reunited, you will come to know and accept them as your own._ "

Kairi couldn't help but wonder what had made Mother so bitter towards the world, then again, she was trapped in a cage somewhere with crazy scientists using her cells to make her kids and not let them near her. Who knows what that could honestly do to a person. She felt a pang of sympathy towards Mother and decided to try and ignore her hostility a little bit better. Once she eventually got Mother out of her cage, everything would be better, she just knew it would.

" _Yes my child, yes it will_ ," said Mother, a odd _hunger_ in her voice.

They passed through the sector 6 gate and into what looked like a run down playground. She stared at it a bit sadly before starting to follow Zack to the northeast, only to pause as a shrill, young scream echoed to the south. She exchanged one look with Zack before they took off, swords drawn. They went south, through the playgrounds and dashed around a bend of metal debris.

Kairi's eyes snapped onto a set of six monsters cornering a terrified girl a bit younger than she was. The monsters were small ish, wide open gaping maws of teeth, no eyes she could see, a pointed tail, and pointed feet kind of like a spider's. The girl was in a blue and white dress with white sandals. Her hair was long and brown, but in a ponytail. Her eyes were an emerald green that almost seemed aglow. The most important detail about her to Kairi was that she was unarmed and defenseless.

"Whole Eaters," muttered Zack before charging and yelling, "Heeey!"

That got the monster's attention and briefly distracted them from the girl. Kairi was already moving, far faster than Zack was. Her blood was pumping, there was an innocent life in danger. She was already having a flashback to the day the shadow monster things had swarmed at her on Destiny Islands, how they must have moved on and destroyed her home, killed everyone she cared about, the others at the orphanage, and Sora, his mom, Riku... all the others...

She was done being weak and letting people down.

She snarled in righteous fury and cut through a Whole Eater in a split second, swinging her sword to cut into a second before kicking up with her foot and booting another one away. She firmly planted herself directly infront of the girl before Zack even joined the fight. The butchered the six monsters within a minute, blades singing back and forth.

Satisfied, and extremely happy to have made a difference, even if it was just for one life, she turned to look at the girl and ask if she was alright before she froze. The girl was staring at her with a look of complete and utter terror. Not only that, but now that the danger was gone and Kairi actually looked at the girl, she was getting the same sensation from her that she had gotten from those two pre-teens back in Nibelheim. Except, this was different, this was _more_ than just a presence of what Mother had called 't _he pull of those chosen by destiny'._ This girl on her own had an unusual presence, but, not of the powerful martial kind that her brothers did. It was... an unusually calming presence to be around, it made her feel... settled...

Well, except for the look of utter terror on the girl's face that was ruining the sensation, she was inching away from Kairi as if she were some kind of monster.

"Erm, Kairi, sword," coughed Zack.

Kairi blinked and looked at her blood covered blade, still in hand. Oh, yeah, that was probably scary. Poor girl had been cornered by monsters, watched them fight, and was staring at two bloodied scary looking SOLDIERs. She sheathed her sword and offered the girl a smile.

"You okay?" asked Kairi.

The girl hesitated briefly, before giving a brief nod, but saying nothing else, still staring at Kairi fearfully. She didn't understand it... why was the girl so afraid of...

 _Hisssssss_

Kairi blanked for a moment before she registered in her head that Mother was actually hissing.

" _Cetra_ ," hissed Mother in a rage, " _KILL HER_!"

Almost as if the girl had heard it, she tensed, terror coursing across her face.

" _Mother! I am not killing some defenseless girl, what is wrong with you?!_ " replied Kairi angrily.

Zack stepped up to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, its okay, we're not gonna hurt you. I know Kairi is totally scruffy looking n all, but she's..."

"Excuse me? Scruffy?" exclaimed Kairi, forgetting about Mother for a second.

" _KILL HER NOW!_ " screamed Mother.

Kairi flinched and fell to a knee, clutching her head as a spike of pain hit her. " _M-mother?_ "

"Kairi?" exclaimed Zack, rushing over to kneel next to her, "You okay?"

"T _he Cetra are the ones who wronged me my child! Imprisoned me! She is a danger to us. KILL HER!_ " roared Mother.

Kairi's hand started flinching towards her sword against her will, it took a heavy and draining effort to halt her hand. " _Mother! That's not fair! I don't know what kinda people 'Cetra' are, but she's just a kid, she couldn't have been involved! Don't take your anger out on an innocent!_ "

Mother hissed angrily. " _She is a danger to us my child!_ "

" _She's_ a _kid!_ " countered Kairi.

" _For now, not forever,_ " warned Mother, " _If she is not a danger now, she will be later_."

" _Then I guess I'll just have to make a friend out of her then, friends aren't dangers to one another_ ," said Kairi stubbornly.

That gave Mother a pause. " _Hmm... she IS the last Cetra, half blooded, perhaps... conversion could work... yes... it would be a powerful tool, wouldn't it?_ "

Kairi didn't understand the line of thought Mother seemed to be going on, but at least it wasn't murder, and Mother's heavy presence was receding.

" _Very well, worm your way into the child's heart, when the time comes, she will 'join' our family_ ," said Mother greedily, almost sinisterly.

Kairi took a deep breath and slowly stood up, feeling extremely drained, and waved off Zack. "I'm fine..."

Zack gave her a worried look over. "Maybe coming down here after you just got out of the infirmary wasn't a good idea..."

Kairi shook her head. "Saving a life is worth any brief pain."

She looked once more at the girl, noticing that her terror had receded a bit, and was now studying Kairi curiously. "W-what's your name?"

Kairi smiled at her. "I'm Kairi, how..."

"And I'm Zack!" butted in Zack.

"...about you?" asked Kairi, shooting Zack a look.

"I'm Aerith," answered the girl with a giggle at their antics.

* * *

Aerith stared at Kairi, fascinated. When the Flowers had whispered that the _Calamity's Lost Child_ was near, she hadn't been able to resist investigating. Of course, it had been on a whim, and without the scary suit guys noticing her sudden disappearance to follow her. When the monsters had come, being all alone, she had thought she was done for. Then, she saw the _Lost Child_ , then, she saw _IT_. She had felt _IT_. She now knew why the Flowers were scared, why the Flower's called the _Lost Child_ , called Kairi tainted.

There was a second presence within Kairi, and it scared Aerith to the depths of her soul. It was a sickly, vile, menacing, sinister presence. The word _evil_ didn't seem to do it justice. It was a blackening within Kairi's near blinding bright aura. She had never seen or felt someone that seemed so... pure. To be honest, such purity was strange, unnatural, even she herself had her little mischievous ticks at times. Yet, in the face of that purity was a vile ugliness that seemed to be snaked through the light, tainting and corrupting it slowly but surely. Something so dark, and something so light, emanating and struggling over the same body...

She didn't know anything about Kairi, yet, she felt so scared for the girl. Did she have any clue what was happening to her? She wanted to cry out and warn her of the taint blackening her, but, that presence, it had felt so malevolent towards Aerith. She had not been blind to see that the presence had tried to take control of Kairi for a moment, and there was little doubt in what the presence wanted to do to her. But, that Kairi had fought off it's control on her behalf... it made Aerith hopeful for the girl's future. That did not however mean she was going to challenge the presence and risk it trying to control Kairi and kill her through the girl. The presence had gone passive for the moment, and Aerith _highly_ preferred it that way.

At last though, she understood the Flower's fear. This presence, the _IT_ , that _thing_ , that was the Calamity, wasn't it? What the Flowers were so scared of. When she got back to the church, she was going to question the Flowers thoroughly. Something _wrong_ was happening, and she needed to know more. To that end though, she had at last fulfilled the Flower's initial wish, she had found the _Lost Child_. Now, she wanted to know more...

"Your eyes are glowy," said Aerith sheepishly.

Kairi blinked a few times. "Oh, right. I have to remind myself of that sometimes."

Aerith giggled. "Really? You don't know what your own eyes are like?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "They weren't always like this, only after I got mako in me and became a SOLDIER."

Aerith suddenly shrank back a little. "S-SOLDIER?"

"Aww c'mon, we don't bite," teased Zack, stepping up to Kairi's side.

Aerith hesitated for a moment. The guy seemed nice... and was a little cute. She reddened slightly at that, but banished it quickly. Not quickly enough for Kairi not to notice.

"I think she likes you Zack," teased Kairi.

"D-do not!" squeaked Aerith.

Zack pouted. "I'm not likable?"

Awww... that look was adorable, Aerith giggled a little bit, "Okay, your likable."

If more SOLDIERs were like these two, maybe they weren't as scary as she thought. Maybe her initial fears of them were silly, like fearing the sky, though, the thought of it falling down on her still made her feel a bit squeamish. To be honest, there was only one real thing to fear, that presence hiding in Kairi.

"Anyway, where do you live kid? We can take you home," said Zack.

Aerith huffed. "Kid? You don't look much older than me Mr. SOLDIER!"

It was Zack's turn to grow sheepish. "Heh, maybe not."

There was an audible rumble, for a moment Aerith thought the monsters had come back, before she realized where it had gone from, let out a giggle, and looked at Kairi's stomach. "Someone's hungry, c'mon I'll take you guys home. Mom is an amazing cook!"

"We don't want to impose," began Zack.

"Oh dilly dally," said Aerith with a wave of her hands, starting forward to sector 5.

"Uh hey, one of us should probably take point," said Zack, scrambling to get ahead of Aerith, "Just tell us which way to go."

Aerith giggled. "Race you!"

Not that she had a real chance of winning, but the two SOLDIERs kept up slightly behind her, letting her come away victorious by the time she walked up to the door. "Mom I'm home!"

She walked in and noted her mother, Elmyra, rushing towards her, worry on her face. "Aerith! It's almost eight o'clock at night! Where have you been I was worried!"

Ut oh, busteeeed. "Umm... I was at the church, then I got a little lost and got attacked by monsters and..."

"Monsters?!" exclaimed Elmyra.

Aerith glanced backwards. "It's fine, my two bodyguards saved me!"

"Bodyguards?" said Zack, only to wince as Kairi elbowed him.

Elmyra glanced up at them, noticing them for the first time. "Oh, thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to Aerith."

That praise seemed to brighten Kairi, she gave Elmyra a warm smile. "It's not a problem miss, it was the least we could do. We just wanted to drop her off and we'll be on our..."

"Oh no you don't," scolded Aerith, "You two are eating with us and that's that!"

Elmyra gave Aerith a pointed look. "Eating dinner at eight o'clock? You should have been back hours ago missy and been in bed."

Aerith winced. "Yes mom..."

Elmyra sighed and ruffled her hair. "Alright, I'll go heat up some leftover lasagna."

"Yay!" said Aerith, bounding to the table.

"And I thought Zack had endless energy," mocked Kairi playfully.

Elmyra glanced over at them briefly as she made for the refrigerator. "You two are... SOLDIERs?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Zack.

Elmyra gave Kairi a second glance. "I didn't think girls could become SOLDIER."

"I'm the first," was Kairi's reply, though, Aerith noted it was a bit quiet.

She studied the girl, noting a slight pain hidden behind her eye. There was more to that story than she just being the first, something she didn't appear to like being reminded of. Aerith stored the thought away, not wanting to inquire about it, yet.

Aerith looked up at a startled gasp, noticing that Kairi was staring at the table almost wordlessly. "What's wrong?"

Kairi stepped forward and looked at a flower vase on the table. "I... just realized I haven't seen a flower in over a year..."

A sad smile played over Aerith's face, she fished a single lily out of the vase and laid it on the table. "For when you go home, take it with you."

Kairi gave her a warm smile and sat down, grabbing the flower gently and twiddling it between her thumbs, staring at her silently. Aerith found the mixture of emotions playing across the girl's face a bit sad. Sadness, grief, self-loathing, longing, in roughly that order. She suddenly felt a bit bad for bringing her here, she didn't like making people sad, even if it was unintentional. She couldn't help but wonder...

"What does it remind you of?" asked Aerith softly.

"Home," was Kairi's quiet answer.

Which meant, not Midgar if she had flowers back home. Hmm...

Elmyra laid several plates of leftovers on the table and they all dug in. Elmyra made polite dinner talk, asking a bit about them and their jobs. She could tell that mom was uncomfortable around the SOLDIERs, but, she was being nice and accommodating.

"Where did you get these flowers?" asked Kairi as they finished eating.

Aerith beamed. "I grew them myself!"

"In the slums?" asked Zack with a bit of disbelief.

"Ahuh, I grow them in the church," said Aerith.

"Your kidding, right?" asked Zack.

"You remember the turn we made to head to my home? Go straight ahead and you can't miss it," said Aerith, "Go check if you don't believe me."

She pointed a warning finger. "Be careful around my flowers, otherwise you'll catch holy hell."

"Aerith!" exclaimed Elmyra, "Language!"

Aerith giggled. "Sorry mom!"

Elmyra gave her a stern look. "Upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Aww mom, can't I stay up and talk to my new friends longer?" she said, trying to mimic the pout she had seen on Zack's face earlier.

It apparently wasn't as effective on someone else's face. "Upstairs, now, you can see them the next time you see them."

Aerith gave a sigh and removed herself from the table. "Okay. Bye Zack, bye Lost Child."

Kairi gave her a curious look. "Huh?"

Aerith was already up the stairs by the time she realized she might have goofed a little...

* * *

Kairi watched as the girl disappeared upstairs, feeling a bit baffled. Lost Child? What kind of a weird nickname was that? She shrugged it off and looked to Zack.

"Shall we?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's getting kind of late."

She turned to Aerith's mom. "Thanks for feeding us."

The lady smiled softly. "It's the least I could do for you saving Aerith's life."

Her smile slowly faded as she gave Kairi a thoughtful, inquisitive look. "Perhaps SOLDIERs aren't as bad as I thought if they have a nice young lady like you in them."

"What about me?" whined Zack, pouting.

The lady gave him a pointed look. "That pout needs more work if you want it to work on me."

Zack winced. "Oh owch."

Kairi laughed. "That pout might work on battle hardened SOLDIERs, but not moms!"

" _I'll say_ ," said Mother dryly, " _If he looked at me like that, I'd rip that 'pout' off his face_."

Yeeeesh, Mother really didn't like Zack.

Kairi turned to the door before pausing. "Miss..."

"Gainsborough, Elmyra Gainsborough," said Aerith's mother.

"Miss Gainsborough... why are there monsters in the slums?" asked Kairi honestly.

Elmyra frowned. "Because Shinra doesn't bother coming down to clean them out."

Kairi matched that frown, her anger starting to rise. "I see."

She smiled grimly. "I'll just have to personally do something about that then."

Elmyra gave her a curious look, but Kairi merely turned around and made for the door. "Thanks again for dinner."

Zack followed her out and questioned. "Do something about it?"

"If Genesis isn't my mentor anymore, then I'm going to have a lot of free time, aren't I?" she questioned.

Zack shrugged. "I guess, but, you could fill that time with other classes, training, or ya know, hanging out with the rest of us and..."

Kairi rounded on him, stepping into his guard, anger flaring on her face. "Not while there are innocent people potentially being killed down here because no one in Shinra gives a damn."

Zack opened his mouth to speak before hesitating and closing it, sighing. "Yeah... your right, sorry."

Kairi stepped away and sighed as well. "No need for you to apologize, I'm just... that girls so sweet, the thought of her or anyone else being killed by monsters that are being allowed to freely roam around down here really grates on me."

Zack grinned at her. "Guess we'll both have to do something about that then. How about we take a bit of a detour and do a little bit of 'monster clearing' before we head back? Whoever bags the most in thirty minutes wins, you game?"

Kairi matched that grin. "Your on."

She paused. "Well, after we see that church of hers, I want to go there first."

Zack shrugged. "Sure, I kinda wana see if she was pullin my leg or not too."

They left the sector 5 town and started to the southwest, the church Aerith had spoken about coming up in the distance. Kairi approached its doors and slowly opened it. She was... well... she hadn't thought the girl had been lying, but, it was still surprising to see flowers so freely growing at the center of the church where there were none anywhere else in the slums. Kairi slowly approached, staring at the patch of green sadly.

She hesitated for a moment before kneeling down, bowing her head, and clasping her hands together. She had never been religious back home, but...

She closed her eyes, and let out a sad, futile prayer, " _Please... let Sora and Riku be alive... and if they did die... then... at least let it have been fast..._ "

A single tear ran down her face before she sighed and made to rise to her feet...

...before her whole world turned white...

* * *

 _Kairi floated above a castle teeming with darkness. There were creatures everywhere that seemed like the little shadow monsters that invaded her island, only bigger, stronger, and meaner. They were overrunning the area, chasing after a number of people fleeing and screaming into the castle depths._

 _But there, before the castle gates, were two lone figures, fighting side by side against the seemingly endless tide of darkness to save the lives of those fleeing within..._

 _Sora and Riku, still in the clothes she had last seen them in on the islands, both wielding strange, key-like weapons._

 _"Come on Sora, is that the best you can do?" taunted Riku, swinging his blade and unleashing a wave of dark energy that obliterated several of the big shadows._

 _"Get real, look at which one of us is winning, I'm totally gonna get the most and tell Kairi when we find her," shouted back Sora playfully, suddenly zooming around the battlefield at high speeds._

 _"Right," said Riku, a sad look on his face._

 _Kairi's breath was caught in her throat. That look on Riku's face... it just... showed of defeat and sadness..._

 _"It's recognition of fate," murmured Mother's voice._

 _"Mother? You can see this?" whispered Kairi._

 _Mother ignored the question, "I never realized it before, but, the connection to this place... you are not from another world, you are from another realm, another reality... how did you even get to ours?"_

 _Kairi was confused. "I don't... understand..."_

 _"It's a shame, I would have enjoyed tasting your world, but, I doubt we could ever go there, not unless you could replicate the circumstances that led to you coming to our world to begin with," said Mother._

 _Kairi felt agony at those words, to see the sad defeat on Riku's face, not believe he'd ever see her again, to see Sora's determination and hope, which may be for nothing. She looked at them with mixed feelings. At least they were alive... but... to know she could probably never go back... they... they needed her... they were fighting so hard..._

 _She frowned. Why were there so many of those shadow things? They were everywhere..._

 _"C'mon Sora!" said Riku, starting back towards the castle gates, "Let's go, the princesses of heart have to be ready by now."_

 _Sora frowned and followed. "Is this... the right thing to do though? The King said the realm of light was already so weak after losing... losing the seventh princess of heart. If the princesses burn their energy like this, won't it make things worse in the long run?"_

 _Riku shrugged. "The realm of light won't last long anyway at this rate. The darkness has to be pushed back, even if it only comes back stronger, we need the time."_

 _"What about you Riku?" asked Sora quietly._

 _Riku shrugged. "I'll take a corridor into the realm of darkness before it goes off, don't worry. Let's go."_

 _The two rushed into the castle, Kairi wanted to follow, but was unable to make her body move. She fidgeted nervously, wondering what was going on, what they meant by the 'realm of light', and what a princess of heart was..._

 _She had little time to think, as suddenly, a pillar of light exploded out of the castle, releasing a nova of energy that obliterated every touch of darkness in sight, and sent Kairi reeling back, blinded by light..._

* * *

Kairi gave a startled cry and fell to a knee, putting her hands on the ground for support.

"Kairi?" exclaimed Zack, kneeling down next to her, worry on his face.

Kairi clutched her head, feeling dizzy, before looking around. She... was in the church... not floating above a castle. What... what had that been? A vision? But why...

She paused, realizing what it had been...

She smiled sadly, stood up, turned, and bowed deeply towards the flowers; it had been an answer to her prayers. "Thank you..."

"Uh... Kairi? You okay?" asked Zack.

She righted herself and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah..."

"Let's skip the monster hunt for tonight," offered Zack, "You've been clutching your head and falling way to many times today, I think you need some beauty sleep."

She was tempted to argue, but decided to give in. "Alright, lets go home I guess."

With that, she gave one last look at the flowers and whispered again. "Thank you..."

* * *

Crossing her arms inside the lifestream, a golden plated woman-like figured smiled. "You are welcome, Lost Child."

She frowned briefly, tilting her head in thought. "But... I question, was taking you into this realm when you cried out in your time of need the right thing to do? I did not realize the importance of your role, your home realm begins to crumble without you child, and you have been tainted by the sins of the planet's children, by an evil beyond what I have seen in your world..."

She sighed. "I'd send you back, to those who need you, but... even I don't understand how you opened a door between realms, all I can do is see through it at times, and even that takes great effort. Even if I could open the door, I couldn't send you back now. Your world is not prepared to face the Calamity's wrath. The way everything in your world connects to one another, the Calamity would taint that connection. It would consume and make the darkness of your world its own, and swallow the light within it's gluttonous gut. You would bear an apocalypse into your world if allowed to return as you are now."

She smiled sadly. "That's of course if you don't become our world's apocalypse first. But I have faith in you child. You were born of light, I hope and pray that it may one day banish the shadow infesting itself within your soul, and help us to finally be rid of the Calamity once and for all..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** :_

 _Kairi has no idea who she's feeling 'sympathy towards' with Jenova. Oh, I can't wait to make that train crash, hard._

 _Aside from a moment when Jenova was screaming bloody murder over Aerith, a nice little chapter._

 _Just in-case anyone didn't understand, the 'Flowers' = the Planet, this is a younger Aerith who hasn't quite figured a few things out about herself and her abilities yet._

 _I also took the liberty of seeding the way for the future. I plan for three stories/books for the 'Jenova Project K' story-line, which I have come to dub as the "Calamity of Light" trilogy. I'll leave you all to guess just what that tittle means. :tease:  
_

 _Book One : Up to the Nibelheim incident, followed by an Epilogue._

 _Book Two : Uncertain how long it would last, not going to spoil what would happen in it._

 _Book Three : Return to the realm of Kingdom Hearts (whether Kairi is alone or has company from FF7, IDK yet), how book 3 would end, and whether or not Kairi stays in KH or FF7, even I don't have envisioned yet. It will probably be a few years before I get to this point._

 _So... I imagine when it's all said and done... 100-200~ chapters between all three books, not sure on the exact count. I hope your looking forward to it. This will probably be my longest fanfiction in the long run, even outstripping Potara eventually (maybe?). (Book one will probably be the shortest of the three books, with book three most likely being the longest, idk, still up in the air).  
_

 _The point of the vision of what's happening in the realm of Kingdom Hearts is to show that things are NOT well. Kairi is a Princess of Heart, according what I remember, when the world fell into darkness at the end of the Keyblade war, it was the light in the hearts of children that pushed back the darkness, I.E. Princesses of Heart. With one of those Princess being ripped out of the Realm of Kingdom Hearts, the barrier between the Realm of Light and Darkness weakens, allowing far more darkness through than what existed in Kingdom Hearts 1. Consider it... Kingdom Hearts Apocalypse maybe?_

 _Book Three is going to be a mega clusterfuck when I eventually get to it. Tee hee._


	11. The Checkup

_**Chapter 11: The Checkup**_

* * *

 _brr brr_

Kairi rolled over on her bed and put a pillow over her head. "Ngh... five more minutes..."

 _brr brr_

She lazily opened her eyes and glanced at her nightstand, sighting her phone vibrating. "Ugh... what time is it?"

She fumbled for the phone and glanced at it sleepily...

Until the text message she received flashed across the screen: _You are due for your checkup with the Science Department. Be there at 0600 hours._

Kairi bolted upright and gripped her phone tightly. "T-the Science Department?!"

" _What have I told you about fear my daughter? You knew this was coming at some point_ ," chided Mother.

She frowned. "I suppose..."

Still... she knew it was going to be Hojo doing the checkup, he wouldn't let anyone else do it, and going down alone into the Science Department to see Hojo...

She hesitated before flipping open her phone and glancing down at her contacts. This wasn't something she wanted to risk Zack in, he wasn't a high ranking nor powerful SOLDIER yet. She didn't know Angeal or Sephiroth's numbers, nor did she want to bother someone she didn't really know... that only left one person, and hopefully he wasn't angry at her for the scolding he got over her first mission...

She punched in Genesis's number and waited.

 _CLICK_

" _It's not even six in the morning yet, this better be important,_ " came Genesis's sleepy voice.

"I have an check-up with the Science Department in about twenty minutes," said Kairi nervously.

There was silence for a moment before Genesis swore under his breath. "I'll meet you at the elevators in ten minutes."

Kairi brightened at that. "Thank you."

 _CLICK_

Genesis hung up without further word.

Kairi let out a relieved breath and strode into the bathroom, preparing herself for the day. After she finished a quick shower and got dressed, she double checked her equipment. She hesitated briefly before unsocketing her Bolt materia and slipping it into her pocket. Because, just incase she had to leave her sword somewhere, like hell was she going to risk being anywhere near Hojo completely unarmed. Maybe she was overacting a little and being a bit skittish, as since she was known it would be harder to just disappear into the labs, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. Even with Genesis there.

She met Genesis at the elevators a few minutes later and offered him a meek, "T-thank you for..."

Genesis held up a hand for silence. "Being a companion to ' _venture_ ' down to see 't _he good doctor_ ' is not something you need to give thanks for. It is an unspoken _requirement_ to have one, or warn someone you're going down there. Thankfully you had the intelligence to call me rather than going down alone."

He flicked open his own phone and began punching a text in. "Give me a moment to let Angeal and Sephiroth know where we going incase we ' _mysteriously_ ' disappear, and we'll be on our way."

She gave him a disturbed look. "Y-you're serious?"

He glanced up at her and frowned. "Did you not just hear what I said? Of course I am."

"B-but, even you?" she asked.

Genesis scowled. "Hojo hates me. If I don't die in battle one day, I fully expect to die in his labs on an operating table, that man's mad grin and laughter the last sight I see and hear."

He flapped his hands dramatically. " _My friend, the fates are cruel_."

Kairi wasn't set at ease, at all, by what he said.

They walked into the elevator and hit the button for the Science Department before Kairi asked, her voice low, "Why doesn't anyone, ya know, _do something_ about him?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "My my, are you asking why someone hasn't _murdered_ him? I didn't think you had it in you."

Kairi's gaze hit the floor, feeling a bit ashamed. "I..."

" _There is nothing wrong with meting out death to those you so chose to end_ ," chided Mother.

Genesis chuckled. "For that man, there is no fantasy nor desire cruel enough, Kairi."

She looked up, a little relieved. "I... I know, but, it's still not right to wish someone dead. I shouldn't think like that..."

Genesis scoffed. "If you say so."

" _Agreed, you are still to soft for your own good my daughter_ ," scolded Mother, " _We'll have to work on that._ "

Kairi pursed her lips, but didn't respond to her.

Genesis pondered briefly before clearing his throat. "To answer your question, he is unfortunately to valuable to the company to be disposed of. Not to mention cunning and careful enough to not be caught off-guard by those who don't care about that fact."

 _DING_

Kairi couldn't help but pale a little when the elevator opened and a dreadfully familiar hallway greeted her. It took Genesis giving her a nudge to get her moving. Each step was like agony to her, she did **_NOT_ ** want to be down here again, or rather, up here again considering the floor. If not for the presence Genesis gave off, she could have easily slipped into an old memory and habit, walking with her head hopelessly bowed as a Turk escorted her to the experimentation room...

She shook off the thought, took a deep breath, and tried her best to squash her growing dread. She knew it was going to hit her in a god awful way the second she saw Hojo. She focused her efforts on steeling herself as Genesis took point and led her to the reception desk.

"3rd Class Kairi is here for an appointment with ' _the good doctor_ '," said Genesis.

The receptionist glanced briefly at Kairi, and then at Genesis, Kairi was a bit certain that the woman wanted to question why he was here. "Right this way, I'll take you to the examination room."

For a split second, Kairi froze up. Examination room sounded to close to Experimentation room...

She shook it off, took a breath and followed behind Genesis and the receptionist. She wasn't blind to the watchful glanced Genesis gave her every now and then. She was glad he at least didn't shoot her any pity. She didn't need that on top of this. The receptionist led them to a room and left afterwords. Genesis opened the door, glanced inside, made a distasteful face, and motioned her in.

She did so, pausing and growing very still to see Hojo at a counter, fiddling with vials and syringes. Her hands tightened into fists, digging into her palms, before she silently moved to stand next to the door.

"Professor Hojo," said Genesis.

Hojo's eyes briefly flickered to him. "If it isn't Hollandar's failure."

Genesis silently glared at Hojo, but didn't offer a response.

Hojo turned his gaze to Kairi, taking a moment to size her up. "Well Specimen K, I suppose I'm satisfied to see you haven't slacked in your training. You appear to have put on a bit of muscle. Not fleeing from monsters anymore are we? If the report I read about the dragon is any consideration, I suppose not."

Kairi glared full force at him.

Hojo didn't react and motioned to a table in the center of the room. "Strip down to your undergarments and lay down."

Kairi flushed a bit with embarrassment, it hadn't been the first time he had ordered her to do so for an examination, but... with Genesis present...

She forced herself to move to the table and did as instructed, not daring to look back Genesis's way.

"I suppose we'll get the check-up process done quickly so we can turn to more important matters," said Hojo, walking over with a clipboard.

Kairi's heart skipped a beat. "More important matters?"

"Of course," said Hojo, adjusting his glasses, "The President wishes me to figure out a viable solution, with you as the basis, to develop a correct formula to begin inducting the female gender into SOLDIER in bulk."

Kairi grew a little confused, she had heard something like this before, but..., "I don't understand. All you did was inject me and that was it, why can't you just do the same with other females?"

Hojo stared at her, not looking impressed. "You, Specimen K, are a ' _very_ ' special case. SOLDIERs require a certain... bonding agent to be used to allow Mako to be injected into them. Most females do not react well to the bonding agent, developing spots over the bodies, fevers, and dying within days to weeks of exposure. I can name the woman who did survive off the top of my head. However, none save you have survived both the bonding agent and Mako injections under normal circumstances."

Kairi paled a bit. "And you injected me just like that?!"

Hojo didn't seem off-put, "I was sixty-percent positive you would survive the process."

"Sixty?!" she said, outraged.

"Considering it's zero-percent for others, you can save the dramatics, the odds were slightly in your favor," said Hojo, "Now be quiet."

She glared at him silently, before retreating to her thoughts. She figured the 'bonding agent' he was talking about was Mother's cells... but why would her cells kill women? She waited, hoping Mother would shed some light on it, but nothing was offered. There was something... else odd... with what he had said. Survived both under normal circumstance? Were there other female SOLDIERs then? No, she was the first according to practically everyone else. If there had been others before her, well, they weren't here now for whatever reason. Maybe the process had left them unstable or something? She didn't honestly know.

" _Underground,_ " murmured Mother, " _Deep underground are the only other two who could have been called my daughters, I suppose._ "

Underground? Oh... as in buried underground, dead.

Mother made a disgruntled sigh and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like ' _idiot_ ', but did not comment further.

Kairi sighed quietly and focused on keeping her eyes on Hojo, not allowing him to step out of her sight...

* * *

Genesis watched, calm on the outside, seething on the inside, as Hojo went about his business, asking Kairi basic questions about her health, none that the Professor would truly care about. Sixty percent odds, pah. How many woman he wondered had the Professor disposed of to validate his zero-percent claim? He wondered sometimes if staying within Shinra was the right thing to do. Not that there were other realistic options to be frank. Shinra was soon to own the world after they dominated Wutai, there would be no one else left strong enough to stand against them. He could always go off on his own, but to be perfectly honest he doubted they'd willingly let him go. Either they'd send someone to kill him, or to capture him and force him to return. Not to mention, what the hell would he do on his own? Live a hermit's life? Laughable.

No, as much as he despised Hojo and Shinra, at the center of attention was where he was always destined to be, and Shinra, was definitely that.

He refocused as Hojo moved to the counter and began placing many empty syringes on a cart before wheeling it over to Kairi. "Well Specimen K, were going to need to extract quite a bit of blood to have a stable supply for testing purposes."

Genesis eyed the collection of syringes. "You do plan on leaving her ' _some_ ' blood in her body, correct?"

Hojo scoffed. "Specimen K is practically immortal, I could drain eighty percent of the blood in her and I doubt it would kill her."

He noted, with amusement, as Kairi glared furiously up at the Professor.

"You ought to understand the concept, after all, I read the mission report of the fledgling dragon you pitted her against," said Hojo, "The damage I saw she sustained in the photograph was quite extreme, most SOLDIERs would not have survived that. More proof of my genius in making her a SOLDIER."

Genesis went silent at that, offering no counter. He had the annoying feeling that _everyone_ was going to be using that ' _small little test_ ' against him from here on in.

"Arm out Specimen K," ordered Hojo.

Kairi pursed her lips tightly and offered an arm. Without a word of comfort or warning, Hojo took a syringe and put it into her arm, into her vein, and started drawing blood. Genesis watched passively as the Professor filled syringe after syringe. Kairi showed no signs of physical pain, but...

He frowned, contemplative, as she showed other signs. The slight shiver that ran down her spine when Hojo touched her arm. The tightening of her fists as he brought the next syringe to fill. The flinching of her eyes when the Professor glanced at each vial filled with blood almost lovingly, his treasured work. Her pure discomfort by merely being in the Science Department and in the same room as Hojo. The presence that emanated from the girl was agitated and alight, giving off distress and suppressed fear. He could recall the sheer lack of confidence in her when they had met by the elevators...

Even if her body could not be permanently marred, the same could not be said for the mind and soul. If what he noted was any indication, a year under the Professor's ' _mercy_ '' already had left her a few scars. He could admit quietly to himself that he was loath to allow anymore to his young apprentice.

"Are you done yet?" asked Genesis, "We're SOLDIERs, you're aware we do have a schedule to keep."

Hojo glanced briefly at him, not impressed. "At six in the morning? At best most of you are just waking up, and you specifically enjoy sleeping in, do you not?"

Genesis did his best to not show his displeasure that Hojo knew about his sleeping patterns.

"You are free to leave if you so wish, you're presence is not required here," said Hojo dismissively.

He could not help but notice the way Kairi went rigid, her eyes fearfully glancing towards him. He frowned at that, was she truly scared that he would leave her here on her own?

"I'll wait, you have a reputation that precedes you after all," he said simply, giving the Professor a pointed look.

Hojo made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat before returning to drawing more of Kairi's blood. Kairi however had an immensely relieved look on her face, gratitude in her eyes. Genesis did nothing to acknowledge it. In truth, he did not like this side of her, the few times he had seen it, he preferred her strong and confident, willing to accept any challenge. Seeing this reminded him of a.. well...

 _"What that scientist did was also unacceptable, she was a schoolgirl of all things put into his labs with even less skill than what meager abilities she has now, do not use his actions as an excuse."_

He shifted uncomfortably as Sephiroth's words echoed in his mind. Perhaps he disliked her like this because it was a reminder that while she had joined SOLDIER and had started to become one of them, she was still a young teenage girl at heart. It had been a little over a year since, as Sephiroth had put it, she was a simple young schoolgirl. Far sooner since she stopped being an experiment.

Perhaps he had jumped the gun with his test for her.

His lips curled into a smug grin. Even so, she still rose to the challenge, she always did, and would always have his respect for it. The only problem was, how to get her over her dread of Hojo and the Science Department? A difficult conundrum, especially with him not being allowed to train her. Though, even if he could, what could he do? He could readily admit, psychological matters weren't exactly his forte. Outside of screwing with people of-course.

No.

Perhaps... this was a matter she would have to overcome on her own.

He nodded at that and refocused in time to see Hojo wheeling away the cart of full syringes. His eyes flickered to Kairi; Hojo had been right, she didn't seem phased to have lost such blood. Save for the squeamish look she gave that cart. My oh my, if that ' _little bit of blood_ ' made her look like that, the first time she stepped onto a real battlefield was most likely going to make her puke. He hoped he'd be there to see that, if only to tease her about it later. Cruel perhaps, but oh so satisfying to hold over someone.

Hojo returned with a glowing green syringe. "Now for your Mako booster, and you will be on your way Specimen K."

"Booster?" she questioned.

"All SOLDIERs get a shot every so often, to help keep their Mako levels and... bonding agent levels at appropriate levels," said Hojo.

Kairi frowned briefly before extending her arm; Hojo injected the syringe and withdrew, walking back to the counter and beginning to examine the vials of Kairi's blood. "Off with you then."

Kairi was off the table, had her clothes on, and was out the door at a speed that Genesis could admit was impressive. He had to actually pick up the pace to keep up with her. He watched her carefully, he had a hunch it was taking every ounce of control she had not to simply bolt and full on run out of there. The moment they were on the elevator and the door closed, she leaned heavily against the wall, taking deep raged breaths, her hand clutching her chest over her heart.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Surely it wasn't that bad?"

Kairi opened her eyes and glared at him full force. Genesis froze, sighting her pupils contract and shift briefly to green. He did _NOT_ enjoy being under the intensity of a glare that looked so much like Sephiroth's. She closed her eyes, shook her head, and reopened them, showing their normal mako color and shape.

"I... _HATE_... that man," she spat out with a viciousness he rarely if ever saw from her.

"If you didn't I'd have to think something was wrong with you," he answered dryly.

He was a bit surprised when she fished a hidden materia out of her pocket and briefly drew her sword to socket it, he gave her a wry smile. "Good intuition."

She smiled grimly at that. "I hoped I wouldn't need it, but I wanted to be on the safe side."

He nodded, but made no further comment as they returned to the SOLDIER floor.

"Genesis...," she said quietly, "Thanks."

He nodded again. "Of course, but again, you need not give thanks for this."

She shrugged. "You probably ought to let them know we're okay."

It took him a moment to figure she was referring to texting Sephiroth and Angeal, he hummed before smirking, "I'll keep them sweating for a little."

She snorted. "That's totally not nice."

They shared a brief chuckle before the elevator door opened. "Genesis."

He turned his head. "Yes?"

She had a frown on her face, flexing her hands into fists and open palms. "Where do I pick up missions?"

He tilted his head back. "Right, I never taught you that. There are two ways, you can check on your phone for available missions, or check with Lazard. It's highly preferred you do the first, as Lazard is a fairly busy man. The system will automatically assign the mission to you and take it off the network when claimed."

"Can you show me?" she asked.

They stepped out of the elevator and stood at the side of the hall. He held out his hand as she offered her phone. He showed her the icon to press, how to look through a list of missions, how to sort and search it, and how to claim one.

She took the phone back and scrolled down for a moment before an almost savage grin appeared on her face, her voice containing barely held-back fury, "Someone put in a request to clear out a nest of monsters in the slums, perfect."

He studied her for a moment, a bit confused at the sudden change, before he figured it out. The fear and anxiety had finally faded, now the anger was surfacing. She wanted to vent after that venture.

His lips curled into a smug grin. Woe be it to any monster that crossed her path until she was satisfied.

He clapped a hand on her shoulder before leaving. "Have fun."

* * *

Kairi hit accept on the mission of her choice, a tremor of rage coursing through her hand. She couldn't remember ever feeling such _wrath_ coursing through her veins. It scared her a little, but oh, how she wanted to _HURT_ something. That in itself felt bizarre to her... she knew it for the Professor, but for anything and anyone else...?

" _You have so little experience with hatred my daughter_ ," said Mother, " _In all your memories, not once have you felt it before coming to this world_."

Kairi blinked a few times. " _You've seen my memories?_ "

" _We are connected, you and I, my daughter,_ " explained Mother.

Kairi contemplated it before shrugging it off, she didn't honestly care if Mother went snooping, it was a Mother's right to be curious about their child. Sora's and Riku's moms had always pestered her about their children whenever they had a chance, as if they couldn't get enough of them. Her face fell at the thought of her friends, only to feel her anger grow in return, frustrated at not being able to help them.

Mother chuckled darkly. "T _here is so much more left to teach you. My naive innocent daughter, how little you know of the other sides of life. You've never known the satisfaction of cruel revenge, never sated bloodlust, never enjoyed inflicting pain on others and watching those you want to suffer do so._ "

Kairi grew uneasy and a little scared. " _M-mother... those thing's are..._ "

" _A natural part of who we are,_ " interrupted Mother, " _Do you deny it? That you took that mission with the desire to kill?_ "

Kairi bowed her head to the floor. "..."

" _Do you deny it_?" asked Mother again.

" _I don't... understand,_ " said Kairi, frustrated and lost, " _I've never felt... pure hot rage... like this before._ "

" _I will make you understand, with a simple phrase, one word and a letter,_ " said Mother.

Kairi's eyes furrowed. " _What?_ "

" _Specimen K_ ," said Mother.

Kairi flinched at that, hearing her Mother call her that horrible name that Hojo called her. Her fists clenched, her teeth ground, and she felt her rage rise again.

" _Your experience with anger is stunted. What is having boys tease you, or little temper tantrums of not getting your way when you were younger, compared to the defiling touch and words of that man?_ " asked Mother.

Kairi frowned, contemplating it. " _They're... nothing._ "

" _As I said, until you came here, you've had little to no experience with the 'darker' side of life,_ " said Mother, " _And in the experimentation room, you had little time to acknowledge it in the heat of the moment with a monster hungering to rend you apart, focusing on survival as you were._ "

Kairi brooded silently, not responding.

" _Go. Go do your 'mission', and I will teach you something... glorious...,_ " ordered Mother.

Kairi did as ordered, turning back to the elevator and punching in the bottom floor. She felt... conflicted. She loved her life back on the islands... but... was Mother right? Was she... had she been 'sheltered'? Naive? Foolish? Was this how life really was? When not trapped on those small islands?

There was no one, period, end of story, like Hojo on the islands. No one like the Turks either, though Riku could do the silent watchful act at times. People like SOLDIER didn't exist either. Combat, fighting, wars, they were all stories, books, or games, on the islands.

Their islands... their small isolated peaceful and quiet Destiny Islands...

What she wouldn't give to go back, to have that life back...

She shook her head as the elevator door dinged, coming out to the Shinra Building Lobby. She walked briskly out of the building and into the train station, climbing aboard the one bound for the slums. She fidgeted a little anxiously as it started moving. At this point she didn't know what was worse, boat rides to the island, train rides to the slums, or helicopter rides to wherever... yuck no matter what.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She just... wanted to hit something really hard right now...

She got off the train and moved past the train station, following the same path she and Zack had taken to find Aerith. She walked into the junkyards between sectors, where the monsters roamed. If she recalled, mission said she needed to purged twenty of any type...

" _Oh? Only twenty?_ " mocked Mother, " _Will that truly satisfy you? Specimen K?_ "

Kairi flinched. " _Mother... please stop calling me that._ "

" _Then give in to your rage, feed it, show these misbegotten creations no mercy,_ " bargained Mother.

" _Mother..._ ," began Kairi.

" _Kill them my daughter_ ," ordered Mother.

She frowned and drew her sword, struggling to control her anger at mother's prodding. " _Twenty, no more, no less._ "

" _No my child, kill them ALL,_ " ordered Mother.

Kairi's eyes went wide. " _What?_ "

" _Did it not anger you? When the Cetra's life was endangered by these creatures?_ " purred Mother, " _Did you not want to do this anyway?"_

Kairi hesitated. " _I..._ "

" _Kill them,_ " whispered Mother, her presence starting to become overbearing in Kairi's head.

Kairi winced and massaged her forehead. " _M-mother_?"

" _Kill them all, show me your rage, show me the capacity for slaughter,_ " cackled Mother.

Kairi staggered to a knee, clutching her head as a buzzing noise began to fill her mind. "Gnaa... s-stop..."

" _Kill them my daughter,_ " ordered Mother.

Black spots began to fill Kairi's vision, her hearing going in and out...

 _Kill them._

Kairi grew dizzy, the buzzing noise consuming her entire focus... her mind...

Kill them.

She hazily looked through her eyes, sighting a few Whole Eaters approaching her, eyeing the partially collapsed girl as easy prey...

KILL THEM.

Kairi stood up, in a daze, and slowly reached for her sword...

 ** _KILL THEM._**

The Whole Eater's rushed at her...

 ** _KILL!_**

* * *

Tseng watched impassively from a safe distance, hidden behind a few piles of debris. Being the primary Turk assigned to watch both the Ancient and Kairi was starting to become an annoyance. When the girl had walked out of Shinra alone, without a required escort for a mission as a third, he had followed. After he had determined she wasn't attempting to run away, he figured she had simply forgot about the prerequisite. Considering she had behaved rather well after first leaving the labs, and that she was probably agitated after her appointment with Hojo, he was content to leave her with a simple warning, rather than reporting her for the breach of protocol and...

He froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. Every instinct in his body, at once, screamed danger. He sharply focused in on Kairi, watching as she tore into the monsters. His eyes furrowed in confusion and wariness. What in the world had set him off?

Tseng considered himself a controlled man, but when he caught sight of Kairi's face, a savage grin spreading from her lips, her eyes glowing heavy with mako and changed into green cat-like slits, a nervous bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Those eyes... those were Sephiroth's eyes. Immediately his mind starting whirling. Many initial notions about the girl were immediately discarded, new implications, and dangers, rising to take their place. The first thought that crossed his mind, was that Hojo had done far more than just turn her into a SOLDIER if she had eyes like that.

Tseng flicked out his phone, zoomed in, aimed it carefully, and snapped a picture of her, making sure to capture her face in it. He sent the picture to Veld, switched off all sounds and vibrations as to not alert Kairi's enhanced hearing, and waited patiently for further instructions. He watched as Kairi slaughtered each and every monster that crossed her path, blood coating her blade and splashing onto her uniform and face.

Laughter.

Laughter so unlike anything he had ever heard from Kairi while watching her ripped out of her mouth. If he hadn't seen her laughing before him, he would have thought someone, or _something_ else was doing it. The laughter sounded like it came from something older and sinister. It set him on edge.

He had seen SOLDIERs fight before, in the war, and out on missions. He knew the difference between a SOLDIER in control, and a SOLDIER losing it. Kairi had lost it. Unstable SOLDIERs were dangerous, bad business, and bad publicity. Kairi especially, as the first female SOLDIER, would be a disaster if she was seen like this. Especially since images of her snapped yesterday while she was with Zack had already started circulating on the internet. She had already been noticed within Midgar, the President had not been against that, but this disaster before him? Covering her up would be much harder now if she was seen. He checked his phone, frowning slightly, to see he had no reply yet. He thought briefly, trying to recall what Veld's schedule for the day was, perhaps there was a meeting or...

 _BOOM!_

Tseng flinched as Kairi unleashed a burst of white fire out of her hand that hit a monster, a Hell House if he recalled, and blew it apart. The wave of heat that rolled over the area was intense, and far more potent than normal coming from her limit break. He noticed it then, that Kairi was moving and hitting faster and harder than he had noted her being able to do before. It was almost as if she were empowered in this state. She was at least at the level of a 2nd class SOLDIER when like this. Though, she seemed far more savage and less skilled with a blade at the moment, swinging it around without care, only to sever monsters in half.

The monsters were starting to get wise to this being the wrong place to be. They were starting to scurry and scramble away, but Kairi showed no mercy. She pursued them and butchered every one she caught up to. Tseng considered it a fortunate at this point that no one had come across this spectacle yet. Then again, if anyone else felt the chill going down his spine, they probably had the hunch to steer clear of this area.

He watched and waited, checking his phone every now and then, until there wasn't a living monster in sight. Kairi strode to the middle of the carnage, sheathed her sword, and surveyed her work with apparent glee on her face, her tongue going out of her mouth the lick a bit of blood off her lips. The sight of that was so alien and unlike the personality profile they had been building for the girl that it made him wonder if he was staring at someone else completely.

Slowly, the glee faded, and her eyes returned to normal. She stood there in a daze before she fell to her knees and pitched forward, her face landing in a pile of severed monster. She groaned and clutched her head, whimpering in pain as she slowly rose to her knees. She opened her eyes and froze, staring at the carnage in front of her. She raised her bloody gloved hands and held them out before her. She stared at them for a moment, horror on her face, before she screamed.

Hmm... well, if he had to guess, Kairi had come to her senses.

"Mother!" she cried out, "Mother! Why?!"

Tseng sighed quietly and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was not his business or duty to pity someone, but someone crying out for their parents did strike at him. He was under the thought that children, even teenagers, should not be conscripted into SOLDIER. Nor should anyone be taken into Hojo's labs and driven to madness, but, he wasn't paid for such thoughts.

Kairi clutched her head and rose to her feet, shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face, before she turned and bolted away from the carnage. Tseng flicked open his phone and took a few pictures of the spectacle for review later. He paused afterwords, noting Veld had finally responded. His order: Call me.

He flicked open his phone and punched in Veld's number as he started after Kairi. "Sir."

" _Tseng. Do I even want to know what the hell is going on?_ " demanded Veld.

"Well sir...," began Tseng...

* * *

Kairi ran as if chased, tears streaming down her bloodstained horrified faced. No no no no no this wasn't happening!

" _I don't see the problem my daughter, I said I would show you something glorious, and I did,_ " said Mother, " _You can't tell me you didn't enjoy the slaughter._ "

" _SHUT UP!_ " she screamed at her, " _That wasn't me... I didn't do that... no no no no NO!_ "

There was a tsking noise. " _I'm disappointed my daughter. You don't believe you did that? Then let me show you..."_

Kairi clutched her head in pain and staggered, going face-first into a junk pile as horrific memories bombarded her. She saw herself swinging her sword, slaughtering each monster with glee, laughing all the while. Chasing down monsters that were trying to flee, without mercy...

She couldn't take it.

She heaved, and heaved, and heaved.

Mother was sounding like she was losing her patience. _"You do realize, as a 'SOLDIER', you will have to readily kill, correct?_ "

" _Not like that!_ " she yelled at Mother, " _That... that wasn't... wasn't right..._ "

"My daughter...," began Mother, raising her Voice.

" ** _LEAVE ME ALONE!_** " she screamed mentally, shoving hard at Mother's presence.

Mother gave a surprised and pained cry before she was forced to the back of Kairi's mind and grew seethingly silent. Kairi took off running, in a daze, before she came up to the flower church. She sniffled, walked inside, and made for the flower bed. She laid down before them, as if trying to draw comfort from something so pure, before curling up into a ball and crying herself to sleep...

* * *

Aerith watched quietly from her hiding place, peeking out from the back end of the church. The flowers had been throwing another fit a little bit ago, screaming about the Calamity and the Lost Child, again. She was starting to get a little vexed by how often they were doing this, at least until they grew fearfully silent and then directly screamed at her to hide.

Now, she watched as the Lost Child slept fitfully, sobs escaping her lips. She felt an awful lot of pity and sadness for the girl. Enough that she went to the back of the church, found a blanket, and brought it to the girl to lay over her. Gosh though... that was a sickening amount of blood over her... and little pieces of monster. Yuck...

She sat down next to her and began running a gentle hand through the girl's hair, trying to comfort her in her sleep. It appeared to have some effect, her sobs growing quiet. She continued as she was for a time before she glanced at the entrance.

"Are you going to come in or stand outside in the cold all day?" she called out.

She watched as one of the men who always watched her walked in and slowly came up to them, Tseng she believed his name was. "Miss Gainsborough, I am unsure being near her is a wise idea at the moment."

Aerith wagged a finger at him. "None of that!"

Tseng slightly raised his eyebrows, an almost amused look briefly crossing his stoic face.

"Do you have... um... Zack's phone number?" she asked.

"I can get it," he answered.

"Could you call him and ask him to come down?" she asked.

Tseng considered it for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

Aerith waited patiently, glancing at the Lost Child. Such an innocent face shouldn't be so bloodied. She shifted the blanket slightly and brought it up to try to rub a bit of the blood off gently, before it could dry to much. Her efforts had some effect, and thankfully didn't wake the girl up. About twenty minutes later, the other SOLDIER came into the church.

"Yo, Tseng what's up?" called Zack, "Oh, hey Aerith!"

Tseng glanced at him. "Quieter Zackery."

Zack paused, a confused look on his face, before he walked up to them, pausing when he spotted Kairi. "Uh... what's going on?"

Tseng offered him his phone. "Look at the pictures."

Zack's face went devoid of emotion, studying whatever picture Tseng was showing him with an intensity she didn't think the goofy SOLDIER had in him.

"Damn," he murmured, "She did a number on those monsters, and had the freaky eye thing again, but uh... why call me down here for that?"

"Because," Tseng murmured, "I believe it was a mental breakdown of sorts. As a friend of hers, perhaps you'd be able to help."

Zack closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. "Ah jeez... she's not had a good last few days."

Tseng nodded before clarifying. "She had her eyes change before?"

Zack sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Picked me up and chucked me down the hall pretty hard before she collapsed, seemed kind of out of it."

Tseng blinked a few times, appearing to mull over those words.

"What? Didn't know? I thought the Turks knew everything," teased Zack.

Aerith couldn't help but giggle a little at that, feeling indignation from the Turk despite his attempts to hide it.

"We will make it our point to know from here on in," said Tseng, "If there is anything further you wish to add about the last occurrence?"

Zack shrugged. "You'll have to ask Sephiroth, my involvement was over after I brought her to the infirmary."

Tseng blinked a few times again. "Sephiroth is already aware of this?"

"Yep, him, Angeal, and Genesis," said Zack.

If the thin line that was Tseng's mouth was any indication, he was not pleased. "I see."

"You know," said Aerith, "You two ought to focus on getting her to bed instead of chatting here."

Zack gave her a teasing smile. "Bed? At this time? It's not even ten in the morning yet! Man, so jealous of Kairi, being able to sleep in like this."

Aerith snorted, not sure if she should be amused or off-put by his cheeriness at the moment.

Zack walked over, knelt down, and picked Kairi up. "Up and at em Kairi."

The girl murmured in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Tseng cleared his throat. "It would be preferable that she not be seen like this on her way back to HQ."

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Zack, "You got a silent helicopter or know a secret way up? Train-ride probably isn't the best bet at the moment."

Tseng began dialing a phone number and walked out without a word.

The moment Tseng was gone, Zack's cheery outlook faded and he glanced down at Kairi with concern, mumbling, "What the heck is going on with you Kairi?"

Aerith stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think... she's struggling to try to stay true to who she is."

Zack glanced back at her, a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

She didn't think she could tell him about the Calamity tainting the girl, not yet, and especially not with both the girl and the Calamity right there. She instead shook her head and nudged him towards the door. He took the hint, gave her a brief, strained smile, and walked out.

Aerith sighed to herself and turned to the flowers, crossing her arms in thought. "Struggling, but starting to lose if this was any indication..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** :_

 _Hojo has a slight slip up on his explanation to Kairi about female SOLDIERs. The only two every shown in cannon were Shelke and Rosso, both were not normal SOLDIERs, as they were spliced with Genesis's genes according to the wiki, thus the 'unusual circumstances'. (Or at least, it says Rosso was, I can only assume the same for Shelke and everyone else). It does bring up a curious point to me, if they all had Genesis's genes put into them, why didn't any of them they degrade? Lore confuses me sometimes._

 _This chapter marks the first time Kairi was possessed, even briefly, by Jenova (in-case you couldn't figure it out)._

 _Otherwise... enjoy._


	12. Watched

_**Chapter 12: Watched  
**_

* * *

Kairi slowly opened her eyes, finding herself, strangely, back in her room in Shinra HQ. Odd... she remembered falling asleep at the flower church after...

Kairi tensed, bitterness radiating through her. How could Mother do that to her? Drive her into that... that _slaughter_? She felt sickened as memories flashed through her mind, butchering monsters with glee, blood and monster body parts everywhere, coating her body...

She shivered, letting out a soft whimper. " _Mother... why?_ "

There was no response.

Kairi's eye's furrowed. " _Mother?_ "

Nothing.

Kairi closed her eyes and focused. She was astounded to find that she could barely feel Mother's presence in her mind. It hit her a second later. She remembered shoving Mother's presence back in a fit of anger while fleeing from the carnage they had wrought. She hadn't even consciously meant to, but, it astounded her she could actually drive Mother out. It made her feel numb and empty for a moment. It was almost like Mother was gone... she couldn't hear her voice... couldn't have her guidance or love...

Yet...

She shook off the numbness and refocused, slightly nudging Mother's presence, getting a slight reaction. Mother wasn't gone, she was still there, but silent.

Kairi narrowed her eyes.

Good.

Mother needed a time out after pulling that stunt. " _You need to think about you're actions Mother!_ "

She swore she heard a furious hiss in response, but she didn't care. Let Mother bitch at her for awhile, she was fed up with her for the moment. Kairi gave a heavy sigh and sat up, rubbing her forehead and...

She froze when she hear someone shifting. She glanced over to the door to see Zack standing there, staring at her silently. Her first instinct was to wonder what the heck Zack was doing in her room. Then she noticed the way he was looking at her. He had a wary glint in his eye, his face was a mask, barren of almost any emotion. His body was tensed, as if ready to react in a moment's notice. He... was looking at her like she was an enemy...

"Zack...?" she asked quietly, confused and a little hurt.

Zack instantly relaxed and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh whew, you're you."

She stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

Zack scratched the back of his head. "Umm... one of the Turks said you went kinda psycho on a mission."

Kairi froze. Oh no... someone had _SEEN_ that? The Turks had seen that?

"Am... I in trouble?" she whispered fearfully.

"Not if you're not crazy," said Zack cheekily, "Then again, aren't most ladies crazy?"

Kairi scowled and chucked a pillow at him. "Zack! You're awful."

Zack ducked the pillow and laughed a bit. "Just a little."

Zack stood back up before going serious again. "Kairi... you're lucky you only went crazy on a bunch of monsters, if you had lost it against people, this would be a whole 'nother story. So... wanna tell me what happened there? I saw the pictures, that was pretty brutal, even for a SOLDIER. It's not something I'd expect from you."

Kairi bowed her head. "..."

Zack walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "C'mon Kairi, talk to me. I'm you're friend, right?"

"You are," she murmured.

"This isn't the first time something weird has happened with you, what's going on?" asked Zack softly.

What was she supposed to say? That her Mother, a disembodied voice in her head, made her lose control? Sent her spiraling over the edge?

Yeah no, that would be a one-way ticket to an insane asylum, if not worse.

"I just...," she murmured before going silent.

Well, there was one way out of this.

Maybe.

"I think it's something Hojo injected me with," she said, somewhat truthfully.

Zack frowned. "Tseng did mention something about you having a checkup earlier..."

"I just felt so angry after getting out of the science department, I've never felt so... so... furious before," said Kairi, "It was like a white hot rage."

Zack nodded slowly. "Did you get a mako booster?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah."

Zack looked contemplative. "Hmm... usually the only time mako makes us go loopy is after our big 3rd, 2nd, or 1st class injections, or if we get exposed to a huge amount while out on the field. SOLDIER's usually don't get side effects just from a booster, maybe it's different with girls?"

Kairi shrugged. "I dunno."

Zack held up a finger. "That still doesn't explain all the stuff that's happened before your checkup. I distinctly remember you picking me up and chucking me down a hall before collapsing that one time."

Kairi went silent. Dammit Zack...

Zack gave her a hard stare. "Well?"

She didn't meet his gaze. "I don't know Zack."

There was silence for a moment. "Don't know, or don't want to tell me? Because I get the feeling you have some clue."

"Zack... for your sake, the less you know about what Hojo's done to me, the better," she murmured.

Zack slowly clenched his fists before relaxing them. "I hate that guy, I really do."

Zack sighed and stood up. "I wish you'd talk to me, but I wont try and force it."

He gave her a grin. "Buuuuut since we're going to be working together a lot from now on, I'll get it out of you eventually."

Kairi blinked a few times. "Working together...?"

"Erm... you're kind of now allowed to go anywhere without someone watching you anymore," said Zack sheepishly, "I volunteered to be babysitter when I'm not on a mission."

"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble!" Kairi whined.

Zack frowned. "Kairi, from what I've heard, SOLDIERs who lose it usually don't get a second chance. You're lucky the Turks kept it hush. Only them, the director, your commanding officer, and I know. Well, probably Sephiroth and Angea too."

Kairi went completely silent. Oh great... Genesis knew she had 'gone crazy'. Dammit Mother... wasn't it supposed to be children who got their parents in trouble, not the other way around? Why couldn't she catch a break for once?

"Go get showered and changed, I'll wait outside and take you to the cafeteria," said Zack.

Kairi silently grabbed a set of clothes and did as instructed. She showered and scrubbed hard, trying to get the dried blood that had gotten onto her skin and into her hair off. Anger and shame swept over her after she finished, she leaned against the shower wall, staring down silently into the red tinted water. If they thought she was crazy, then she'd never have any trust or independence here. She wondered if she still had any trust with her friends? The way Zack had been looking at her when she woke up...

A thought, a terrifying and frightening thought hit her all the sudden, and it demanded an answer. She turned off the shower, dried herself, and clothed before making her way apprehensively to Zack outside her dwelling.

She took a quick look around, sighting the hallway empty, before she forced her nerves aside and turned to Zack, watching him watch her. "Zack..."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"When I woke up, if I hadn't been me, as you said...," she began before hesitating, "If I had been 'crazy', what... would you have done?"

Zack was silent for a moment before softly answering, "What's required of a SOLDIER."

A solid lump appeared in Kairi's throat, her mouth going dry, her heart almost stopping for a moment. "You would have killed me."

There was a bit of pain in Zack's eyes as he spoke professionally and un-Zack-like, "Subdued and knocked out preferably, but that would have most likely been the end result if not by me, then by someone else."

Kairi stood there, saying and doing nothing but staring at him emptily.

"I've heard stories about SOLDIERs who lose it," said Zack quietly, trying to sound apologetic, "It would have been a kindness for you, one I'd hope you'd be willing to do for me if I ever went loony."

Kairi stared at him with mute horror. "Z-zack... I would never... I would never give up on a friend!"

"If I ever went crazy Kairi, I wouldn't be your friend, I wouldn't be me. I'd be a threat who could harm way to many people, you included, and I'd rather be put down then ever hurt those I care for," said Zack firmly.

Kairi was at a loss for words. This... this was territory she had no experience in. It made her scared, fearful, and longing for the days she had been a simple schoolgirl.

For the first time since taking up Director Lazard's offer to become a SOLDIER, she truly regretted the decision.

Unfortunately, the phrase 'to late for regrets' came to mind.

Zack turned and strode down the hall, Kairi following behind him numbly. She didn't say a word to him or anyone as they ate, staring down at her plate of Shinra served goop and picking at it. For the first time since being stuck in Hojo's labs, she felt purely, awfully alone...

* * *

Genesis watched out the corner of his eyes as his apprentice picked at her food at her spot across the mess hall. The moment he had felt that tingle of her presence coming towards the room he had been silently relived to realize she was, well, _sane_. He had not been pleased in the slightest to see the pictures Tseng had showed him, neither had Sephiroth or Angeal. The three differences in opinion had been... difficult... in determining what to do with Kairi if she didn't have to be...

He paused to choose the correct thought, as much as it displeased him to do so: ' _Released from her suffering_ '.

Genesis of course simply wanted her to be able to go back to the way things were. After all, he could admit it had been stupid of him to let her go off alone and unsupervised after coming out of an appointment with 'the good doctor Hojo'. He had thought it would be good for her to vent, but he had forgotten just what Hojo was specialized in: Horror and madness. Letting her vent that out alone was a poor decision, and he considered it lucky no one outside the Turks and the highest of SOLDIER knew what had happened.

Sephiroth had wanted her immediately removed from SOLDIER, one way or another. Whether that removal meant being silenced, or a SOLDIER actually being allowed to retire or leave SOLDIER, he didn't seem to particularly care. While the man could sympathize with Kairi for having to go through Hojo's labs, he would tolerate no hint of madness in his ranks if he could help it. Sephiroth had been forced to put down a few crazed SOLDIERs over in Wutai, and Genesis knew he did not enjoy it. Sephiroth thought it best to remove her from SOLDIER and any situation that could trigger a 'relapse'.

Angeal, as always, took the middle ground. He wanted to allow the girl to stay in SOLDIER, however, she'd have to be watched, monitored, and guided. Preferably by a senior member of SOLDIER who could either restrain her or take her out if she lost control. She would have restrictions placed upon her until she could prove herself sound of mind, and then slowly have those restrictions relaxed over a period of years.

Lazard chose to take up all three of their desires and mix them together. Kairi would be allowed to stay in SOLDIER without restriction of movement so long as she had someone watching her. They had chosen Zack out of a hopeful familiarity and comfort towards Kairi, it was after all easier for the girl if she had a friend rather than a stranger being her watchdog. However, she was under an unspoken probation. If she lost control again, especially in a public setting, there would be no second chances and she would be terminated without question. Sephiroth even offered to be the one to do it, that man wouldn't underestimate her nor her regeneration and get himself killed like he imagined other SOLDIERs doing. He'd take her head clean off in one swoop and move on with his life.

Genesis had said nothing against it, but, it turned his stomach. And that in itself was odd. He had known Kairi for so short a time, a bit over a month. He had known other SOLDIERs in the war for far longer and not batted an eyelash when Wutai Ninjas gutted them in front of his eyes in a forest ambush. He had seen overeager and revenge driven SOLDIERs burn villages and not particularly cared. Seen monsters tear apart civilian and military personnel and fought on without pause.

Yet...

One girl struggling against madness and being planned to be put down for something so far out of her control if she stepped out of line?

It roiled him.

It was far to late to realize he had grown rather attached to his apprentice. In a way distinctly different from what he had with Sephiroth and Angeal. Those two were his brothers. They were powerful, unfortunately in ways he could grudgingly admit only to himself that he'd never be. They could take care of themselves, and out on the field, they could take care of each other.

Kairi?

Was his apprentice, even if only in his own mind after his 'training exercise' with her. He had put his heart and soul into training her for that one month, molding her, and then testing her in dragon's fire, literally. He had never took on a direct apprentice before, even at someone's behest. Pride in her starting to take after him for that one month, learning his lessons, his style, his posture and techniques. There weren't words to describe what it felt to see someone you were, well raising wasn't quite the right word, slowly come into their own. She was still vulnerable though, and needed both guidance and protection, both he was unfortunately no longer allowed to give. On top of that, there was something about the girl that caused him to drop his guard at times, even if he didn't show it on his face, the innocence in her face and eyes...

At least when her eyes weren't green slits akin to Sephiroth's. Then she was something else entirely. It was...

What was the word?

Wrong.

Yes, wrong.

To see such innocence combined with those eyes, for as much as he could call the man a friend, Sephiroth and those eyes of his were anything but innocent.

Bleh... he had gone far to long since he had last quoted Loveless, since before he had been called into the meeting about Kairi to be frank.

 _"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul,"_ murmured Genesis to himself.

Yes, that line fit the bill. Was that what Hojo had turned the girl into? A shattered soul? He had _SEEN_ the pictures. Seen the blood and monster parts Kairi had been covered in, heard Tseng describe the mad laughter, listened as the man described Kairi looking with glee at the carnage she had wrought and licking blood off her lips. The Kairi he had begun to get to know, no, Kairi _period_ , it was impossible for her to do such a thing, to act like that. He was confident she could do her duty as a SOLDIER and kill if need be, but she would never take pleasure in it, of that he was certain.

The only thing that could allow him to suspend his disbelief was the explanation of temporary insanity. Yet, even then, if he had to peg what type of crazy Kairi would go if she ever lost it, bloodthirsty was not the answer. He leaned more towards her going the endless crying breakdown kind of crazy if he had to pick one, unable to cope with the world around her. The chop everything up crazy just didn't suite her.

Alas, oh well. _My friend, the fates are cruel._

His eyes flickered to his companions. Sephiroth ate silently as usual, though Genesis was not fooled. The subtle way the man was tensed, aimed towards Kairi, his eyes aimed but not directed her way, taking her in as he took in the entire room. He was watching, judging, and thinking. Angeal had taken one look at her as she entered the room, a pitying sad smile on his face, before focusing on his food.

As for he himself?

He would never be so insulting as to give her pity, no true prideful SOLDIER would want that thrown their way. But, that sheer loneliness she radiated was almost enough to make him give it to her.

Almost.

She'd have to make due with the hand life had dealt her, cruel as it was, and he was not allowed to help her with it.

He let his eyes linger on her for a moment longer. Angeal had been wrong, he could see that easily, in choosing Zack to be her watchdog. She would find no comfort in a friend being there to put her out of a madness induced misery, only pain and lack of trust. After all, Kairi wasn't a battle hardened SOLDIER, yet. She had not seen first hand what could happen with crazed SOLDIERs, and he had enough of a mind to understand that to her, friends were not supposed to hurt, let alone kill each other. Ah the naivety of youth and civilian life, ignoring that she was probably only three or so years younger than him.

His lips curled into a smug grin. She hadn't had the opportunity to have Sephiroth or Angeal kick her ass for a mistake or stupidity like he had. Sometimes you need a friend to slap you silly to get your priorities straight. It was something a friend did. She'd learn though...

She'd learn.


	13. Cold

_**Chapter 13: Cold**_

* * *

The first thing Kairi learned about missions with Zack over the next few month was how he changed when he was on them. Sure, he still acted playful and could banter with the best of them. But, when on a mission, there was an... edge... to him. His eyes never reflected the cheer his face showed. He was on guard, always watching and ready. Under normal circumstances, she could understand it. One shouldn't let their guard down on a mission, even if it was as simple as patrolling the slums, or clearing out a pack of Kalm Fangs in the plains outside Midgar.

The problem was, that seriousness, that watchfulness wasn't just directed at the monsters they fought...

...but at her as well.

He was prepared for her to snap, go off the deep end, and react accordingly. A.K.A. kill her.

That he could act so friendly towards her outwardly, but still have that edge in his eye and be ready to kill her if she went crazy was so _horrifically jarring_ it drove her to silence for most missions. It had taken her a long time to come to this point, as she, Zack, and a watchdog Turk flew out on a helicopter for a mission, she hadn't even paid attention to the briefing to know what it was. The enormity of what she had realized weighed down on her so heavily it was crushing.

She didn't trust Zack.

He was a SOLDIER before he was her friend, as much as he may say otherwise.

Because friends should **_NEVER_** give up on one another.

She meant what she had said to him. She would never give up on a friend, even if they went crazy. She would do everything in her power to save them. That he wouldn't do the same...

 _Sora_ would never, ever, think of killing someone who went crazy. Knock out and restrain perhaps, but kill? No.

But Sora was gone...

She had no one left who trusted in her...

Maybe Genesis, but he was bared from her...

No one...

" _You have me my child_ ," came a whisper in her mind.

Kairi narrowed her eyes, growing bitter. " _When did you get out of the hole I shoved you into, Mother?_ "

She would have thought Mother would react disappointed and angry, she was surprised when Jenova was neither. " _Some time ago. I have been... struggling to adapt. I have been watching, studying, learning._ "

" _About what?_ " asked Kairi with an internal scoff.

" _You_ ," said Mother.

Kairi went silent at that and waited for her to continue.

" _I have paid more attention to how you act and interact, went through and studied your memories again, picking up on a very many things I missed_ ," came a gentle purr in Kairi's mind, " _I was inattentive to you my daughter, to your whims and desires, and your will."_

There was a dark chuckle from Mother. " _Oh yes, your will. The sheer power of will to drive your loving Mother nearly out of your mind out of pure spite and anger._ "

Kairi's eyes went dark with fury, she was about to rage before Mother caught her offguard. " _I don't blame you for it._ "

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

" _I cost you dearly_ ," said Mother with an odd apologetic tone, Kairi wasn't sure if it was honest or not.

" _I cost you freedoms, could have cost you your life,_ " continued Mother, " _I was so eager to taste freedom, to make you see things my way that I was... neglectful. I have had to guide you with a firm hand since we were joined, and overlooked your 'needs'. You need a balance between the progression I push you towards and the life you are used to, that you crave. As much as I loath those you surround yourself with save my Chosen One, you are a social creature._ "

" _Yeah, and you kind of ruined that_ ," Kairi spat in her mind, " _Anyone I could call a friend thinks I'll go crazy._ "

" _I... apologize for that_ ," said Mother, sounding a bit disgruntled.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. " _I could be wrong, but I think that's the first time you've ever apologized._ "

Mother huffed. " _It's rare I make mistakes._ "

Kairi nestled a bit back into her seat in the helicopter, feeling a bit satisfied and her anger starting to abate. " _Well, at least you acknowledge it._ "

" _If we were alone, I would show you my affection and apology more... in depth... but, I have learned enough to understand you would not wish such things public, or in a setting that can be revealed on accident as it was with the Turks,_ " said Mother.

Kairi knew what she was talking about. The bliss of Mother's touch on her mind, the petting touch...

" _May we resume where we left off, the slate cleaned?_ " inquired Mother.

Kairi sighed, as much as she wanted to hold it against her, she was never one to hold a grudge if someone was asking for forgiveness. " _Alright just, please don't do that again._ "

" _I wont, unless you need me to_ ," said Mother.

Kairi frowned. " _What's that supposed to mean_?"

" _If you are in a life and death situation, and you refuse to act appropriately to defend yourself, I will act without hesitation, your life is to valuable to allow otherwise, I'd watch the galaxy burn before I'd see you and your body destroyed,_ " hissed Mother.

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed, sounding out Mother's words quietly in her mind. 'You and your body'? Odd...

"You know Kairi," came Zack's voice, distracting her, "You've been making the oddest of faces for like the last ten minutes."

Kairi blinked a few times, recognizing that she had been holding a conversation in her mind and showing off her reactions to it in plain view. "It's nothing."

"Really?" said Zack, a slight tone of concern and strain in his voice, "You sure you're okay?"

Kairi turned her head to frown at him. She noted that edge in his gaze, watching, waiting. Seriously? Just because she had been making an odd assortment of faces he thought she might be having some kind of breakdown or starting to go crazy? She felt her nerves start to fray and her agitation grow. Could she not have any time where she was not alone in her room to herself without being under intense scrutiny?

"I'm fine," she gritted out.

The edge slowly faded from his gaze, and he gave her his signature smile and adopted a teasing tone, "Good, you had a really angry face for a little bit, super scary. Are all girls like that?"

Kairi tightened her fists on her laps. Again with this. AGAIN WITH THIS!? The switch from 'watching for crazy' and cheerful friendly Zack was going to drive her honestly insane. Still acting like a friend, but being ready to kill her if she went 'crazy', and having the audacity to think it as a kindness? How could a friend act like this? Do this to her? Inflict this kind of continual pain...

" _Are you sure he a friend?_ " questioned Mother.

Kairi turned her gaze away from Zack and to the floor. " _He is._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " questioned Mother again, a bit more forceful, " _I've seen your memories. You've had fights with your friends in school before, but nothing like this. When all was said and done, you and 'Sora' and 'Riku' would always make up rather quickly and go back to the way things were. This has been going on for months._ "

Kairi didn't respond.

" _You've said before that friends would never give up on one another, correct?_ " said Mother.

" _Yes,_ " Kairi answered quietly.

" _Then he does not meet your definition of a friend,_ " pointed out Mother.

" _He's only doing this because of what you did_ ," Kairi snarled out.

" _Perhaps, but seeing this now, I question if it was not for the best,_ " said Mother.

Kairi stiffened. " _How could you POSSIBLY think that?_ "

" _Because, it shows his true colors,_ " purred Mother with dark satisfaction, " _That you cannot trust him to value your life as I do. That he cannot be trusted as you can trust me._ "

Kairi said nothing.

" _Is it better to not know this now? Instead of when such lack of knowledge might prove... lethal?_ " Mother pointed out.

Pain. There was pain, so much of it, in accepting what Mother was saying. " _Perhaps..._ "

" _I never thought him worthy of your attention,_ " murmured Mother, " _That he would spit on your... friendly affection... in such a manner is disdainful. The lower creatures of this world should fall on their hands and knees and beg for such things from you._ "

And there was Mother acting like the high and mighty Mother she knew. If the topic wasn't so painful, Kairi might have rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

" _You can't trust him like you can trust me,_ " murmured Mother again, a slight soothing touch echoing in the back of Kairi's mind, " _Cant expect him to care for you as I do._ "

Kairi let out a shuddered breath and tilted her head towards the feeling, wanting, craving the sensation of affection and belonging when she had felt so alone these last few months...

"Kairi?" questioned Zack.

And there he was again, ruining it.

" _My daughter,_ " purred Mother, " _He is not your friend. He is not worthy if he would betray you so._ "

"Hellloooo?" questioned Zack.

" _He would betray you, kill you,_ " whispered Mother again, " _In a heartbeat, if he thought you unstable. And he dares to act so friendly towards you?_ "

"Gaia to Kairi, yoohoo," said Zack cheerfully, giving her foot a slight nudge with his own.

Kairi's eyes twitched, her hands tightened, her entire posture went rigged. Mother's words whispered in her mind again and again, as Zack again and again kept acting so friendly but still was more than ready to 'do what had to be done' if needed. She couldn't take this anymore! Mother... Mother was right...

She raised her head, narrowed her eyes, and seethed out with a deadly tone she didn't think she had every used before, "Zackery Fair. **Shut Up**."

Zack went rigged and his face paled a little bit under her glare. He opened his mouth to say something a few times before closing it and going silent. Blissful silence. But she didn't show that. She kept her gaze locked on him until he had to avert his eyes and stare out the helicopter window. With that, she leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

The rest of the ride, and the mission itself, were silent, save for instructions on the mission. A clearing out of a batch of monsters out by Junon Harbor. Kairi didn't bat an eyelash at it. She used it as a time to vent. She didn't cut loose or show any sign of going 'off the wall' to vent. No, she cut into the monsters with cold efficiency. One strike, one kill, per swing of her sword. Satisfaction.

She noted silently that both Zack and the Turk kept a wary distance from her as they worked, making several patrols around the immediate area outside of Junon. Even the monsters seemed to note her and started thinning out very quickly.

" _They feel your aura and wisely flee,_ " murmured Mother, " _As all lesser creatures should when we are angry._ "

Kairi didn't respond, not understanding but not caring enough to ask at the moment. She took another sweep of the area, going a little farther out this time. Nothing.

"Well, think that wraps this up," came Zack's voice, "Let's head back."

Kairi turned and strode past him without a word.

The ride back in the helicopter was silent. Zack sat where he was before, but the Turk took the farthermost seat away from Kairi. She gave the Turk, a blond haired woman with a ponytail that used a shotgun, a quick glance over, but paid her no other attention. Right now she didn't care. She just wanted to get back to Shinra, eat something out of the cafeteria, and then lock herself in her room and be alone.

They gave a brief report to Lazard, who studied Kairi through the debriefing, a hint of a frown on his face, before they were dismissed. Kairi didn't wait for Zack to take the lead, marching down the hallway in a manner Genesis would have been proud of, with a visible hostility that made people stand clear out of her way. She hit the cafeteria, got her food, and sat down, Zack joining her a moment later.

"So... did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Kairi paused with her fork inches from her mouth, set it down, and narrowed her eyes at him, her voice lowering and growing hostile, "Aside from being ready twenty four hours a day to shove a blade through my back if need be?"

"Oh come on Kairi," said Zack with chagrin, "That's..."

"You're either a friend, or your not, and friends don't say killing each other would be a kindness," she hissed out quietly, hostility growing.

Zack frowned, an unhappy look crossing his face, his shoulder's slumping. "Kairi... that's not my call to make..."

She gave him a disgusted look and focused on her food, pausing briefly to note a number of SOLDIERs were sneaking glances their way. Her eyebrows furrowed at that.

" _They feel your aura, child, and note how you interact with the fool, even if they can't hear,_ " said Mother, " _And having studied SOLDIER, seen how they interact, they would side with him, the so called 'lovable' and 'friendly' puppy instead of you in a hearbeat._ "

Kairi stared down at her food unhappily. "..."

" _You have no friends here, only unwilling allies ready to betray you,_ " whispered Mother into her ear, " _I am the only one you can trust. For I am your beloved Mother, and you are my treasured daughter. Only I can fill that need you have for others, for companionship."_

Kairi sighed heavily before raising her gaze, sighting a SOLDIER staring at her, and shooting him a hostile look, making the man stiffen and turn away.

" _Only I love you, care for you, my child_ ," came Mother's dark whispers in her ear," _Only I..._ "

* * *

Genesis frowned as he reluctantly entered the cafeteria and made for the food line with his friends at his heels, leading the trio for once. There was a... chill in the air that had invaded the SOLDIER floor roughly half an hour ago. It wasn't something he felt often, usually only from Sephiroth when the man was in a purely foul mood. Yet, it wasn't him who gave off the sensation, no, the moment Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal had felt it, they had started making their way towards it. He had suspicions, and was unfortunately right in them, when he noted Kairi out of the corner of his eye.

The stiffness in her posture, the utter hostility she had in her eyes when she looked at Zack or the other SOLDIERs. It made him want to cringe, they had gone months without any issues from the girl, in fact he had hardly had to pay her attention, satisfied to let her slowly pass the time and rebuild the director's confidence in her. Yet now? The aura she was giving off... she felt _cold_ to his senses, and that was offputting. Kairi was supposed to be warm, not cold. She had been unhappy, that he knew, but it hadn't developed to this before. It was like a switch had been flicked. It made him wary.

The trio sat down and began talking quietly.

"I knew the girl was unhappy, but what is this open hostility?" began Angeal, flicking open his PHS and scrolling for a mission report, "She wasn't like this before the mission, and it was a simple patrol."

Sephiroth's eyes were judgemental. "She ought to know that such attitude will not bold well for her on her 'probation'."

Genesis said nothing, merely studying his apprentice at a distance. She must have felt his eyes on her, for she turned her head to meet his gaze. Usually, there was a level of warmth and respect in her eyes for him, but even that seemed to have cooled. She passed her eyes away from him with barely a moments connection. It made him frown intently.

This isolation and 'friend watchdog' was doing far more damage than he thought it would.

Genesis pursed his lips. "..."

"Genesis?" asked Angeal, "You know her better than us, any clue?"

"You know why, I warned you," said Genesis softly.

"Not this again," said Angeal with exasperation, "Zack is her friend, he was the best choice to watch her."

"He's not her friend anymore if that hostility is any indication," said Genesis dryly, wishing he had something alcoholic to drink, "Her body may be SOLDIER, but her mind isn't, not yet. Such a thing is not a comfort to her, only pain."

Genesis brought up a bite of Shinra goop, resisted the urge to gag, and shoveled it down. " _My friends the fates are cruel_ , why do we subjugate ourselves to this poor excuse of food?"

Sephiroth chuckled softly, "Because we're required to make apperances here periodically?"

"We could order takeout and eat it here," said Genesis.

Angeal laughed at that and shook his head slowly before again turning his head towards Kairi and Zack. "We going to do anything or just watch and wait?"

Sephiroth made a none-committal hum.

"I'd offer a suggestion but I'm not allowed," mocked Genesis.

Angeal rolled his eyes. "And what does the ' _great_ ' Genesis suggest?"

"If this is any indication, we won't need to worry about her going crazy, she'll drive a blade through him willingly before long, so I'd suggest swapping her watcher at least," said Genesis nonchalantly, "Or better yet, rescind me being barred from her and I'll keep an eye on her myself."

Sephiroth stared at him, eyebrow slightly raised. Genesis matched his gaze, not backing down.

"Was wondering if you were ever going to try and nag about that," said Angeal.

Genesis retorted without averting his eyes, "Nag implies persistent questioning, this is the first mention of it I've made since the decision was made, and only because I think it needs to happen."

"And if I disagree?" asked Sephiroth.

Genesis opened his mouth to argue before his PHS suddenly went off. He reached for it before noting Sephiroth's and Angeal's were going off as well. He frowned, grabbed his PHS, opened it, and checked his messages.

He scowled intently. "Lovely. The ceasefire with Wutai just broke. Wonder which one of us is going to be sent out."

He glanced up to note both Sephiroth and Angeal were staring at him. "What?"

* * *

Professor Hojo slowly walked into the President's Office, hands clasped behind his back, slightly leaning forward. "You called for me Mr. President?"

Hojo watched with carefully hidden disdain as the fat pompous oaf President Shinra slowly turned his seat away from the window and glanced at him, tapping his cigarette in an ashtray. "Yes. What is the status of Project K? Can we begin mass production yet and make an official announcement?"

Hojo frowned, that man always so overeager to rush science. "Field testing has shown promising results, so I have little doubt the female gender can at least preform up to standards. However, the formula I have yet to be able to get down. Testing has resulted in the termination of all subjects injected with the serum."

The President frowned. "Was Project K simply a fluke? Can it be replicated?"

Hojo nodded. "I believe so, each test subject gets slightly closer to stability. I predict a successful attempt within the next six months to a year."

The President nodded slowly. "Acceptable I suppose."

"I'll need another several batches of subjects to continue testing however," pointed out Hojo.

The President waved a hand. "I'll have my Turks find more homeless or lower class girls for you to test on."

The President laughed. "Slum scum is always in high supply."

Hojo frowned. "Higher quality specimens that would be more likely to survive the process could make it go faster."

The President scowled. "Perhaps, but nobody cares if a homeless or lower class wretch disappears. It could cause a scene if we try for anyone that would be half-way missed. I want the public image of the company at it's finest when we announce our newest branch of SOLDIER."

Hojo didn't particularly care, but he knew better than to voice it. "I see."

"On that end, I have an important question for you Professor, and I _better_ hear the right answer," said the President.

Hojo straightened slightly, he recognized that tone. "Yes?"

"Is Project K ready for battlefield testing? I don't care if she can handle normal missions, I want to throw her into Wutai to make a name for herself, something that will draw the admiration and desires of the population of female youth," said the President.

Hojo kept his face carefully masked to show no emotion. "Hmm."

Specimen K was practically immortal, there was little to no risk of death so long as she did nothing absolutely stupid. There was always the chance of decapitation he supposed, but he knew she had a high survival drive. Still, there was no need for unnecessary risk with so valuable a specimen.

"I believe so, but, to be on the safe side, I suggest she be given her 2nd Class SOLDIER Mako shots," said Hojo, "It will increase her power and survivability."

The President tilted his head in thought. "She hasn't been in SOLDIER for even a year yet, hasn't quite earned the right for 2nd Class. Hmm. If she does well in her first few battles I suppose I'll consider an early promotion. Regardless, she'll be on the next wave out to join the front."

The President pulled out his cigarette and snuffed it out. "Dismissed."

Hojo didn't immediately move, considering arguing against the unecessary risk...

 _She will be fine, I will not allow her to perish._

Hojo cocked his head, hearing the whisper in the back of his mind, before he gave a curt nod to the President and left...

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_ :

 _Jenova's back, and ramping up her act, coming off as if she were looking out for Kairi, while attempting to drive her away from anyone she might consider a friend..._

 _Next time on Jenova Project K: Let's get ready to send Kairi into a warzone!_


	14. To Wutai

_**Chapter 14: To Wutai**_

* * *

 _Br. Br._

Kairi lay on her bed, contemplating not picking up her PHS. After that last mission, she really didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment. Then again, someone somewhere would probably throw a hissy fit if she didn't. With a heavy sigh, she sat up, reached for her PHS on the bed-stand, flicked it open, saw a text message, opened it...

...and stared at it blankly.

 _Standing orders from Lazard: The ceasefire with Wutai has been broken. You are shipping out to Wutai with the next detachment of SOLDIER. Report to the ground floor tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Bring nothing but your weapon, your materia, any usable items you may have, and the clothes on your back. All else will be provided on-site in Wutai._

Numbness set in. "They're... I'm..."

She was going to fight in a war?

Her stomach clenched tightly. War had long since stopped being a thing of stories and fiction to her. She had heard enough SOLDIERs who had served in the Wutai War speaking in the cafeteria, of what it was actually like.

Screaming.

Fire.

Gore.

Chaos.

Death.

And so much more, all of it bad. There was nothing _romantic_ about slaughter. Nothing _glorious_ about killing people who were trying to defend their homeland. No _comradeship_ in watching those you fought alongside die one by one...

" _And there is no point bemoaning about it_ ," cut in Mother.

Kairi scowled at that.

" _Would you rather keep whining or start preparing yourself child?_ " scolded Mother.

Kairi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. " _Yeah yeah yeah..._ "

She frowned, staring at her PHS silently. "Fighting in the middle of a war wasn't exactly what I expected to be doing when I hit my sweet sixteen. Wonder if I'll even remember the day when it arrives."

She slowly shook her head. "Would have rather had a party, invited over Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Riku, everyone really."

" _Crave not what was lost my child,_ " whispered Mother, " _It will only weigh you down._ "

She started to do a little research on Wutai and the war on her PHS. At an overview, Wutai was situated on a heavily mountainous and forested continent. The outskirts of the continent were mostly cliffs, save for a beach to the far south where Shinra was attacking from, and a few heavily defended beaches closer to the capital that were near impossible to maintain a beachhead on. She glanced over a map on her PHS and contemplated it, as a SOLDIER, she had access to a bit more information that the public, and marked on the map was how far inland SOLDIER had made it. The war had been going on since 1992 apparently, and it was now half way through 1997. Five and roughly a half years later and Shinra had pushed Wutai almost solely back onto their own continent and cut roughly half-way through the south part of Wutai.

She scrolled over a few brief battle reports, most major victories over the last few years were attributed to one of the trio, mostly Sephiroth, sometimes Genesis or Angeal. From what she could tell, the only time Shinra really made any progress was when one of the trio was over there. There were so many choke points on mountains that pushing through that way appeared to be heavily costly. On the other hand, the lower paths through the mountains were forest, and Shinra was heavily susceptible to guerilla warfare there. Wutai's Ninja's, especially their famed 'Crescent Unit', were rightly feared in the forests, and even in mountain caves. In short, it seemed to be an awful grueling slaughter to push through just for the sake of setting up a Mako Reactor in Wutai.

Which she could admit really pissed her off. Call it whatever they wanted, hide it behind victorious war stories and tales of Sephiroth's feats, greed was still greed. It was the only reason the war had started. It seemed so pointless to her, on both sides. Was it really worth it to engage in a war for such a thing, or to resist and start a war to repel it? She didn't honestly know, she hadn't read up that much on Mako Reactors, she didn't know what the big deal was.

" _There are two main reasons I've determined. By allowing a Mako Reactor there, Shinra would have held complete economic domination over the nation_ ," explained Mother in a dismissive tone, " _Not to mention the effects bleeding the planets lifeblood out with reactors has on the environment. I don't particularly care about the second one except on principle, as I can personally think of much better and delicious uses for the lifestream then to be wasted as fuel._ "

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed, a little confused on what Mother meant by 'delicious', but dismissed the thought. "How'd you figure that out?"

" _By poking around in the heads of those who bear my cells,_ " said Mother.

" _Well that's useful to be able to do_ ," murmured Kairi.

Mother chuckled darkly but said nothing else.

Kairi resumed her reading, rubbing her eyes tiredly. There were a few small scattered villages along the way to the ultimate objective of the war: Fort Tamblin. That fort blocked off the entrance into the capital area of Wutai. If it was taken, then the war was pretty much over from what she read. If Shinra wasn't stuck in mountains or forests, and got into the flat capital area where they would actually be able to use their machines and artillery, not to mention be out of the mountain choke-points, it was assumed Wutai's leadership would surrender.

Speaking of leadership...

She flicked open a photo of Godo Kisaragi, the leader of the nation of Wutai. He was depicted as a serious looking man, dressed in a purple kumono with a black trim over a white robe, held closed by a white sash. He had black hair and eyes, a pointed mustache, beard, and oddly, eyebrows as well. His clothes made it a bit difficult to get a ready on his body, she couldn't catch a glimpse of muscle under those long white sleeves. Though, he had been reported leading a few battles directly earlier in the war, and was said to be able to fight SOLDIERs. Whether that meant 1st, 2nd, or 3rd class, she didn't know. Curiously, it seemed that before the current ceasefire, the man had trailed off his appearances in the war.

His wife, Kasumi Kisigari, had no recent photo's available. Before the war, she was said to have been a beautiful woman and a gifted speaker. There was a note that the woman had suffered sickness during her pregnancy, and had never fully recovered. She became susceptible to sickness, and dropped off public appearances shortly after the birth of her daughter. Kairi wondered briefly if that might be why Godo had been scarce and even tried for the ceasefire, to tend to his wife. Romantic idea, but who knows.

Kairi flicked to the next picture, of a five year old Yuffie Kisigari who...

She blanked for a moment. Was this picture taken on a **_BATTLEFIELD_**? She stared, mouth agape, at a series of images taken by a scout that depicted a young black haired child going through the aftermath of a battle and picking around for items. Then, of the girl being chased by, yet eluding, what Kairi assumed to be the girl's Ninja guardians. Kairi didn't know if she should laugh or cry at the image. A child should be nowhere near such a place, yet the sight of her mischievously evading her guard made Kairi want to giggle.

She slowly shook her head and rubbed her eyes again, yawning a bit. "Bleh... screw it, time to sleep."

Kairi set an alarm for 0530 hours, tossed her PHS onto the bed-stand and pulled her covers up to sleep...

* * *

...and awoke to the alarm the next morning.

Kairi sighed heavily, grabbed a spare set of clothes, showered, and got ready. She briefly checked over her equipment: The rapier that Genesis had given her, the 3rd class uniform she wore, a Restore materia, a Fire materia, a Bolt materia, and a Barrier materia she had picked up during her time being watched by Zack. She had a few basic items, some potions and a single phoenix down, but nothing else. She only had a little pack she attached to her hip to keep things in after all, couldn't fit much in there.

Well... guess she was ready then, or, as ready as she could be. Kairi walked out of her room and paused, noting a number of SOLDIERs already making their way across the SOLDIER floor towards the elevators. She slipped into a gap in the mess of bodies and followed wordlessly. She had no one to wait to say goodbye to after all. She considered it a small blessing she was up a little earlier than normal so she didn't have Zack waiting outside her door for her. She didn't want to bother seeing or arguing with him. She had her orders, and despite not wanting to go to Wutai, she wasn't going to be late because of him.

All the SOLDIERs shipping out assembled in the bottom floor in a neat and orderly fashion. She noted a number of troop transports outside, some loading infantry, some simply waiting for them. She refocused on a man standing in front of them, and smiled softly to see it was Genesis, Loveless opened and held in one hand for him to read while he waited.

The moment 0600 rolled around Genesis spoke, " _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..._ "

Yep. Leave it to Genesis to start quoting Loveless in front of an assembly of SOLDIERs off to war.

Genesis snapped the book close and practically glared at the gathered SOLDIERs. "That's as close to a speech you sorry lot are going to get. You are not infantry or raw recruits, you are SOLDIERs, veterans or not you don't need a pep talk. Get the hell in the transports before I fry you all."

Kairi wanted to laugh, same old Genesis, but thought better of it, starting forward with the rest of them. Genesis's eyes passed over the group with disdain as they walked until they saw and locked onto her.

There was a slight furrowing of his eyes before he called out, "Apprentice."

Kairi paused and changed directions, getting a few glances from the other SOLDIERs, but ignoring them. "Sir."

Genesis blinked once and scowled. "Sir? Come now apprentice has it really been so long that we no longer know one another? I'm insulted."

Kairi's face twitched briefly with amusement, at least until a near hostile look crossed the man's face. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I had orders to be down here to ship out to Wutai," she said, "Same as everyone else I imagine."

There was a hint of disbelief in his eyes before he held out his hand. She fished out her PHS, opened it, got her orders on screen, and handed it over.

Genesis glanced at it for a moment before a delightful glee entered his eyes. "So you are! Ah, reunited at last my apprentice, _Nothing would forestall your return._ "

"Act three, kind of, you paraphrased it," said Kairi, feeling herself start to fall back into the routine they used to have.

Genesis waved dismissively and handed back her PHS. "Come apprentice, you are riding with me."

"I have a name aside from 'apprentice' you know, and I haven't even been that for damn near half a year," said Kairi, following in behind him.

Genesis scoffed. "Once my apprentice always my apprentice, it's in your walk, your speech, your fighting style, your very soul now."

He shot her a quick glare. "It better be anyway."

She raised her chin and an unimpressed eyebrow. "If you say so."

That merely made him grin. "You see? There is the superiority I instilled in you. Oh I'm going to have such fun sicking you on the Wutai."

" _That makes two of us_ ," whispered Mother with equal glee.

Kairi rolled her eyes and climbed into the front-most transport with Genesis and a few other SOLDIERs. They sat in the frontmost seats across from one another.

Genesis hummed in thought for a moment before critically eyeing her. "I can't imagine you improved as much under the droll of the 'puppy' and basic monster missions."

Kairi shrugged, a heavy frown crossing her face. "A little bit, probably not as much as I would have if _someone_ hadn't taken me on a crazy dragon slaying mission and gotten me removed from their keeping."

Genesis placed a hand against his chest. "My apprentice you wound me. _There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds._ "

"Act two," said Kairi, unimpressed, before countering, " _My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, In my own salvation, and your eternal slumber._ "

Genesis threw back his head and laughed. "Act four, well played apprentice, well played."

There was a groan down the transport. "Are you two going to quote Loveless the entire way to Wutai?"

Genesis scowled. "I wasn't planning on it but if you insist I'm sure we can make it a point to quote it every other sentence."

There was a chorus of 'please no' from the other SOLDIERs.

Genesis turned to Kairi. "What do you think apprentice? Shall we enlighten these uneducated neanderthals?"

There was a merciless gleam in her eye. "Lets."

For the next few hours, Genesis and Kairi passed his Loveless back and forth, quoting and discussing it with one another. When they arrived at Junon, their transport was the first to empty. It was a petty vengeance she supposed, but oh how she enjoyed it. Though, the mini-Genesis taunting was probably going to start back up in full swing again now.

" _All forms of vengeance, no matter how small, are things to be treasured my child_ ," said Mother with approval, " _They are stepping stones for bigger and greater acts of revenge._ "

Kairi hummed in agreement and stepped out of the transport alongside Genesis.

"That was fun _AND_ educational," said Genesis with devious glee, watching the SOLDIERs vanish into the collective mess.

"Only way it could have been better was if we could have forced Zack to listen to it for hours on end cooped up in the transport," said Kairi before frowning, "Then again, that would mean I'd have to deal with him, so no thanks."

Genesis turned his head slightly, his voice lowering, "I warned them to have someone else watch you, they didn't listen. You have my apologies."

Kairi's shoulders slumped at his words. "So... you really do know. Do you think I'm..."

"Crazy?" said Genesis lazily, "Kairi, all SOLDIERs are crazy in some way, shape, or form. To be honest, all of Shinra is crazy as far as I'm concerned. You going off on a batch of monsters means nothing to me, especially when there have been no repeat incidents or hints of an encore. Forget the past my apprentice, hold your head high and push forward, shoving others who would bare you out of your way."

Kairi searched his face and eyes for a moment, hunting for deceit or judgement, but, he showed nothing, and that made her relax. "Alright."

"Come, we wouldn't want our ship to leave without us," said Genesis, starting forward.

Kairi followed in his wake, shifting to a position she hadn't taken behind him to his right in months. It felt... good... to have someone to talk to, to interact with again...

" _Do I not count?_ " hissed Mother bitingly.

Kairi's eyes furrowed. " _You're my Mother, that's a granted_."

There was an outraged undignified huff. " _I see my affections are unappreciated!_ "

" _Well we did only start talking again yesterday,_ " pointed out Kairi.

" _It's not my fault you didn't beckon me back prior_ ," countered Mother, " _You are foolish to trust him so readily, he will betray you like the rest._ "

The thought made her frown. " _He... no, he wont. He doesn't hold what YOU did against me._ "

" _You should listen to your Mother my child,_ " whispered Mother, " _Only **I** am trustworthy._ "

Kairi rolled her eyes, gave a 'yes Mother' and dropped the subject, allowing Mother to get the last word lest they keep on arguing all the way to Wutai. She walked through the lower part of Junon silently, glancing around. She hadn't actually been in the place before, outside of it yesterday was the closest she came.

She wasn't impressed by what she saw.

It was like the Midgar Slums, just, not as bad. It was obvious there was poverty here. At least it looked like a town rather than a gathering of shacks, tents, and run down buildings.

She didn't comment or say anything though. She had never asked Genesis what he thought about the slums or the state of the people who lived in them. She kind of doubted he cared, sad to say. Or if he did, he didn't deem it to be his problem. Either way, in a crowd of SOLDIER's crowded at a lift up to Upper Junon wasn't the place to ask him.

Genesis, and by extension her, were on the first lift-full of SOLDIERs up. Small perks of being Genesis's favored she supposed. They arrived at the top and started out into the city. It reminded her of Midgar, the upper city was far better off than those who lived below. Was it an intentional design of Shinra's to make it like this? It was... off-putting...

" _I've told you before my child, if the people down below cannot haul themselves up, then their is little point in doing it for them, as they will simply fall again_ ," said Mother blandly.

" _Really, in those words?_ " said Kairi dryly, " _I seem to recall you calling such people pitiful and telling me not to feel anything for them._ "

" _Well, I was trying to be more considerate of your views, shame on me I suppose for that,_ " jabbed Mother.

Kairi's lips twitched in amusement. " _How nice of you, but when you say it like you really don't mean it, then you might as well say what you really want to say._ "

Mother huffed. " _Insufferable child._ "

" _You know you love me,_ " teased Kairi.

Mother grumbled something Kairi couldn't hear, but she paid it no heed. They reached a large ship in the Junon harbor and boarded. Genesis briefly spoke with the captain before dismissing him with a wave of his hand and stalking to the front of the ship. She followed him and stood behind him silently, taking a quick pass over the front area. Large, flat, and with plenty of space that SOLDIERs and sailor's alike seemed to 'magically' want to give Genesis.

"Hopefully this isn't anything like flying in a plane or going on a train," she mused.

Genesis glanced back at her. "You can't seriously have motion sickness, can you? The mako in your system ought to snuff that out."

Kairi shrugged. "I dunno, just being high up in the sky or on a rocky train makes me nervous."

A malicious smile crossed Genesis's face. "Well, unless we get into the middle of a hurricane, or a Wutai boat hits and sinks us on the way to the southern beachhead, we should be fine. Statistically small odds."

Kairi snorted. "You're doing that on purpose."

He turned and placed a hand over his chest. "I have months worth of teasing to catch up on my apprentice, especially considering our month together was spent getting you up to par more than anything else."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah I was bad, I know."

Speaking of which...

"Would anyone mind people sparring up here?" asked Kairi.

Genesis shrugged. "So long as they hold back enough to not destroy anything I don't see why not. If someone singes or gets something on my coat I will throttle them as a warning."

Kairi smirked at that before asking, "Genesis, can we spar? I kind of feel a bit rusty fighting someone else with a sword, I sparred with others on the SOLDIER floor every so often but..."

Genesis had such a smug look on his face that Kairi almost wanted to punch him. "They're not me. I'm flattered."

Kairi drew her sword and swiped at him in response; Genesis drew his blade, countered, disarmed her, and pinned her to the deck in five seconds. "You're right, you _ARE_ rusty. _Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh_. The capability to slaughter monsters is nothing to the art of swordplay."

"Act two," she grumbled, "Now get off!"

Genesis stood up and offered her a hand, she took it and pulled herself up.

Genesis slowly shook his head. "I was planning on simply lazing about but we can't have you getting killed off in Wutai like a green recruit now can we?"

Kairi scowled at him.

He readied his blade. "I hope your ready my apprentice, we have months worth of training for you to catch up on. I intend to cram as much of that into the boat-ride over to Wutai."

She didn't have time to respond before his blade was already swinging through the air towards her...

* * *

 _ **Review responses**_ :

 _Tentaclecat_ : _If it's any consolation, the pairing isn't even going to really take into effect until pretty much the end of the story, considering Kairi is fifteen going on sixteen at the moment. There will be no 'love' for quite some time, merely a teacher and an apprentice. Perhaps I should have simply removed the pairing bracket, let it build up to the finale, and then put the pairing bracket in the sequel, as your letting it ruin the story for you before you can even see why it happens. It's not going to just 'instantaneously happen' and thus 'make no sense'. But I degrees, at least you like the story enough to keep reading despite your displeasure ^_^._

 _Tahio : Hmm. How do I respond to this. Considering both Jenova and Sideous are pure evil manipulators, it fits. Comparing Kairi to Kerrigan is an interesting comparison to make, considering something that's going to happen in the pinnacle of the story, it's a very interesting comparison indeed and has some truth to it, though, I don't imagine Kairi going full-blown 'Queen of Blades'. She won't be a queen though, I can guarantee that. :Teaser:_

 _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_ : _Now what will going through a war do to poor Kairi... hmm..._


	15. Innocence Lost

_**Chapter 15: Innocence Lost**_

* * *

Kairi stood at the front of the ship next to Genesis, her muscles and body still aching from the intense beati... 'training' she had gone through over the last few days aboard the ship. Which was saying something considering how fast she healed. She couldn't wait until she was strong enough to kick his ass in return. She didn't particularly hold it against him, she hadn't before and she didn't now. He got results, the cost was negligible in return. It had only been a few days of it, but, training for twelve hours per day definitely helped make up for lost time, or her 'slacking off' as Genesis called it. They even made it into a kind of lesson for those who came to watch, Genesis fighting or training definitely brought in a crowd, at a distance anyway.

When they weren't physically training, like now, he was instructing her on tactics and what to watch out for with the Wutai.

"Angeal says the Wutai are 'honorable people'," said Genesis, Kairi could practically 'hear' him rolling his eyes, "Of course that only appears to apply to the troops and 'Samurais'. Ninja's are something else entirely."

He turned his head to give her a warning look. "They are willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their objectives."

He faced forward. "Regular troops are nothing to be concerned about unless you are drastically outnumbered and surrounded, or you do something stupid and thus deserve to get killed."

Kairi resisted the urge to snort at that. "Noted."

He continued, "Samurais are skilled with their blades, perhaps dare I say even more than a good chunk of SOLDIER. They do not however have our enhancements, thus lack in strength, speed, and reaction time. However, if you don't take them at least somewhat seriously you may find yourself lacking a limb at some point. _My friend, the fates are cruel_."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Act four."

He cleared his throat. "You don't need to announce the act each and every time I quote loveless, now, pay attention apprentice...

"But it's fun to," she teased.

He kept on going as if she hadn't spoke, "Ninjas are quiet. Quiet and deadly. After all, most dangerous is the enemy you never see coming. They are not as common in open battlefields, but in forests, caves, or in towns, they could be hiding anywhere, around any corner, behind any tree, ready to draw a blade across an unsuspecting throat. As a SOLDIER, you have heightened senses, _please_ use them. I'd be so unsatisfied if I found you in a back alley with your throat cut."

"I will say this now. You are going to get shot, don't bother denying it, it is going to happen at some point. Do not freak out and scream 'I've been shot' when it inevitably happens, because I will personally break off whatever I'm doing to come over and smack you if you do. We do worse to ourselves in training after all," he said before pausing, "Though try not to get shot in the head or the heart, that will generally still kill you."

"Great advice," she said dryly.

"I suppose that will do for now," mused Genesis, "You'll learn better through first hand experience."

Kairi was silent. She wasn't exactly looking forward to 'first hand experience' in war, but, like Mother had said, there was little use bemoaning it.

" _Oh, my child listens for once_ ," mocked Mother.

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Apprentice, there is one more _tiny_ , _little_ , _insignificant_ thing you should be aware of," said Genesis in a hard tone that immediately made Kairi straighten her back and sweat a little.

"Yes?" she asked carefully.

He turned to face her, a hard glint in his eye. "You have not done so, however I will met out the warning to make you aware. Just because I have reclaimed you as my apprentice does not mean that right can be abused. I would be lax about this back in Midgar, but _not_ here. You _are_ my apprentice. However, that is not an official recognizable position within Shinra, nor does it grant you special privileges with other SOLDIERs. You are a 3rd Class SOLDIER, you will obey the commands given to you by those of a higher rank unless they counteract my orders, which you will obey as if your life depended on it. Any attempts to abuse this 'tittle' I have given you while in a war-zone will result in _harsh_ discipline. You have no experience in warfare, leading troops, or taking command. I plan on bringing you into tactical meetings so you may _learn_ , but you may _not_ comment nor speak nor offer an opinion unless asked. If you do so, you risk embarrassing not only yourself by your lack of knowledge, but me as well. I will not hesitate to publicly shame or rebuke you if you make a fool out of yourself. If you have questions or concerns, save them for when we are in private. _Am I clear_?"

Kairi gulped slightly, met his gaze, and gave out the most steady, "Yes sir," that she could under that barrage.

"Good," he said curtly before turning back around, "I believe we will be arriving within the next few hours, I suggest take the time to simply sit and rest until then."

Kairi hesitated before saluting and obeying the obvious dismissal. She turned and left the front of the ship, simply returning to her bunk to wait.

" _I suggest you heed his warning for now_ ," said Mother, " _Your inexperience will not last long. For the moment there is much you can still learn from him until his usefulness is at an end._ "

Kairi frowned at the 'usefulness is at an end' comment, but didn't respond. She simply laid down, rested, and played Genesis's words over in her again, cementing them into memory. She had no desire to command people, to... to... order them into situations where they must kill or be killed. The notion filled her stomach with dread. She didn't honestly know how Genesis or heck, anyone in a command position, dealt with that fact.

" _The lives of these 'peons' are yours to spend by the birthright I gave you,_ " said Mother, " _They are tools to be used at the most opportune moment, their lives in service to yours._ "

Kairi's frown deepened intently, and it took a lot of effort to resist getting into an argument. She was about to enter a war-zone, she did not need to be angry and flustered after an argument with Mother.

" _What, are you going to say you care about the rest of SOLDIER, about the infantry? You don't know them_ ," said Mother with honest bafflement, " _Aside from my Chosen One, none of them are worth it. The other SOLDIERs scorn you readily, jealous over your 'apprenticeship' with your Chosen, your status as a female, how you act, anything really. The infantry are just fodder and not worth the thought save for being bodies to throw into a conflict._ "

Kairi's hands were fighting into pale fists, her ire starting to spike, losing the battle of will not to engage. " _Just because I don't know them, and perhaps don't like them, doesn't mean I want them to die_."

Mother scoffed. " _Of course not, you, my overly embarrassing 'kind' and 'meek' daughter._ "

Kairi rolled her eyes before they furrowed, " _What did you mean by calling Genesis 'my Chosen'_?"

Mother sighed. " _So blind you are to what we are. My kind are... special beings my child. Far different and superior to all other lifeforms. We are everywhere, acting through both our own bodies and all who bare our cells at the same time. However, it benefits us to choose a 'Chosen One' to act through, as our primary actor. One who is bound to us who will carry out our will. I made you far more like me than my Chosen One was made to be. You are not so easily defined, a successor would be a term I may lay on you had we not been destined to come together. You are so young my daughter, inexperienced in what you have become. You have chosen him, played him your favorite, though, I doubt he will fulfill the role you have given him before we are... reunited._ "

Kairi was silent, picking over Mother's words, her words as a 'special being' and how they acted... " _Mother... are you not human?_ "

There was a quiet hissing sound before Mother responded. " _I can be if the need arises. But you and I, are so much more than the chemistry that makes up our current bodies, our current host._ "

Host.

For some reason, that word filled Kairi's stomach with a sense of dread, and she had no clue why. She buried the sensation to ponder for another day.

" _Does what I am upset you child?_ " inquired Mother.

Kairi slowly shook her head. " _I was just curious. I mean, I think I kind of already knew. Humans can't... well... do the things you can do._ "

" _Indeed,_ " purred Mother, " _We are so much more, so far superior._ "

Kairi hesitated. " _But... I am human._ "

Mother laughed, she laughed so deep and darkly it made Kairi uneasy. " _Are you?_ "

Kairi suddenly found that she had no response to that. She looked down at herself, she _seemed_ human...

" _What we are at heart is far more than skin deep_ ," purred Mother, " _Before I changed you, you were already different than most humans. Now, you are so much more. A child, a successor, a heir. Everything that I am, you may one day become should I somehow fall. I suspect that soon enough you will be made to see. That fool scientist Hojo seeks to use your cells to imbue female humans with the power of SOLDIER. The day that successfully happens, you will understand exactly what you have become._ "

" _What... is that supposed to mean?_ " asked Kairi with unease, almost fear.

" _You will see my daughter, you will see,_ " was all Mother answered, growing silent afterwords.

Kairi moved to sit up on the edge of the bed, silently pondering a thought that made her anxious.

She was human...

 _Are you?_

The thought was deeply troubling to her. She didn't mind Mother not being human, even if she didn't really understand exactly what she was. But if the same applied to herself...

She didn't know.

Was she really that different than other people?

Could she even call herself a person if she wasn't human? The thought made her flinch.

What _WAS_ she then? What had she become? What had Mother's cells turned her into? It was hard on her to understand. She hadn't really seen anything else besides humans. Mother said she wasn't human. She certainly wasn't an animal. So what did that leave?

 _Monster..._

She recoiled at the thought and ran a hand anxiously through her hair. No. She wasn't a monster, she looked nothing like those abominations, and acted nothing like them either. Except...

She remembered...

What had first made others think she was crazy...

That horrific slaughter of monsters in the slums...

Was that what she was?

No... that... that was Mother... not her...

It wasn't her...

Was it?

She jumped a little as someone pounded on the door. "Landfall in thirty minutes!"

Kairi took a deep breath and slowly let it out as the pounding and landfall warning kept on going down the hallway. Now... now was NOT the time for these kind of thoughts.

She filed out into the hallway and onto the deck of the ship. She paused briefly, noting smoke high in the air in the far distance.

She wasn't the only one, one of the other SOLDIERs muttered, "Ah shit, looks like weren't not getting time to settle in."

"Yeah, looks like we're going in hot," said another.

Kairi moved silently passed them and up to Genesis, standing quietly behind him.

He had an intense scowl on his face. "I cannot help but feel that I'm in for a headache when we land."

Kairi didn't respond, merely standing there and watching as the shore started coming closer and closer. The smoke wasn't from the beachhead from what she could tell, somewhere inland instead. People were fighting and dying already...

They made landfall a little while later, and the moment they did Genesis was already in action, approaching a cluster of waiting troops and SOLDIERs "Who the hell is in command here?"

"Commander got wasted Commander Rhapsodos," said one of the SOLDIERs, "We lost the forward lower basecamp an hour ago. Wutai is pushing hard and fast, were holding the upper mountain passes, but were losing the lower valleys, forests, and villages rapidly."

"Lovely," spat Genesis.

He turned and glared at the gathered SOLDIERs behind him. "We move, now. We're not stopping until we hit the front line."

And then they were running. They blew through the mainbase, and set out on the lower paths away from the mountain passes. Even the first initial forest they passed through, she could feel the alertness in the air from those who had been to Wutai. This close to the mainbase and they were still wary and watchful. Kairi decided to follow suit, keeping her eyes peeled and trying to listen for sounds not made by the rush of SOLDIERs and infantry. If there were any Ninjas about, they didn't dare attack the collective of SOLDIERs. They ran for hours, the infantry starting to lag behind as they drew nearer and nearer to where the smoke was coming from.

Screams, gunfire, and the clashing of swords sounded in the distance. It caused a rush of adrenaline in all of them, and they booked it top speed. They exited a forest, rounded a hill, and came upon an occupied village under assault. There were no words as Genesis drew his blade and charged, the rest of them doing the same. Kairi had a few seconds, as she followed behind her mentor and closed the distance towards the front lines, to acknowledge the fact that she was about to kill a living, breathing human for the first time in her life.

It was scary how remarkably easy it was.

The Wutai were caught off-guard by Shinra reinforcements, but didn't back down. The opponent Kairi came across, some nameless man in a helmet that obstructed the view of his face, thrust something that kind of looked like a mixture of a gun and a lance at her. She parried it aside and riposted, driving her sword straight through his armor with her enhanced strength, bursting out the other-side with a spray of blood. She didn't have a chance to become shocked, or even think about what she had done, had dreaded doing, before another three came at her. It occurred to her only a second before they were on her that Genesis threw himself straight into the deepest part of the battle, which meant following him ended up placing her in the same spot.

" _Kill them my child_ ," whispered Mother hungrily.

Kairi withdrew her blade from the man's chest, blocked one attack, sidestepped another, and thrust a hand forward and cast Fire 2, blasting the third assailant back. It was so strange, it wasn't quite like slow motion, but she was so considerably faster than someone unenhanced it might as well have been. Parry the first, parry the second, slash and sever an arm from the first before he could recover from the clash. Boot the wounded man back and to the ground. Duck a swing from a gunlance, crouch and spin, disembowel the man-infront of her, blood spraying at her. No time to think, more were coming.

" _Kill them all_ ," whispered Mother with glee.

A tingle ran down her spin that screamed 'Genesis' before an explosion and wave of fire burst through the Wutai ranks, sending men screaming and flailing, ignited and running aimlessly trying to put the fire engulfing them out. She turned her head briefly to see Genesis walking through the enemy ranks, blade ripping through one flaming body after another and cutting them down. She turned back to her own fight in time to block a blow from a gunlance before lashing out with her boot, breaking in a knee with an awful snap, pulling back her sword, and driving it through the man's chest. She pulled it out and rushed to join Genesis, carving into the Wutai's ranks, the other SOLDIERs and infantry fighting at a distance, but making sure the pair were not surrounded.

It was a complete and utter slaughter, filled with screams, Mother's gleeful laughter, gunshots, and the sounds of blades clashing. It passed in a blood, smoke, and fire-filled haze for Kairi. There were no faces, just helmeted enemies that died so fast and were replaced just as fast. She didn't have time to contemplate if faceless enemies made it easier or not. The group of SOLDIERs had walked through the Wutai's slandered infantry as if they weren't even there. When it was all said and done, the Wutai either all dead or fleeing, she didn't have time to even acknowledge what had happened before a different type of scream and cry filled the air.

"Got a gunshot wound over here!"

"Need a Fire Materia to cauterize!"

"Anyone got a Restore Materia?"

"PHEONIX DOWN! Please?! Does anyone have one?"

"Oh god, my arm! My arm!"

Wounded people were dying or struggling to stay alive all around her. Kairi burst away from Genesis's side on an instinct to help them, his words a high-pitch whine in her ringing ears. Her hand was glowing with restorative energy from her materia within moments. She went from one cry to another, trying her best to help out anyone who needed her. She was drawn into the village, where Shinra's occupation force had made their original defense. They had fared far worse than the SOLDIER filled reinforcements. It was awful. The defenders were dragging or carrying the wounded towards a designated area where medics or anyone with a materia was trying to help.

Hours blew by in an exhaustive and swift blur until abruptly it all came crashing down, when she knelt down next to a young SOLDIER, disemboweled, a leg blow off, his right-arm hanging on by a thread, filled with bullets. His body stopped responding to her Restore Materia, CPR didn't restore any breath to his body, his eyes glazed over. She just knelt there, staring down at him, her entire body shaking. Finally, the entire battle caught up with her with a single death of someone she had been trying to save. She came to the ground, and sat there on her knees, shivering, suddenly exhausted so badly her vision started to blur.

She was vaguely aware of someone shaking her and speaking to her, but she couldn't bring herself to respond. Someone grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the way and sat her down against a building before moving back to the medical area. She slumped against it, blankly staring ahead of her. Genesis came sometime later as the sun began to set, standing over her at first and saying something she couldn't comprehend. The man knelt down in front of her, grabbed her chin, and forced her to meet his gaze. He kept repeating something, maybe her name...

 _SLAP_

Kairi flinched as his hand connected with her cheek, hard. "Apprentice!"

She blinked a few times, took in a ragged breath, and looked up at him. "Y-yes?"

He looked... either displeased or unsettled, she wasn't capable of understanding at the moment. "You're pale as a ghost little one. Are you injured?"

Kairi stared down at herself for a moment before whispering quietly, her voice cracking, "I... I d-don't know."

He frowned intently. "You don't know?"

Kairi raised her head to stare at him blankly.

"Humor me, cast cure on yourself," he said.

Kairi tried to, but she barely had the energy to raise her arm, and nothing happened when she focused on her materia.

"Hmph thought so, blew through your entire reserve," he mused before using his own materia, "Full Cure."

The energy washed over her, but nothing changed, not to Kairi. She stared at him as numbly as she did before.

His eyes narrowed slightly, not looking please. "Rise apprentice, you need to rest."

She did as instructed and followed him to a tent outside of town. He pointed inside and she went in without a word. She sat down and simply stared at the ground as the memories of the day started assaulting her mind. A familiar lingering shadow outside the tent, resembling Genesis's shape, did nothing to comfort her. She let out a deep sob, laid down, curled into a ball, clutched her head, and started crying deeply to herself before exhaustion eventually took her to sleep...

* * *

 **Review Responses** :

 _Tenlight34 : Hmm... perhaps you're right, I might be having him be a little OOC. Though Zack never actually acted (was never forced to), he only watched, he can act all tough guy SOLDIER, but he has to actually do the deed if it comes down to it. It hasn't been his perspective for awhile so we don't know his thoughts, nor do we know what he has been told to do. (Though, this might just be all hindsight instinctual defense of my own work *shrug*, I'm guilty, shoot me)._

 _Vigriff : Hmm... well, anything based on Jenova's past would be entirely fan-made, as I don't believe anything is actually really known about her (it?) aside from 'she hit the world a few thousand years ago and wasted the Cetra'. I'll think on whether or not to get into that as we get into more of Kairi/Jenova._


	16. Bloodletter

_**Chapter 16: Bloodletter** _

* * *

A night's fitful sleep did little to help Kairi's emotions. The numbness from yesterday was gone, now it was all raw. She felt sickly in a way she couldn't properly describe, not physically, but internally, in her heart and soul. She wanted nothing more than to find and climb into a shower to scrub all the blood staining her hands for hours on end. She looked down at herself and wanted to scream at herself and at the world in general. She was coated in dried blood, _it was wrong_! Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong!

" _My child, what disturbs you so?_ " came Mother's voice in a soothing tone.

Her tone did nothing to set Kairi at ease. "What... have I done? I... I have to go, I have to leave!"

" _Leave_?" came a wary tone in Mother's voice, " _You wake up and decide to just 'leave'? Surely you jest._ "

"SOLDIER isn't worth this, being strong isn't worth this," whimpered Kairi, looking in disgust at her bloody sword on the ground next to her. "Nothing is worth this..."

" _My child, calm yourself and relax_ ," soothed Mother, " _There is nothing to be done about it. You did what you had to do_."

"Coming from the voice in my head cackling and screaming at me to kill them all the entire time?" snarled Kairi.

Jenova went silent for a moment before chuckling, " _We'll, what can I say? You're actions have your mother's approval._ "

Kairi snorted with disgust and reached over a gloved hand to start scraping at her clothes, trying to flake the dried blood off. "I have to go... have to go... have to get away..."

" _How will you, and where will you go_?" asked Mother with a hint of scorn, " _You are not strong enough to break free. If you try to leave, SOLDIER will hunt you down and either drag you back or kill you. There is nowhere on this world you could hide for long, Shinra owns most of it, and will own it all soon enough_."

Kairi went uncomfortably silent at that.

" _Just take a deep breath, calm yourself, and relax_ ," ordered Mother, " _They were your opponents, your enemies. You did what you had to do. Your hands are clean..._ "

"They are anything BUT clean!" hissed Kairi, gloves clenched.

" _Aren't they? You we're just following orders_ ," said Mother, " _It wasn't on you, but the ones who ordered you to war. You would never have fought them otherwise._ "

Kairi hesitated, doubtful. "But... it was still my choice to fight."

" _Was it? Was there really any choice_?" came Mother's tempting voice, " _You know you would have been punished for disobeying. They gave you no choice. The blood is on their hands, not yours. It's okay to kill on other's orders and not feel guilt, not feel remorse._ "

"No, it's...," began Kairi.

" _It's okay to kill on other's orders and not feel guilt, not feel remorse_ ," repeated Mother, a buzz filling the air.

Kairi shakily raised a hand to clutch the side of her head. "Gna..."

Mother's voice became louder, _**all** **consuming**_. " _Repeat it my daughter._ "

"Its... it's okay... to kill on other's orders... and not feel guilt... not feel remorse...," echoed Kairi hollowly.

" _You understand, don't you_?" asked Mother, " _That I'm trying to help you through this, as a kind, thoughtful, caring mother would._ "

"Yes mother," whispered Kairi blankly.

" _Then repeat it again, without hesitation_ ," ordered Mother.

"It's okay to kill on other's orders and not feel guilt, not feel remorse," echoed Kairi.

She shivered, feeling Mother's touch on her mind, pleasure being forced to rocket down her body, eliciting a moan from her. " _Good my daughter, good. Keep repeating it to yourself, killing will get easier with time. By the end of the war, hopefully you will feel nothing at taking a life..._ "

She shivered as she felt Mother's touch withdraw, and clutched her arms to her side, as if to warm herself from the cold. "It's okay to kill on other's orders and not feel guilt, not feel remorse... it's not my fault... not my decision..."

Yet... why did it feel like such a horrific lie?

 _ _'By the end of the war, h_ opefully you will feel nothing at taking a life...'_

And those words... they filled her with such dread and fear, because she was scared they might end up being true...

She shook her head, bottled the thoughts up, and shoved them down deep into her mind, hiding them like any other thoughts that went against Mother's will. She didn't need a conflict with Mother right now ontop of this stupid war, ontop of struggling with the blood on her hands. Because as much as she hated to admit it, Mother was right in one regard, there was nowhere else to go. She couldn't leave.

She was going to have a lot more blood on her before this war was over.

So much more...

She shivered again before forcing herself to her feet, strapping her sword to her back, and walking out of the tent. It would seem she had 'good' timing, it looked like they was getting ready to move out soon. She took a brief walk around, found a mess line for a bowl of mush, and ate. She sat there, listening quietly to the bustle of Shinra's forces. She watched and studied the faces of those who didn't have helmets on. She saw no signs of regret, some grief, but most likely for fallen comrades, no concern for the enemy they slaughtered yesterday. Was Mother right? No one else seemed pained... was she the one who was wrong? It felt wrong... but... no one else seemed to share her pain. Or if they did, they hid it...

For a moment, she stood there, and closed her eyes. As the wind blew past her face down the valley they were in, she heard echoes of the scream that assaulted her ears yesterday, Mother's gleeful laughter, the clash of blades. She felt a terrible pain in her chest, her heart, a sickly sensation that didn't belong...

"Ah there you are, how do you fare this morning my Apprentice?" came Genesis's voice, piercing through the sensation smothering her.

Kairi opened her eyes and raised her head slightly to look up at him silently, bleakly. The man paused for a moment, a hint of a frown on his face.

"Hmm. I suppose that answers that question, come," said Genesis, turning around, the bottom of his coat flapping like a cape.

She followed him into the town quietly, listening as he spoke, "We're gathering to discuss our next move. We lost ground when the ceasefire broke, I aim to take it back, swiftly. You will listen, but not comment, the goal is to learn."

Kairi didn't comment.

They walked through the town, past the designated medical area, past a clearing in the center of town where prisoners were kept, towards what looked like the town hall and...

"There they are," came a hushed, hateful whisper from one of the Wutai prisoners a bit after they had passed, not soft enough to hide from SOLDIER enhanced hearing, "The Crimson Demon and his Bloodletter."

Kairi froze up for a split second, mute horror on her face. Did they just call her... Bloodletter? _Bloodletter_? _**Bloodletter**_?!

"Hmm, I finally upgraded to 'demon'," mused Genesis softly, amused, "And here I thought Sephiroth would bear the sole title as the 'Demon of Wutai'."

Genesis chuckled to himself but didn't break stride. It took sheer force of will for Kairi to get her legs moving. She didn't know if there was a history or secret meaning to the Wutai by that title, but 'blood letting' was evident enough of a meaning for her. She glanced down shamefully at the front of her SOLDIER uniform, still dried blood coating it. Had she really made that horrific of an impression on the Wutai in that one battle?

" _I approve of their 'title' for you_ ," came Mother's darkly amused voice, " _You were right alongside your Chosen in the thick of it. They are right to fear you, as all should fear or adore you,_ a _s all WILL come to fear or adore you._ "

Kairi said nothing, trying not to choke and cry as Mother continued to laugh. This... she never wanted this... she wanted to be home... with Sora and Riku and Selphie and everyone else...

She followed Genesis blankly into the town hall, into a room of men around a table with a map on it. She stood a few steps behind Genesis, forcing a masked, hardened look across her face, struggling to maintain it as the men saluted Genesis and began motioning to the map. Kairi could hardly bring herself to pay attention, she did not want to learn, because she did not want to lead. She heard enough though, they were marching within the hour, and Genesis and her were going to be at the forefront again. Dread welled up in her stomach as the room began to empty, she was going to have to kill again... and so soon...

"You weren't paying attention," came Genesis's voice, yet lacking judgement.

Kairi blinked and did a quick glance of the room, the two of them were alone.

"Well?" said Genesis.

"No, I didn't," she answered quietly.

Genesis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Apprentice... speak your mind."

"Killing people is wrong," she whispered, ignoring an irritated huff from Mother in the back of her mind.

"I wont disagree on the principle of that statement," said Genesis, "But you really should have thought of that before agreeing to become a SOLDIER, killing _**IS** _ our job description. I can't say you had many choices aside from SOLDIER or Lab Rat, but it was still a choice you made Apprentice, it's a choice you will have to bear for the rest of your life."

Kairi bowed her head, not responding.

" _Your chosen is right_ ," murmured Mother, " _This WAS your choice, but fret not my daughter, the pangs will fade, killing isn't wrong, it's..._ "

"Wrong as killing may be," said Genesis, "It is our job, and beyond that, sometimes necessary. That does not mean however you have to enjoy it."

" _Grr..._ ," came a growl from Mother.

"I look at this war and my involvement in it several ways," said Genesis, holding up a gloved finger, "One, my being here will help to end it sooner that it would be if I weren't here. If neither myself, Angeal, or Sephiroth had stepped foot in Wutai, this was most likely wouldn't have reached Wutai soil yet. It would have dragged on and on, drawn more and more people into it, making it longer and far more bloody."

Kairi nodded slowly. "That... makes sense I guess."

"The second," said Genesis, raising a second finger, "I look at war as a way to test myself and improve. Stagnation is one of a warrior's worst enemies, _t_ _he wandering soul knows no rest_."

"Not... sure that line works there," commented Kairi.

Genesis rolled his eyes and flapped his other hand. "Semantics."

"Third," said Genesis with a hint of desire, raising a third finger, "While you may not personally agree with it. War is a chance for glory, for fame, renown. To make a name of myself, to be called a hero..."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, oh clever, he left that one for last didn't he, to try to make it seem _unimportant_ to him. "There is nothing heroic about butchering people who don't stand a chance against you."

Genesis frowned. "Every hero is a villain to someone else Kairi, never forget that. Perhaps me wading through Wutai troops is monstrous to them, to those at home in Midgar, or Shinra reliant towns, it's seen as an amazing, heroic feat."

"Those people have their head's screwed on backwards," muttered Kairi.

Genesis lowered his hand and made a disgruntled sigh. "The fourth is that frankly, I don't know these people. They are my enemies, them or me, do or die, kill or be killed. It's nothing personal to me to kill them."

"It should be," said Kairi softly, painfully, "Each one is a life you end, a lifetime of actions undone, of future children of... of... anything..."

Genesis slowly shook his head. "Apprentice, I've said what I can, given you ways out. It's on you to choose how you face this war and how you deal with it. Be warned, if you let it eat away at you, it will destroy you."

He strode past her. "We leave within the hour, be ready by then."

He paused briefly to hesitatingly squeeze her shoulder before leaving. Kairi closed her eyes and sighed heavily. What in the world was she supposed to do?

" _Why do anything? Ignore his words, you don't need..._ ," began Mother.

" _I_ _**DO**_ ," spat Kairi back, more than sick of Mother's bloodthirstiness for the time being.

" _Insolent child_ ," grumbled Mother.

Kairi licked her lips and moved to sit at the table, resting her hands on it and staring down at them. "Me being here ends it faster, that's... that's true. I'm... I'm hard to kill, I can take more than other people can. Me being here saves the lives of Shinra troops and SOLDIERs that would have died to the Wutai I... I kill... I'm fighting to save lives..."

She made a distasteful face. "Gods that sounds so stupid and ass backwards."

She shook her head. "But... I guess its why I fight, aside from not really having a choice. But..."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't fight for glory, or because I like or want to. I will _**never** _ enjoy killing."

" _Never is a long time_ ," mused Mother.

Kairi grumbled under her breath and stood up, leaving the town hall and making to find Genesis. He was waiting impatiently at the edge of the town, foot tapping the ground, arms crossed, a foul look on his face.

"We'll be lucky if they'll be ready to move out in two," spat Genesis, "Every second we waste is more time the Wutai can spend on fortifying their positions."

"How much did they take after the ceasefire?" asked Kairi.

Genesis scowled. "If you had been paying attention, you would have noted it was three villages, a town, two valleys, each with woods inbetween ripe for Ninja ambushes. That also doesn't take in to account a very uncomfortable stretch of forest that Shinra had to take tree by bloody tree just prior to the ceasefire. Sephiroth had the 'honors' of that last time, I'm not looking forward to it. It's going to take weeks, if not months, to take that back, especially at the rate the army moves. Honestly, the greenhorns they sent this time make me cringe. Did they even go through bootcamp or were they just given a rifle and a class on how to shoot it?"

Kairi frowned and glanced back into the town. "Greenhorns...?"

"New recruits," explained Genesis, "The inexperienced and the foolish."

And the ones most likely to die if they got into a fight or were ambushed...

"Do we need to wait for them?" asked Kairi, an idea forming in her mind.

Genesis turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"We're SOLDIERs, aren't we?" said Kairi, "What does Wutai have that could match a squad of SOLDIERs? If you don't want the Wutai to fortify their positions, why don't we go on ahead and make life difficult for them?"

Genesis seemed amused. "We'll, there's a change from ten minutes ago."

Kairi scowled at him, but said nothing. SOLDIER going first let them bear the brunt of the Wutai, of ambushes and fighting, saving who knows how many lives.

Genesis tilted his head back. "Hmm... so, squads of our elite eh? It's true, we could carve a path easily enough. But, there is always a risk. Without the infantry or more SOLDIERs at our back, getting surrounded is a real threat, or simply being overwhelmed by far superior numbers."

A glint of interest entered his eyes. "Are you prepared to accept that risk Apprentice? That lives may be lost going through with your idea?"

The potential loss didn't outweigh the potential lives saved, not to mention ending the war faster. "Yes."

Genesis studied her silently for a few minutes before slowly nodded. "I'll allow it. You will lead a squad of four SOLDIERs as a test of not only your idea, but your leadership, fighting ability, and decision making. Wait here."

She watched him go, stunned for a moment, until she could squeak out, "Me?"

She was going to lead a squad? That was insane! She had no experience 'leading' or directing people, not unless they counted class projects in school, and she was _pretty sure_ that didn't cut it. She had hoped Genesis would be the one leading. Her? She was going to get someone killed...

When she saw him return several minutes later with three other SOLDIERs, she forced a calm expression over her face to hide her anxiety, waiting patiently until he approached, "Apprentice, I'm placing these three under your command for your 'mission'."

Kairi glanced at the uniform helmeted SOLDIERs, three third class, "What are your names?"

"Luxiere," said the first.

"Essai," said the second.

The third chuckled a little and spoke in a familiar voice. "What, don't recognize me? Must be the helmet."

Oh, her old sparing partner! "Hey Sebastian."

Genesis cleared his throat. "Pleasantries later. Your mission is as follows..."

He pulled a map out of his pocket and spread it across a nearby building's wall, dragging his finger along a path. "You are to scout ahead to the next village, ascertain it's defenses or lack of them, and 'make life difficult for the Wutai'."

"That's... not very specific, Sir," said Sebastion uneasily.

"Yes, well, that's not my problem, it's your squad leader's," said Genesis dismissively.

Kairi shot him a glare, he gave her an amused look back. "Carry on, we'll link up with you when the army arrives. Try not to get yourselves killed."

With that, he made an about face and strode off. Not a word of advice or anything? Just 'try not to get yourselves killed'?

"I'm going to kill him," she finally decided to mutter.

That drew a laugh from the other three, "He always like that?" asked Sebastian.

Kairi hummed as an answer and turned away from the town. "Lets go."

"So... what does 'make life difficult' entail exactly?" asked Luxiere.

She waited until they crossed a small bridge over a brook before answering, "As SOLDIERs, we're faster, stronger, more durable than normal people."

"Yeah? So?" said Luxiere.

"So why are we held back, fighting alongside the main army in big battles when we could make the need for such confrontations irrelevant," said Kairi.

"I don't follow," said Essai.

"I do," murmured Sebastian, "Though, I don't think I like it. We're not just harassing the enemy, this ain't going to be using their own Ninja's guerilla warfare against them. We're going to take the next town ourselves, aren't we?"

"If possible," said Kairi.

Luxiere coughed. "Say what?! Dude, we're not firsts, we're a handful of thirds."

"And?" said Kairi.

"This is suicide," exclaimed Luxiere.

"If you go off on your own maybe," said Kairi, "But stick together, cover eachother's backs, and we have a chance to win with minimal to no casualties involved for Shinra. We won't have to risk the infantry at all."

"It's their job," said Luxiere, baffled.

"Your point?" said Kairi coldly, pausing to briefly turn and glare at him.

Luxiere went silent.

Mother chuckled. " _Silenced with but a glance, as it should be._ "

Kairi ignored Mother, turned and started forward again, into a woods.

" _While I don't agree with your reasoning, this is a chance to not only showcase your power, but to improve. Be warned however, there is risk, you are not yet at the point where an army of these petty humans is nothing to you_ ," said Mother, " _At least, not how you fight. If you prove... lacking... I will **personally** intervene and guide you. Are we clear?_ "

Kairi had a brief hiccup in her step, remembering the last time Mother had 'intervened'. The monsters in the slums... the raw slaughter... gore and blood everywhere...

She steeled herself and pushed onward. " _That **won** **'t** be necessary."_

"So, is there any strategy with this? Are we going to try to lure and pick some off one by one, attack and retreat, anything but diving in head on and hoping for the best?" asked Luxiere.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Kairi.

"Well, for one, just bumbling through the woods like this is going to get us killed," warned Sebastian, "Ninja's, traps, and ambushes will be littered everywhere..."

"Good," said Kairi.

"Uh...," began Luxiere.

"We're going to spring and beat every trap or ambush the Wutai sends at us," said Kairi.

"I mean no offense, but, you are severely overestimating...," began Essai.

 _Snap_

Kairi felt her boot break through something on the ground, followed by leaves falling from above, and almost what looked to be a thin sharp wire swinging down from above right for her neck and...

Kairi's hands shot out almost a split second to late as the wire sliced into her neck. She felt blood gushing out and down her front as she stopped the wire from taking her head clean off and pushed it out. She wrenched and tore it down from above. Her hand went to her throat, a small gurgle escaping her mouth, hand scrambling for her cure materia.

"Kill the Shinra!" came a cry.

They were onset by the Wutai in moments, troops bursting out from behind trees.

The SOLDIERs formed a triangular defensive position around her as she casted cure on herself, feeling the deadly cut on her throat close up. She joined them, shifting into a square formation, but the entire time they fought off the ambush, only one thing tore through her mind.

She had almost died.

At first, it was chilling, and it stayed with her until the last Wutai fell or fled. It had been awhile since she was last seriously faced with life or death. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, the chill turning into irritation as a thought struck her. It hadn't been in a battle against a person, or an epic monster, no...

She had almost died to a piece of frickin wire.

Mother shared her displeasure. _"Be aware of your surroundings you foolish child! You almost ruined everything!"_

" _Nice to know you care,_ " spat Kairi back at her.

"You okay kid?" asked Sebastion.

Kairi rubbed her bloody, but thankfully sealed throat. "We'll take it slow."

Sebastion nodded. "I'll take point and..."

Kairi brushed past. "No thanks."

She wasn't risking anyone else besides herself. If she let someone else take the brunt of it, showing fear or weakness, she'd never live it down. They moved at a slightly slower pace, and they did not talk. The silence of the woodlands was what they listened for, when it was broken, that's when things generally went wrong. She very quickly began to identify the small tell-tail signs of traps as they kept springing them. A ever so slightly disturbed bush, an uneven pile of leaves, oddly bent branches, and the like.

Clearings were also almost always an ambush. A place where people would think they could take a moments rest from a hike through the woods? More like an open killzone. They avoided clearings after the first time the Wutai starting shooting and throwing little sharp metal stars at them. Though, they wouldn't hesitate to go and clear around the clearings, reversing the ambush.

They came upon the first town, an hour later, and hunkered down behind a bush at the edge of the woods.

Sebastion spoke quietly, "Alright, first real test."

"If this is the test," said Luxiere, "Then what the hell were all those traps and ambushes?"

"Warm ups?" said Kairi humorlessly.

Essai scoffed. "Right."

Kairi pointed at a group of tense Wutai at the distance. "They're patrolling."

"Well, we weren't exactly subtle going through the woods," said Luxiere, "They know we're coming and to be on the watch for us."

"We could just pick at them and soften em up for the army," pointed out Essai.

"The army is going to move far slower than we did," said Sebastion, "It's going to be at least half the fricken day before they catch up, if not more."

"We're taking the town," said Kairi.

There was a collective sigh from the three other thirds.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Sebastion with resignation, "Running straight in is stupid. We are not firsts."

"Pick off the patrols first," said Kairi, "That I imagine will draw attention. They might send out more troops to investigate."

"Or lock down the town," countered Essai.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Kairi, "But sitting here arguing wont get this done. Let's get moving."

It was disgustingly, and disturbingly easy, to pick the Wutai off one patrol at a time as the day slowly began to pass. A SOLDIER was stronger, faster, more agile than a regular person, even a trained one. A patrol could be wiped out by a single SOLDIER, let alone four, before they could even react. Their bodies would be dragged away and hidden while the SOLDIERs waited for the next opportunity. The Wutai picked up on their missing patrols and started sending out larger groups to investigate.

All that did however was give the SOLDIERs more opponents to pick apart.

Unless the Wutai could completely surround a SOLDIER, they didn't stand a chance. When the Wutai finally stopped sending people out into the woods to die and locked down the town, it was laughably easy for the four SOLDIERs to vault over an unmanned portion of the wall and into the village. The hid behind a small storage container, coming together to speak quietly.

"Well, that thinned them out a bit," said Essai.

Kairi didn't comment on that. She, once again, had way to much fresh blood on her armor.

" _Hardly enough to throw a fit about,_ " chided Mother, " _Even for you._ "

If Mother had been in front of her, Kairi would have glared.

"Would have thought they'd stop sending people out after us hours ago," muttered Sebastian, "Whoever is in command here is a moron, wasting so many men."

"Hey, I ain't complaining," said Luxiere, "Makes this easier."

"Enough," said Kairi thinly, "Do any of you have suggestions on what to do next?"

"Stick to the shadows and alleyways and pick off the Wutai one by one?" said Essai.

"Since when are we Ninjas?" joked Luxiere.

"Since we don't want to get surrounded three hundred to four?" answered Essai.

"Fair point," said Luxiere, "But at least its damn close to a hundred less than it might have been a few hours ago."

Kairi's stomach did a flip, had they really killed that many people already? For a brief moment, she felt a heaviness on her shoulders that made her so uncomfortable...

...until the lid of the storage container they were next to was taken off and a Wutai soldier reached down into it, freezing at the sight of the SOLDIERs hiding behind it.

Sebastian managed a quick, "Ah shit," before the Wutai hollered, "SHINRA!"

Kairi resisted the urge to swear as well and acted instantly, drawing her sword and driving it through the Wutai's neck, blood spraying, before rising to her feet, "Get ready!"

Caught at the edge of the village before they could even get a plan set. This was going to be unpleasant.

The Wutai came in from all sides sporadically. Which, when Kairi got a moment to think about between swings of her blade, was probably the only reason they hadn't gotten overwhelmed in the first few minutes. The moment the Wutai stopped panicking and started coordinating, this would get nasty.

"Kairi," called over Sebastion, "We need to move. We stay here we're done for."

"Book it to the left!" cried out Kairi, turning and bolting.

The four of them ran, cutting down any Wutai unfortunate to get in their way. A trail of furious Wutai followed them.

"Aerial!" called out Sebastion.

Kairi glanced up, confused, and glanced back down in time to see Sebastion leap up and grab the edge of the roof of a Wutai's house, pulling himself up. Nice idea, regular people sure as hell couldn't leap like a SOLDIER could. The other three followed his lead, leaping up, out of range of their pursuers, and continued on, leaping off the roof and back onto the wall surrounding the village. They slew the guards in the immediate vicinity at hunkered down away from the edge of the wall to avoid any shots.

"'Kay so," said Sebastion, glancing at Kairi, "We've stirred the hornets nest and squashed a bunch of wasps, good enough?"

Kairi pursed her lips. "The village isn't taken yet."

"Kid, I don't know what you feel you gotta prove, but a squad of four thirds can't fight an entire village," said Sebastion, frowning.

" _Tsk, such cowardice,_ " mocked Mother, " _So long as the ants can't surround you, this will be a glorious slaughter._ "

"Not at once no, but, if we keep moving, whittling down the Wutai as we go, we can take this place in a few hours," countered Kairi, "The Wutai troops can't keep up with our mobility. Hit and run, jump to the roofs when we have to run or need a breather."

And she believed it too. The four of them were SOLDIERs, if they abused their strengths, the Wutai wouldn't stand a chance. The other thirds on the other hand exchanged uncertain glances.

"If you don't feel confident in this, return to the main army then and report our status, they shouldn't be to far out by now," said Kairi, "I'm staying."

Sebastion sighed. "Kid..."

Luxiere crossed his arms. "She's might have a point, so long as we don't screw up we might actually be able to do it."

Essai scoffed. "Sure, right. We're SOLDIERs, not miracle workers. We DO eventually tire out you know."

They might, but she wouldn't so long as she didn't mess up, not before the army arrived. She had Mother's gifts, and she was ready to use them to her advantage.

"Make your choice, stay, or return to the army and...," began Kairi.

She paused when a hissing sound followed by a tink hit the ground behind them. She glanced behind, eyes widening, as little metallic balls with burning string were lobbed over the wall at them.

"Grenades!" yelled Sebastion, diving.

The four of them barely started to move before the small cluster of grenades exploded. Each of them were thrown in a different direction. Essai off the wall towards the woods, Sebastion along the wall to the north, Luxiere along the wall to the South, and Kairi right back into the village. She hissed in pain as the explosion carried her through the air, feeling shrapnel bury into her back. She managed to pluck a few pieces out before the compacted herself, rolling as she hit the ground, tripping a few Wutai with her body, and then sprung up swinging.

"Shit shit shit," she exclaimed, panicking at the sight of dozens of Wutai coming for her.

One SOLDIER was a much different set of odds then four.

" _MOVE!_ " roared Mother in her ears, " _Don't stand still you fool!_ "

Kairi turned and bolted, her back flaring in pain, but pushed through it, elbowing a Wutai out of the way and flooring another to the ground as she ran. She cried out as a bullet tore through her shoulder, and then another through her lower hip. She ducked and weaved, trying to make herself harder to hit, and ran for an alleyway. She reached the end, crouched, and leaped up, pain rocketing through her back and hips, but managed to grab the edge of a roof and hauled herself up. She scurried away from the edge as a horde of bullets peppered the spot she had just been at. She laid down on the roof, taking ragged breaths, before sitting upright and reaching behind herself to try and get as much shrapnel out of her back as she could.

All she needed was a few minutes to rest and wait for her body to heal, and maybe a few cure spells, then she'd be...

Her thought's trailed off, eyes going wide, when, to her astonishment, four Wutai scaled the wall, almost seeming to run up it. They were only lightly armored, a cloth bandage wrapped around their lower faces, thin sharp swords drawn. Fricken ninjas...

She rolled as one of them stabbed down at where she had just been and then sprang up, swinging for her attacker's next. This one was a bit faster than most and ducked, losing a bit of hair instead of his head. One came at her from the right, one from the left, another circling from behind. Crap crap crap!

She saw no way to avoid what was coming, and made a sacrifice she hoped they weren't expecting. She turned and met one's charge, running him through as he ran her through. She cried out when another sword slashed at her back and another stabbed into her side. She turned and wrenched, pulling her sword out of the ninja and decapitating another with a heavy swing.

Her vision blurred, agony ripping through her body, and swung wildly before tripping on the blood on the roof, falling down but narrowly avoiding two swings from the remaining Ninjas. She lashed out with a boot and slammed into one of their knees, sending the ninja stumbling back and screaming off the roof. She aimed a hand at the last one and cast Bolt, shocking him and sending the ninja staggering away. She forced herself to her feet, adrenaline burning through her veins, and bum rushed the final ninja and swinging hard. She severed his sword arm, latched onto the remaining arm, and threw the ninja overhead and off the room, plummeting and screaming to his death.

Kairi took a few steps towards the center of the roof and collapsed, her sword clattering to the side next to her. She took a few pained ragged breaths and reached for her Cure materia, managing to cast the spell. She laid there, breathing painfully, agony still spiking through her. She coughed up blood and cursed quietly to herself. Her lung definitely was pierced when she was run through.

" _You have minutes before more manage to get up here,_ " hissed Mother, " _Heal yourself quicker you..._ "

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!"_ screamed Kairi in her mind, " _Unless you can actually help me, then SHUT UP!_ "

" _Insolent child_ ," grumbled Mother, " _Fine, I'll lend you what strength I can._ "

Kairi took in a strangled breath as strength invigorated her body, her vision clearing briefly. She shook her head, cast Cure again, and sat up.

"Thank you Mother," murmured Kairi.

" _Finish restoring yourself,_ " ordered Mother, " _Then make the Wutai suffer for harming you._ "

Kairi spent a few minutes resting and casting Cure over and over again before a familiar hiss and tink sound hit her ears. She grabbed her sword and was already rolling and diving away when the grenade exploded. She gave a yelp as the roof collapsed, and she crashed through into what looked like a grainhouse. Bags of rice were a much nicer landing than the rough ground. She didn't have long to get her barrings before the Wutai burst into the grainhouse.

Kairi rose to her feet, cast Barrier on herself, hefted her sword, and charged with a warcry. She was briefly surprised to see fear on the Wutai's eyes before she tore into them, her rapier stabbing through their armor or severing limbs. She burst out of the grainhouse and took a brief assessment. Two dozen Wutai stood outside, staring at her in disbelief. One of them glanced up at the roof, shock and fear on his face.

Kairi blinked when a bit of blood splashed down from the roof where she had been fighting the ninjas, hitting her hair and face. That seemed to scare the man.

"Bloodletter!" cried out the man, backing away and lifting his gunlance to fire at her.

Kairi burst to the side as bullets tore through where she had just been. The Wutai were no longer trying to fight her in melee, oddly enough. They seemed borderline terrified, backing away and trying to shoot her instead. She used that to her advantage, trying to keep a Wutai between herself and others as a shield, trusting her Barrier spell to take the brunt of whatever else got through. Swing and move, stab and move, slice and move, her heart was pumping nonstop as the Wutai started dropping rapidly, either to friendly fire or her blade.

"Fall back!" commanded a voice.

The Wutai needed no further warning, and turned and bolted, leaving a single Wutai in heavy armor and a longsword behind. Kairi narrowed her eyes briefly, sizing up her opponent. He matched the description Genesis gave her for a samurai. She charged at him. She was taken offguard when the Wutai used her earlier strategy against her. He met her charge head on as she swung down, not even attempting to fight her. Her blade slashed through his armor deeply across his chest as his stabbed right through both her Barrier spell and her stomach.

"My life for Wutai," spat the Samurai.

Kairi hissed in pain before raising a foot and booting him away, "I can heal, you can't."

The Samurai dropped, staring up weakly at her in disbelief as she grabbed his sword handle and pulled it out of her. She bit back a scream and fell to a knee, reaching for her cure materia once again. When she tried to cast it, her vision instead blurred. Her energy was damn near fully spent. She staggered away from the downed Samurai and ran as more Wutai came onto the scene. One hand clutching her sword, one hand clutching her most recent wound, she kept on moving. Gunfire sounded off in the distance, hopefully that meant that Sebastian and the others were okay.

Kairi barreled through a door, smashing it open before turning and closing it. She turned and glanced around before grabbing what furniture she could and barricading the door. She moved to the back of the house and plopped down against the wall, taking deep ragged breaths.

She moved her hand away from the bloody but slowly shrinking hole in her stomach. "Tsss..."

She closed her eyes and sat there for a time, listening to the sound of combat in the distance. She felt bad about letting the others keep fighting without her, but she was no use to them at the moment. She licked her dried, bloody lips, before glancing around the house. She moved into a kitchen area and rummaged around for water to drink and something to snack on. Her body needed the energy.

She paused when a horn sounded, her eyes furrowing, what was that signal for?

She found a flask of water, took a deep drink, and carefully moved to the side of a window, glancing out. The Wutai were moving. She watched dozens run passed, towards the entrance of the village if she saw right. Were they abandoning the fight?

" _Can you not smell it?_ " asked Mother, "T _he fear in the air. They run like frightened children. You, and I suppose your lackeys, have carved a bloody path through this place, and nothing they have done has made a difference._ "

Kairi scoffed. " _If I ran into a squad of them right now, they'd probably stand a good chance of finishing me._ "

" _Ah, but they don't know that do they?_ " said Mother gleefully, " _All they've seen is you take wounds and run them off like they were nothing as you slaughter them. You should prey on their fear, charge out, kill them as they flee!_ "

Kairi frowned intently and moved away from the window. " _No._ "

Mother hissed. " _Why_?"

" _If they're fleeing, the fight's over,_ " said Kairi wearily, " _I'm not going to keep killing if I don't have to._ "

"Any enemy you let flee today is another you have to face another day," warned Mother.

" _Then I'll face them another day!_ " spat Kairi, " _I've been stabbed or slashed or shot enough today! And..._ "

Her face fell. " _I've killed enough today as well..._ "

Mother grumbled something under her breath but thankfully went silent. Kairi once again sat down against a wall and closed her eyes to rest...

...and was shaken awake sometime later, Sebastian's worried eyes boring into her. "Kairi?"

"Hey," she murmured.

She glanced over his shoulder, sighting Luxiere and Essai standing behind him, looking a bit worse for the wear.

"Shesh, she looks like shit," muttered Luxiere.

"Thanks," said Kairi dryly.

Essai laughed bitterly. "She's fine, but, with due respect, you can count me out if you go and do this again."

Luxiere grumbled in agreement.

Sebastian offered a hand, and Kairi took it, letting him haul her up. "The Wutai abandoned the town. The army shouldn't be more than an hour or two out. Let's hit the front gate."

Kairi nodded and followed him out wearily. She pursed her lips as her eyes went over the carnage on their way through the village. Four against a garrisoned village, no losses on their side, most likely several hundred on the Wutai.

" _A glorious slaughter,_ " mused Mother, " _A herald of what is to come._ "

Kairi sighed at Mother's bloodthirstiness but didn't comment otherwise. She ungracefully plopped down when they reached and opened the gate. They sat there silently for a time, resting, until the army finally arrived. Genesis walked at the forefront, Kairi had been hoping he'd seem impressed. Instead, he looked positively furious. The man stalked forward, pausing a bit before Kairi to look her over.

"Well," mused Genesis dryly, "Judging by the fresh coat of 'red paint' all over you, I suppose you are earning that nickname the Wutai gave you."

Kairi glared at him.

Genesis returned the glare. "Apprentice, what were you thinking?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "That I wanted to complete the mission?"

"When I sent you out here," he said thinly, "I was expecting you to spring a few traps, foil an ambush or five, weaken their defenses, perhaps pick off a patrol or three, and then return after softening them up. Instead, judging by the atrocious condition I find you and your squad in, I'm led to believe you charged the village. **_How_ ** you actually managed to survive and win is beyond me."

Kairi scoffed. "Well **_someone_ ** never actually gave concrete instructions, I'm not a mind reader. And hey! Give us a little credit. We picked off way more patrols than just three, and we didn't charge in. We snuck in... and then got caught, we had to improvise from there."

"Improvise," stated Genesis before shaking his head, "Forget it. You four are getting looked over by a medic, we're going to set up in the village, then I expect a full debrief."

Kairi pursed her lips tightly, but didn't respond as he moved on. They moved off to the side as the army started funneling in. Not a congratulations or good work or anything passed their way as the troops moved. Some of the other SOLDIERs gave them appraising looks, while most of the infantry just seemed awed or scared of them. It left Kairi a bit peeved, she had done this to save lives, and those lives she potentially saved seemed wary of her.

One by one as the hours passed, Sebastian, Essai, and Luxiere were summoned by Genesis to give reports. Kairi was saved for last. She walked through the village silently, an uneasy, unpleasant sensation crawling down her spine as she saw a corpse pile full of Wutai being made in the village square. She walked passed it, willing herself not to flinch or stare at it.

The walked into an improvised command center, but rather than the assortment of people who had been in the last one, only Genesis was there. He stood impassively at a table, looking down at a large map of the Wutai area.

"Sit," he said, his voice calm, betraying not a hint of what he was thinking.

Kairi moved to a chair and sat down quietly.

"Report," ordered Genesis.

Kairi cleared her throat and began, recounting to the best of her abilities. Genesis didn't react to her words outside making a few notes on a slip of paper.

When she finished, Genesis leveled his gaze on her for a very uncomfortable minute before finally speaking, "Two hundred and forty-five."

"Pardon?" she asked.

"That was the latest casualty report given to me based on the number of bodies counted on the way here, from dead patrols you hid, and sifting through the village," he said.

Kairi paled.

Genesis studied her reaction. "All things considered, your plan was a success rarely seen outside of 1st Class SOLDIERs. No casualties for Shinra, a heavy loss to Wutai, and what I imagine must be a severe demoralizing blow to them as well. All done with just four 3rd Class SOLDIERs, with only one of them, Sebastian, having ever stepped into Wutai before. All four of you acted moderately well under pressure when separated as well. I suppose I'll be sending in _glowing_ reports back to HQ."

He tapped a pen on the table. "You must be pleased, no?"

Kairi licked her lips, dryness in her mouth. "No."

"Oh?" asked Genesis, "Why ever not?"

"I...," she began before clearing her throat, "I wanted this mission so we didn't... didn't have to waste lives."

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "So, you went with my first suggestion then to look passed the bloodshed."

"I'm... I'm not looking passed it," said Kairi, a bit of shake to her voice, "I never wanted to be here. Killing people. I... I acted on..."

Genesis spoke softly, "Apprentice. You don't have to justify yourself to me."

"Then why are you acting so peeved?!" she hissed at him.

Genesis rolled his eyes. " _There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess._ "

Kairi had to resist the urge to tell him to can the Loveless.

"I'm 'peeved' not because of you, but because of how I imagine this is going to look back to those at HQ," said Genesis with a heavy sigh.

Kairi stared at him blankly.

"I was already on 'thin ice' with Lazard from our little 'training exercise'," drawled Genesis, "Can't imagine how they're going to look at this, to them, this is me sending you off on another 'impossible' mission by yourself to get you killed."

"Oh..., said Kairi, "But this was my idea..."

"That I allowed, so will they care?" mused Genesis, "Who knows. Hell, it wasn't even supposed to be my turn back in Wutai yet. I'm here a full rotation early on 'punishment', taking Angeal's place. Seems no matter what they do with me I lead to messes."

He threw his head back and laughed. " _My friend, the fates are cruel."_

He shook his head and gave her a slight tilt of acknowledgement. "Regardless, you did well apprentice, aside from the fact that you look like you were sculpted by a woodcarver. I hope you'll be ready to do this again soon, because next time it will be my turn to have fun with the Wutai."

Kairi frowned. "It wasn't fun."

Genesis rolled his eyes and flapped his hands dramatically. "Fine, 'challenging'. Two against impossible odds, teacher and apprentice, will be a 'fun' little bonding exercise."

He tilted his head to the side. "If I'm still a commander come morning and Lazard hasn't decided to revoke _that_ as well."

Kairi winced and opened her mouth to speak...

He waved a hand. "Off with you. Get some food, rest, and for the goddess's sake, bath and get another uniform. While I like the Wutai's name for you, the fresh coat of blood all over you makes me near nauseous. If Hojo hadn't already shown how much blood you can lose without it affecting you, I might be concerned."

"Well, things did get blurry for a little bit," admitted Kairi.

Genesis raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Then I'll repeat myself, food, rest, bath, uniform, and _sleep_."

Kairi sighed, gave a quiet 'yes sir' and left...

* * *

Genesis sat at that same table as day became night, brooding to himself. He had sent the report hours ago, and had yet to get a response. On one hand, he was immensely proud of his apprentice for pulling off such a stunt, on the other hand, he was both peeved at the danger she had put herself in, and most likely drawing the ire of Lazard, Sephiroth, and Angeal on him again. He was moderately surprised his PHS hadn't lit up and bombarded him with endless rebuke.

To be fair, he hadn't expected his apprentice to go so far. He had hoped it would be a learning experience for her. Instead, it had turned into a resounding success. If it weren't for that 'madness' bit the others kept expecting of her, this would have sprung-board her military career without question.

Not that she cared for it.

Oh but her attitude in regards to this war... she had a desire and she **_acted_ ** on it. She wasn't the first to suggest to him or others that a squad of SOLDIERs could work over the Wutai. He was relatively certain he, Sephiroth, and Angeal could win this entire war three against the entire nation if it came down to it. However, all the suggestions or fantasies didn't matter, since they never acted on it.

Kairi?

She acted. She despised killing, despised war and death. And was willing to act to put an end to it as quickly as she could doing whatever it took, even if that meant getting her hands dirty, and bloody. He didn't think she understood just how much impact such an outlook was going to have. So long as they weren't recalled, he briefly entertained the notion they might end the war in this rotation.

 _Brr. Brr._

Ah, there's the PHS. Time to face the music.

Genesis flicked open his PHS...

...and his jaw dropped when he realized it wasn't a text from Lazard or Sephiroth or Angeal.

It was from the President.

' _Effective immediately, 3rd Class Kairi has been promoted to 2nd class. Come morning a helicopter will be dispatched to bring you and 2nd class Kairi back to the main staging area to meet with Professor Hojo to give her the 2nd Class Mako infusion. Afterwords she is to be returned to the front_.'

Genesis's mouth was still hanging open. "What...?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** :_

 _Sorry for the delay. Got caught up with my other stories, and RL._


	17. 2nd

**Chapter 17: 2nd**

* * *

Kairi stared out the side of the helicopter taking her and Genesis back to the main staging area, brooding to herself. 2nd Class, she was being promoted and given her mako shots. She ought to be happy, it would make her stronger and allow her to help end the war faster. It was something every SOLDIER looked forward to. Yet...

It felt like she was being rewarded for murder.

" _You're being rewarded for your... performance_ ," said Mother, " _You impressed them enough to warrant more strength. Power you will need my child._ "

" _But why? Why does anyone honestly need this inhuman kind of power? What I already have is absurd,_ " countered Kairi.

" _For insignificant sentients perhaps_ ," mused Mother, " _But in terms of greater beings. Such as your brothers, and other entities that exist in the stars that you have yet to even fathom, your power is paltry in comparison. Trust me my child, you will need ever scrap of power you can get._ "

Kairi frowned and let a soft sigh escape her lips. " _Yes Mother._ "

"Hmm," began Genesis, looking up from his copy of Loveless, "You don't seem thrilled to become a 2nd class."

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe if I had gotten it from normal missions. This?"

She repeated her earlier thought. "It feels like I'm being rewarded for murder."

Genesis half raised an eyebrow. "You are aware armed combatants do not fall under the same distinction as civilians."

Kairi leveled her gaze on him, lips pursed.

Genesis closed his book with a snap. "Legally, taking a life of an enemy during wartime is not constituted as murder or homicide."

Kairi crossed her arms and mocked, " _Oh yes_ , because that makes it all A-Okay."

Genesis snorted. "A-Okay? Are you a child? I haven't heard that phrase since I was a youth in Benora."

"I am only fifteen," huffed Kairi, "Sixteen in like a month or so. I might as well still be a kid."

Genesis scoffed. "I consider myself an adult, and you're only two years younger than me, act your age."

Kairi did a double take. "Wait what. You're **_seventeen_**? I thought you were mid or early twenties."

Genesis looked affronted. "Excuse me? Are you calling me old?"

"Well, twenties isn't really old at all," backtracked Kairi, "I just thought you were a grown man, not..."

Not basically still a teenager.

Not someone who would have actually been a child in earlier Wutai...

Kairi's breathing hitched a bit. The Wutai War had been going on for five years now. It took effort to get into SOLDIER 1st class, years of it and battle and service to Shinra. Had Genesis...

"How old we you the first time you entered the war?" she asked quietly, shakily, not wanting to know the answer and yet for some strange possessive reason craving it.

There was a ever so subtle pause to Genesis; to someone who knew him, as a man of action and motion, to see him completely still was unnerving, it meant her words made and impact, the memories they brought up had to be powerful. "Thirteen. I joined SOLDIER after hearing about 'Sephiroth's amazing feats' and decided to become a hero myself."

Young.

So damn young.

And wanting to fight for all the wrong reasons.

He smiled wryly. "Managed to drag Angeal along with me. We were trained and marched out like good like soldiers to fight as Sephiroth's side."

His smile died, it died utterly, and an almost lost look crossed his face, his voice becoming oddly hushed. "He had the tittle of hero, but that's because no one knew better. He was a boy fresh out of Hojo's labs, given a sword, and tossed into a war. He was twelve when he first entered the war."

Kairi's heart wrenched.

And Mother's irritation was apparent, a brooding throb in the back of Kairi's mind. " _My Chosen One is power incarnate, immense, but even an inexperienced child could have been caught off-guard or overwhelmed. The Shinra should have taken better care of what is **MINE**. Only I may harm what belongs to me._ "

Kairi felt a bit... disturbed at that, but refocused when Genesis slowly shook his head, "We heard the whispers before we ever reached him. His own troops thought him, a child, was an inhuman monster brought into this world for wanton slaughter."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed. "Why...?"

Genesis leveled a heavy gaze on her. "Because no one had ever bothered to teach him the difference between a combatant and a civilian, just gave a superpowered child a sword and ordered him to put down the Wutai."

It took a moment for Kairi to understand what Genesis was saying, at it made her whole world tilt. "Oh gods... how many people...?"

"Sephiroth had gone through several entire villages at that point," mused Genesis, "Hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing was wrong. Years in Hojo's labs does that so someone I suppose. It is one of the few reasons I will ever pity him. Aside from having the social skills of a stump of-course."

" _Pity my Chosen One?_ " growled out Mother, " _Fool. There was nothing wrong with what he did. The 'civilians' as he called them should have known better than to be in my son's way._ "

Kairi was so sick of casual disregard of life, and had she bothered to eat that morning, she knew it would be all over the helicopter's door. "Shinra... Hojo."

Her face contorted in utter loathing. "How I hate them."

Genesis snorted. "Join the club. Angeal and I, even Sephiroth, can smell the stench of corruption permeating through the corporation."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Then why don't you three _do_ something about it?"

"If I didn't know any better apprentice," drawled Genesis, "I'd say you were suggesting anarchy."

"You have the power to do it," pointed out Kairi.

Genesis barked out in laughter. "Perhaps we do. The three of us could make the Shinra tower look as bad as you did yesterday with relative ease."

Kairi scowled at him. "Why don't you? You know what goes on in the Science Department is wrong, that this war is wrong, and who knows what else is wrong with Shinra."

"Do either me, Angeal, or Sephiroth look like we'd know how to run a corporation that pretty much owns the planet?" asked Genesis dryly, "Besides, Shinra is all Sephiroth has ever known. He wouldn't consider leaving it, let along turn on it."

" _In time, he will know **MY** will, rather than Shinra's_ ," hissed Mother, " _And they, along with this world, will pay the price for my pains._ "

Kairi shook her head, trying to banish Mother's words. "Have you ever bothered asking him?"

Genesis shrugged. "No, didn't see the point of it when the answer is obvious."

Kairi frowned. "People can surprise you Genesis. If you ever asked him, I think he might shock you."

Genesis rolled his eyes and let her words roll off his shoulder. "Again, beside the point. If Shinra was toppled, do you have any idea what that would actually do to the world? The economic, social, and industrial collapse of civilization? Perhaps if I were a vindictive dying man I might not mind, but I quite like my fancy quarters, dining out at expensive restaurants, and seeing Loveless plays once a week."

Kairi snorted. "If you could marry Loveless, I think you would."

"It has captured my heart I suppose," mused Genesis.

Silence descended over them, and Kairi let her brief boiling hatred of Shinra and Hojo simmer and then cool off. Maybe she was just letting her bitterness and resentment get to her. Toppling a company like Shinra wasn't a clean cut thing as Genesis just pointed out...

" _When the perfect answer is to simply kill them all, it actually is_ ," countered Mother.

Mother's bloodthirstiness was really not a surprising thing anymore. Kairi was starting to simply take it as a given, in fact. " _Is that you're answer to everything?_ "

Mother chuckled. " _Convert and kill my child, it's a tried and true method._ "

Kairi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and settled down to wait. They arrived ten minutes later and set down before being escorted to a building, looked like a converted warehouse. She couldn't help but tense at the sight of Hojo waiting at the entrance.

"Ah, Specimen K, how good to see you," mused Hojo, "You did impressive work, I suppose. More proof of the genius of my design."

" _Your design_?" hissed Mother, " _There will come a day when your usefulness is at an end, and you will see it twas not yours, but **MINE**._ "

Kairi blinked a few times, slightly confused, before banishing it and saying, "Let's just get this over with."

Hojo studied her briefly, eyes calculating, before he turned and went into the building.

Mother was still irritated as Kairi was led into a small barren room far to reminiscent of the labs and ordered to lay on a table. _"Honestly, he takes credit for stumbling upon something, fiddling with a few things or taking the obvious path. I alone saw your potential, I alone made your my child..._ "

Kairi very carefully tuned Mother's ranting out and focused on keeping an eye on Hojo. Genesis thankfully hadn't been ordered to leave, though, she had a feeling he'd refuse considering he did the same last time. It would be harder for her to disappear if Hojo tried to snatch away out here rather in the depths of the Science Department, but she still took no chances. She watched as he took out five hefty syringes. They were MUCH larger than the simple single booster shot she had gotten before.

"As we don't have the necessary equipment in place, I do not have any restraints should she react... poorly... to the increase in Mako in her body," said Hojo, turning to eye Genesis, "I assume you are competent enough to deal with that problem?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Of course professor. I'll keep her from accidentally giving you a concussion."

He added in slyly. "Probably."

Hojo shot him a glare.

Kairi hid a grin at that before commenting, "Honestly, I passed out within moments of getting my first mako injection. I doubt it will be a problem."

That for some reason caused Genesis to give her a peculiar look. "That so?"

Hojo cleared her throat. "Your medical information should be kept quiet."

"Rather curious," mused Genesis, "Most people grow 'hyper' after getting Mako pumped into them. Hard to keep them settled and controlled."

Kairi shrugged. "Maybe it's a girl thing."

" _Not quite_ ," said Mother, " _It's more along the lines of your body shutting down to adapt. You were born of a separate realm, separate rules, your body didn't seem to know how to react to Mako without me guiding it._ "

" _What does that mean?_ " asked Kairi.

" _That you would most likely still be in a Mako Coma if not for my efforts_ ," said Mother.

" _Oh..._ ," was all Kairi could say in response.

" _As a warning, your body **HAS** since adapted to Mako with my aid_ ," said Mother, " _Thus, I am... unsure exactly what a sudden increase will now do to a unique body such as yours. It could be normal as with their other SOLDIERS, or something else could happen. If need be, I will render you unconscious until your body adapts._ "

" _Thank you,_ " said Kairi, not wishing to accidentally hurt someone.

" _I'm more inclined about the potential danger to you than others_ ," shot down Mother.

Kairi rolled her eyes and braced herself as Hojo wheeled over a cart with the syringes and Genesis moved into place behind her head, hands gripping her arms. Hojo briefly grumbled about being forced to do this in such an uncontrolled environment, but that didn't stop him from jabbing each of them into her. One into each limb, one into her heart. At first, it was a simple uncomfortable pressure, of the liquid being pumped into her body...

Then...

Then she was on fire. She hissed, feeling like her limbs, her chest, were burning, and it was spreading, igniting her entire body.

"Ease apprentice," murmured Genesis.

 _ **HOT HOT HOT! WHY WAS IT SO HOT?!**_ She started writhing and crying out in pain, causing Genesis to tightening his grip on his arms. Hojo, in his usual fashion, had a notebook out and was jotting down her reaction, scrutinizing her without a shred of care in his gaze. Her vision started turning green, giving an odd hue to her surroundings. A buzzing, so heavy and all consuming, filled the back of her mind, Mother's presence growing stronger and stronger. Images and visions passed through her mind, all incoherent rushes of different people and places...

A wolf tracking it's prey through a forest. A fish swimming in the sea. A tree swaying in a storm. A boy playing in the mud. A leaf being blown about in the breeze. A newborn being pushed out into the light. A rock tumbling down a cliff. A crab scuttling across a sandy beach. A young man and woman sitting and talking on a swing-set. A mother bear protectively watching over her cubs. So many things and more. It was so hard to focus, so hard to figure out what was real...

Suddenly, sounds began to fade, her vision blackened, as if she were falling away from her own sight. Exhaustion began to cripple her. So tired...

" _At last your will weakens_ ," came Mother's voice, so quiet, coming from far away, but sounding so greedy and gleeful, " _Sleep my child._ _Sleep and fret not. I will take care of your body for you. Leave everything to Mother dearest, sleep forever in my depths, and I will make all of our dreams a reality..._ "

Sleep... didn't seem... so bad...

Then the falling stopped, and the buzzing abruptly was driven away by the command voice of a powerful female voice, " **Begone Calamity.** "

There was an audible screech from Mother before her presence went quiet, driven to the far back of Kairi's mind. She hazily turned what little focus she could manage towards the other voice, searching.

" **Focus not on me, but on your sense of self Lost Child** ," came the Voice, " **They pump the blood of the planet through your veins, fragments of souls and memories that threaten to overwhelm who you are**. **Focus on something, anything that is important to you.** **On what matters to you, who matters to you**."

Kairi could hardly bring herself to think, with the torrent of images and sensations resuming, but she did, thinking one name. " _Sora..._ "

" **You wish to see your friend again?** " asked the Voice.

" _Yes..._ ," answered Kairi.

" **Then reach out for him,** " said the Voice, " **I can guide your hand, but I cannot look through the door again myself so soon after the last time. If you wish to see him, it must be through your own will.** "

She focused, as much as she was able, struggling to push aside images of animals and people and plants, of memories not her own, aside. She hazily saw herself lift a hand glowing with light...

...and everything went white.

* * *

Genesis's eyebrows furrowed as Kairi finally stopped struggling. For a split second, her eyes had shifted to that unnatural green cat eye slits that did not belong on her face. Then it had faded. He sincerely hoped Hojo had not caught sight of that, that man would probably want to dump her in the labs again if he did. He watched as her eyes closed, and a soft smile played across her face. That... was an odd reaction to Mako injection. He cautiously let go of her arms and stood straight, staring down at her; perplexing.

He glanced up at Hojo, noting the man furiously scribbling on a notepad, cataloguing Kairi's every reaction.

His attention was recommended when a soft light caught his attention; he glanced down and gaped, there was a glow starting to surround his apprentice. "What in the hell?"

"Well that's curious," murmured Hojo, pausing to study Kairi intently.

They both watched as the girl lifted a softly glowing hand into the air, as if reaching for something...

...before it flashed heavily with a bright white light, completely drowning out their surroundings, and forcing Genesis to shield his eyes.

 _When he lowered his arm from his eyes, Genesis found himself floating in the air. He glanced around briefly, confused, before spotting Kairi floating off in the distance. Hojo was there as well, curiously look around, not alarmed in the slightest, but intrigued. Genesis glanced down, and raised an eyebrow at the fanciful sight below him. There was a humongous city, devoid of color and life. Off in the distance, there was a giant gray castle floating above the city. In the city itself, at the foot of a skyscraper, were two figures battling against a seemingly endless tide of black humanoid monsters._

 _The first was a boy with brown spiky hair that only Angeal's puppy could rival. He had on a black jacket and odd clothes with far to many zippers to be practical. He swung around a giant key like weapon of all things, smashing aside or destroying the monsters. To Genesis's interest, he moved around almost as if he were enhanced, with incredible speed and agility. Strength that did not match his youthful teenage body. Yet, he could not see any mako glow in the boy's eyes._

 _The second was a tall, imposing man in a black cloak. His gray, or perhaps silvery hair, hung down to rest on his shoulders. Even through the cloak, Genesis could see his physical strength. His eyes were an almost sickly yellow, devoid of emotion. His face mirrored this, being strong set, but empty. What drew Genesis's interest was nothing short of the **LASER BEAMS** extending from the man's hands being swung like swords._

 _"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh_ ," muttered Genesis, " _I must be going mad._ "

" _If this is a delusion," said Hojo, "Then it is odd that it would be shared. Impractical even._ "

 _"Sora...," came Kairi's faint voice._

 _Genesis looked to Kairi, noting the hazy distant look on her face, then followed her gaze back to the boy. So this was an acquaintance of hers? From before she came to Shinra? But where was this? He didn't recognize the city at all, even the architecture, as dull and lifeless as it was, was unfamiliar to him. He knew of all major cities and settlements in the world, and none of them matched what he was seeing now. Not to mention the monsters, he didn't recognize them at all, and he had fought a considerable amount of different types on various missions. There were many of them, hordes of them, rushing to their deaths at the pair's hands. If he had to guess, there were thousands of the things converging on the two lone souls.  
_

 _He didn't figure their pairs chances to be high. These two were powerful, the boy oddly so, but they were no 1st class SOLDIERs. Though he might not have minded sparring against the man in the black coat._

 _"Legend shall speak off sacrifice at world's end," murmured Genesis._

 _The boy, Sora, gave yelp as a horde of the creatures managed to overwhelm him, taking him to the ground._

 _"Guard!" shouted the black cloaked man, either moving so fast Genesis couldn't follow, or teleporting, directly to Sora and forming a see-through sparking barrier that blew the monsters off the boy._

 _The man swung his blades, banishing his barrier and sending little red bolts of energy off in all directions that blew the monsters away and gave the two a brief breather._

 _The boy huffed and huffed before sitting up. "Thanks Xemnas."_

 _The man seemed disinterested in his thanks, merely grabbing Sora's arm and roughly hauling him up and speaking in a monotone voice, "They come again, prepare yourself Keybearer."_

 _Key-what?_

 _"How long do we need to keep their attention?" asked Sora, wiping sweat off his forehead and then hefting his key-weapon, "How long until your Kingdom Hearts is complete?"_

 _Kingdom-what?_

 _"That, I do not know," said Xemnas, "We beings of nothingness sought to mold our Kingdom Hearts for one purpose. What we are converting it into is another completely."_

 _Sora went silent for a moment before asking, "If it's completed, will it really work?"_

 _"I don't know," answered Xemnas bluntly, "It is an artificial Kingdom Hearts, not the true one. Whether it can hold back the darkness in place of the missing Princess of Heart, remains to be seen. But if it cannot..."_

 _"It won't really matter anymore," finished Sora grimly._

 _"Indeed," said Xemnas._

 _There was no more chance for words as the dark creatures came for the duo again._

 _"Sora... don't give up...," murmured Kairi._

 _Genesis turned his head to look at his apprentice, noting a bit of focus had entered her eyes. The longer she watched her friend fight, the more awareness came back to her. Finally, she jolted, gave a gasp of surprise and then delight, and looked down at Sora again, a soft smile on her lips._

 _"Hmm, back to the waking world are we apprentice?" asked Genesis._

 _Kairi's head whipped up to look at him, eyes going wide. "Genesis?! How are you..."_

 _"Specimen K does not appear particularly surprised by what she sees," noted Hojo.  
_

 _Kairi's face turned into a deep scowl, turning her head to see him._

 _"Care to explain?" inquired Hojo._

 _"No," answered Kairi, turning her head back down to watch Sora fight, her eyes lingering with worry._

 _"Apprentice," said Genesis, "Where exactly are we?"_

 _"Beats the hell out of me," said Kairi, shrugging, "Last time he was in a different place."_

 _"Last time?" asked Genesis._

 _Kairi's lips went tight, and she did not answer. Genesis frowned at his apprentice, but did not dig any deeper. He instead floated over to Hojo._

 _"Well professor? What do you make of this?" asked Genesis._

 _"Wait what?!" exclaimed Kairi, eyes going wide and swerving to him, "You can move!?"_

 _Genesis blinked a few times. "Yes...?"_

 _Without further word, Kairi dove through the air down towards the fight, causing Genesis to swear. "Imbecile!"_

 _He didn't know if this was some shared delusion or not, but on the off-chance it was not, diving into an impossible-to-win situation was not his idea of a good time. He drew his sword and started to follow to drag her back, only to stop when Kairi reached her friend, and tried to stab a monster attacking him, only for her blade to phase through it and do nothing._

 _"No!" shouted Kairi, "No no no! That's not fair! He needs me!"_

 _Genesis gave her a look of pity, especially when her friend didn't seem aware of her presence, before sheathing his sword and floating back up to Hojo. "Professor?"_

 _"My first thought is this is a mako induced illusion, showing her someone she used to know," said Hojo, "Yet, that would not explain us being dragged into it as well."_

 _Hojo adjusted his glances, an interested look on his face. "Jenova could exert mental influence... yes, perhaps that is how we were dragged in, most interesting."_

 _Hojo brought a hand up to his chin and began to cackle and mutter to himself._

 _Genesis rolled his eyes and sighed, floating away and down to Kairi, watching her uselessly try to fight and help her friend. "Apprentice."_

 _"I have to help him!" shouted Kairi._

 _"Apprentice!" said Genesis, raising his voice, "I don't know what this is, but you have no effect here. You can do **nothing**."_

 _Kairi froze up mid-swing of her sword, a quiet sob escaping her lips. "It's not fair..."_

 _"Life rarely is," said Genesis, touching down next to her, "We should leave."_

 _Kairi made no move, simply watching her friend and Xemnas cut down scores of the dark creatures._

 _"I suppose we can turn this into a learning exercise if you insist on staying," drawled Genesis before pointing at Sora, "That is exactly how to not fight. Self-taught to be sure, flailing around without control, just trying to hit something."_

 _Kairi turned and scowled at him. "Hey! That's my best friend!"_

 _Genesis raised an eyebrow. "And...? I criticized you just as readily for your lack of skill when you first came to me."_

 _Kairi huffed a little before sadness bled across her face. "I... I want to make sure he'll be alright."_

 _"Incase you didn't notice up above, there are thousands of these creatures...," he began, whacking an arm through one of the black monsters with no effect, "They will be at this for hours, if not days. We have other things to be doing apprentice."_

 _Kairi still made no move._

 _"Besides," said Genesis, his voice softening, "Would you really want to watch him die?"_

 _She turned and glared at him with cold steel in her eyes. "He **won't** die."_

 _She crossed her arms. "He's to stubborn to."_

 _"Then you can trust him to take care of himself," said Genesis, "Now find us a way out of here. I have the distinct impression that while we are... wherever the hell we are, our bodies are unconscious elsewhere. I'd rather not leave ourselves defenseless."_

 _Kairi hesitated, uncertainty crossing her face. "..."_

 _"Besides, the longer we remain here, the more interested the professor seems to get, and I think that is an unwanted thing," warned Genesis._

 _Slowly, Kairi nodded. "Alright."_

 _Finally._

 _Genesis floated up in the air back towards the professor, only to pause and glance back when he faintly heard his apprentice speak, with softness, yet something so intense, "Sora... I'll always be with you."_

 _For a moment, the boy paused his fight and half turned his head, eyebrows furrowed, looking straight at Kairi as if he had actually heard her. The moment passed, and the boy returned to the fight. With that, Genesis and Kairi floated back up, and as they did, the area began to turn white around them..._

Genesis gave a strangled gasp and found himself staggering, grabbing the back end of the table Kairi was laying on. He shook his head, blinked a few times, and glanced around, finding Hojo in the same state he was. The professor righted himself, adjusted his glasses, and began writing in his notebook once more without a single word. Genesis looked down, eyes furrowed, at his apprentice, watching her slowly open her eyes, with a mako glow more intense than before, of a 2nd class SOLDIER. He could feel the difference, a tingle running down his spine, at the strength she now possessed.

"Well, absolutely strange hallucinations aside, how do you feel apprentice?" asked Genesis.

She swung her legs over the side and sat up, examining herself, a masked look on her face betraying nothing, the fury in her voice however..., "I'm fine."

She got off the table and made for the door without another word. Oh, she hadn't liked being dragged away from that had she?

"Specimen K," said Hojo, glancing up at her.

She paused at the door and ground out. "The mako injections been given, I have no further need to stay here. What do you want?"

Hojo studied Kairi in silence for a minute, his gaze intense. "Jenova was said to be the Heaven's Dark Harbinger, I wonder, what does that make you?"

Kairi blinked a few times, giving him a baffled, if but hostile look.

Genesis however was frowning. Jenova? As in Sephiroth's mother? What did a long dead woman have to do with this? And _what_ exactly was that title supposed to entail? Hadn't he also mentioned her in that... thing?

Kairi didn't reply to the scientist, instead, she turned and left the building. Hojo merely smiled at that, creepy enough to force Genesis to subdue a shiver. Hojo had gotten something out of that... hallucination... or whatever the hell it had been. He looked downright satisfied. Genesis grumbled to himself and left in pursuit of Kairi, determined to have a few choice words.

He found her already climbing back into the helicopter to go back to the front. "Oh? So eager to return to bloodshed and war my dear apprentice?"

He froze when Kairi turned around and glared at him, her pupils contracting into green slits. "Genesis. Shut. Up."

She turned and climbed into the helicopter without giving him a chance to respond. Genesis glared daggers at her wake and pursued her inside, strapping himself in directly across from her. He noted, curiously and warily, that her eyes hadn't gone back to normal yet. She was giving off a vibe that put him on edge. He had questions for her, so many of them...

"What was that?" he decided to start with.

Kairi grunted out, "I don't know."

Genesis scoffed. "You don't know? You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, I don't care," spat Kairi.

Genesis blinked a few times, taken off-guard by the open hostility, and responded of course with a bit of mocking, "Well, someone's in a fine mood. Shall I recite Loveless and make your woes all better?"

The way her slits narrowed reminded him far to much of Sephiroth. "Keep it up and I'll burn the copy you gave me once I get back to Shinra HQ."

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Genesis in outraged horror.

"Try me," said Kairi.

Genesis took a moment to weigh the value and sentimentality of the Loveless copy against trying to pull answers out of his apprentice. "Hmph, have it your way, keep your secrets for now."

He pulled out his own copy of Loveless and flicked it up, making an act of reading it while watching his apprentice over the top of his book. Her shoulders were slumped, her head bowed, staring at the floor of the helicopter. From what he could see of her eyes at this angle, they almost seemed to be flickering back and forth before normal mako blue and green slits. He watched her reached up and massage her forehead, an almost pained look crossing her face.

"Headache?" questioned Genesis.

"Something like that," said Kairi before muttering something he didn't quite catch involving 'Mothers'.

When she resumed her silence, Genesis merely sighed and continued his vigil, half-reading Loveless, half-keeping and eye on his apprentice. She looked... a lot like how she had looked after getting her mako boosters a few months ago. It made him wary, and that vibe from earlier still hadn't gone away. It was, oddly enough, a tingle he got when he was in danger, usually only something that triggered these days from Sephiroth when they got carried away in a duel. Something felt... wrong... to him, though he couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was, just something about Kairi in genera. He had a feeling he'd need to keep a close eye on her for the time being...

A very close eye.

* * *

Kairi felt like she was drowning. The moment she had come back from watching Sora fight, the buzz in the back of her mind had begun rocketing through her skull. It was so hard to focus, and Mother's voice was coming out like a loudspeaker. She was drowning in noise, and it was a struggle to keep up an outward calm appearance. She was fairly certain she was failing in that regard .

" _Your fret over things beyond your control to readily,_ " said Mother, " _That boy will live or die by his own merits, nothing more nothing less. He is beneath your notice now anyway._ "

Kairi let a audible growl roll up her throat, not caring about the look Genesis was giving her. " _He is my best friend..._ "

" _Was_ ," corrected Mother, " _Even if he survives that, he exists in another realm, one you cannot return to._ "

Kairi couldn't help but let out a small choking sound. Oh Sora... what in the world was happening back there? Why were there so many of those monsters everywhere? What _were_ they? She hadn't seen anything like them in this world.

" _Creatures vary between worlds_ ," mused Mother, " _I expect that is even more true between realms. The fact that humans exist in both is an amusing coincidence._ "

Kairi didn't respond to the comment. Differing creatures or not, she wished she could go back. She, well, didn't exactly hate this world or realm or whatever it was, but she extremely disliked it. Psychopaths like Hojo. Greedy bastards like the President and probably over half the people in Shinra itself. People willing to do anything no matter how foul or awful like the Turks. SOLDIERs who lied to themselves or fought for the wrong reasons...

" _Oh get over it my child_ ," hissed Mother, " _How long are you going to bemoan your fate?_ "

" _As long as I care to,_ " shot back Kairi.

" _Hmph, insolent child_ ," huffed Mother, " _What will it take for you to finally focus on the here and now and forsake the past? To harden your heart? Perhaps the death of your Chosen One due to your lack of focus?_ "

Kairi rolled her eyes. " _Genesis is a big boy, he can look after himself._ "

" _We will see my child_ ," said Mother darkly, " _We will see._ "

Mother grew silent after that, but the buzz did not decrease. It slowly increased in volume as they drew back to the front. She wanted to think through everything that had happened after getting her mako shots, but it was so blurry in her mind, so hard to remember, and especially so hard to focus. She didn't even notice when they had returned until Genesis nudged her shoulder.

"Apprentice, are you there?" mocked Genesis, " _My friend, do you fly away now?_ "

"What?" she half-asked-half-demanded.

"Ready to test out that enhanced strength?" questioned Genesis.

Kairi raised her head and stared at him, unblinking. "You're the commander. It's your call."

Genesis rolled his eyes. " _Such_ enthusiasm. Come, the army is taking a day to rest and recover from that _oh-so-awful_ hike through the woods."

Kairi snorted. " _So_ exhausting."

Genesis's lips peeled back into an amused smile. "Indeed. I thought it would be apt for me to test your strategy personally. Just the two of us."

He paused. "Unless you are feeling unwell after your shots? It's not uncommon for SOLDIERs to take a day or two off to rest and re-balance themselves."

"I'm fine," said Kairi.

"Very well, I'll briefly check in to make sure the army somehow hasn't fallen on their own swords and then we'll be off," said Genesis.

Kairi raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"What?" he said shamelessly, "They are all incompetent as far as I'm concerned."

Kairi slowly shook her head, but didn't comment otherwise. She merely moved to sit down at the entrance of the village she had helped capture. She massaged her forehead, trying to will the buzzing and pressure in her head away, to little effect. In hindsight, maybe not taking a day to rest was a bad idea, going into a battlefield like this was a recipe for disaster.

" _You will do fine_ ," said Mother, " _And if not, I will intervene._ "

"That's the problem," muttered Kairi.

Mother huffed. " _I learned my lesson last time, if I'm forced to act on your behalf, you have your mother's promise I will be more subtle."_

Mother's voice grew alluring, soothing, _**consuming**_. "No _one will know what happens, will be left alive to know or tell..._ "

Kairi clutched her head, shivering, and let out a fitful but quiet moan of pain. So hard to to think... so difficult to focus...

" _Do you not trust your mother?_ " came Mother's smoothly sweet voice, " _Am I not a caring mother who looks out for her child? Who knows what's best for her daughter?_ "

"Y-yes mother," whispered Kairi faintly, a high pitched whine ringing in her ears.

She shook her head and lowered her hands when she heard Genesis striding towards her. "Shall we be off then apprentice?"

She rose to her feet and followed wordlessly, moving out of the range of the village and towards the treeline to the woods connecting this and the next village. Kairi frowned briefly as they started trudging through the woods without care. She knew they should be careful, but what were they supposed to be looking out for? So hard to think...

"T-traps," Kairi finally managed to think and blurt out.

Genesis paused and glanced back. "Hmm?"

"The Wutai leave traps all over the place, just bumbling through the woods without keeping an eye out is going to get us killed," said Kairi.

Genesis grinned. "Ah, but springing traps is the best part."

Kairi gave him an incredulous look, recalling how the first trap she sprung nearly took her head clean off. "You're insane."

"So I've been told on occasion," mused Genesis, followed by the audible snap of a twig and a woosh through the air.

Genesis ducked instantly as the same type of wire trap that nearly killed Kairi yesterday swung down, missing his hair and then swinging aimlessly in the air. He righted himself, shot Kairi a mocking grin, yoinked the trap down, and moved on.

"Smug bastard," muttered Kairi.

Genesis laughed, but didn't respond otherwise. On and on they went, moving in silence, or Genesis tripping and then cockily evading a trap here and there. Then, they came across their first clearing, only for Genesis to begin to stride right into it.

"Genesis, wait a sec," said Kairi, "The Wutai usually have ambushes in clearings..."

"Good," said Genesis, "I'm itched to draw my blade."

Kairi swore to herself and followed in behind him. Sure enough, gunfire rattled into the clearing. But unlike the clearings she and her squad had stumbled into yesterday, dozens of Wutai poured into the clearing from all sides with a war cry of 'Kill the Crimson Demon' or 'Kill the Bloodletter!'. Her eyes went wide to realize this was a specific trap, just for them. Overwhelm and outnumber from all sides.

"They learned your lesson well apprentice," mused Genesis nonchalantly as he evaded bullets and drew his sword, "I'll take the front you take the back."

Genesis and Kairi were a blur as they surged at the Wutai. Kairi was briefly shocked by how fast she could move now. How her blade carved through armor with so simple a slash rather than a piercing stab. She could track bullets as they came at her and subtly shift to dodge them. Hardly had to put any strength into her blocks or attacks...

She cringed briefly as the buzzing in the back of her head erupted in noise. The pause was enough for a bullet to pass through her shoulder and a blade to slice into her arm. She hissed and sprang away and out of the group trying to surround her and cast a quick cure spell before another wave of buzzing noise assaulted her. She clutched her head with a hand and shivered, her vision blurring. What was going on?!

" _Sleep my child_ ," murmured Mother, her voice soothing, " _The stress of the day is to much for you._ "

"F-fighting," whispered Kairi, sluggishly moving to evade attacks and bullets.

" _Sleep_ ," came Mother's voice again, " _Let mother dearest guide your hand._ "

"B-but...," began Kairi.

" ** _SLEEP!_** " commanded Mother.

And Kairi's world blackened out.

* * *

Genesis hummed a verse of Loveless to himself as his blade surged back and forth, blocking and riposting while he moved through the battlefield with ease. Oh it was so much better to not have to fight alongside the infantry or lesser SOLDIERs. He didn't have to hold back as to not risk their safety. This ambush was nothing, he could have handled it himself. Both him and his now 2nd class apprentice?

Child's play.

He made to swing his sword down before he froze. Before all of them froze. The entire battlefield suddenly went deathly silent and still. His breath suddenly became visible, a chill filling the air. A sense of wrongness invaded the area, making his stomach churn with unease. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. Every sense in his body suddenly started screaming at him.

 _ **DANGER!**_

 _ **DEATH!**_

 _ **DESTRUCTION!**_

 _ **FLEE!**_

Genesis was momentarily caught completely off-guard. He had never felt anything like this, had never had anything cause such a reaction, cause such fear to suddenly settle into him. The Wutai in-front of and around him showed even worse signs, the ones without helmets had showed their faces paling, shivers running down their spines. They were terrified and confused, not knowing what had set them off.

Kairi's voice rang out through the clearing, yet there was an odd tone to it, almost older, like an echo within her voice. "Ah, facing mortals again. It's been so long..."

Genesis's head turned sharply towards his apprentice, all heads turned towards her. She ran a finger down her sword, picking up a bit of blood, and brought it to her lips, savoring the taste. A deathly smile ghosted her face, and for a split second, Genesis caught sight of her eyes. The grin slits were practically lines now, glowing intensely and sickly. Everything about his apprentice's stance was bizarre and foreign, almost as if she was a different person. Again and again, his senses were screaming at him to run, to get away from her. Something was wrong, deathly and dangerously wrong.

"You pathetic gnats aren't worth the effort to consume," spat out Kairi with disdain, looking down on those around her with contempt, "Not honestly worth my time save for sating a penchant for death long overdue to be filled."

Those around her began to back away.

"Not one of you will be left alive," said Kairi with such sadistic glee that Genesis took an involuntary step back.

Then the screams began. Genesis's jaw dropped to see Kairi suddenly moving and striking with enhanced force well beyond 2nd class. He blinked and refocused in time to catch a blow meant for him with his blade and counter. He'd deal with whatever the hell was going on with his apprentice once the trash was cleared away. As his blade moved his mind however went back to the report Tseng had given them about the time Kairi went off the wall and butchered a bunch of monsters in the slums. The mannerisms were comparable to then, but the chill in the air, the absolute death and danger radiating from Kairi, that was different. Was this another such episode?

The Wutai didn't last much longer, and none of them were given the chance to flee, Kairi gutted any that tried to flee like they were animals, laughing and savoring the kill with borderline psychopathic glee. When she finished her last kill, she slowly looked over the carnage, a satisfied look crossing her face. Then, her eyes landed on him, and he did not like the way she looked at him. She eyed him like a predator that had caught it's prey and couldn't decide whether to toy with him or kill him. Slowly, her lips peeled back into an almost ghoulish smile, her green slit eyes sharpening with deadly and lethal focus. She spoke three words then with a falsely sweet voice laced with a mocking undertone, three words that made absolutely no sense, but sent a feeling of dread and terror down his spine for a reason he couldn't possibly fathom.

"Hello my Son."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** :_

 _Incase anyone was confused..._

 _What happened with the Mako injection was that Kairi lost enough sense of self for Jenova to try to usurp her consciousnesses and control, permanently, and tried to do so without any reservation (such a caring Mother). But, due to the infusion of fresh mako and not willing to give Jenova a new vessel of such potential, Minerva intervened and basically told Jenova to fuck off. (I acknowledge it most likely doesn't work like that in cannon, but I'm going with it)._

 _What's happening now is similar to what happened back in chapter 11. Except this time a lot more Jenova was injected in her than what she got in the standard booster._

 _Next chapter: 2nd class and Jenova empowered/controlled Kairi VS Genesis._


	18. Mother and Son

_**Chapter 18: Mother and Son  
**_

* * *

" _Hello my Son._ "

Despite his senses screaming bloody murder at him, Genesis mustered up the nerve to raise an eyebrow at his apprentice and answer with sarcasm, "Son? I think you're a bit to young to be my mother, apprentice."

The ghoulish smile on Kairi's face turned into a sneer. "Young? So blind to see only skin deep. I am older than you can possibly imagine my child."

"Oh? Were you lying? Instead of fifteen, are you perhaps sixteen?" he mocked, " _So_ much older."

Her face turned into a scowl. "I was simply going to kill you, but disrespectful children must be punished."

He put a hand to his chest, sarcasm dripping from his lips, " _The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._ "

The chill in the area around them roiled. "Your goddess will be dead at my feet and her soul in my gut before the decade is up."

Genesis narrowed his eyes at his apprentice, all mocking humor gone. "I suggest you curb your tongue Kairi."

The ghoulish smile was back. "Kairi? My daughter sleeps for now, not forever, not yet, but long enough to end your miserable sickly existence."

Genesis gave her a blank look. What in the hell...?

"My foolish daughter is to soft, to weak, to susceptible to sources outside myself," said Kairi, glaring pointedly at Genesis, "Only my words may sway her, she is _**MINE** _ to influence and mold to my liking. You dared to tread upon what is _**MINE**_. You will be punished, your pathetic existence snuffed out, and my daughter will be safe from your foolish ideals. Alone. Isolated. Susceptible only to _**MY**_ will."

If the hair on Genesis's neck could stand any straighter, it would, just what kind of damage did Hojo do to Kairi's mind to create _**this**_? "Well, I always thought Kairi was to pure myself. Guess that needed to be balanced with a psychopathic sadistic alternative personality disorder of all things."

Kairi gave a bemused sigh and rolled her eyes. "So ignorant to attempt to define and label me in terms that your little feeble mind can wrap itself around."

"Ignorant?" said Genesis, feigning offense, "I think I'm a rather cultured and enlightened fellow if I say so myself."

Kairi's lips peeled back into a sneer. "If you were 'enlightened' to even a fraction of what _**I**_ am, your mind would splinter, your mouth gaping open, your eyes hollowed out in horror and awe and fear. You would tremble and kneel before me, begging for my deliverance, for _Reunion_."

Her voice grew hushed, a mixture of seduction and sadism coating it, "And I would **_deny_ ** you."

Genesis's throat was dry, getting dryer by the second. It was getting harder and harder to maintain him normal facade. He had no idea what she was talking about right now, but every time she opened her mouth, he was more and more convinced that whatever persona Kairi had right now, it was pure, unadulterated, evil. The complete opposite of the Kairi he had first met. He was more than aware she'd gut him with a smile on her face at the moment if she had the chance.

Normally he'd scoff at that, she shouldn't be anywhere near his level yet, in both power and skill.

This wasn't normal however. His senses were screaming. The chill in the air was oppressive. He had seen her moving and attacking faster and stronger than she should normally be able to as a 2nd class SOLDIER. He severely doubted she was going all out on the Wutai either. His skin prickled as Kairi adjusted her stance into something strange, her sword held upward behind her back with a single hand, her other arm loosely hung at her side, she slanted her head and gaze, relaxed, not-on-guard, not appearing to take him seriously whatsoever. She looked down on him as if he were common trooper trash. It rankled him, and for once made him wonder if this is what people felt when facing him?

Genesis licked his lips and assumed his own ready stance. Goddess... he couldn't recall the last time he actually felt scared to enter a fight. The first time he had ever entered combat, or fought Sephiroth, that had been excitement mixed with perhaps a bit of anxiety and a tiny bit of fear. This? This was fear. This was dread. Sitting cold in the pit of his stomach weighing him down. He felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he didn't know why.

Genesis sucked in a breath and slowly let it out, offering a verse of Loveless as a soft prayer, "When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Kairi grinned maliciously, "Ah, that ode. If only you knew what it truly meant.

Genesis's eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

Kairi's ghoulish smile growing so sickening. "After all, just whom do you think was the goddess that descended from the sky?"

Genesis had no time to question just what the hell Kairi was talking about, she was already moving, bursting forward at a speed rivaling lower 1st classes. She spun as she swung, grabbing her sword two handed and making to drive the blade straight through Genesis's face. He took a step back and blocked the attack, their blades screeching against one another. Her face, so close he could see the sickly green glow of her eyes pulsing as she stared him down with contempt. She freed a hand from her sword and slammed a palm wreathed in fire against his face, sending him stagger.

Genesis frowned as he skidded to a stop. Did she just use her Fire Materia to solely ignite her hand? That was a level of materia control Kairi shouldn't have, at all, to use it for a purpose beyond simply casting a spell. He hadn't taught her that yet, doubted it was something she could have picked up in the labs, and especially not on what low tier missions she had went on with Angeal's puppy. Nothing about this was making sense.

She was on him again, swinging in hungry flurries, simply trying to breech his defense by any means. He parried aside any attack, watching her fight with her unfamiliar style that spoke nothing of his apprentice being in there at all...

"Enough of this," he spat out, parrying her next attack and then riposting for her shoulder.

He was shocked when she not only took the hit head on, letting his blade pierce straight through, but drove her sword completely into his side. He hissed out and backhanded her across her face, sending her staggering, ripping her sword out of him. He scowled and sprang back, a green glow of magic surrounding him as he cast Full Cure on himself.

Dark twisted laughter blew out of Kairi as she dusted off her shoulder. "My poor sickly child... do you feel it? The way your cells balk and tear apart each time they replicate? Each time they try renew your flesh?"

Genesis didn't reply, studying Kairi's wound instead. She hadn't cast a cure of her own, but it was well on it's way to regenerating. Of course he knew she was superior in that regard, but... the wound hadn't phased her at all, and it appeared to be kicking in faster...

Kairi's mocking voice rang out. "Each time you mare my daughter's body, her flesh shall be knit anew. Each time I mare yours? It quickens the pace of your sickness and demise."

Genesis scowled at her, aimed a hand, and released a Fire3 right at her. She rushed forward, elbowed right through the spell as it exploded on her body and ignited her clothes, but kept on coming. She swung careless blows at him, leaving her ripe for a counterattack, but he knew better this time. She was purposefully leaving herself open. Daring him to damage her and leave himself vulnerable in the meantime. He'd have to time his strike just right...

She swung a heavy overhead attack, instead of blocking, he shifted to the left, letting her swing past, and tripped her with a leg, slashing down her back as she staggered back. She turned and swung at him without pause, her blade barely missing his face. Immediately she resumed her offensive, not phased in the slightest, blade swinging in uncontrolled and unskilled swipes. She had 1st class strength and speed that she shouldn't have yet, but that was _still_ below his own skill, adjusting ofcourse for her absurd lack-of-defense fighting style.

Parry parry slash, he countered with a smooth cut along her sword arm while spinning out of the way her counter, his own blade now above her own and cutting deeply into her cheek. She barreled into him rather than countering, driving her elbow into his stomach and then raising her sword arm. He lashed out and grabbed her wrist with his hand. He glowered down at her, unimpressed, she merely gave him an amused and leaned up, almost close enough to kiss.

"Bolt," she whispered.

Thunder descended from the sky from her materia and gave him a good stunning shock. She pulled her head back and then slammed it up into his chin, sending him staggering. Pain erupted along his body as she swung a heavy blow, slicing from his waist up to his shoulder. He staggered back, a pained grunt escaping his lips. She rushed at him, sword held two handed above her head, mad laughter escaping her lips. For a moment, he forgot he was against his apprentice, and acted on instinct. He drew on his full magical power, aimed a hand, and unleashed the most powerful fire spell he could.

Fire erupted from his hand, engulfing his apprentice, causing her to momentarily scream and stagger back as the flames engulfed her. He scowled briefly, cast Full Cure on himself, and waved a hand, dismissing the flames, and grimaced. Kairi stood there, here face half melted, her clothes melted into to her flesh, cracking burnt flesh pussing down her arms. She stared at him, her burnt blistering lips grinning.

"I didn't think you had it in you my child," mocked Kairi, not apparently caring about the 3rd degree burns generously coating a good chunk of her body, "To actually unleash your true power against my daughter. Perhaps there is hope for you yet if you can throw away such sentimentality."

Genesis narrowed his eyes, disbelief on his face. "Do you need even feel pain?"

Kairi slowly shook her head. "Fleetingly, but what is pain to an immortal? To one who has fought and bled for eons? Pain is fleeting, my victory, everlasting."

"Beyond that," said Kairi, holding a hand up into the air, "At long last she awoke her power when she called out for her friend, to see his fight herself. Her power, her light, briefly opened the door. Now that it is awoken, bear witness to my daughter's power!"

Light. Pure white light engulfed her hand and ran down her body, soothing and mending her flesh within seconds, leaving Genesis utterly flabbergasted. He didn't know what that was, but it wasn't materia, wasn't magic, it didn't leave a tingle in the air like magics did. Yet it healed just as good as a Full Cure, and didn't even look like using that power had winded her reserves at all.

"She believes, so foolishly, every word I say," mocked Kairi against herself, "She can open the door through her own power, and if she was in the right place, push more than her consciousness through. Once she is mine, and this world consumed, I will go through the door myself."

She laughed. "She will meet Sora again, oh yes she will, but like the Ancients of this world, when he greets me as his dead lost friend like they did, I will deceive and devour him. And thus, will the cycle continue as it always had."

The chill in the air had deeply settled into Genesis's bones. "Apprentice... what the hell is wrong with you?"

"NOW!" she shouted, ignoring him, "You've seen her power, bear witness to **MINE!** "

She threw her swordless hand to the side, and to Genesis's utter shock, a white feathery wing burst out of her shoulder. "What in the hell?!"

With a single flap of her wing, she burst up into the sky and then surged down at him, glowing white with light. He swung his sword, batter aside her attack, and then was ungracefully knocked to the ground as she floored him flat, gliding along the ground and back into the air. He rolled and sprung to his feet, staring up into the sky as his apprentice circled over head.

His apprentice had a wing.

She had a wing.

What the fuck did Hojo _**DO**_ to her?!

And how was she flying with a single wing now that he thought about it?

Genesis narrowed his eyes up at her. No more games. He did not want to kill his apprentice, and hopefully wouldn't with that absurd healing of hers, but this had to end. He aimed his hand and unleashed one full-powered spell after another. Blazing bursts of fire, intense bolts of lightning, devastating burst of ice. The power of gravity to sap at her strength. Every status ailment he could throw at her. She surged through them like they were nothing, each wound they inflicted almost instantly healed by the light coating her body. Status ailments didn't even seem to manifest, almost like she bore a ribbon. She swooped down at him, striking with her light coated blade, his own blade sparking in the clash.

Again and again their blades met, energy erupting with each clash. No matter how much he outplayed her, each wound was shrugged off and disappeared within seconds. Each one she managed to land on him he had to waste energy healing. At this point, he was more than aware she was going to simply wear him down over time. Dammit... he hoped he would forgive her for this when she was mentally sound again.

He made to parry, but shifted back as she swung down at him against, and then swung when her blade was past, his sword severing straight through her wrist and lopping off her sword hand. Genesis winced as her sword loosed from her hand and embedded into his shoulder, causing him to stagger. Kairi hissed and flew up, blood streaming down through the air. She held up her bloody stump, glowering at it, before glancing down at him with annoyance. She flew down and landed a bit in front of him, her wing stretching up threateningly. She aimed her stump at him, and he was shocked when her hand on the ground melted down into pure mushy flesh and surged into the air, condensing over the stump in a writhing mesh of flesh. Within moments, her hand began to reform, within half a minute, it was good as new.

And Genesis simply stood there, staring in disbelief. How in the hell...?

"You cannot win my child," murmured Kairi, almost sadly, "For all your power, you are but larval, marred in your created, defective and sickly, where I am ancient beyond imagine, hold such power and knowledge and wisdom within but a single cell of my being."

Genesis scowled at her, reached up, and pulled her sword out of his shoulder, tossing it aside before muttering, "Full Cure."

Only this time, something was wrong. He felt it instantly, the way his shoulder wound had most certainly **_NOT_ ** fully sealed. He reached a hand up to massage the wound with confusion. Since when did Full Cure _**NOT** _ do its job?

"Ah... it begins at last," said Kairi with amused dark glee, "In a true battle, the weakness of your body makes itself known. Perhaps you could have deluded yourself for a few more years had you remained largely unharmed and unchallenged, but now? The end begins for you, one way or the other. Your sickly cells will destroy you even if you should somehow survive this fight. I almost want to let you just to see you watch your body degrade before your very eyes."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

She flew up into the air, her head tilted upward, eyes downcast looking down upon him like her was a pitiful mortal unworthy of her presence, and despite the light coating her body, she cast such a deep and dark shadow across the clearing, engulfing it entirely, "Tell me my child. What is it that your treasure most? Is it your little play? Your Loveless whose origins are so far darker than you can imagine? Shall I tell you its secrets? Or is it your pride? Your power? Your youth and body? Shall I let you watch them decay and wither? Tell me what it is, so that I may have the pleasure of taking it away from you."

Genesis clenched his fists tightly around his sword, red energy springing from it, the wind picking up around him and glowing with magical energy, of the limit break ready to burst from his body. "I think it's time to put you in your place, _apprentice_."

He held his sword into the sky, a runic red symbol appearing overhead. He pointed his sword up at Kairi, concentrating all of his energy as he roared out, "APOCALYPSE!"

Light exploded out of the circle, rushing up and engulfing Kairi in a massive and blinding explosion. He watched, smugly satisfied, huffs and puffs escaping his lips, as the ragged form of his apprentice plummeted down and impacted on the ground with a sickening thud. He wiped his forehead and walked over, staring down at her unconscious and battered form, that light finally gone...

Only for her to open her mouth and muse, "Even marred as you are, you are _powerful_. Perhaps you have proven yourself."

He sprang back as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up, flexing her ruffled and charred wing. "So my son..."

She rose to a knee. "Will you not..."

She took to her feet, a ghoulish smile once again on her face. "Bend a knee to your beloved mother?"

He stared at her silently, watching her skin mend itself, and a soft glow of light start to illuminate her again, he hadn't wanted to kill her anyway, but this was ridiculous, that was his most powerful attack, and she was dusting herself off from it. "What does it take to put you down?"

"Scour the last cell from existence and perhaps you could kill me," mused Kairi, "But even your beloved Goddess who you think you speak poetry about could not manage that feat so long ago."

Something about this, even beyond the absurdity and tenaciousness of the fight, was bugging him. This... alternate persona... was rubbing him so very wrong. Doubt about the validity of his guess to his apprentice's problem was starting to fill him. Yet, if a disorder was not the issue, just what was this?

"Kneel," she spoke, her voice commanding, "And I shall grant you deliverance. I will mend your marred body, wash away the sickness burning through your flesh, and make you properly _**MINE**_."

His shoulder throbbed painfully. "Let me think about it..."

He raised his sword and pointed it inches from her face. "No."

"Tsk," said Kairi, not appearing surprised, raising a single finger to casually push his sword away, "Such a prideful child. By now you must realize you cannot defeat your beloved Mother. Why not simply submit? Or shall I devour your mind and soul and puppet you along with strings?"

Genesis froze for a moment, staring at her in disbelief. This... thing... wearing his apprentice's flesh, he couldn't even consider it an alternate personality for he refused to consider it Kairi at all, was so disgustingly diabolical it was beyond revolting. He had to end this and get Kairi back, but how? She wasn't stronger than him, but, she could outlast him with absurd ease. If he didn't take her head from her body, he wasn't sure anything he did to her would matter. It was beyond frustrating.

But perhaps...

The solution wasn't in the body, but the mind and soul? Kairi had a caring heart, if he could only reach it...

"Apprentice," said Genesis, standing up completely straight, "I think it's time you snapped out of whatever the hell this is."

Kairi gave him a bemused look. "You think my daughter can save you?"

" _My friend, do you fly away now?_ " asked Genesis, waving a hand through the air, " _To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow._ Or to put it into blunt terms for your neanderthal mind, snap the hell out of it our your going to _**KILL** _ your teacher! Who is perhaps your only true friend in all of Shinra, who doesn't give a damn if you're crazy."

The amusement on Kairi's face was gone, her eyes slightly evening out, before they snapped back into narrow slits, a hiss escaping her lips. "Insolent daughter."

She rushed at him and attacked; Genesis backpedaled assuming the defense. It normally did not suit him, but now it did. If he did not give her an opening to attack, even tired as he was, she could not break through. He did not attempt to attack at all with his blade, letting his words be his weapon.

" _There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess, hero of the dawn, healer of world_ ," said Genesis, "Snap _**OUT** _ of it Kairi, I don't wish to see the repercussions for this if you manage to kill me. Sephiroth will be sent after you and you will die, and dammit... I actually enjoy your presence enough to not wish for that."

Kairi's blade wavered for a moment and she grew still, her eyes briefly evening out before going to slits again. "Grr..."

Kairi glared hatefully at him. "I retract my offer my foolish child. You spurned my generosity, thus when this world _**ends**_ , you will be snuffed out and left behind, if I don't tear your soul apart before then."

" _My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation, and your eternal slumber_ ," preached Genesis before snarling, "Get the hell to the back of Kairi's mind, alternative personality or whatever the hell you are, and give me back _**MY**_ apprentice!"

Something odd happened then. Instead of Kairi's eyes going back to normal, the color of her slits changed, from a sickly green to a warm redish-pink. " _ **M** **ine**_..."

Genesis lost his breath at the raw possessiveness in her voice. The presence in the air abruptly changed, from a chill, to a warm welcome feeling, soothing, encouraging him to approach, to be healed, to join with her, _to become one_...

Genesis suckered in a breath and shuddered, resisting the feeling and shoving it away. Whatever the hell this was, it felt as unnatural as the chill, only in the opposite direction. This wasn't anymore right than what had just been trying to kill him. He surged forward, raising his sword, and _**SLAMMED** _ the hilt of it as hard as he could into her forehead, leaving a very visible bloody dent. Her eyes reverted back to their normal mako blue seconds before she collapsed in a heap on the ground, finally unconscious.

He huffed and puffed for a moment before exploding at the top of his lungs. "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

He stared down at her, running a hand anxiously through his hair. "Oh Apprentice... this 'madness' or whatever the hell is wrong with you is so much worse than I imagined..."

He reached down and heft her up, slinging her up over his shoulder. He glanced awkwardly at her wing, mumbled a soft apology, before ripping it off and igniting it to burn away the evidence. She'd probably regrow it at some point and eventually call it out again, but for right now, he needed it to not be there. He gave a heavy sigh and slowly trudged back to the town his apprentice had captured yesterday. He mulled over the whole ordeal, trying to consider what had set her off, what the hell was up with that sadism-Kairi personality, and... whatever the hell that had been at the end with the eye color change.

The later two had him baffled, but as for a cause. There were two common denominators. A mako injection, and a violent situation, because Kairi had been relatively fine for a whole helicopter ride and quick trek through the woods. It gave him an idea on how to handle the whole situation, as much as he wanted to just shush it up, he couldn't risk the danger to his comrades back home. Because this could have killed him. If this was caused by mako injections and violence, then safeguards needed to be in place. If she had her 1st Class injections and mako shower, she might have actually killed him there.

Nigh disregard and immunity to pain.

Ability to almost instantly heal off any wound.

Forgoes any defense to favor attacks.

Lets blows be landed to land her own.

Ability to fucking regrow and or reattach her own limbs?! _THAT_ one pissed him off even more than her healing, though he was grudgingly glad she wasn't permanently marred.

And lets not forget flight.

" _Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh_ ," He shook his head in disbelief. "You are something else my apprentice. You are going to be completely unstoppable when you reach 1st Class, and I'm wondering if that is going to be a good thing or not."

He reached the village a minute later, ignored anyone who gaped at Kairi's status, and went into the first building he found, plopping Kairi down on a couch and then shutting the door. He stared down at her silently for a moment before fishing out his PHS and dialing his silver haired rival.

" _What is it?_ " came Sephiroth's voice, straight to the point.

"I think I've figured out what trigger's my apprentice's madness," said Genesis.

There was silence on the other end for a moment before Sephiroth spoke in a dangerous tone, " _She had another episode? In a warzone?_ "

"Mako injections," cut off Genesis, "I believe the additional mako, along with thrusting her into a violent or potentially dangerous situation triggers it."

Sephiroth hummed in thought. " _Interesting._ "

"No one thankfully saw it who is still alive," said Genesis, "My apprentice and I were on our way to the next village alone when it happened during a Wutai ambush."

Sephiroth scoffed. " _Ah yes, your new 'strategy'..._ "

"Kairi's actually," interrupted Genesis, "It worked well the first time, and if not for that 'episode' it would have done fine again, I'm certain."

" _Of course it would of_ ," went along Sephiroth, voice deadpanning.

"My friend, you wound me," mocked Genesis, hand reflexively going to his chest even though Sephiroth wasn't there to see the gesture.

Sephiroth sighed and shifted back to the original topic. " _She'll be scheduled for another mako booster in a few months, we will 'test' this theory then._ "

Genesis hesitated. "Before then... I need you to look up everything you can on multiple personality disorder."

" _You can't be serious_ ," said Sephiroth, " _And its called dissociative identity disorder to be clear._ "

"Of course it is," said Genesis dryly, "And I'm not joking, she goes positively sadistic when she flips, becomes a viscous little thing. I don't think it's a good idea to trigger it, or if we do, only for the booster shot, not for if when she becomes a 1st class."

" _I'm not sure she should be allowed to become one if she is potentially unstable_ ," said Sephiroth.

Genesis grew offended on her behalf. "Don't deny her that for something so far out of her control."

" _We'll resume this conversation and argue that point when you return, and when the chance to test your hypothesis comes up,_ " cut off Sephiroth, " _Until then, she is to be in your sight at all times. Are we clear?_ "

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Fine."

" _As a final question, does she know about this... disorder?_ " asked Sephiroth.

Genesis hesitated. "I'm... not sure."

Sephiroth was silent for a long minute, thinking, before giving a final order, " _Don't mention it to her. Risking an episode in a public setting would be unwise, and confronting her about it might serve as an alternate trigger._ "

"Agreed," mused Genesis.

With that, Sephiroth gave a tired sounding goodbye and clicked off. Genesis pocketed his PHS, crossed his arms, and stared down at Kairi for a time...

...at least until the drip drip from his shoulder wound caught his attention. He scowled at it, moved to a chair, sat down, and took off his coat, peeling back the cloth to examine the unusually pale looking wound, it seemed to have fully torn open again while carrying his apprentice. He fingered his materia for a moment before casting Full Cure, feeling another heavy drain to his magic reserves. Yet... the wound only partially closed, much to his irritation and confusion.

Perhaps he just needed a night's rest... yes, that had to be it.

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, leaned back, and closed his eyes to rest...

* * *

 _ **Review Response** :_

 _Antex : What's left of the Organization anyway... OOPS spoilers. The full story and explanation behind WTF is going on in the Realm of Kingdom Hearts wont be until book three. There will be one more trip into KH when Kairi goes 1st Class (which will have a major impact there), but that will be it until book 3._

 _As for Hojo, he wasn't catching onto the phrase 'Princess of Heart', he'd have no idea what that term meant. Rather, comparing the odd world around him, something that he would know doesn't exist on his world, along with the fact that Kairi knows Sora, would lead to the comment comparing her to Jenova, alluding to him figuring out she's not from their world._

 _AnimaQueen : Well, you called how'd he snap her out of it, so +1 there good sir/ma'am. Perhaps I spoil things, but Jenova won't be controlling Sephiroth in this series. Kairi is her primary focus for a very specific reason. Kairi isn't quite 'puppet' levels, but she's slowly being brought there. However, Jenova has to play it carefully, because Kairi DOES have the power to buck her if she pushes to far while Kairi is aware. Jenova's control is currently limited. Extended control for a duration requires a Mako/Jenova injection to tips the scales between Kairi's control of her K-Jenova Cells and Jenova's control. Proximity to Jenova however may change that..._

 _When Nibilheim Incident hits (in whatever form it takes), this story will come to a head, that I can promise. When Kairi confront's Jenova, it's going to be nasty._

 _Van-Stealing-Nobody : Hopefully more chills this chapter too, Jenova is supposed to give you those ^_^._


	19. Ending a War

_**Chapter 19: Ending a War  
**_

* * *

Kairi slowly opened her eyes and stared aimlessly up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It took her a few moments and a lot of blinking to suddenly snap to full awareness with a start. Where was she? Last she remembered...

She frowned, rubbing her forehead, a dull throbbing pain in the back of her head pulsed, making it hard to think. Not only that, there was an odd ache behind her left shoulder. Her right wrist and hand felt off as well, but shouldn't place why. She shook her head and thought; Hadn't she and Genesis... gone to try to take the next village...? She couldn't remember what happened. She let a frustrated growl escape her lips before glancing around. She paused at the sight of a softly snoozing Genesis, sitting in a chair. What had her immediate attention and alarm was an unusual amount of holes and rips in his clothing, dried blood on them. She glanced down to find herself in a similar state, though not as bad as Genesis.

"Genesis?" she called over.

The man snapped awake in an instant, his eyes focusing on her and body tensing in a way that made it seem like he was ready for a fight, causing her to let out a quick, "You okay?"

The man stared at her for a moment before relief briefly tinted his eyes; then it was gone and he crossed his arms, huffing; "Back to the waking world are we apprentice?"

"What happened?" she asked, "The last thing I remember, we were leaving to go take the next village."

Her eyebrows furrowed when she heard an anticipatory hiss from Mother in the back of her mind. What was that about?

Genesis flapped a hand through the air dramatically. "We've outdone ourselves apprentice, the Wutai designed an ambush just for the two of us. We could have handled it, but _someone's_ pride refused to let them rest the day of a Mako injection and collapsed mid-ambush. Nearly gave my poor old heart a heart attack."

Kairi cringed. "Oh..."

" _Hmph, so he keeps his silence_ ," came Mother's amused voice.

" _On what?_ " asked Kairi.

Mother didn't respond right away. " _On... his taken injuries obviously. You do see how much your Chosen One was wounded in getting you to safety, do you not?_ "

Kairi bowed her head, her cheeks turning red, and murmured out a soft, "I'm sorry..."

Genesis sighed and stood up, briefly massaging his right shoulder with a wince. "Pride comes before the fall my Apprentice. I'm as guilty of it as any, but don't let this weakness effect you. If you need rest, if you need _help_ , you have just but to ask."

"Alright," she said quietly.

"Now," said Genesis, "Let's get a move on. Find something for us to eat, I'm going to our 'command center' and commandeering your strategy."

"Huh?" asked Kairi.

"The army will be marching on the next village, but we will go on ahead once they reach roughly the half way mark and soften the village up," said Genesis, "The army will come in and subjugate it afterwards if we have not already done so. Going on in alone without any backup soon to arrive is glorious when it ends in victory, but foolish when you end up dead or nearly so."

Kairi scratched her head. "I guess... but... it saves lives if we can handle it."

"I'm aware on how you feel about it," said Genesis with a flap of his hand, "And if I did not think your 'method' had some merit, I would not incorporate it into our plans. Now off with you, go find something for us to eat, we march in a few hours for the next village..."

* * *

And march they did. Through the forest to the next village. Her, Genesis, and a few of the 2nds and 3rds as an advanced force left the village wide open like a gaping wound for the army to pour in like a virus. They repeated this day by day, week by week, marching through valleys and forests and villages with hardly any pause. By the end of the month, they had recaptured all the territory that had been lost with the ceasefire. Kairi heard plenty of whispering and murmurs about their pace. That it was insane, hardly any caution compared to being led by Angeal or Sephiroth. That even for Genesis this pace was breakneck and dangerous.

Apparently she was a bad influence on him; which made her want to laugh.

They were ahead of schedule by a large degree, she had heard enough in the planning meetings Genesis dragged her into. They hadn't expected to be back to this point until the **_end_ ** of Genesis's deployment, not only a little bit in. It made Kairi smile a bit, they weren't fooling around, Genesis was going for the win. They were going to punch straight through to the heart of Wutai and end the war before their time here was up and Sephiroth took their place.

If only the price of it wasn't so high.

The Wutai were _lambs to the slaughter_ , they could not match a group of SOLDIERs, especially one with Genesis in it. Each battle was an exercise in butchery. The worst thing was... it was starting to numb over. Each kill didn't hurt as much, much to her Mother's apparent delight when she stopped 'complaining'. She didn't like it, death wasn't something someone should just 'get used to'. It was just so... methodical and mechanical. They'd rush a village, the Wutai would come at them roaring about defending their home, and then they would die en-mass, then the survivors would flee. Kairi didn't want to think about the fact that the SOLDIERs here, her included, had been involved in the death of _thousands_. SOLDIER? They had lost maybe... two people thus far, Genesis might come off as cruel to some people, but he watched out for those under his command, especially Kairi to her chagrin. It felt like he was always _watching_ her.

Regardless, the Shinra war machine was relentless and largely uncaring. They cut a scorching path of repetitive battles (slaughters) through Wutai, and soon enough, Fort Tamblin wasn't a far off goal, but maybe a few weeks instead. The Wutai grew more fierce and desperate, and to her surprise, they came up with something new as she and Genesis scouted out their next target, laying down at the top of a hill to look down on the next town.

"Is that a... monster?" she whispered.

"How cute," mused Genesis, "They're training monsters to fight us. It's _almost_ adorable."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, glancing against a the lumbering plated beast wielding a battle axe. "That's not _quite_ the word I'd use."

Genesis chuckled. "Perhaps not my apprentice."

He looked again at the monster, a frown on his face. " _When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ "

He spit on the ground. "If they think these beasts will make a difference they are sorely mistaken. Perhaps they might kill a 3rd class if they got sloppy, these things won't be able to touch anything faster than a common trooper. In fact..."

Her eyes went wide as he stood up and aimed a hand, glowing orange with fire, "Genesis! Wait a sec!"

To late. A massive fireball exploded from his hand and surged down from their hiding spot. It struck the monster head on and burst, leaving the monster as a smouldering corpse and incinerating anyone nearby it; Genesis called out in a mocking voice, "Come now! Surely you can do better than monsters?"

Kairi couldn't help but flinch as she swore she felt a wave of despair emanate from the troops around the village. They looked at the monster's corpse as if it had been their only hope. What did they really think it would have done? If it was some kind of 'Anti-SOLDIER Monster', it had been a poor one at best...

The resulting battle when the rest of SOLDIER and the advance forces of the army showed up had to be one of the worst ones she had been in yet. So much of the Wutai fighting spirit seemed to have been stripped away after crushing their latest attempt to stop SOLDIER. To be fair, it had to be demoralizing to have it destroyed before it could even enter battle. Kairi leaned against the gate to the village as the rest of the troops and Genesis made their way in, setting up their next camp and checking for supplies. She looked over the battlefield bleakly, shaking her head at the madness of it all, before she spotted something that made her blood boil.

There was a child, a little Wutain girl, looting through the dead without a care in the world.

Kairi stalked forward, angry, and closed the distance just as the girl happily plucked a materia from one of the few Shinra corpses, giving it a kick as she stood up. Kairi lashed out and grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

The girl yelped and tried to pull herself free. "Leemeee gooooo!"

"I ought to paddle your ass for desecrating the dead," she snarled at the girl, "If my father had caught me doing something so disgraceful I would have been grounded for life."

"No!" said the girl, yanking on her arm. "I am great Ninja Yuffie! You can't paddle me!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You wanna make a bet?"

Yuffie had the audacity to stick her tongue out at Kairi. "Blaaaaaaaah!"

What an immature little brat...

Kairi frowned for a moment and glanced the child over. Little was right. She was _young_. How old was she? Five? What in the world was she doing so close to a battlefield? There had been no civilians in the fighting, the village had already been evacuated prior to her and Genesis even showing up to scout it out. So what was this 'Yuffie' doing...

Yuffie.

Why did that name ring a bell?

" _Oh my_ ," came Mother's voice, a pleased purr in the back of her mind, " _You should pay more attention to your studies. Did you not read about a Yuffie Kisaragi before coming here? You've just found quite the prize._ "

Kairi's eyes went wide for a moment. No way. What the hell would the daughter of Wutai's leader be doing here all alone? It couldn't be, the girl just had to share the name.

" _I wouldn't be so sure,_ " mused Mother, " _Think of how great a blow this will be to the enemy, their princess's corpse thrown dead at the next gate. It will be demoralizing beyond belief._ "

" _Mother!_ " hissed Kairi in her head, allowing her outrage to show once more, " _I am NOT a child killer!_ "

Mother huffed. " _It would crush the spirit of the Wutai and end the war so much faster, is that not what you so desire?_ "

" _Not at that price_ ," spat Kairi.

She refocused as a sharp little pain stabbed into her wrist. She glanced down to see the girl with a small throwing star striking at her. Kairi scowled and yanked it free of the girl's hand, tossing it aside. "Little kids shouldn't play with sharp objects."

"Not little!" whined the girl, "I'm great Ninja!"

"Sure you are," said Kairi, "Now what is a 'great Ninja' like yourself doing here looting the dead? Surely your _father_ taught you better."

Yuffie averted her eyes and mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Kairi.

"Need materia," the girl mumbled, embarrassed, with an odd desperation in her eyes for someone so young.

"Why?" asked Kairi.

The girl bowed her head. "Mom sick, need materia to make her better."

Kairi froze for a moment, the anger in her heart at the act melting away. "Oh..."

This also confirmed for Kairi that this probably was Yuffie Kisaragi, she could faintly remember reading about the girl's mother being sick. She glanced down at the materia clutched tightly in the girl's hand, and then frowned when she identified what it was. "Yuffie, that materia wouldn't help your mother."

"No! It will, Shinra liars!" the girl hissed at her.

Kairi yanked the materia free and cast it, sending a burst of first out from her hand away from the girl. "If you used this on your mother, it would have killed her, burned her alive."

Yuffie looked at her in shock before she fell to her knees and burst into tears. "No! No kill mama..."

Kairi sighed softly and stared at the girl in pity. She was tempted to just give the kid her cure materia and let her go, but... thinking on it, cure didn't fix sickness, and even a Heal Materia only cured specific things. Not to mention, Mother was right in a way, Yuffie was far to valuable to let go. She didn't think Genesis would kill the girl, even he had his limits. In fact...

Kairi stared at the girl for a moment, an idea slowly forming in her mind. The Wutai were a proud people, she doubted that Godo Kisaragi would surrender even for his daughter. But... what if... something else was offered? The love of a husband for his wife had to be just as powerful...

Mother groaned. " _My poor foolish bleeding heart child, whenever will you learn?_ "

Kairi turned, pulling the girl to her feet. "Come."

"No!" hissed the girl, trying and failing to yank herself free again, "Lemme go!"

Kairi ignored her and dragged her into the town, ignoring the curious/amused looks some of the SOLDIERs and troopers gave her. She marched straight to the town hall (hut) of this village and barged inside. Genesis and a few of the higher ranking SOLDIERs were busy setting up tables and maps to plan their next target, pausing to turn and glance her way.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow. "Abducting children are we apprentice?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "May I introduce one Yuffie Kisaragi."

Genesis paused, his head then sharply turning to stare at the girl, looking her over. "Well now... that's quite the find. Wherever did you find her, I barely left you alone twenty minutes ago."

"She was alone looting the dead," said Kairi.

Genesis glared at the child, a growl escaping his lips. "Little children ought to be _punished_."

Yuffie stuck her tongue at him.

Genesis grinned. "Feisty for a five year old. How in the world did you get here unsupervised?"

"I great Ninja!" she said proudly, "I escape anyone! Even watchers!"

"Much to your father's chagrin I imagine," mused Genesis, tilting his head thoughtfully to look down at the child, "What to do, what to do."

"If I may Genesis," said Kairi.

He turned his head towards her. "Go on."

"Do we have a way to contact Godo Kisaragi?" she asked.

Genesis scoffed. "He's not going to surrender just for the girl."

"I figured as much, but trust me, I have an idea," she said.

Genesis studied her for a moment before slowly nodding, "Very well, let's see how this plays out. It's not like we wont crush the Wutai in a few weeks anyway if whatever you have in mind doesn't pan out."

He flicked out a phone and dialed a number. "I need a helicopter at the front to take us back to the main base, _now_..."

* * *

Kairi scowled as the young girl hurled for the umpteenth time during the helicopter ride all over Kairi's boots. "Gross..."

Genesis wrinkled his nose. "Note to self: be very glad I don't get motion sickness."

Yuffie moaned. "No feel good..."

The girl started muttering something in Wutaian, her face already turning green again. Kairi pinched the bridge of her own nose in exasperation. The moment they landed Kairi was out of the helicopter, setting the girl down on the ground. Yuffie flung herself down, hugging the earth for dear life.

"Gnn, never again," she moaned.

"Yes again," said Kairi, "You're going to get in at least one more of these."

Yuffie wailed as if the world were ending.

"Give her a minute, she probably shouldn't look so green when we contact her father," said Kairi.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'll be inside setting things up."

Kairi give a few minutes before nudging the girl's shoulder gently with her boot. "C'mon..."

The girl spun and flung dirt up in Kairi's face before bolting. Kairi swore and brushed dirt out of her eyes and best she could. "That little shit!"

She took off and overcame the young girl's short legs, grabbing her shoulders and hauling her off the ground. "Oh no you don't!"

"Let go Shinra dog!" she yelled.

Kairi rolled her eyes and forced the child to stand in front of her, making her move into the compound. Yuffie was lucky it was Kairi who had a hold of her, that bravery and attitude was near suicidal. Kairi herself was resisting the growing urge to throttle the child. The didn't give the child an inch as she led the girl into an impromptu conference room, a technician working on setting up a video call.

"What exactly is taking so long?" demanded Genesis.

"The Wutai don't exactly use up-to-date tech," answered the tech, "We have to calibrate for backwards compatibility."

Genesis rolled his eyes and flapped his hand before turning to another aid. "Fine fine. Did someone at least send a message that we wanted to 'negotiate' with Lord Kisaragi?"

"Yes sir," was the reply, "We haven't heard back yet."

Genesis scoffed. "Ah yes, the Wutai are at no one's 'beck and call'."

Kairi moved Yuffie to a chair and made her sit down, standing behind the chair and giving the girl no way out. The young Kisaragi glared at her and crossed her arms stubbornly. They stood there waiting patiently, a damn near hour going by, until the screen finally flickered to life and the technicians left the room. The photo on file that she had seen before coming to Wutai seemed pretty accurate as she looked the man over, seated in a chair at his own table. The irritation and contempt in his eyes was more than apparent as he glared at Genesis. Kairi glanced down to see Yuffie shrink miserably into her seat at the sight of her father.

"To what, do I owe the pleasure of the Crimson Demon's beseechment?" came a calm, controlled, but very deep voice from the intercom, "I doubt it is anything that Shinra did not demand during the ceasefire. Have you come yet again to gloat your victories? Demand our surrender?"

"Nothing of the sort actually," said Genesis, motioning towards Kairi, "My beloved apprentice was the one who wanted this meeting, and we're _so_ _gracious_ for you to grant it."

There was a slight narrowing of Godo's eyes. "You waste my time to introduce me to Shinra's latest attack dog?"

Kairi bristled. "My name, is Kairi."

Godo glanced towards her, irritated, before he froze for a split second, his eyes laying on his daughter, before pure wrath played across his face. "So this is the new low Shinra sinks to. To abduct children to be held against their fathers. Have you people truly no shame?"

"Considering I found her looting the dead, you might want to cut the hypocrisy and teach your child better," shot back Kairi, "Not to mention keep a better eye on her. How does a five year old escape her caretakers or even get close to a war zone?"

"You would be surprised," he said, frowning and glancing with reprimanding disapproval at his child, making her squirm and squeak out something timid in Wutian.

Godo pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking, his voice never changing in tone, but there was something in it, an edge, that told Kairi that this was dangerous. "Be warned, if you arranged this to make me watch my daughter die, you will incur Wutai's wrath in a way you never have before, and this war will not end until the blood of the last of the Wutai has been spilled or Shinra lays in utter ruin."

"I am not a child killer," Kairi spat out, glaring at him.

"No? Simply only killing those who fight to defend their homeland?" he countered, not amused in the slightest.

"I don't enjoy it," was all she said in response.

He studied her for a moment, leaning forward to squint at the screen. "Hmm."

He waved a hand, motioning for her to speak, "What are your demands for my child's release?"

"For you to listen to what I have to say," she said simply.

"You have my attention, do not waste it," he warned.

"When I asked your daughter why she was looting the dead, do you know what she said?" Kairi asked.

Godo didn't answer, merely leveling his gaze on her.

"She said she was looking for materia to heal her mother," said Kairi.

For a brief moment, Godo's visage filled with sorrow, then it was gone. "My wife's illness is no secret."

"I mean no offense to you or your people Lord Kisaragi, but I've read and seen that your technology and advancements are not even half of what Shinra's are. A child shouldn't have to grow up without both her parents, Shinra has doctors that could most likely help your wife."

Godo's jaw set. "So you attempt to use both my hearts against me? To turn the love for a daughter and a wife into a weapon against my nation?"

Kairi frowned. "I'm trying to offer you and your people a way out. Listen and listen carefully. You. Are. Going. To. Lose. This. War. We will take Fort Tamblin within the month."

"You underestimate Wutai, you may be surprised to see what we have in store for you," he said ominously.

"If you mean those big hulking monsters, Genesis killed one of them in a single spell earlier today in the village I found your daughter at," said Kairi dryly, watching Godo stiffen slightly, "They wont matter. And once Tamblin falls, and Shinra gets to the wide open capital area, it's over. Shinra's tanks and machines will end it, and no number of these monsters will make a difference. I'm not even sure we would need them. Incase you haven't noticed, Wutai hasn't been able to slow our advance down in the slightest since the ceasefire ended."

Godo gripped his chair arms tightly. "Wutai will not suffer those abominable reactors desecrating our lands."

She warned, "Do you understand what will happen when Tamblin is taken? You will be forced into an unconditional surrender unless you want your capital city to turn into a bloodbath. You're not going to have a choice in the matter, unless you surrender now, in which, you can perhaps dictate terms."

He scoffed. "I've been over this with Shinra 'negotiators' during the past _several_ ceasefires. Unless they include a lack of reactors, any such terms would be unacceptable."

"Pride comes before the fall Lord Kisaragi," she challenged, "And it will doom your nation if you let it. When Shinra full on wins the war, they won't simply build reactors. They'll disarm your nation, subjugate it, and do who knows what else. How much of your culture will survive that process?"

He glowered at her. "What good is a nation or a culture if the land it lives on is dead? I have seen pictures of the land surrounding Midgar, Wutai will not suffer that fate."

"Then limit it," she said, exasperated, "I think Midgar is that bad because they run _multiple_ reactors nonstop in one single area. Negotiate to limit the number of reactors in Wutai, and maybe negotiate to limit how long they are active. Perhaps running for a season or two and then shutting off for one would limit the damage. If you're forced into an unconditional surrender, there will be multiple reactors, and they will run without any downtime."

"We are not beaten yet," growled Godo.

Was he seriously still not relenting? Fine then, how about a mix of a threat and a lie? "You will be once both Sephiroth and Angeal show up to join us. Nothing in Wutai's arsenal can handle the trio at all once."

Genesis sharply turned at Kairi, the eyebrow now hidden away from the screen raised. Godo simply stared at her silently, grimly, saying nothing.

She stared him down, chin raised in challenge. "Take the offered way out Lord Kisaragi, your wife's health, your daughter returned, your nation having some say in it's fate, and an end to this endless butchery of a war."

He said nothing for a long several minutes before he cleared his throat. "I will discuss this with my advisors. Expect my answer within the next few hours."

The call was cut without any further word.

Genesis aimed a hand at Yuffie and muttered, "Sleep," the materia in his bangle glowing.

The girl pitched against the table without a word.

Genesis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh apprentice... while I am impressed by your steel in staring and arguing down Kisaragi, you really have no idea what you just did. I'm already going to be in enough trouble for our current tactics as it is."

Kairi grew confused. "Why?"

"Because I'm ending the war, rather than slowly advancing and dragging it out as instructed," he said simply.

It took Kairi a moment to understand just what he was saying. " ** _WHAT?!_** You were told to..."

"This war is currently profiting Shinra, recruits have never been higher, SOLDIER's popularity is through the roof, industries that support the war effort are booming, and stocks are raising steadily," he said sourly, "The President wants this war to go on for at least a few more years. Kairi, what you threatened Godo with, the President keeps us rotating out to avoid that specific scenario because of how much damage we did the first time the three of us stepped onto a battlefield together. We could have ended the war **_years_ ** ago."

Kairi felt so damn sick for the moment. "President Shinra is a _monster_ , there really is nothing but greed behind this war."

"I'm not denying it," he said.

Kairi frowned. "But we've been advancing nonstop for weeks now, why hasn't..."

"It's called not answering calls nor listening to orders my apprentice," he said, bemused, "I think it would be obvious."

She stared at him, baffled. "Why?"

He looked rather uncomfortable for a moment. "Because... it's what you wished for."

She gave him a blank look. "Me...?"

"There are very few things I wouldn't do for you my apprentice," he admitted, a distant look and a frown on his face, "This war isn't good for you, I see it eat away at you day by day. And I suppose I am a bit tired of being a 'Shinra lapdog' as the Wutai would call me when not a demon. I suppose you've been a buzzkill to my sense of honor and glory out here as well. I hear you bitch about it day in and out."

She raised an eyebrow. "If by buzzkill you mean telling you that there is no honor or glory in this war? Then yes."

He flapped a hand. "Yes, _that_."

Kairi grew silent for a moment, processing that he was going against orders to end the war for _her_. "Just... why though? We've hardly known each other that long. I haven't even been your apprentice full-time for a year."

He rolled his eyes. "You've missed the part where I've never taken an apprentice before. I chose you Kairi, Aside from Angeal and I _suppose_ Sephiroth, you are only the third person I've ever chose to treasure."

Kairi's face turned a little red. "What about your family?"

He scoffed. "I was adopted, and Angeal's mother was a better parent than mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said softly, "I guess I got lucky in the adoption wheel then."

He raised an eyebrow, an odd glint in his eyes. "You too?"

She nodded. "I washed up on Destiny Island one day, was taken in by the mayor and his wife. I don't honestly remember where I came from originally."

"A mystery eh?" he said, opening his mouth to speak before Kairi beat him to it, " _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess._ "

He laughed. "You know me to well apprentice."

They shared a laugh before they quieted down, each pulling into their own thoughts.

" _Hmph_ ," muttered Mother, " _You both have chosen one another, I ought to be amused, except that his is supposed to be **my** son._ "

" _You mean the one you think almost nothing of save for disdain?_ " challenged Kairi.

" _Perhaps, but that doesn't make him any less **mine**_ ," growled Mother.

" _Well, to bad_ ," said Kairi, feeling an odd possessiveness, " _You treat your child like dirt and you may find someone else snatching him up._ "

" _Watch yourself my child_ ," a warning tone entering Mother's voice.

Kairi grinned and turned her head to glance at Genesis before she frowned. Focusing in on him... she felt that same sickness from him, yet... it seemed different. Active. Growing. When had this happened? What did it mean?

She felt... protective all the sudden. "Genesis, just remember this was my idea, you don't need to bear Shinra's bitching yourself. If there's punishment of some sort, I'm fine taking it."

Genesis gave her a bemused look. "Your idea, but my decision to allow it to go forward. Don't forget that I am the commander here."

She narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps you shouldn't forget that I'm a SOLDIER and that I'm capable of taking responsibility for my own actions."

"Not that there's anything wrong with said actions," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Indeed. Very well, if you wish to share the burden, so be it. Not that I intend for them to be able to do much publicly, as I have an idea forming in my oh-so glorious mind."

"Such as...?" she asked.

He grinned mischievously, "Such as actually taking advantage of those ridiculous fanclubs. They do spread gossip and rumors quite well, what's a little truth to be thrown in before Shinra can put their spin on it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, it depends on whether or not Godo agrees, but if he does, tell me, what do you know about PR?" he asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Public relations?"

He nodded. "Correct. Tell me apprentice, it looks quite well on us, and I suppose Shinra, that we so graciously offered Shinra doctors to save the lady Kisaragi from her illness?"

Kairi frowned, "I... guess, but... I didn't intended it like that."

"No, you care to readily," he said dryly, "Even for our foes. But it doesn't mean your actions still can't be looked on so favorably. After all, we are crushing the Wutai, the press back home is going positively berserk over the two of us at the moment for our unstoppable onslaught, not that you ever check your PHS. We don't need to offer the Wutai anything, we could crush them and attain an 'unconditional surrender' as you said."

He rolled his eyes. "I can imagine all the bleeding hearts and their reactions."

He looked rather smug. "Not even Sephiroth has garnered such a huge reaction before. Though I suppose 'first female SOLDIER' does attract attention. Though, the 'brash and reckless' Crimson Commander has a few articles as well. Apparently back home, they think I've 'had enough of this shit', have thrown caution to the wind, blazing a trail with my young apprentice at my side. You'd be surprised some of the shots they've gotten of the two of us."

"Shots...?" she asked.

"Pictures," he explained, "I don't know who the hell is stupid enough to take them mid-battle, but they've been steadily making their way back home. Did you know you have your own starting up? Call's themselves the Crimson Hearts."

Kairi deadpanned. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am," he said gleefully, "Did you know you already have love letters? Shall I read some of the ones that were posted...?"

"No," she said flatly.

" _Mmm, they worship and adore you_ ," mused Mother, " _As it should be._ "

Kairi wanted to groan. "Great, just great."

Genesis slapped a hand on her shoulder. "Just wait until they start sending gifts. I've got over three hundred copies of LOVELESS I've kept in a little storage warehouse for my own amusement."

"Please no," she whined.

There was a knock at the door before a technician peeked in. "Sir, we've received word that the Wutai wish contact."

Genesis nodded. "Give us a minute to wake the brat up."

Genesis fiddled with his bracelet before casting, "Heal, wake up brat."

Yuffie stirred after a touch of green magic illuminated her. "Hrm?"

"Your father will be giving us his answer soon," said Kairi.

Yuffie stared at her blankly for a minute before rubbing her eyes, muttering something in Wutian. She sat up straight, yawned, and stretched. She looked around, peering up at Kairi, before recognition lit her eyes and distaste crossed her face. Just like before, the young Kisaragi crossed her arms and 'hmph'd'. Kairi rolled her eyes and waited patiently for the screen to light up, and when it did, she took one look at Godo Kisaragi's resigned face to know what he had chosen, and that at least in her mind, he had chosen right. So long as President Shinra didn't screw this up,

"Assuming Shinra follows through and ceases hostile actions, Wutai will open the capital to Shinra's envoys to discuss terms," he said tiredly...

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes** :_

 _A bit of fast forwarding through the war, because to be frank, it would simply be a repetitive slaughter-fest over and over again, and I'd rather not bore you guys through it. Though perhaps it does leave out seeing instances of Genesis/Kairi fighting side-by-side and growing in trust/camaraderie, so there is that downside. On the other hand, you don't have to see Kairi (righteously) bitch about the war either, as Genesis would say. There is always flashbacks I suppose.  
_

 _Cannon-Wise... the war is ending roughly 4 years earlier than in-game(s). There may be time skips here and there to get us up to Before Crisis/Crisis Core timeframe, but there will be several (important) chapters, and maybe a slice-of-life here and there, between the official end of the war (next chapter) and then, including (spoiler), Cadet Strife and Cadet Lockheart at some-point._

 _Just in-case anyone thinks I'm being insulting in Yuffie's speech, she's a 5 year old in this, not a 9 as she was in CC, her native language is Wutai(n?), not... umm... what is the official spoken language in FF7 called? Anyway, she hasn't quite mastered the speech yet, and I thought it was more adorable that way._

* * *

 _ **Review Responses** :_

 _The Keeper of Worlds : Apeshit is one way to word it. Kairi's not going to learn about the Genesis VS Jenova for a long, long time unfortunately, and when she does, it will just be adding fuel to an already huge fire._

 _UDLLORD: Bit early to spoil, but, Jenova will have a large role in the 2nd half of book 3 if my very vague unwritten outline for that is any indication. Jenova is after all a bitch to kill._

 _The Mail Carrier Mixael : lol, I'm not sure I'd call it Hormonal Kairi. More Like... well that would actually spoil to much at this early venture. Sorry._


	20. War's End

_**Chapter 20: War's End  
**_

* * *

Wutai... was beautiful.

Kairi was more than sad to realize just how long it had taken her to really see their nation for what it was. Finally, not distracted by violence and bloodshed and tiredness, she could really take it in. So much greenery compared to Midgar, heck, even compared to Destiny Islands. Clothing unlike anything she had ever seen, kimonos, obis, yukatas, hakamas, haoris, and so much more. Were she still a normal schoolgirl, she'd go on a shopping spree fit. There was so much color, everywhere, compared to Shinra's blandness. There were well crafted statues of people, animals, of the mighty Leviathan. The structure of their buildings was so unusual and foreign she couldn't help but take them in as unique rather than obstacles in a battlefield. The way their language flowed together, even if she had no idea what they were saying...

It... was beautiful.

And filled her full of such guilt to have carved a bloody path to this point through it all.

She stood behind Genesis as they welcomed President Shinra, Angeal, Sephiroth, Veld, Lazard, Hojo, and a few other corporate buffoons, to the heart of Wutai, landing just outside their capital with a helicopter and stepping out.

President Shinra fixed his coat briefly before glancing at Genesis, a not so subtle tone coating his voice. "How nice of you to finally pick up your phone and invite us over, Commander Rhapsodos."

"I aim to please," said Genesis, not phased in the slightest.

Sephiroth gave Genesis a soft shake of his head, trying to get him to reign it in.

"I am curious as well, how the public received notice of this proceedings, and our so generous offer to tend to Lady Kisaragi, before I did," said the President thinly.

"I haven't the faintest idea," lied Genesis smoothly, "Perhaps the same way pictures and articles were circulated about my apprentice or I without consulting either of us?"

The President did not look amused. Just a tad of anger reaching his face.

"Treating Lady Kisaragi was my idea, sir, I thought it would look good on us, and help to get Wutai to finally agree to surrender," said Kairi with a half lie ( _she hadn't given a damn about publicity_ ), taking a firm step forward to stand beside Genesis.

Genesis tensed only a little bit as Shinra affixed his gaze on her. "You, child, had no authority in making such an offer, nor did your commander without consulting me. It is only because of the overwhelmingly positive public reaction and rise in our stocks that both of you are getting out of this without losing rank, let alone getting a severe reprimand."

He narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't make such mistakes again. You answer to _**ME**_ , not _yourselves_."

Kairi did not physically respond. Inwardly, she was seething. If she ever adopted Mother's attitude in how to deal with people, this greedy fat bastard would be the first to die, after Hojo of-course.

" _I look forward to hearing him squeal_ ," said Mother, gleeful at her thought, " _Who does he think he is commanding those who could kill him with a flick of their wrist_?"

Neither Kairi nor Genesis affirmed his words, not responding. The President noticed this, if the even further narrowing of his eyes was any indication.

He turned to Genesis, and scoffed. "Don't think I don't know where your defiance comes from. Having an apprentice was a terrible influence on you."

He strode past them without giving either of them a chance to respond. "When we return to HQ, you two will both be giving a large amount of your time to PR. Consider that your punishment."

The groups joined and shuffled after him silently. She noted, uncomfortably, Hojo taking quick, studious glances at her. It always made her uncomfortable and fearful to be under his gaze. She forced herself to face forward and not even look his way. The group entered the capital, one half of the street lined by Shinra forces, the other by Wutai, and met Lord Kisaragi at the steps of his palace.

President Shinra was all business as they met. "As per our arrangement, Professor Hojo will attend to your wife and see if he can diagnose her ailment before we begin these proceedings, as a token of Shinra's good will and generosity."

Kairi had to admit, she was impressed when Godo when he didn't even twitch at Shinra's words. Kairi would have at least scoffed in derision.

Godo merely thanked him, motioning inside. "We have prepared guest rooms in the palace and will have dinner ready before we begin negotiations."

"Hmm, you've never failed on promptness Lord Kisaragi, one of your good traits," said President Shinra, all fake-complimentive.

Godo merely tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Though, I do ask that Professor Hojo be allowed an escort when he preforms his duties," said President Shinra.

At that, Godo pursed his lips in displeasure, "Wutai will attend to all rules of negotiations. He will not be harmed while here, but if it gives you peace of mind, I will allow it."

President Shinra nodded curtly and turned to...

"2nd Class Kairi, you will guard Professor Hojo," ordered the President.

Oh, that asshole!

"Yes Sir," was all she said, giving a brief salute.

They split off then, Hojo and Kairi led by Godo one way, while the others were led to their rooms.

Hojo whispered very softly, in a way that no one but a SOLDIER would ever hear, "Genesis is a bludgeoning fool, he wouldn't have the capacity to engineer this situation in its entirety. I am impressed, Specimen K, that you could wrap Genesis around your finger and manipulate the situation to your advantage."

Kairi slightly narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't respond. Let him think what he wanted, Genesis made his own choices.

"Genesis may get the glory of battle, but you will earn the public's heart," whispered Hojo with an odd mixture of derision and approval, "Should it ever come to a choice if you keep this up, I hold little doubt the masses would choose you over the President in the chances of a sudden change in leadership, if that is your end goal. Not that I particularly care either way, but it would be amusing to see you take this all the way. Proof of my genius in starting Project K if you took the company away from that pompous oaf."

Kairi had to resist the urge to stare at him wide eyed. Did he just imply...

They arrived at their destination before she could finish that thought. They were led into a quite room, with the lady Kisaragi laying very pale on a bed, an elegant patterned blanket pulled up to her neck.

"Chair please," said Hojo.

Godo offered him one and placed it next to the bed. Hojo set down a medical bag he was carrying, and pulled out an assortment of gadgets, syringes, and a laptop. "Table please."

Well now, it appeared Hojo knew how to actually be _civil_.

Godo got one, and Hojo set his equipment down on it.

"Lady Kisaragi, are you awake?" inquired Hojo.

The woman's eyes fluttered open, and she weakly nodded.

"Hmm," murmured Hojo before clearing his throat, "I will need you, or someone who has been with you often, to detail your symptoms."

Godo spoke solemnly. "She has been ill, nonestop, since she gave birth..."

"Specifically," interrupted Hojo, "After birth? Or a bit before birth?"

Godo paused to briefly think. "After. There has been, at most, a day between any illness she had. She is strong, but this constant onslaught of ailments has weakened her to... to this point."

Hojo frowned thoughtfully. "I cannot be certain without running my tests, but it sounds as if her immune system, which fights against illness, was compromised."

"I know what it is," said Godo a little irritably, "How could it possibly become compromised? She was healthy, had been for years, and rarely if ever got sick. I refuse to believe her body simply started to fail."

"Hrm," said Hojo, "No, if she did not have a history leaning towards constant bouts of sickness, the chances of it suddenly onsetting are slim. Tell me, do you know if anyone in her family had this happen to them? There is a chance it was genetic."

Godo crossed his arms, lost deep in thought. "Not... that I am aware of. Her family was, and still is, largely healthy. Her line is often thought to have been blessed by the Leviathan."

"Hmm, there are several ways a compromised immune system could occur," said Hojo, pulling out and testing a syringe briefly, "I'll need to take a blood sample to confirm before I make guesses."

Godo knelt next to his wife and whispered softly to her, gently tugging an arm out from under her blanket. The woman nodded, and weakly watched as Hojo gently ( ** _GENTLY!?_** ) took a blood sample and began to feed it into a small machine. There was a short period of beeping before it spat out a result on a small piece of paper and continued to beep and churn.

"Well now," said Hojo, raising an eyebrow, actually looking rather impressed, "Your white blood cell count is _dangerously_ low. A normal person usually ranges from five thousand to ten thousand per micro-liter of blood, depending on various conditions such as age, gender, ethnicity, genetics, and location. You are at roughly one-thousand five hundred. Frankly, considering that count and lack of medical advancement in Wutai, I am surprised you are even alive."

Godo gripped his wife's hand tight in fear, causing her to briefly wince, and elect a soft apology from him.

Kairi didn't know much about medical mumbo-jumbo, but being almost four thousand below the minimum normal people had sounded _bad_.

"There is a chance your body has lost the ability to produce white-blood cells, and these are simply the last batch," said Hojo calmly.

"Is... there nothing that can be done?" asked Godo.

"I did not say that," said Hojo, "It largely depends on why her white-blood cell count is low, and why they have stopped producing if they have. There is also the possibility she is burning through them faster than her body can make them in order to fight her constant illness."

He glanced at the readout again. "In particular, her CD4 cells are even lower than any others. This suggests HIV and considering her frequent vulnerability to illness, AIDS. If you give the machine another few minutes to run its tests, we will have a confirmation."

"What?" hissed Godo, "That's preposterous! Neither of us have that disease! Both of us were tested before we were wed, and yes, we have tests for it, we are not inconceivably far behind Shinra!"

"Let us wait and see then," said Hojo, noncommittal.

A few minutes, and a few pieces of paper spit out the machine later, they had their results. "Positive for HIV."

"That's impossible!" said Godo with disbelief.

"I do not particularly care for political and marriage fallout, so I will simply ask, have either of you had sexual relations with another partner?" asked Hojo.

Godo looked practically murderous. "She is my heart, and I would never betray her."

Even the exhausted woman managed to get out a firm, raspy, "Never."

"Hmm," said Hojo, squinting at them as if to see any lies, "Well, that narrows it down a bit. Godo, I wish to test you as well, allow me a moment to grab a clean syringe."

A few minutes later, they had his results. "Negative for HIV. Interesting, you haven't been with your wife since her pregnancy?"

Godo frowned, not looking comfortable ( _and frankly neither was Kairi_ ). "At first, she was to sore from the pregnancy, then, she was to sick."

"Impressive restraint," commented Hojo mildly before growing thoughtful, "When was the last time you had sex with your wife?"

Eww...

Godo pursed his lips. "A month before she was due."

"Good, good, that narrows down the window of infection," said Hojo, standing up and beginning to pace as Kairi had seen him do so many times in the lab. "Your child shows no sign of illness?"

"None," answered Godo.

"Then it suggests she was infected after birth if your daughter is not infected as well. Tell me, did she breastfeed her child?" asked Hojo.

"No, we had a wet nurse to give my wife a chance to rest and recover for the first week before she assumed her duties," answered Godo, "Then, she got sick, and it was ill advised to do so."

Hojo nodded thoughtfully. "The most likely culprit was unsanitized tools used in the delivery, if any were used at all. Perhaps if one of the doctors that attended to her had the virus and an open cut. Drug use from an infected syringe..."

"Neither of us," said Godo with a hard edge to his voice, "Use drugs."

"...or she somehow came in contact with bodily fluids that contained the virus," finished Hojo before tilting his head in thought once more, "There is also the consideration, based on that she is a head of state, that she was deliberately infected. That was done once or twice in Shinra's early days before we wiped the disease in Shinra Tower and regularly clean that unsavory Bee Inn the President visits. Regardless, the prognosis is the same."

Godo was briefly angry at Hojo's words before something akin to hope entered his eyes. "You can defeat this disease? I thought it was incurable?"

Hojo smiled thinly. "I trust you can keep this a secret: I had to create a solution considering the President's less than ethical amount of mistresses."

Godo had a look of disgust on his face before he shook his head. "Do you have this cure on you? How fast can you bring it here if not?"

Hojo pursed his lips. "HIV and AIDS are not normal conditions, and not easily bested. I understand that you and your people have an... aversion, to the use of Mako. Any treatment that deals with HIV, and especially AIDS, requires a Mako laced solution in order to wipe it out and restore balance to the immune system. Considering her current condition, she will need a strict and intense treatment plan. You will either need her to be brought to my facilities in Midgar, or have something brought and set-up here."

He fixed Godo with a stern look. "And make no mistake Lord Kisaragi, considering the late stage she is in. There are no guarantees she will survive either the illness or the process. People in better condition than her have failed to live."

Godo was grim, but did not waver. "We will not hesitate. We would prefer her to be treated here, but if need be, we will go to Shinra."

"The sooner the better," said Hojo mildly, "Time is not on her side..."

* * *

Kairi stood once again next to Genesis, watching from their corner of the room as the President and Godo discussed terms and conditions of Wutai's surrender. Sephiroth stood behind Shinra, like an ominous specter, watching over the proceedings. The same was true for Godo and his elite of the Crescent unit behind him. Angeal stood in the other corner of Shinra's side of the room. Advisors and high ranking officials from both sides sat a table, watching, occasionally chiming in, but mainly letting the leaders duke it out.

Godo had thankfully taken her suggestion to heart. Rather than arguing for no reactors, he was arguing for less of them, or less active ones. And the President, seeming rather pleased by that change, was willing to negotiate. Wutai disarmament had come up once or twice, and was sure to come back up again, but Godo was adamant that the reactor issue be solved first. There was also the odd request that Shinra be allowed free range in searching Wutai's lands. When questioned on this, the President merely said they would be looking for the opportune place to put a reactor.

Though... Kairi had her doubts...

" _He searches for a land that does not exist_ ," said Mother, darkly amused, " _At least not in the way he thinks it does. I could personally send him there if he so wished it, then again, anyone could with the sharp end of a blade._ "

Kairi got the second part, but was confused on what the first meant, but Mother did not elaborate.

She watched quietly, intently, and rather marveled at how controlled Godo was. Despite his wife's dreadful condition and prognosis, he kept calm, he did not rush these negotiations to get her treated quicker. He did not cave in to outrageous demands with the fear that Shinra may back out and he would lose the treatment to save his wife. She did not envy him despite this strength, for it had to be utter agony to go through. Having to balance the weight of a nation with the love of his wife was... nothing Kairi would ever want to go through. She wanted love one day, to find that certain someone, but that's it. She never wanted to have to choose between love and duty.

"Four is to much, you don't even know how many locations would be suited for reactors yet," said Godo in a slightly raised voice, temper finally seeming to make an appearance.

"Two for the size of your nation is a waste of potential," countered President Shinra.

"Do not forget, while we are negotiating an end to this war, it is still **_MY_ ** nation, not yours," warned Godo.

Kairi closed her eyes and resisted the urge to sigh. Why couldn't they just land on three and be done with it?

They eventually did, but not for another hour of squabbling. One reactor scheduled for upper Wutai near the capital area, one for the mid-forest/mountainous area, and one for the southern reaches. Of course, those were _**IF** _ Shinra could locate suitable locations and didn't just wash their hands of building a reactor later on.

Which was something that really pissed Kairi off. Shinra didn't even know if there were any, yet they went to war for this? Greed... greed was a disgusting, abhorrent thing.

They settled in for the night after that, and were led to their own rooms. Though, considering the sheer size of the Shinra staff brought along, some were a little cramped. Angeal and Sephiroth shared a room, she and Genesis shared a room, the President of course got his own, but it was surrounded by Sephiroth's on one side, and Veld's on another. She didn't particularly pay attention or care about anyone elses.

There was a firm knock on the door as the teacher and the apprentice settled in to lay on their respective beds.

Genesis tilted his head towards the door. "By all means my apprentice."

"Lazy bastard," she grumbled.

Genesis merely grinned. "Well, when you are the Master with your own apprentice, you get to order them around too. Something to look forward to."

Kairi rolled her eyes and made for the door. She hesitated a fraction from the handle, feeling the presence on the other side.

" _My Chosen One graces you with his presence,_ " whispered Mother.

Sure enough, she opened the door, and Sephiroth was there, as was Angeal.

Sephiroth's eyes studied her with an odd criticalness before he tilted his head. "2nd Class Kairi. I assume Genesis is still awake?"

"My friend, have you ever known me to be asleep this early?" drawled out Genesis from his bed, "Let them in dear."

Kairi stepped aside and raised an eyebrow at Genesis. "Dear?"

He grinned lazily at her. "Would beloved apprentice be better?"

"How does arrogant teacher sound about you?"

"Dotting child perhaps?"

"Pessimistic bumkin."

"You wound me my apprentice!" said Genesis, hand going to his heart mockingly, "I'm at least culturally pessimistic."

Angeal chuckled, following Sephiroth in and closing the door behind him. "You two do this often?"

Genesis and Kairi both snorted in amusement.

Sephiroth however made no acknowledgement of the festivities, turning to Genesis. "What were you thinking Genesis?"

Genesis groaned. "Are we going to do this _now_?"

"Yes," said Sephiroth thinly, "We are."

Genesis put his arms behind his head on his pillow, lifting one leg to rest on a knee, foot pointing towards the ceilings, head tilted to stare at Sephiroth. "Oh go ahead then, get it out of your system."

Mother hissed in the back of Kairi's head. " _He should watch how he speaks to my Chosen One._ "

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes slightly. "You cut off communications suddenly without warning. There was concern that you might have died."

Genesis scoffed. "Me? Die? Your concern is _touching_."

There was the sound of tightening leather, Kairi's eyes briefly flickered to Sephiroth's hands, tightening briefly into fists. Genesis noticed as well, an almost sly smile crossing his face. "My my, someone's feathers are ruffled."

"Perhaps for once Genesis you could take something in your life seriously?" asked Sephiroth, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you could have been in?"

Genesis waved a hand. "Do tell."

"You broke protocol, cut off communications, completely disregarded standing orders, acted on your own desires and tactics...," began Sephiroth.

"Which won the war," said Genesis, uncrossing his legs and moving to sit rather than lay down, glaring at Sephiroth. "What, upset that I stole the glory of it from you, hmm?"

"Is that why you did this, for glory?" asked Sephiroth, exasperated.

"Actually," said Genesis with just a touch of amusement, "Glory had little to do with it. Sad to say with how much you harp on it, I can't help but wonder about you and yours."

"I do not, nor have I ever cared, about 'glory'," said Sephiroth thinly, "I've told you several times that this hero nonsense _does not matter_ to me."

Genesis as he slowly stood up and crossed the distance, face to face in a mater of moments. "If you don't, then why do you care about this so badly that you couldn't wait till we were back at HQ?"

"Do you understand Genesis, just what the President could have ordered as your punishment?" demanded Sephiroth.

Genesis smiled and threw back his head, laughing. He turned and walked to the other end of the room, crossing his arms and starting at the wall. "Hmm. Oh, you're right! That dastardly fat bastard could have taken away all my sweets, cut me off from the VR room, and taken away my precious LOVELESS, oh the horror of it all!"

"Genesis," said Angeal sternly as Sephiroth glowered at the redhead, "Can you please treat this seriously?"

Genesis turned, a dark look on his face that set Kairi ill at ease. "Alright, you wish me to treat this _seriously_? Fine. Shinra could have demoted me to a 2nd or 3rd class, the _horror_ of being a lesser rank while still having my 1st classes enhancements, truly a terrifying prospect. The cut in salary and having to listen to orders from those _beneath_ me would be the worst part of that."

"They could have put me on probation, court-marshaled me, tried to lock me up, but I suppose what you are really hinting at was if they tried to fire me," said Genesis, a truly grim smile on his face, "Because we all know that the only way one leaves the company is in a body bag."

Kairi stared at Genesis, unsettled beyond belief. "Genesis..."

He held up a hand for her silence before staring at Sephiroth, hard and cold. "But we all know that the only people capable of actually doing that deed are in this room. So tell me, _dear Sephiroth_ , would you have killed me if Shinra ordered it?"

Sephiroth, for once, lost his controlled demeanor, staring at Genesis in open shock.

Angeal stared at Genesis, wide eyed with disbelief.

And then Kairi decided she had to step in before this went really south and became a fight. "Genesis! That's uncalled for!"

Genesis scowled at her. "Apprentice, you are supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, when you aren't being an _utter ass_ ," she said, scowling right back at him, "If I was Sephiroth, I'd have knocked you through the wall for that! Friends don't treat each-other like that!"

Genesis huffed and turned away. "Is that what him and I are? Sometimes I wonder..."

Sephiroth's hand clamped down on the redhead's shoulder, his voice so firmly controlled and forcibly blank it hurt to hear. "Genesis. When have I ever given you a reason to doubt that you are my friend?"

"You didn't answer my question and here you are asking your own," said Genesis, glancing back over his shoulder at him.

There was... a cold fire in Sephiroth's eyes that made Kairi a bit... well, frightened. "No, I would not have killed you. It is within my right to refuse any mission given to me as a 1st class, and I would have venomously refused to kill either you or Angeal if that order ever came down."

"Venomously?" mused Genesis, "Hard to imagine then when you barely show even the most _simple_ of emotions."

"Genesis!" hissed Angeal, finally overcoming his speechlessness, "Just because someone doesn't wear their heart on your sleeve to see plain as day does not mean that they do not feel! We've been over this!"

Sephiroth turned and raised an eyebrow at Angeal.

Angeal sighed. "He's bitch- _complains_ about you a lot to me."

Sephiroth turned his head back and stared at Genesis silently. His face was so masked Kairi couldn't get a single hint of what he felt at the moment. It made her nervous...

"Have either of you ever sat down and actually talked to one another?" asked Kairi honestly, "Or is the most that happens sharp-jabs at one another and VR room spars?"

Angeal snorted. "That, would be accurate."

Genesis huffed. "The three of us have a gathering every Sunday night to drink our woes away."

"I thought alcohol doesn't really effect 1st classes?" asked Kairi.

"It doesn't," said Sephiroth mildly, before turning and looking at her thoughtfully, "Perhaps when we return to HQ, he and I need to ' _talk_ ' as you say. It is obvious to me there has been... miscommunication in regards to several things."

Genesis snorted. "Oh this is going to be fun. I'm positively _ecstatic_. Will we be having crumpets for our little tea date?"

Sephiroth brought his hand off Genesis's shoulder and slowly shook his head. "Genesis... you are an exasperation."

Genesis grinned. "I know."

Sephiroth pursed his lips. "Answer one question Genesis, and I will leave it at that for now. Why did you take this course of action in the war?"

Genesis crossed his arms and frowned. "Do you honestly blame me for it Sephiroth? We've all bitched at one point or another about this war being a _waste_. If we had been allowed to push as a trio rather than listen to that fat bastard's greedy warmongering, the war would have ended in the first year rather than being dragged on as it has been. I decided I was sick of this war and decided to end it."

His eyes briefly flickered to Kairi, growing uncomfortable. "There is little to no honor in the slaughter of a people who can hardly fight back. It was time this war was brought to a close."

He turned and made for his bed. "Now, if you would see yourselves out, we have to be up early to resume negotiations tomorrow."

Sephiroth's eyes flickered back and forth between Kairi and Genesis, looking an odd mixture of apprehensive and thoughtful. "Very well."

The silver general turned and walked from the room without further room.

"Genesis," said Angeal, exasperated, "She is right you know, I'm not sure you have ever been as much of an ass to Sephiroth as you just were."

Genesis gave a non-committal hum and laid down. "Good night Angeal."

Angeal sighed and left.

Kairi sat down on her bed. "Genesis..."

"What did you want me to tell them? That I ended it for you?" he said, exasperated, "Sephiroth already doesn't like you after that whole madness bit. I'm not adding more fuel to a fire that could kill you so easily."

Kairi blinked a few times. Sephiroth thought ill of her?

" _Erm... perhaps there were additional casualties of that... incident, than I thought_ ," mused Mother with chagrin, " _My son will learn to get over it._ "

Kairi went silent for a little while. "You could have at least been nicer to him."

Genesis scoffed. "Kairi, you know me, when am I ever _nice_?"

She sighed and laid down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "So the only way out of Shinra is in a body bag huh?"

Genesis didn't respond.

Hojo's earlier words echoed in Kairi's mind. So much of the Shinra Corporation was pure evil, full of greed and malice. It did need to change, new leadership _WAS_ needed. She didn't want to be it however. She didn't want to be responsible for so many people, to have to lead and take charge. Someone was going to have to eventually though...

"That policy is only going to last until one of you three wants out," said Kairi quietly, "So what happens when that time comes around?"

"That, my apprentice," said Genesis tiredly, "Is the question, isn't it?"

Yeah... it was.

* * *

Three reactors (assuming proper locations were found), Wutai disarmed in the areas around them, Shinra given access to search their lands, Shinra given free access to Wutai's waters for their ships to pass through, and a tax levied at Wutai paid to Shinra. Lady Kisaragi would be receiving treatment, whether at Shinra or in Wutai Kairi hadn't heard. When all was said and done, that was roughly what the negotiations ended up as. The exact nitty gritty details Kairi wasn't aware of, but, it was done, and that was all she cared about.

Soon, they'd be flying away from Wutai.

No more senseless pointless butchery.

No more injuries and pain.

No more death.

" _For the time being_ ," mused Mother, ever the buzzkill to Kairi's better moods.

Beside her, waiting at the front of the Wutai Palace face in his PHS, Genesis scoffed, "Real time updates, would you look at that picture. Our fanclubs are obsessive beyond belief."

Kairi rolled her eyes and reached over, snatching the PHS, "Dare I ask what they've taken pictures of?"

It was actually a picture of the two of them standing as they were right now with the subtitled 'Crimson Hero and the Warrior-Maiden await the end of the war'. She scoffed. "Warrior-Maiden? Really?"

"There was a technical argument in a thread online about whether to call you a 'shield-maiden' or not," said Genesis, swiping at his PHS, which she gingerly sidestepped to keep a hold of, "I thought it was rather amusing."

She glanced down at the PHD. "Dare I ask what other pictures they have?"

"You do have your own PHS you know," he said, grabbing for his PHS again.

She twirled around him, tripping him as she went and earning an affronted 'apprentice!' from him. "But yours is right here and on the right page."

She began flicking down the website he was on, amused, at least until she came across a certain set of pictures that stole any good feelings she had away. It was a set of images of her preforming CPR trying to revive a dead SOLDIER, tears in her eyes, titled 'SOLDIER with a heart - cries over her fallen fellows'. It made her go rigid and cold.

"They had no right," she whispered coldly, feeling oddly violated to have had that moment splashed across the internet for all to see.

Genesis's hand froze inches from snatching his PHS back. He peered over her shoulder and winced a little. "Welcome to fame my apprentice, full of leeches who offer you no privacy nor space."

He gently took his PHS out of her hand and pocketed it. "Perhaps... you should avoid looking up your fanclub and seeing what they've posted."

"Yeah," was all she said, bitterness coating her voice.

The leadership came out, and a 'great scene' was set up for photographers. Genesis, Kairi, Sephiroth, Angeal, and a few other high ranking Shinra employees on one side, Godo and President Shinra met in the middle shaking hands, with who Kairi assumed were important Wutai figures on the other side. There was a mass flash of cameras, before the two sides pulled apart and went on their way.

Kairi walked at Genesis's side, eyes honing eagerly on a set of helicopters waiting outside the capital area. The moment they were strapped she leaned back and sighed heavily with relief. "Finally over."

Genesis gave a non-committal hum. "Until Shinra finds their next target."

"Whose even left?" asked Kairi, "Wasn't Wutai like the only other nation that hadn't fallen under Shinra's sway?"

"Mmmm, I think Cosmo Canyon technically doesn't fall under Shinra jurisdiction," said Genesis.

Kairi huffed a bit. "Yeah, because a single town or whatever they are would last more than a night?"

"Never know," jested Genesis, "Shinra could drag it out sending a single trooper in at a time."

Kairi rolled her eyes and was about to respond before the helicopter door opened and the Turk Tseng climbed in and buckled in a seat down from Genesis. "There are a few things that need to be gone over before we land in Midgar."

Kairi wanted to sigh, loudly, but held it in.

Tseng motioned up for the pilot, and the helicopter took to the air. "There is a parade being set up for when we return. We will land on the outer edge of the upper plate with the President and the rest of the returning SOLDIER forces, assume the roles and positions I will momentarily outline for you, and move to HQ."

"Of course there is," mused Genesis, "It wouldn't be Shinra without making a big scene out of it."

Tseng raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you object?"

"Oh no, by all means, I absolutely love screaming fangirls flashing me as I parade past," mocked Genesis.

Kairi chocked a bit. "They don't really do that, do they?"

Genesis leveled an exasperated look at her. "My dear apprentice, that is modest behavior from some of the more moderate fans."

"I'm going to hate this PR stuff the President wants us to do, aren't I?"

"You have no idea."

She really didn't.

When they landed hours later after being coached on how to act (always smile, wave to the crowd at least once every few minutes, and other useless gestures) by Tseng, nearly and continually blinded by flashing cameras, screaming fans, declarations of love and mirage, extremely loud cheering and clapping, among other things that made Kairi wonder about people's sanity. She didn't know if it was always this bad, or only because Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Kairi were all there at one event. By the time they reached HQ, Kairi had an absolutely massive headache and swore she was still seeing spots in her vision.

Whats worse was the press release the President apparently scheduled for tomorrow morning that she and Genesis were mandated to attend. She couldn't get up to her room fast enough, bidding Genesis goodnight even though it was only nood. She was further irritated by the pile of gifts and presents someone had laid on her bed from her apparent fanclub.

She sighed, shoved them to the floor, and flopped on her bed. "Mother, if this is what you meant by having people adore me, I don't want it."

Jenova laughed at her expense, and Kairi put her pillow over her face in mock suffocation, willing herself to nap the headache away...


	21. First Child

_**Chapter 21: First Child**_

* * *

By the time the week was over, Kairi was about ready to kill someone. A bit hypocritical since she had just left a war she hadn't wanted to participate in the begin with. At this point though, she really didn't give a damn. She had been through so many goddamn press conferences, interviews, public meetings, and the like that she was about ready to go actually insane. The utter **_garbage_ ** they tried, _tried_ being the key word, to make her say was sickening. They wanted her to butter the public up, make all the little girls and teenagers interested in SOLDIER. That had frickin written into various scripts that she was to 'giggle like a schoolgirl' at certain points.

As she had said to Genesis and gotten admonished for it, ' _Fuck that_ '.

She hadn't been a schoolgirl since they had experimented on her and dumped her in Hojo's labs to get ripped apart by monsters for a year straight. She stuck close to the script, but she absolutely refused to lie and deceive the public, or give off a false image of herself...

So here she sat in Genesis's room on his couch, watching a replay of the latest interview. It was a spacey little apartment. A couch, several chairs, a table, a TV, a kitchen, and a bedroom plus bathroom. About the same as her own. She refocused on the screen in time to catch her 'favorite' part of the it...

* * *

 _...she gave the audience a mirthless smile, (_ and oh hadn't Kairi felt elated to get that jab out even if the Turks warned her for it later) _. "My entrance into the program wasn't quite the standard procedure as the first female SOLDIER, I was trained after the fact. Such an allowance wont happen again. I've been shown what the Cadet Program is actually like, it's difficult, and will test you thoroughly to make sure you have what it takes and prepare you to be a SOLDIER. But at the end of it if you make it through, you will have what it takes to become a SOLDIER."_

 _"And while SOLDIER's stick together, sometimes like family, this isn't some after-school club. Being a SOLDIER is a lifelong commitment, it is not a game, it is dangerous work, and people's lives depend on us. If you girls out there think you have what it takes to become a SOLDIER, perhaps even if you don't think you can but still want to try, then sign up for when they finalize the process, you might just surprise yourselves. But don't join up just because you think it will be 'fun', because you think it would be cool, or any silly reason."_

 _Kairi gave the audience a serious look. "Join up because you are serious about helping people. Because you are serious about making the world a better place. Because you want to make a difference."_

 _"Do you feel like you made a difference?" asked the interviewer._

 _Kairi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not arrogant enough to claim that I made the sole difference, but I helped end the war under Commander Rhapsodos's leadership. So yes, I made a difference, and I don't regret it..."_

* * *

"I haven't had a chance to say it, but you held yourself well during that one especially," came a calm voice from the doorway.

Kairi jumped a little to see Sephiroth, and then Angeal, both carrying alcohol of some kind if she saw right, enter the apartment, Genesis on their heels. She gave the last a curious look, and he rolled his eyes. "I did say we did gatherings on Sunday, and you've more than earned the right to join in, my apprentice."

She looked at him suspiciously. "With alcohol?"

"We can't get drunk," Genesis said flatly, with pure disappointment in his voice, "Believe me, we've _tried_."

"I don't think I'm old enough..."

"I'm not one to encourage it," said Angeal, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch, setting his share down on a table, "But Midgar's drinking age is sixteen."

Kairi tilted her head back in thought. Was she sixteen yet? She had faintly lost track of time in Wutai. If she wasn't she was close. She eyed a beverage, made a whatever-face, and took one, popping the top and pitching it back...

Genesis made a choking laughter sound when she spit it out, "Gaaah! Why would anyone drink this crap?"

Sephiroth seemed amused, taking a seat in a char aside. "It's an acquired taste. I don't think you're supposed to try to drink it all at once."

"And definitely not supposed to spew it all over the table," said Genesis flatly, "Go clean it up."

Kairi rolled her eyes, took a pillow off the couch, and used that, earning an indignant 'Kairi!' from him. Angeal chuckled a little Genesis's expense, before they all settled down and lazed in the chairs and couch. Kairi eyed the bottle in her hands with doubt, before slowly sipped at it, trying to keep the burning disgusting sensation from rising in her throat again.

"So, glad to be back home Kairi?" asked Angeal.

She shrugged. "If you can call HQ home. But yeah, anywhere is better than being back in the War."

Angeal gave a short nod at that. "Agreed. I like being of use, in action, given a purpose and a task, but..."

He shook his head. "We've all made our dislike of the war known at one point or another."

Genesis reached over and grabbed the remote, flicking through channels, "I think that's enough PR bullshit for one evening."

"What do you guys watch?" she asked.

"Whoever's apartment we end up in gets to choose," said Angeal.

"Sephiroth watched cooking shows last time," said Genesis with disdain.

"I find them fascinating," the man in question admitted, not defensive in the slightest, "To see how so much delicate and precise effort put into what is so simple an activity for us. Some of what I've seen looked rather appetizing."

"Maybe because all we get if we don't order or eat out is Company grade mush," muttered Angeal.

"I wonder if I can find the latest performance of LOVELESS," mused Genesis.

Angeal and Sephiroth both groaned in dismay.

Kairi watched them, a little fascinated at the display, to see them so relaxed. Especially after that encounter in Wutai between the three. Perhaps they were used to big confrontations like that. She doubted the trio ever did anything on the small scale of things. They settled down in relative silence to the sipping of alcohol while Genesis flipped through one channel after another.

Kairi was curious on one thing, though she was glad Zack wasn't here. "You don't bring Zack to these gatherings, Angeal?"

"I will one day," said Angeal, "When he's proven himself and earned it. You're Gen's apprentice, and you covered his back for his deployment. You also never tried to shift any blame to him in order to save face with the President. An honorable thing to do, especially with what you offered to the Wutai when you frankly didn't need to. You're okay, kid."

"Not a kid," she huffed, beaming a little in pride at the praise.

Angeal hesitated and licked his lips. "Kairi, about Zack. You know he didn't want..."

"Nope," said Genesis, "This is our relaxation day, you can deal with whatever issues there are tomorrow."

Angeal sighed and wiggled deeper into the cough, muttering, "Sir yes sir."

Kairi said nothing, feeling a tad uncomfortable with the territory Angeal had just been heading towards. She took another swing of the... she squinted at the label, which was blacked out with a sharpie and had a duct tap over it labeled 'Slum Piss'. She snorted at that, not sure if she should be amused or alarmed. She took another drink anyway. She had never had alcohol before, but she had been to a party once or twice (snuck out) and seen people get utterly wasted. They seemed to enjoy it. She finished the bottle and reached for another, getting it half way to her before she froze.

A high pitched whine range through her ears, followed by the shattering of the bottle as she dropped it, drawing the looks of the 1st class trio. Kairi could hear someone screaming, crying in the back of her head. She flinched as a wave of nausea and pain overtook her, bowing her head forward between her knees and clutching the back of it with her head, taking a ragged breath.

"Kairi?" questioned Angeal with mild alarm.

" _No! Stop stop stop! It burns!_ " screamed a young girl's voice in Kairi's head.

She shivered uncontrollably, and Genesis was beside her in a second, hand on her back, voice cautious, "Apprentice?"

"S...someone's screaming," she whispered, drawing a confused 'what?' from him.

" _At last_ ," spoke up Mother, " _It's time._ "

T...time?

" _You're first child_ ," mused Mother.

Her first **_what_**?!

" _Hone in on the sensation_ ," said Mother, " _Feel your child's terror and pain as if it were your own, and enter a whole new existence my child, my heir._ "

Kairi focused on it, feeling waves of fear and pain rippling uncontrollably through the back of her mind. For a moment, she was somewhere else, looking through someone else's eyes in a familiar white room, a lab, the experimentation room. Head turned towards her limbs, strapped down, struggling. Dressed in nothing but undergarments with Hojo's gleeful and mad face peering down at her while taking notes. Everything burned, it felt like there was a fire inside of her spreading. She was screaming, begging to be let go...

Kairi lost the sensation a moment later and then went completely numb in shock at the new sensations overwhelming her.

" _You knew they were planning on creating more female SOLDIERs with your cells_ ," said Mother, " _It would appear they succeeded_."

The numbness broke.

Just like she had been made Mother's daughter, someone had done the same to whoever this was. She had a daughter, a **_daughter!_** Someone who bore her cells. Pure elation and pleasure rolled through her body in a way she could hardly comprehend. Then something else hit her. Her daughter was in pain, was in agony, was terrified out of her mind. She had never felt so _**ENRAGED**_ , felt so _possessive_ and protective. She would find her child, and she would destroy anyone who dared harmed her. She would take her inside herself and keep her protected and cared for and cherished and loved... she would never be harmed again... never again...

" _My daughter,_ " warned Mother, " _Mind your impulses..."_

Kairi stood up abruptly and shoved Genesis away, so much wrath on her face the trio rose to their feet and backed away warily, watchful and cautious.

"That _**BASTARD**_ ," snarled Kairi, "He did it again!"

"Kairi?" questioned Genesis, watching her round the couch.

"Hojo abducted another girl," she spat, "And is experimenting on her."

"How would you know this?" questioned Sephiroth carefully.

Kairi briefly paused at the door and glanced back at him. "Because I can feel my cells in her. I can feel her fear and terror and pain."

Sephiroth's eyes went wide. "Your eyes..."

She didn't care, she wrenched the door open, off it's hinges, and stormed out...

* * *

Sephiroth watched those pink catlike eyes turn away, and exchanged glances with the others, before they hurried out after her. Kairi was in a dead sprint, and he found himself actually hard pressed to catch up for once. She took the stairs rather than the elevator, bounding up in great leaps, not a care in the world about potentially plummeting many flights down. They came across the ripped open doors of the Science Department. Guards and scientists and staff were scattered about, thrown out of the way, a few were bloody and unconscious having been thrown into walls.

Sephiroth followed the trail deeper in, Angeal and Genesis at his side. This incident was not what the unstable girl needed with the thin ice she already walked on. He might not like her because of said instability, but Genesis did. And as much as his friend believed he did not care, he was wrong. Sephiroth did not want to see Genesis hurt by his apprentice's potential death if she caused to much damage, or Gaia forbid kill Hojo as much as Sephiroth wanted the man dead. Genesis hardly let anyone in, only rivaled in this regard by Sephiroth himself. He had seen enough devastated SOLDIERs losing their comrades to not wish it on his friend.

They caught up to her as she ripped open a pair of double doors. " _ **HOJO**_!"

Inside was an unfortunately familiar room to Sephiroth, Hojo's favored playground, filled with an uncomfortable white paint, a single examination slab with restraints, cabinets full of supplies, and various syringes, machines, screens, and other gadgets he experimented or tested with with. Surprisingly, there actually was a blonde teenage girl restrained on the table, writhing in pain and sobbing. Hojo whirled as Kairi stalked forward and wisely go out of her way. She ripped the restraints off, picked up the girl, and carried her into a corner of the room, cradling her tightly to her chest as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay," whispered Kairi, "Mother's here, I won't let him hurt you anymore, shh..."

The girl's writhing turned into twitches, and sobs into hiccups and sniffles. "It hurts..."

"I know, I know," murmured Kairi, kissing the girl's forehead, "It's all over now, shh..."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the exchange and mouthed 'Mother?' at Genesis and Angeal, both who looked just as baffled as he was.

"My names Kairi," whisper Kairi with affection, "What's your name?"

"E... el... Elena," whispered the girl.

"I'm pleased to meet you Elena," said Kairi lovingly, before darkening, "What did he do to you?"

"I... I was just walking home," whimpered the girl, "Was going home from the Academy and I... I woke up here and he was sticking needles in me and... and..."

The girl started hiccuping and crying again, much to Kairi's distress as she tried soothing the girl again.

Sephiroth however was more than irritated, glaring at Hojo who was busy taking notes. "From the Academy?"

"I wanted a more sturdy and worthwhile specimen for the trial of what I was hoping would be the final version of the procedure, which evidently _worked_ ," said Hojo before scowling, "Don't give me that look, you know how the company functions."

Angeal made an absolutely disgusted sound. Sephiroth glanced briefly at his friend. Angeal always struggled with the darker side ( _was there any other side?_ ) of the Company, and tried to drown it out in with his honor. Being forced to confront it like this was never easy for his friend. Judging by the dark look on the man's face, it was going to be a long night for him.

"Much the same as I was my daughter," said Kairi after managing to quiet the girl down, "I woke up in a cage myself, something that binds us together."

Sephiroth was disquieted at the 'cage', but the daughter comment was... curious.

"D-daughter?" Elena evidently felt the same, looking up into Kairi's face with an odd mixture of confusion and longing. "Why do... why do I know you? I've never met you but I... feel..."

"While I would have preferred you done so willingly, you bear my cells," said Kairi, kissing her forehead again, before her voice raised into a viscous possessive snarl. "But what's done is done, you're my daughter now, _**MINE**_. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I'll kill anyone who dares!"

Elena cowed in fear, shivering, tears in her eyes, before Kairi went into soothing her again, hands running through her hair or caressing her face, "Shh, it's alright, shh..."

"Well, now we have a third persona," said Sephiroth flatly, "Normal Kairi, Sadistic Kairi, and... Mother Kairi?"

Genesis snorted. "Lovely."

Hojo turned sharply to Sephiroth, "Personas? Explain."

Sephiroth hesitated, unsure if he should give the professor anything, but hoping the Professor might let something slip and help him understand just what was going on here...

...and then, to add into matters, an assortment of guards and a red-headed Turk rushed into the room. "Where's the disturbance... sir!"

Sephiroth waved a hand. "It's being handled. Leave."

The guards immediately did, the Turk however did no such thing, eyes narrowing at the corner of the room with the girls. "Wait a sec... ain't that..."

The Turk rounded on Hojo, pulling a rod out of his back pocket and pressing it up against the scientist's neck. "Oh no you didn't. You _did_ _not_ take Gun's sister!"

Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. Hojo had kidnapped and experimented on a Turk's sister? Of course he did... this was going to be a _very_ long night...

Hojo scoffed. "I don't particularly care who the specimen is."

"You're a dead man walkin," the Turk growled before pulling away, taking out his phone and speed-dialing as he left the room. "Boss, this is Rod. I don't mean to give ya orders, but get yourself and Gun to the labs, that _fucking_ _pyscho_ _scientist_ took her sis."

Yes, this was going to be a _great_ night. Then again, if Veld ended up killing Hojo, it actually might become one of the best nights of his life. He knew better than to get his hopes up. Still, he did so hope that Hojo had finally overstepped his bounds.

"Kairi," called out Genesis, drawing a growl out of the girl in question as she clutched Elena protectively to her chest, "Did he just put your ' _cells_ ' in her, or are her eyes glowing as well?"

Elena briefly glanced towards them, and Sephiroth sighed softly when he caught that Mako blue glow. Complication after complication. "Angeal, please call Lazard and have him come into the office."

Genesis crossed his arms as Angeal stepped into the hallway. "Well, this is going to be the second time we've had to do this."

Hojo scoffed in derision. "I would appreciate it, if you would stop stealing my specimens from my lab before they are ready."

Kairi growled in Hojo's direction, and Sephiroth tentatively agreed with the sentiment, as did the more vocal Genesis. "Perhaps Professor, you should keep your mouth _shut_ before you get yourself shot. But if you'd prefer that, then by all means, keep speaking."

Hojo grew dismissive, returning to his notes. "Veld is the President's dog, he won't bite unless Rupert tells him to."

"Keep barkin doc," said Rod as he stepped back into the room, "You keep it up till Veld gets here, and we'll see whose the dog."

Hojo ignored him and continuing jotting down on his notepad.

"Uh... why's she cuddling the kid?" asked Rod, eyebrow raised at the corner of the room with the two girls.

"She's protective," said Genesis as if that explained everything, "And I would advise you not approach until they both calm down."

Sephiroth agreed with the notion and watched the two teenagers. Elena looked an odd mixture between comfortable and not, both wanting and not wanting to be held in Kairi's arms like that. Kairi was however fretting over the girl, an absurd amount of love and possessiveness in her eyes and voice and touch that made absolutely no sense to Sephiroth. Why would having her cells in someone else cause such a reaction and change over the girl? There was something deeper going on here...

"Professor," said Sephiroth calmly, "Why are her eyes pink versions of my own?"

"You are a pinnacle in one way," said Hojo carefully, "She may be a pinnacle in another. Aesthetic differences are to be expected."

Sephiroth wanted to growl. Hojo always did that, answering without actually giving any real information.

"How did Specimen K know what was happening here?" questioned Hojo.

"She felt her," said Sephiroth simply.

"Fascinating," said Hojo, scribbling down more notes and muttering to himself, "A telepathic link perhaps? Or would it just be an awareness of those that bear her cells? Or perhaps..."

The scientist's ramblings were cut off by a loud, "Elena!" as a blonde haired Turk rushed into the room. He assumed this was 'Gun'.

Elena looked up sharply, "Sis!"

Kairi briefly looked up at the Turk, eyes narrowed, before glancing down at Elena as she squirmed for freedom. Kairi glared at the Turk and hissed out a warning, "Hurt her, and you die."

"She's my sister," said the Turk, indignation in her voice, who yelped and staggered a little when Elena lunged at her legs, sobbing into one; she knelt down into the embrace and rubbed the younger's back, "Shesh sis, where's the usual hate? You're scaring me here."

"S-shut up," muttered Elena, squeezing tighter an electing a pained hiss from her sister, "Ease up Ele, your crushing my legs."

"S-sorry," said Elena, looking at her sister.

Gun swore softly, "He put Mako in you, that son of a bitch..."

Kairi stood and hovered a bit behind Elena and her sister, hands twitching as if she wanted to reach out and draw her 'daughter' back to her. Most likely did. Gun looked up at Kairi and motioned for her to take her, which she did gladly. The Turk turned, drew a pistol, and made for the Professor, a dark look on her face.

"Gun," came a deadly calm voice behind Sephiroth.

Sephiroth turned his head to see Director Verdot and Tseng walk into the room, an assortment of Turks blockading the hallway from anyone else entering the area. Director Verdot briefly took an assessment of the room, looking at the gathered 1st classes with irritation, eyes pausing briefly to size up Kairi and Elena, washing over the protective tightening the 2nd class SOLDIER had on the slightly younger girl. He looked at Hojo, then at Gun, who was glaring at her leader, daring him to keep her restrained.

"A leg only, and he is to live," said Director Verdot.

"What?" sputtered Hojo, "You can't expect to..."

 _ **BANG**_

With expert precision, Gun put a bullet through Hojo's left knee, taking the scientist to the ground with a scream. Gun drew closer and resumed shooting until she had completely taken the leg off at the knee with her pistol. She turned to Genesis and spoke with lethal sweetness. "Do you have a fire materia? I'm going to cauterize it, _slowly_."

Genesis smiled savagely and took a materia out of his bracer, tossing it to her.

The screams that followed from Hojo were the most beautiful sounds Sephiroth had ever heard in his life. Judging from the darkly pleased look on Kairi's face, she enjoyed it just as well. Sephiroth would have pleasant dreams for days, perhaps weeks to come. When Gun was finished, she smashed the barrel of her gun into Hojo's head and knocked him out. "Fucking bastard. No one messes with the Turks and gets away with it. _No one_."

"Enough Gun," said Director Verdot, "Tend to your sister and take her to our floor to have her looked over while I discuss this... development... with the SOLDIERs."

"My daughter is not going anywhere without me," growled Kairi.

Gun gave her a disbelieving look. "Excuse me? Your daughter? What drugs are you on?"

Kairi glared at her. "She's _**MINE**_."

The possessiveness sent a shiver down Sephiroth's spine, and elected a whimper from Elena.

Director Verdot's eyes flickered to Kairi, and Sephiroth judged the trajectory enough to see them focusing on those pink-catlike eyes. The Director showed no surprise nor shock, his control so masterful that Sephiroth always found himself impressed. It was rare to find himself rivaled in anything after all. "Then you may go with her."

"Boss!" exclaimed Gun, "She's completely loony!"

"I've given my order," said Director Verdot, "Go with them Gun. Your sister is under your joint protection as of the moment. "

Gun pursed her lips, but obeyed, leading the SOLDIER and the SOLDIER to be out of the room.

"Sephiroth," said Director Verdot calmly, "I trust you can give me an honest and thorough debriefing before this matter escalates?"

Sephiroth's lips twitched in amusement. "Damage control?"

"It's a bit past that point," said Director Verdot calmly, so very calmly it almost seemed natural even to the SOLDIER's enhanced senses; Sephiroth wondered just how furious the Turk actually was, "I will be voicing my _displeasure_ to the President, I simply want answers in order to determine how I go about this."

"Very well," said Sephiroth, placing his hands behind his back and straightening before giving the man what he wanted. It only took a minute, considering that it had been so brief and sudden. Less than ten minutes if he had to guess.

Director Verdot's gaze leveled at Hojo's notepad when Sephiroth finished, and he could see the temptation in his eyes. But he knew better. They both did. The President might allow Hojo's punishment to get away unchallenged, but looking through what would most likely be retroactive classified as beyond top secret? That got people killed. The Turk turned on his heels and motioned to the hallway. "The good doctor can figure himself out when he awakens. Shall we?"

Sephiroth walked at Director Verdot's side with the other Turks and 1st classes filing in behind them; The head Turk spoke quietly, at a level no security would pick up, but his Turks and the other SOLDIERs would. "The Professor had best know what he is doing. Ignoring his stupidity in targets, the more his project with the girl develops, the more wary I become. I cannot help but feel he is playing with fire, and more than one of us may be burned by it."

"Agreed," said Sephiroth softly, "While it is to early to tell with his current victim considering what just happened to her, if the instability 2nd class Kairi has is a common feature with those who are enhanced based off her, this is going to end in disaster."

"Elena's a good girl," said Director Verdot in a way that made Sephiroth think he actually meant it, "Gun didn't want the Turk life for her, nor I imagine SOLDIER. Out of our hands now, but I saw nothing out of ordinary for the girl considering the situation. All things considered Sephiroth..."

He turned his head and met his gaze. "We both know Hojo did something more than simple Mako enhancements to Kairi. I hold doubts the regular female SOLDIERs will show anything more than what the males do for you."

"Perhaps," mused Sephiroth, "But I certainly don't feel them the way Kairi does for Elena, and considering that Elena felt like she knew Kairi, it goes both ways to a degree. I have a general awareness when I'm near my SOLDIERs, but I am not connected in the way I'm assuming she is."

Director Verdot nodded slowly. "I suppose we will have to wait and see. The President is going to go forward with this regardless. If Kairi reacts this way to each and every one of them, this will become complicated."

"Your Turk's sister was abducted and strapped down," said Genesis mildly, "Considering that Kairi said she felt her fear, that may have been a major reason for her reacting the way she did. I can't explain the whole mother and daughter thing, but if Kairi really considers the girl that way, a mother will do anything to protect her child. _The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._ "

"And considering all of the female SOLDIERs will bear her cells," said Angeal in warning, "That is a dangerous thing that's going to have to be taken into consideration if she feels that way towards them all."

Director Verdot pauses his steps briefly, the weight of what Angeal said impacting him just as heavily as it did Sephiroth.

This was going to become complicated.

So very complicated...

* * *

It had taken a lot of arguing, but Kairi finally had her daughter taken back to her apartment, with the Turk sister sleeping on the couch. Elena might have been a little uncomfortable with it, but they slept together, skin touching save for their undergarments. Kairi held her, unable to completely wind down and fall asleep yet, gently running her hand through her child's hair. The sensations running through Kairi's head were overwhelming. Each time skin touched skin, there was a burst of pleasure and yearning, to join with her child, to become **_one_**. Yet at the same time, there was a conflicting emotion that neutralized it, the desire to see her child stand alone, to develop and grow and become more than what she was now. She understood what they were, but did not understand how or why, not yet.

Connected but apart.

Strength in separation.

United as family.

As many of the collective.

The sensations ran through her mind so blazingly hot that nothing else could get through. Mother had tried to speak a few times, but after Kairi had taken off, she had been drowned out. And Kairi couldn't find it in herself to care. Her whole world seemed to revolve around the child in her arms. Not that Elena was actually a child, at best they looked a year apart in age. Kairi couldn't bear to think of her in any way but her child though, her first beloved daughter. She loved her as she had never loved anything before, it was all consuming, a warmth that ran through her body and soul. She pressed the feeling to her child, watching as a soft smile spread across the girl's sleeping face.

She would allow her child no nightmares tonight of what that **_bastard_ ** Scientist had done to her. The pure rage that filled her Kairi had to quickly crush as to not disturb or alarm her child.

There was also the guilt to consider. She treasured her daughter so, but... Elena had not chosen this life. She worried her child might resent her, there was already a hint of fear in her direction, scared of how Kairi had acted towards her. She couldn't help it though, at least not right now. She'd have to practice restraint, she knew she couldn't stay attached to her child like this all the time. But for tonight, she would. She kissed her daughter's cheek and rolled her over gently, peeling the blanket off them and looking down on her child's beautiful sleeping form.

"My child," she whispered, "Beloved daughter, _**MINE**_."

Her hands roamed her child's body, fingers tracing her skin, examining and taking in every inch of her. She pressed herself against her child, wrapping her in a tight embrace, shuddering almost none-stop at the overwhelming sensation of being so close to becoming _**one**_ with her child but not. She let the sensation dominate her mind for a time before she forced herself to let go, exercising _some_ restraint. So she gently rolled her back onto her side and drew the blanket around them before wrapping her child in her arms and drawing them tightly together for the night...

* * *

 **Author's Notes** :

 _Mother Kairi perhaps... Calamity Kairi in actuality, taking her first breaths. She's no longer just a 'Lost Child', the Calamity of Light awakens as her cells are spread..._

 _The countdown begins..._

 _P.S.: HOJO GOT MEGA KNEECAPPED! HA!_

* * *

 _ **Review Responses**_ :

 _Jamie : What happens with Genesis and his degradation will occur in a few chapters. Wait and see._

 _Guest : DoEs ThIs ChApTeR sHaKe YoU tOo?_

 _Others : Thanks. Hope you enjoy this one. Things are going to get... interesting... from here. _


	22. Child of Mine

_**Chapter 22: Child of Mine**_

* * *

The next morning Kairi feels...

Settled.

Waking up, feeling the existence of her child, a thrum in the back of her mind, a link, a connection, **_family_**. A sense of belonging and being belonged to, the last time she had felt anything remotely like this, not counting Mother, was back on Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku. Content doesn't even begin to describe it; if she could stay in bed forever, arms wrapped around her daughter, keeping her close, she'd consider doing so...

" _It's been so long_ ," mused Mother, " _Since I had my own first child, experimenting with my existence. I had forgotten the euphoria of it all._ "

" _How long ago was it?_ " asked Kairi, curious.

" _I am ancient beyond the stars_ ," said Mother sagely, " _It would have been billions of years ago._ "

" _Huh_ ," Kairi blinked a few times before teasing, " _So, my old, venerable mother..._ "

" _Insolent brat_ ," chided Mother fondly.

" _...want to say hi to your Grandchild?_ " asked Kairi.

There was a moment of silence before Jenova spoke, an odd tone in her voice, " _That, I believe is the first time I've ever been asked that._ "

" _None of your other children have had children?_ " asked Kairi in disbelief, " _In billions of years?_ "

Mother's voice grew... careful, " _Our definitions of grandchildren differ. You would believe that any child someone physically had who bore my cells would be considered one, or if they... gifted... their cells to another. To me, there would be little difference, and I would consider both my children. You however, are not a mere child, but a heir, the first I've ever had. Your child, this Elena... is the first child of a heir, and thus, my first Grandchild._ "

Mother went silent again for a moment before admitting, " _I'm not sure what to think or feel about this. The sensation is... strange. You are my child, **MINE** , She however does not feel like mine, and is only loosely linked to me through you. I am not... connected to her as I am to you. I cannot feel her emotions nor detect her thoughts, I am only barely aware of her presence. I do not feel... possessive, I suppose would be the word I choose._"

Kairi huffed a little, pulling Elena tighter to her. " _Well, I suppose I'll feel possessive enough for the both of us._ "

Mother snorted at that. " _I suppose you will. Regardless... I don't think her and I... should meet yet._ "

Kairi frowned. " _Why not?_ "

" _She will already be overwhelmed by the changes that have happened to her,_ " said Mother, " _Adding me on top of that would be unwise._ "

Kairi nodded slowly, but felt..., " _That's not all of it, is there?_ "

She felt a tint of surprise from Mother. " _Perceptive my child._ "

" _Well?_ "

Mother didn't want to seem to admit it. " _She is not bound to me, I do not trust her._ "

Kairi felt a wave of ugly anger. " _My child is trustworthy!_ "

" _Do you know even the first thing about her?_ " chided Mother, " _Her life? Her loyalties? Her sister by blood is a Turk, loyal to Shinra, those who imprison me and create my children._ _Since I cannot feel through her mind, that alone makes me wary!_ "

It took Kairi a moment to feel it out, and she was surprised, struck with disbelief. " _Mom... are you afraid of Elena?!_ "

Mother did not immediately answer.

" _Mother?_ "

" _I was not expecting it to be this way,_ " said Mother uneasily, " _She is an uncontrolled progeny._ _Who is not bound to you the way you are bound to me, and I know you my soft hearted child, you will not instill obedience and force loyalty. She, and any future children you have, could endanger everything._ "

Kairi snarled. " _My children will be loyal because I love them and they love me, not because I crack a whip!_ "

Mother shrank back briefly from the burning sensation of Kairi's anger, hissing out, " _And what if they don't? Hmm? What if they are not loyal?_ "

" _Well, loyalty must be earned_ , _not demanded_ ," subbed Kairi, " _I'll show that I care, and that will be that._ "

" _The intricacies of mortal allegiances are far more complex than that, my foolish child_ ," chided Mother before pulling back, " _I've said my peace. Know your children, but do not tell them of me._ "

Kairi growled a little under her breath, but didn't respond otherwise. She laid with her child for a time before a knock came at the door. "Elena? Kairi?"

"Enter," called out Kairi.

She watched as her child's blood-sister entered the room, warily eying the two of them sleeping so close together. Kairi vaguely recalled her being called... Gun? A codename if Kairi figured right. Gun looked distinctly uncomfortable with the whole thing, and despite the control Turks usually had, she was visibly stressed, the night's sleep having done little for her.

"Is she alright?" questioned Gun.

Kairi's eyes shifted towards the blonde bob of hair below her chin, a soft smile running across her face as she ran a loving hand through her child's hair. "I allowed her no ill dreams last night. She's sleeping peacefully."

Gun scrutinized them for a moment, focusing on Elena's sleepy smile, before just a tint of stress leaked out of her shoulder. "Well... thank you for that I guess... but how could you even do something like that?"

Kairi shrugged. "I simply pressed my love and care to her mind and it soothed her."

Gun frowned, eyes narrowing a bit. "Love? You don't even know her."

Kairi narrowed her eyes right back at her. "She bears my cells, she's my child! _**MINE**_."

Gun tensed right back up. "I don't know what weird freaky shit you have going on in your head, but..."

"Gnnn, trying to sleep," muttered Elena, rolling over and nestling her face into the crook of Kairi's neck.

Kairi's anger melted instantly as she smiled down at Elena. "Shh, its alright, go back to sleep."

When she returned her eyes to the Turk, Gun looked absolutely baffled. "What in the hell is going on here?"

"We can scream at eachother later if you want to," said Kairi, "Elena's trying to sleep."

"I wish I could let her," admitted Gun, "But there's a meeting about this whole mess in an hour, you both are required to attend."

Kairi growled a little under her breath. "She needs time to adjust and relax, not be thrown back into this mess."

Gun nodded slowly, if but reluctantly. "Yeah..."

She stared at Kairi, looking lost, "You really do care about her... just because she has your cells in her?"

Kairi resisted the urge to growl at Gun, the Turk wasn't _trying_ to be hostile, she was protective of her sister, Kairi could related, the woman just didn't understand. "She's my daughter, we're connected. I... I can't properly describe what this feels like."

"Connected how?" questioned Gun.

"I feel her in the back of my mind," said Kairi, "Her presence, her emotions, I heard her panicked thoughts yesterday."

"That's... invasive," said Gun warily.

Kairi shrugged. "I think she should be able to do the same with me. I have nothing to hide from her."

Gun didn't answer, instead, she walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, nudging Elena gently through the blanket. "Ele, wake up."

There was a muffled grumble even Kairi's enhanced hearing couldn't quite pick up. It made her smile though.

Gun shook her again. "C'mon Ele, I'll drag you outa bed again. Honestly, had to do that your first day of the academy to when you were late for class."

Kairi grinned a bit at the mental image.

"Wasn late," murmured Elena, turning her head and blinking sleepily at Gun.

"Morning bed-head," teased Gun.

Elena huffed a bit, glancing with tired confusion around the room. "Ain't my room... since when do you let me crash at your place?"

"It's not my room either," said Gun before scowling, "And if you weren't so stingy all the time, I'd let you use my apartment whenever you want."

Kairi felt Elena come into focus, glaring at her sister. The sensation of _-competition- -rivalry_ \- burning in the back of her mind was an invigorating fire for Kairi to feel, though, there was the tint of familial affection behind it. "Well maybe if you weren't Miss High and Mighty Turkett..."

Gun groaned. "Please don't use that term where any of the others can hear, I'd never live it down, Turk is gender indifferent, Elena."

Elena stuck her tongue out at her sister, and Kairi couldn't help but laugh a little. Elena jolted a bit, only apparently now just realizing she was wrapped in Kairi's embrace. "Uh..."

"Oh...," whispered Elena, curling a little, her sibling rivalry fading into soft panic and distress, "That was all real... wasn't it?"

Kairi ran a hand through her child's hair. "Shhh, it's alright."

Elena gulped, struggling a bit to force down her anxiety, though something else took focus, a tint of red on the girl's face. ' _Uhh... I'm in bed with another girl..._ '

Kairi made a few. "Eww, don't think like that, I'm your mother."

Elena froze. "You... that was... you can hear my thoughts?"

"Just really loud ones," explained Kairi, "Everything else is just soft background noise."

Elena hesitated for a moment. "I um... how?"

"We're connected," said Kairi, hand thumbing through hair again, "You and I. You bear my cells..."

Elena gave her a blank look.

"Perhaps you could let her up and get showered," suggested Gun carefully, "And maybe we can all come to some sense on this in the meeting."

Kairi reluctantly did so, allowing Elena to scoot out of bed. "Umm, wheres the bathroom in here?"

Kairi briefly gave her directions, and one of her old 3rd class uniforms, and watched her go. There was an ache in her chest all of the sudden, to not be so close, touching, to her her child. She couldn't help the longing she felt to hold her again despite here merely being a hallway and a closed door away.

"Shesh, you look like your puppy just got run over or something," said Gun.

"I want her to be with me," murmured Kairi, "Wrapped in my arms, never letting go, always mine."

"And that doesn't alarm you, at all?" asked Gun, "That you're just all of the sudden feeling that?"

"Not really," said Kairi, "I... love feeling connected like that..."

Like feeling that she had family...

Her face darkened. "At least when I'm not feeling her terror and fear and pain and hearing her screams in my head."

Gun looked... disquieted. "That has to be... unsettling."

"Jarring," corrected Kairi, "One minute I'm hanging out with Gen, Angeal, and Sephiroth, the next I feel her connect to me, hear her screams in my head. I can't... I can't describe the sensation, the belonging..."

Kairi's lips peeled back into a sneer. "She's _**MINE**_ , my child, and if that bastard Scientist so much as looks at her funny, let alone hurts her again, I'll rip him limb from limb."

"Not if I put a cap through his forehead first," muttered Gun before squinting at Kairi, "Connected or not, she's her own person way before she's an object of yours."

Kairi stiffened. "That's not what I meant!"

"Yeah? Well maybe you should consider what you say, because calling her 'mine' all the time kind of makes me think your calling her a slave," said Gun, hostile.

Kairi growled under her breath. "Not. Like. That. It's a sensation of belonging, of being a part of eachother, family, two pieces of a greater whole."

Gun just shook her head. "You make no sense. Hojo shouldn't be messing around with this freaky shit. We're always cleaning up after him, and this I'm sure is going to end in disaster."

Kairi glowered at her but didn't answer. Gun wasn't a part of their family, even if she was blood to Elena. She _couldn't_ understand. Elena wouldn't understand yet, but she would, soon enough. Though...

A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine.

Gun could be _made_ to understand.

Could _join_ their family...

Mother's presence was at the forefront of her mind in an instant. " _Do not think of it child of mine._ "

" _Why not?_ " asked Kairi.

Mother took her time in answering, " _There are certain... powers, that would not take kindly to spreading your family at an accelerated pace. Besides, my sweet, foolishly kind hearted child, are you saying you would force your family upon others? Take them in without giving them a choice?_ "

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before chagrin hit her. " _No, that... that wouldn't be right_."

Elena walked back in a few minutes later, tugging at her uniform, giving it a disgruntled look. "Ugh, so baggy."

The girl glanced between them, a heavy frown on her face. "So how does this... work exactly? Because I never signed up for SOLDIER."

"Neither did I," said Kairi softly, earning a startled look from Elena.

Gun tensed. "Could you _not_ go airing company laundry out like that? I'd rather you not make my sister a liability thank you very much."

Kairi bared her teeth. "I'd like to see any of you Turks do something about her, liability or not. I'd kill each and every one of you if you so much as lay a hand on her."

"Hey hey hey!" said Elena, raising her voice, "I've had enough shit the last day to last me a lifetime without you two going at eachother!"

She rubbed a finger under her nose. "'Sides, I'm already a liability. This one time I walked in on Gun interr..."

"SHH!" exclaimed Gun, "Gods Ele, why are you such a ditz sometimes?"

"I'm not a ditz!"

"Blabbermouth then?"

"At least I'm not a bitch."

"It's my job to be a bitch."

"Really? You were a Turk since you were eight?"

At first Kairi had felt a flare of protective anger, now though she couldn't help snickering. They reminded her of Sora and Riku a little, just, with a bit more hostility and swearing. The two young woman turned their glares at Kairi, who didn't even try to look innocent. She made a mental note not to freak when the two of them went at it like this, honestly, it was kind of amusing. Her daughter had the potential to give as much as she took.

Gun sighed. "You going to shower Kairi?"

"I should," said Kairi, but made no immediate attempt to move, enjoying her daughter being in the same room again.

She resisted the urge to sigh as she forced herself to move. She wouldn't be able to be around her daughter every moment of the day everyday, she scolded herself to practice restraint, as much as she didn't want to. She moved to her dresser, grabbed a spare uniform, and went to take a shower. The entire time, there was the nagging sensation to immediately go be near her child. Speaking of said child... she caught flashes of uncertainty, fear, confusion, aggravation, and more from her. She focused her attention...

" _Look, sis, I'm kinda freaked out too_ ," came her child's voice in the back of her mind, " _Like, really freaked. But... she doesn't want to hurt me or anything._ "

" _And how do you know that?_ " Gun's voice was as if from a great distance.

" _I... I just do, okay? I can feel it_ ," said Elena uneasily, " _She scares me a bit, but she's not gonna do anything._ "

Kairi blinked, feeling vaguely disoriented. What in the world...

Mother chuckled. " _You can hear and see through your children if you so wish it, my daughter. Merely maintain your focus on them, but be mindful that in your current... state... you may not be able to do that and maintain an accurate awareness around your body at the same time._ "

Kairi frowned a bit, displeased, her stomach doing flips, at the thought of her daughter being scared of her. She also wasn't sure what she felt about... being so invasive like this... yet... she could learn what her child honestly felt...

" _...she's psycho sis, like, completely batshit insane_ ," said Gun flatly, " _Calling you her daughter and that crap. We had a mom once, and I don't take kindly to any nutjob trying to take her place._ "

" _She's..._ ," began Elena, " _I feel something towards her, an awareness, a connection._ "

" _You can't seriously think she's your mother,_ " exclaimed Gun, " _Fuck, is being pscyho contagious?_ "

" _No! I... I don't know,_ " said Elena, stressed, hiccuping a bit, " _I know she's not my actual physical mother, its... not the same feeling that I used to have when mom was around. It's... I can't describe it, I don't even understand it myself._ "

Kairi felt her daughter shifting, lifting an arm. " _Even if I didn't know where the bathroom was, I could point you in her direction. I can just... feel her I guess? She's like a huge, warm sensation, a presence. Being near her makes me feel warm, protected, loved..._ "

" _That look on your face says you like being near her,_ " came her sister's accusing voice.

" _Can you just screw off for once sis?_ " exclaimed Elena, " _I'm having a life-crisis right now and your pointing fingers at me! I don't see you being the one that was put on a table by that freak scientist!_ "

There was a heavy, pained silence at that. " _...sorry sis..._ "

Kairi pulled away from her child, deciding the moment should be between the pair... and found herself uncomfortably sprawled against the shower wall, like her body had collapsed against it. Hmm... if she kept doing this, she's need to practice trying to maintain control of herself. She stood back up and finished washing off before exiting and clothing herself, moving to re-enter the bedroom. The atmosphere was a bit... tense, both girls looking strained. Kairi didn't comment on it. She also didn't betray any hostility towards Gun. She was _not_ insane.

"So, meeting?" posed Kairi.

Gun nodded sharply. "Lets go, and as a warning, there are going to be several big wigs there, behave."

"Is Hojo going to be there?" posed Kairi with lethal sweetness.

"Yes," said Gun, noting her sister shiver and encouraging, "And he will be the farthest seat away from you, Ele, with several Turks, and high ranking SOILDERs between him and you."

"Making her be in the same room as that bastard is heartless," hissed Kairi as they started walking.

"Is it?" posed Gun, going for a mock-pointed tone, "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have a 'daughter' now, would you? I'd say you should be pretty happy about..."

Kairi's hand was around Gun's throat and slamming her into the nearest wall, Gun drawing a pistol and pressing it against Kairi's chest seconds later.

"STOP!" cried out Elena, "Both of you stop!"

"Do not _**EVER**_ ," snarled Kairi, "Imply anything like that **_EVER_ ** again. I treasure her, but I would never have wanted to force her into this. Anyone who joins my family should do so willingly, not be forced."

Elena's hands gripped Kairi's, "Please, let her go, she's just scared for me."

Kairi let a deep growl go up her throat in warning, releasing Gun and dropping her. The Turk coughed raggedly, her throat black and blue. Kairi scowled a little and tossed a cure at her, not for the Turk's sake, but for her daughter's.

"Sis," hissed Elena, helping her up, "You really need to chill with that mouth. Even I wanted to punch you for that."

Gun massaged her throat and scowled, but said nothing, moving to brush passed Kairi and lead them out of the room. They were led up a few floors and into a meeting room...

Kairi's eyes flickered around the gathering, making sure to keep her expression schooled. The President, first and foremost, was in session. To one side of him was the Turk director Veld Verdot. To the other was the SOILDER director Lazard. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were all present. As was a few other Turks lining the room that Kairi didn't know. Hojo was in a wheelchair, his leg hastily bandaged up, glaring daggers at Veld, who didn't acknowledge it in the slightest.

She frowned a bit, but moved as Gun made to line up with the rest of the Turks.

The President tapped a cigarette into an ashtray and motioned to the table. "Sit."

Elena, unsettled at being the apparent center of attention, hesitatingly sat at the opposing end from the President, Kairi moving to sit at an adjacent chair.

The President's face was irritated. "This, is not what I imagined I would wake up to this morning. I have been briefed, but to make sure there are no _misunderstandings_... there are several questions that need to be asked in order to determine where we go from here."

His eyes sharpened on Hojo. "You, professor, targeted a Turk family member...," he turned to Veld and stressed, "... _without_ my knowledge or permission," then turned back, "What in the world put that fool notion in your head?"

"With due respect Mr. President," said Hojo, "You said you wanted a proper test done for the final serum. I went through academy records and took an above average specimen..."

Kairi's visioned went red with rage again, a growl escaping her throat, "Her _name_ , is _Elena_."

Hojo's gaze flickered towards her before pausing, slowly reaching for a pocket to retrieve a notepad. "Your eyes have not reverted yet."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "Not what?"

The President interrupted, having a warning. "You will have your chance to speak, 2nd Class Kairi, when you are called upon. Not before."

Kairi narrowed her eyes at the man, but said nothing.

The President turned back to Hojo. "Focus on the matter at hand Professor, you have more important things to be worried about than her eyes at the moment."

Hojo shifted a bit in his seat, scowling. "As I said, I did as instructed, perhaps if her profile had been _properly_ _flagged_ , she would not have came up as an option."

"Announcing to the world who is the family member of a Turk is against procedure," said Veld simply.

"My point exactly," said Hojo flatly, "How was I to know?"

"Awfully defensive and innocent now, aren't you?" said Genesis pointedly, "I recall you saying that you didn't care who she was yesterday."

"Rhapsodos," said the President in warning.

Genesis went silent.

"The point is, Professor," said Veld sharply, "Is that if there are any... _disappearances_ that are to happen. It should be requested and screened by the Turks."

Kairi turned her narrowed eyes at the Turk. He didn't care about what Hojo had done in-so-much that it was because the scientist had taken a Turk's sibling. She hated this company, she really, truly did...

"You know this," said Veld pointedly, "The fact that you went around us makes me wary. Just how many times have you skipped procedure, Professor? How many unexplained disappearances can potentially traced back to you? That could damage the company's image if found out because it was not expertly done? The fact that you expressed, in front of witnesses, not caring about who the target was, makes me concerned about several of my own Turks who suddenly vanished without a trace over the years."

Hojo glared at him. "If you have an accusation to make, Verdot, then say it."

"Enough," said the President, "Hojo, let this be the last warning I need give on the matter. If you have requirements or requests, funnel them through the proper channels. I don't like assets who get the idea in their heads that they can't follow procedure and can act as they see fit. I've had enough of that recently as it is."

The pointed look the President gave Genesis afterwards didn't appear to phase the man. Kairi didn't react either when those eyes turned towards her.

The President shook his head. "The Turk's displeasure has been noted, and you've received your _punishment_ on the matter, Hojo. For your sake, it advise you not to agitate my Turks further, the loss of your leg is civil compared to some of the things my Turks do to those who tread deeply against them."

"Turk's protect their own," said Veld in agreement, a sharp edge to his voice.

The President turned his gaze towards Kairi. "2nd Class Kairi, there are several things I am curious about. I have been told the events from the prospective of your fellow SOILDERs, and the Turks. How did you become aware of what was happening to... Elana was it?"

The girl in question gave a hesitate nod as confirmation.

"I felt her," said Kairi simply, "It was like a high pitched ringing in my ears for a few seconds. I heard Elena screaming and crying in the back of my head. I felt her nausea and pain. It took me a minute to understand what was happening. When I did, I took off to rescue my child."

That got an eyebrow raised from the President. "Child."

"She bears my cells," said Kairi in a possessive tone, "I'm connected to her as she is to me."

It took an immense effort not to public claim **_MINE_ ** to them all.

The President frowned at her, glancing towards Hojo. "Nothing like this happened in the original SOILDER program. Do you have an explanation, professor?"

"I have a few theories, but I need to ascertain a few facts first," said Hojo before he adjusted his glasses and focused on Kairi, "When exactly did you become aware of the specimen?"

"Elena," corrected Kairi sharply, with open hostility.

Hojo, for once, did not argue. "When did you become aware of 'Elena'?"

"I don't know, I was in the middle of watching TV with Gen, Sephiroth, and Angeal, I wasn't paying attention to the time," said Kairi.

Hojo glanced at the SOILDERs in question. "Were one of you at least paying attention to that?"

Sephiroth gave a soft sigh and gave the man what he wanted.

Hojo flipped through his notes. "Hmm... not an immediate awareness then. It took several minutes for the cells and mako to spread."

Mother huffed in the back of Kairi's mind. " _Its not anymore instantaneous for you than it is for me. Our cells need time to integrate, reach the mind of the inf... of our new family, to enter their minds, hearts, and souls._ "

"I don't know if the timing is important or not," said Sephiroth slowly, "But her eyes changed after she recovered from her surprise, and as we've seen, have not changed back. You implied this may be of significance."

Hojo jotted a note down, but didn't immediately answer.

"Okay, what exactly is different about my eyes?" asked Kairi a little sourly.

Veld turned his eyes towards one of his female Turks, who pulled a little hand mirror out of her pocket and approached Kairi...

She blinked. Her eyes had gone green catlike before, but not pink catlike to her knowledge. "Well... that's... weird."

" _There are some things_ ," said Mother carefully, " _That can and will deeply, and permanently change who and what you are. That your first child has been made is significant for beings such as us in ways that the fool scientist will never understand. There is no going back, you've become a Mother, as I am. Not as widespread or experienced, but the two of us are so close to the same now. We could be considered the same species now if you will._ "

"What exactly do you feel," posed Hojo, "You said you are connected to her?"

"I can feel her presence, her emotions, and really loud or focused thoughts," said Kairi.

"Telepathy," said Hojo, fascinated, scribbling furiously on his notepad, "Most interesting, most interesting indeed."

The President rubbed his chin in thought. "Telepathic SOILDERs could have its uses. I assume this... telepathy is only towards Elena at the moment?"

Kairi nodded. "I'm not connected to the other SOILDERs like I am to her. I can in general feel them when I'm near them, but its not close to the same."

"The coordination offered if it could be honed could make them an incredible fighting forced," offered Lazard.

Kairi's face darkened a bit, and she barely withheld her tongue. Her connection to Elena and any future family shouldn't be used as a weapon for Shinra.

" _They are not wrong about coordination_ ," advised Mother, " _A truly unified and controlled force, all acting as part of the greater whole, is a devastating tide that few can properly match. Trust me, I know from experience._ "

Kairi took it under advisement and schooled her face.

"It could also be used to locate captured, stranded, or isolated SOILDERs," offered Angeal, "She honed in on Elena with perfect accuracy from multi-floor distance."

The President didn't seem as interested in Angeal's words as he was Lazard's. "Hmm, valid points. I don't in particular see any reason not to continue with the current timetable. Far from it. Though..."

He looked at Kairi. "I trust you will not be damaging company property or injuring our personnel every time someone is inducted into the female SOILDER program?"

"That depends if they are screaming bloody murder in the back of my head after being abducted or not," she jabbed.

Genesis coughed loudly, she ignored him.

The President didn't look particularly amused. "I've made my thoughts on that matter clear. Any future members of the program will be going through the proper testing, boot-camp, and enhancement process from here on out."

Kairi hesitated for a moment, glancing at Sephiroth. "How... do SOILDER's generally react to getting enhanced?"

"It differs, from person to person," admitted the silver-haired man, "Some walk it off easily. Some are unsteady, as if drunk. Some become hyperactive. Others have been known to have temporary hallucinations. A few sleep for an above average amount of time for the first few days. As a requirement however, we generally order all new SOILDERs to take twenty-four hours to adjust to their enhancements before any further activity takes place."

Twenty-four hours her ass. She didn't have that long herself before she was thrown into the experimentation room, of that she was sure of. She didn't let that feeling show on her face. "Then assuming none of them are in the state of absolute panic and fear Elena was, it should be fine. Though, I would like to be there the first time it properly happens."

Sephiroth glanced to the President, who nodded slowly and spoke, "It would be best that you become accustomed to the sensation I suppose. I don't want this kind of reaction happening again after all. Now..."

The plump man shifted his attention to Elena, causing her to sit up straighter. "Your sister is a Turk, and family gossips. I'm sure you have some awareness of how the company must function below the surface."

Elena swallowed and nodded. "A-a little bit, Sir."

"You understand that since you have been enhanced, that you _will_ be trained as a SOLDIER," he stated.

Her shoulders slumped. "Yes sir..."

Kairi's lips purse a bit. Not liking the air of defeat around her daughter. She struggles with herself for a very long moment before she clears her throat and speaks; its like she's stripping skin from herself to even suggest it. "If she wants it, are you sure the Turks wouldn't have her?"

Elena is staring at her wide eyed. There is an air of surprise from some in the room. Sephiroth airs it in a careful question. "I'm surprised you would consider it, with your apparent... _closeness_... to Elena."

Kairi narrows her eyes at him in challenge. "As much as I want her near me, better she be happy elsewhere than miserable nearby."

The mixture of emotions she feels from Elena is like an adrenaline surge through Kairi's body. Confusion, happiness, uncertainty, hope for what she said, and yet, a small hint of abandonment. That last make's Kairi's heart clench a bit.

"No," said Veld simply, "Unfortunately, there are certain _delicacies_ required of a Turk than an enhanced would find rather difficult. The eye glow, while it can be hidden to a degree by glasses or contacts, can also make it difficult to blend in if either were to be dislodged. There is also the point of your apparent telepathy. That alone bares her from being a Turk. Company secrets that the Turks maintain, asset or no, you are not cleared to know."

The resignation sets into Elena, and all Kairi can do is say quietly, "I tried Elena."

The girl gives her a small smile.

"Well then," said the President, "I think enough time has been devoted to this matter. Angeal, you will work with Kairi and get Elena settled in as a SOLDIER. I want her presence kept from the public until the first set of female SOLDIERs are enhanced. Make sure your SOLDIERs understand this, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," confirmed Angeal.

"Good. Hojo, Lazard, Sephiroth, Veld, stay, we need to discuss the time table for opening applications now that the procedure is proven to work," said the President, "I would like the first set of cadets within the next few months if possible."

Kairi's eyes widen slightly, feeling a _hunger_ , a _craving_ , for more children. Her throat so dry. It takes an immense effort to reign in the sensation and rise to her feet. She has to focus on the child she has now, others will come later. She puts a hand on Elena's shoulder and gives it a soft, comforting squeeze. Elena rises after, and the pair wait for Angeal to take the lead out of the room. The man waits until they are in the elevator before speaking.

"I'm sorry," is all he says softly.

Elena nodded, but said nothing in response.

It is an odd, almost eerie reminder of Kairi's own introduction to SOLDIER with Angeal. The man got Elena a sword, and a few starting materia. Though, rather than the gym, he led them into a private training room. "We can't have a same repeat as we had with Kairi. While you are an academy student rather than the schoolgirl she was, I wish to see what you know before we have you train or interact with other SOLDIERs."

Elena wiggled her nose, crossing her arms. "I already got two Elite Emblems at the academy I'll have you know."

Kairi doesn't know what those are, but judging from the way Angeal's eyebrows climb, it has to mean something. "At your age?"

Elena grins. "Best in my class at Martial Arts, solid with explosives too."

There is glee emanating from her, Kairi's fairly certain there's a story there that she'll get out of her at some point.

"That so?" said Angeal, "What about swordsmanship?"

Elena's grin faded a bit, looking sheepish. "Umm... I'm good on my feet but the weight kind of throws me off. My instructor said I probably shouldn't wield one, like, ever. Said I fight like a clumsy drunk with a sword."

Angeal snorts at that. "Noted. But, as a SOLDIER, your enhancements will generally deal with the weight of a blade so long as you don't wield the larger variants. I suppose then we'll see what you remember from classes. Not to mention you will need time to adjust to your enhancements. The strength can be tricky to handle."

"Yeah... I uh... mighta broke the toilet handle in your bathroom," said Elena, looking at Kairi with chagrin.

She blinked. "Oh. Uh, didn't really notice. I'll call facilities to fix it, that's fine."

"...and crushed the doorknob a bit. The shower door might be a little cracked to."

Kairi can't help laughing, wasn't nearly paying attention with the morning mess to her surroundings if she didn't notice that. Angeal offers a soft chuckle as well, and together, the two of them settle in to guide Elena into her first steps as a SOLDIER...


	23. Spread

**Chapter 23: Spread**

* * *

 _ **Note**_ : _So... I didn't realize this would be a problem until it became a problem, but, there aren't actually a lot of named characters in FF7 that I can find in the FFWiki. Finding Female Characters around the right age (Timeline wise we are ~3 months into 1998, ~7 years before FF7 at the moment, 2 years before Crisis Core) is actually almost impossible. I think Jessie (the AVALANCHE girl) is literally the only named female that actually fits without adjusting ages for story purposes, I believe she was said to be around Aerith's age, so, she should be like... 13 or so right now._ _Zack was 16 as of Crisis Core, and the timelines put him as having left for SOLDIER in 1997. Which would make him 13 at that point. So I am under the assumption that the SOLDIER process needs to be applied at certain ages, teenagers presumably since most SOLDIERs aren't very old. So I assume 13-18 years old, while the body is still developing.  
_

 _Priscilla is way too young._

 _Chole (the chocobo ranch girl) is way to young as well._

 _Ester (The Gold Saucer Chocobo Manager lady) doesn't have an age listed anywhere, so I can't tell if she is young or old with the FF7 sprite. She is a successful manager in FF7, but maybe she'd work out as having decided on SOLDIER instead of getting into racing when it's opened up to females, could work, IDK  
_

 _Shaula Rui is 12 years old right now, still a little young, but IDK if converting her willingly from a Scientist future to a SOLDIER future is something I want, or would be acceptable._

 _Tifa Lockheart is 11 years old right now, she will eventually enter the story, but that'll be alongside Cloud in roughly 2 years._

 _Knife (Real Name unknown?) & Shotgun (_ _Freyra) are Turks as of Before Crisis, which is like... timeline wise 1 year away I think. It's said that the Player Turks are 'new Turks' IDK how long Turk training takes, I assume its safe to assume they'd have already started by now. Not to mention, they kind of look like young woman rather than teens. I *could* stretch it, but I've already stolen from the Turks already with Elena._

 _Martial Arts (Female) was a mercenary before she became a Turk, and I believe is middle aged, so she's a no-go._

 _Cissnei I already made a Turk earlier on, when, in hindsight since she looks younger she might have worked here, oh well._

 _Elfe is staying AVALANCHE._

 _Though, on the note of Jessie, I'm going to go with a last name/family background I came up with her in 'A Flower's Touch'._

* * *

"So, see any winners yet mom?"

Kairi briefly glanced away from the window overlooking the cadet training yards at Elena. "Dunno Ele, it's _literally_ their first day after orientation."

Elena gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, when its just me n you in a tower full of sweaty guys, we could use a bit more ladies as soon as possible."

Kairi rolled her eyes, but gave her a fond smile. "Don't let any of them hear you say that."

None of the other SOLDIERs watching the first class of female SOLDIER cadets pay them anything more then a snort in attention. Of course, its not just young teenage girls down there, they stand in line with the boys just as ready. Shinra doesn't pay for any special treatment for the genders outside of separate bathrooms, so no separate dorms, which is probably a weird learning experience for them. Hell, in Wutai, it had been an awkward when their only bathing sometimes was in a river. Regardless, it's a mixed class, and frankly, Kairi thinks that's a good thing. There will always be some kind of competition between SOLDIERs, but, segregating the genders would ask for an us/them mentality and rivalry when that's not SOLDIER's purpose.

That faintly reminds her of days long past on the Destiny Islands, where the boys just gave her a funny look when she had asked that first time to play toy swords with them and been shut down. Regulated to cheering either Sora or Riku on (u _sually Sora since Riku got waaay arrogant over time_ ). She has a brief pang of sadness for the friends she was long since separated from, but... she's already made a close friendship with Genesis, a new Mother in Jenova, and now, she's making a new family here.

Ele was but the first.

And an exercise in patience. Oh boy was she ever that. She loved her daughter dearly, but she was _clumsy_ , and had this terrifying habit of missing sheathing her sword when she went to put it on her back and throwing it behind her instead. She had sent _multiple_ people to the infirmary because of that. Not to mention just plain forgetful of their enhanced strength sometimes. That ever present smile and upbeat personality though, despite being forced into this life... it made any downsides worth it. And who knows, Ele was still a little younger than Kairi, perhaps she'd mature out of it.

...

Nah.

Clutz for life.

Elena kicked her shin. "I heard that."

Kairi just gave a teasing smile and ruffled her hair, making her child bat it away. "Hey!"

"Some of us are trying to appraise the newest batch, girls," came Genesis's voice, "Do keep it down."

Kairi smirked in his direction, but went silent. She didn't immediately take her eyes off Genesis, nor Angeal and Sephiroth standing next to him, the three of them watching the cadets critically. She knew, as the first potentially naturally recruited female SOLDIERs, they would be held to a more critical standard. Kairi's eyes shifted down to the rank and file, at a few of the girls gossiping in the back and giggling before an instructor went over to berate them. Kairi knew many of those here probably wouldn't last the first month, let alone the first week. SOLDIER wasn't some groupie or afterschool club, she had said that already during one of the interviews, and hoped it would stick.

Shinra especially didn't like wasting time or money. If a cadet wasn't a good fit, they were gone, and they were gone _early_. The cadets themselves would only have a certain amount of time to get out if they decided they didn't like it ( _though Shinra didn't advertise that line in the contract loudly_ ), and they have to provide a good reason why they want out. Kairi wasn't sure many of the young people here really understood or perhaps underestimated what they signed, what the term 'legally binding contract' actually means. Some of them were so young, the oldest of the class were eighteen, the youngest thirteen, and it made Kairi ache to see people who were basically children here. Who were younger than she had been when Hojo had taken her.

And as much as she would treasure any who made the cut, she didn't want any repeats of herself and Elena. If one of the girls got into SOLDIER, and wanted out because it wasn't what they expected or wanted, then it wouldn't end well. SOLDIER was for life, or until the company tried to stop one of the trio from retiring _alive_. That would end in disaster unless the company was smart and let them go. Though if the company ever tried to make one of her future children disappear, there would be absolute _hell_ to pay. She wasn't Genesis, Angeal, or Sephiroth, but she knew she could cause immense damage to the company.

Kill Hojo.

Kill the Preisdent.

Reveal Shinra's atrocities.

Let the world sort it out after.

She was uncertain of where the trio would fall in the spectrum of that. She didn't think Genesis would stand against her if push came to shove. Angeal had an honor streak ten miles wide, it grated at him to look the other way at Shinra's evil, he could maybe be persuaded, more likely if she could Genesis on her side. Sephiroth was the unknown, Mother thought Sephiroth would turn on Shinra if he came to know her will, but otherwise, Kairi had an immense amount of difficulty in reading him. He may help her, her may fight her, he may simply sit back and stay neutral. She didn't know.

She prayed Shinra wouldn't force her down that road though.

She shakes her head slightly when she feels a hint of concern from her child. They have the tendency to know when the other is in a bad mood; she sends a touch of appreciation down their mental connection before refocusing on the training fields as the recruits start their drills. Her eyes flicker from one would-be SOLDIER to another. Its not to say one can decide in a single glance if they will make a good SOLDIER or not, with enough perseverance and the right attitude, any of those present might be able to train and push themselves to meet the requirements. But... a lot of the girls are lagging behind, not all though. Some are way overexerting themselves like they've got something to prove. Few are going at what would be considered anything close to a standard pace.

So, the one girl that actually looks like she's correctly pacing herself is the one that draws Kairi's attention. She hones her eyes in on a young, brown haired and eyed teenage girl. Bit lanky. Has a firm look of focus and determination on her face. From what Kairi can see of it anyway, the girl has her head ducked a bit, and runs in the middle of the group as the cadets are ordered to make laps around the yard. Almost like she's trying to not draw attention. Curious. Kairi pulls out her PHS and starts flipping through the recruit roster until she finds a name that matches the face.

Jessica Redman, Jessie listed as a nickname.

She pulls up the girl's personnel file. Age thirteen. Father deceased, daughter to one Alberta Redman whose a Shinra Employee, a SOLDIER therapist... wait, SOLDIERs had their own therapists? Well, that's news to her. Anyway, the girl isn't from the Shinra Military Academy like Elena, but, has decent grades in the Midgar public school system, participates in afterschool sports so she's a bit athletic, and has been noted by her teachers as having displayed a technical aptitude. Based off some of her test results in the initial testing for cadets, has been noted by recruiters to be snagged as a potential engineer if she washes out of the Cadet Program. Though apparently she has a mischievous side, several detentions alongside a few troublemakers for pranking her teachers and fellow students, the names Biggs and Wedge come up alongside hers every time.

Kairi smiles, already a little fond, and nudges Ele, passing her PHS off to the girl. Her daughter read it over quickly, a grin on her face as she hands it back. "Oooh, she sounds like fun. Hope she makes the cut."

Kairi hummed in agreement, tossing the PHS to Genesis when he raises an eyebrow at her, he looks it over, head tilting after. "Redman's girl? Surprised the shrink let her apply considering her _inclination_ towards our work."

"A story there?" asked Kairi.

"We're all pitiable souls traumatized beyond belief who need love and affection to combat the rigors of our daily lives," he answered dryly.

That got a few sharp laughs from a few nearby SOLDIERs.

Kairi made a show of sizing Genesis up for a moment. "Hmm, looking at you, maybe she's right."

Genesis makes an indignant sqwack. "Apprentice! You wound me."

"Good," she snubbed playfully, "Need to damage that ego of yours every now and then."

Genesis huffed, but handed her back her PHS, crossing his arms to look over the training groups once more. "There aren't a lot, male or female, in this batch that draw attention for more than a moment."

Sephiroth hummed in agreement. "Not now at least. Perhaps with a bit of discipline, a few may show promise, or at least meet the standards, in a few weeks."

Kairi's eyes flickered over the cadets. As much as she wants more children, she doesn't want to gain them, grow close to them, only to lose them because they can't handle the lifestyle. Losing a child to a mission would be an awful thing to suffer through. Regardless of that... she does hope she at least gets a dozen additions to her family. She knows for a fact there had been an absurd amount of applicants to the program this time around, it was a new thing after all and all the girls who had the desire wanted to be in the first group even if they weren't fit for it. A number of the would-be-cadets had already been cleared out from initial testing. But Shinra didn't quite have a formula for what kind of background or personalities they'd like in their female SOLDIERs yet. There were a few hundred cadets in the newest class, majority female for the time being, but the class size would steadily drop week-by-week.

She watches the girls down there, hungering, and wonders whom amongst them will prove themselves and become her children...

* * *

They drop like flies, day by day, week by week.

Those who can't keep up, but still want to try, are moved to regular infantry training, and allowed to apply and try again in six months. If Shinra has their eye on someone for something else, and it looks like they're not going to make the cut, they'll approach them to be recruited into another department. Elena's already mentioned hearing from her sis that there's a few new girls snatched for Turk ' _internships_ '. It fills Kairi with an ugly jealousy sometimes, wondering if they're stealing someone who would have made a good SOLDIER just because they can. She's heard that SOLDIER and the Turks have butted heads before on who gets what cadet if they show promise for both departments. She doesn't have the leeway herself to do so, not yet, but she will bitch at Genesis to do so for her if she really wants one.

A number of girls in the initial batch have already washed out, vastly underestimating how harsh it would be, and showing little of what Shinra would want in them, they are let go when they request to leave; company policy is to not waste money after all. There has already been a few instances however, where someone wants out, but Shinra decided they might be a fit for, if not SOLDIER, then another part of the company. There is a fuss, their contract explained again, but if they still cause a scene, they are led away by Turks, and when they come back, they are scared into being compliant and 'trying their hardest', it makes Kairi's stomach twist to see it at a distance between missions.

They were only half way through the SOLDIER boot camp. Six weeks of intense, brutal training. She was told the boot camp for the infantry was longer and more evenly paced, but the SOLDIER one was a special kind of intense hell to see if the cadets really had it in them to be SOLDIER. Kairi was honestly pretty sure she would have been failed out of this bootcamp, but then again, her own ' _bootcamp_ ' had been a year long hell in Hojo's labs, and she's not sure if any of the girls here would have survived that.

" _Doubtful_ ," came Mother's voice, " _There are few here that show exception, most will simply be extensions of your will if they pass Shinra's little test, to obey and carry out our desires._ "

Kairi frowned and corrected, " _They'll be my children, Mother, not little toy soldiers._ "

Mother huffed. " _You shouldn't coddle them, Shinra surely wont._ "

" _I won't coddle them_ ," agreed Kairi, " _But I won't abuse them either._ "

Shinra already did enough of that already. Physically and psychologically. Kairi can't personally say what another world's military would be like, Destiny Islands didn't have one, but seeing a thirteen year old with a training sword being taught where to stab and slash, how to kill and be desensitized to it, brings back uncomfortable memories of her time in Wutai. She hates war, she truly does, but... she wishes she had gone through this to lessen the pain of it. Of course, its not full swordsmanship training, not yet, just the basics, another test to see if the cadet resists the training, proves too averse to killing. It's also a conundrum, killing monsters is one thing that most people wouldn't hesitate to do, but killing a human being is another, as a SOLDIER they may have to do both. Though, with Wutai's surrender, that will lessen in occurrence.

She is starting to see the cadets even out, boys and girls alike slowly developing muscle, gaining endurance, looking more confident despite their exhaustion, growing comfortable with their weapons. She watches from afar enough times to neglect her own training, as Genesis likes to point out, but she can't help it. Once the boot camp is done, they move to the preparation training, more specifically tailored towards SOLDIER, and then... the girls become _hers_. She gains more children. Its already like ecstasy sometimes just to have Elena. What will it be like when she gains multiple children at once?

It's also an aggravation to not be able to interact with any of them outside of the single speech she gave in orientation. SOLDIERs weren't allowed to interfere or play favorites, not to cadets at least. They could watch and pick out one to take under their wing when they became SOLDIER, she's told its what Angeal did with Zack, but they can't step in and give them a leg up. The cadets have to make it on their own and prove themselves. So she watches her would-be children from afar, day by day...

* * *

"So, hows the class look?" asked Elena, walking up to Kairi and staring out the window.

"They're all still arguing about what class name they want," answered Kairi dryly, "Apparently boys and girls want different things in that regard."

"Okay, but how are they?"

Kairi shrugged. "Out of the hundreds that applied, there's twenty-two boys and thirty girls that made it to the prep course. It is the largest class of SOLDIER yet."

"Wahoo, girl power!"

"The girls started out almost twice the number of the boys," said Kairi, amused.

"Owch, crash and burn," said Elena, wincing a little, "We'll, it'll even out I guess once the hype is gone, because honestly, a lot of those kids at the start weren't fit to be in the infantry or Turks, let alone SOLDIER."

Kairi smiled a little. "Maybe. I think the next class will be bigger still, when all the girls who still want in finish their infantry training and try again next time. After that it'll probably tapper off to whatever normal levels will be for the girl side of things."

"Agreed," came a voice behind them.

They turned see Angeal walking up to stand next to them. "It was like that with the initial applications for SOLDIER back when we first started."

Kairi nodded at that and returned to watching out the window.

"3rd Class Elena."

"Uh, yes Sir?"

"Is there there someplace you're supposed to be right now?"

"Uh..."

"Your 2nd class partner is waiting in the lobby to supervise your first mission, which was supposed to start half an hour ago."

Elena yelped and took off in a run.

Kairi just started laughing, Angeal chuckling next to her before they tapered off. "I'm surprised you didn't ask to be her partner for her first mission."

"I wanted to," admitted Kairi, "But if even half of the girls here make it through the final part, I'm going to need to learn to not be so clingy."

There was a hint of approval, and understanding. "I was fine having someone else watch him, but, letting Zack do missions alone is a rough adjustment for me."

Kairi blinked. "Alone? He made 2nd?"

"About a week ago, surprised you didn't hear it along the grapevine."

Kairi shrugged, growing disinterested. "Been busy doing missions and watching the cadets."

Angeal was silent for a moment before sighing. "Kairi, I know you're still mad at him, and us, about being watched. It was nothing personal, and he's sorry that he hurt you by doing so."

Kairi's lips tightened.

"I can't force you to, but could you at least talk to Zack at some point?" asked Angeal, "He misses being your friend."

Kairi closed her eyes for a moment, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips. "At some point. I'm not making a promise as to when."

Angeal nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

Kairi watched from the entrance of the training yard, drawn in by yells, a frown on her face, as a petite woman with glasses, redish-brown hair, and brown eyes dressed in a professional purple suit, proceeded to have a screaming match with a SOLDIER almost twice her size over one of the cadets, it took Kairi a moment to recognize the cadet as Jessie.

"Ma'am, with due respect, you signed the waver form," said the SOLDIER.

"I thought it was for summer camp!" exclaimed the woman.

"Well maybe, _mom_ , if you actually paid attention to anything I did, you would have noticed," spat out Jessie, making the woman flinch a little.

The woman composed herself. "Jessica, if this is some kind of teenage rebellion phase, its not the way to do so. You can't stop being a SOLDIER once you are one. You have no idea what you are getting into."

There was the sound of a throat clearing, as the Turk Tseng approached the small group. "I was under the impression you should be handling psych evaluations of the cadets at the moment. Is something the matter, Doctor Redman?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I'm pulling my daughter out of the program."

Tseng raised a single eyebrow. "Both of your signatures are on the contract, not only that, the company has spent a significant amount of time, effort, and money on her training. She passed bootcamp with good recommendations, and is on the fast track to complete the program and become a SOLDIER. Is there a particular reason you wish her pulled? I don't believe there has been any issues at all noted in her profile."

"I'm not seeing my daughter pumped full of mako, shipped off to a war, and come back shattered," hissed Redman.

"The Wutai War is over," commented Tseng mildly, "And the chances of another full fledged war is very slim."

"Right, because Shinra is so _diplomatic_ with its enemies," spat Redman, "Rather than grinding them underfoot."

Ut oh...

"Doctor, perhaps we should take this discussion elsewhere?" said Tseng in a forcibly pleasant tone, his eyes sharp with warning.

The returning look he got was filled with steel, and hit pretty much every flag Kairi had for how not to deal with a Turk. That woman was going to get herself killed. Kairi quickly made her way from the entrance over to the sqwabble. "Is something wrong here?"

Jessie jumped a little at Kairi's sudden appearance, Tseng closed his eyes in exasperation, Redman schooled her face, and the SOLDIER instructor gave her a stink eye. "2nd Class Kairi, you know unauthorized personnel aren't supposed to be here."

"Well, when I hear screaming as I'm passing down the hallway, I decided it would be my civic duty to investigate," she answered sweetly.

The SOLDIER snorted. "Right. Has anyone ever told you you're full of shit?"

"Comes with being Genesis's apprentice," she replies smoothly before turning to Jessie's birth mother ( _Birth mother, not mother, because soon Kairi would be her mother, not this woman_ ), "Ma'am, I couldn't help but hear your concerns. I understand it can be stressful to let a child go and step out into the world, especially into a military profession. While I wont coddle them, I do promise once I'm actually allowed to, I will look out for any of the female cadets who become SOLDIERs."

She took a few steps forward and put a hand on the woman's tense shoulders. "You can trust that."

She leaned forward to whisper so very quietly so Jessie couldn't hear, but the instructor and Tseng were close enough to, "But if you commit suicide by Turk, you will hurt the child, and cause problems for her down the road if she ever figured out how you died."

The woman blinked, hesitating. Finally it looked like a lick of common sense broke through. Honestly, what did she think she could do coming here and having a freak out? She didn't have any of the pull nor publicity nor power Kairi herself did. She was doing a favor to her future daughter by saving her birth mother from her own stupidity ( _though was it really? Kairi wouldn't hesitate to confront the Turks if she thought it mean saving her children, but they were her children so..._ ).

" _Stop rambling_ ," bemoaned Mother, " _They're not even your children yet and you grow possessive_."

" _She at least will be_ ," hissed Kairi.

"As I said, perhaps we can discuss this elsewhere and let the cadets get back to their training?" posed Tseng.

"Ah... yes, yes of course," murmured Doctor Redman.

Tseng gave a curt nod and then shot Kairi a look. "Your help is _appreciated_ , but you really should vacate the area before I remember to report _yet another_ breach of protocol."

Kairi gave him a smile that was all teeth. "Of course."

She stretched brief, watching the turk escort Redman out of the area with her arm firmly in his grasp. The SOLDIER instructor shook his head in irritation, and went back towards the middle of the ground. "What are all you idgits lookin at? Back to push ups!"

"So... why aren't you allowed to be here?"

Kairi turned her head briefly to look at Jessie, the girl giving her a baffled look, and grinned. "Aside from the instructors, SOLDIERs aren't allowed to interfere with cadets, something about playing favorites or giving some cadets a leg up on the others. Believe me, if I was allowed to, I'd be here every day."

Jessie looked sheepish. "Oh, that makes sense I guess, to bad, a lot of the girls want to meet you."

"They'll get their chance when they finish their training and are inducted into SOLDIER."

Jessie nodded before going hesitant, deciding on a teasing smile. "So, you make a habit of 'breaching protocol' and being a trouble maker?"

Kairi laughed and turned to go, waving as she went. "Oh, believe me, you have no idea. Now off with you before the instructor gets after both of us..."

* * *

Kairi stood waiting to the side alongside Genesis and Angeal as Sephiroth finished his welcome speech to the dressed-up uniformed cadets in a large auditorium, their training finally over, mere minutes from being led to get their mako injections. "...but the true challenge, and rest of your lives, begin now. From this day forward, you will be SOLDIERs. Your actions will reflect upon Shinra, SOLDIER, and yourselves. So stride forth with honor and pride, prepared to do your duty, as one of the few, as one of the elite."

"That is all," he said with a curt nod before motioning to the side. "First class Hewely and 2nd Class Kairi both have things that need to be said, then will escort you to your mako treatment. Afterwords, you will each be required to rest for twenty-four hours to give your bodies time to adjust."

He looked over them for a moment longer, making eye-contact with each, before nodding his head. "Welcome to SOLDIER."

There was no cheering, far to disciplined by now for sudden brash wildness, but many were struggling to suppress grins. They stood with pride, near bristling with anticipation. They had to wait for the Preisdent and other Shinra leadership to leave the room before Kairi and Angeal moved to take Sephiroth's place. Angeal spoke first. "Alright cadets, we'll be having two separate smaller meetings to go over a few smaller details and advice on how to handle your enhancements for the first few days. Kairi also has a few things to say to the girls, sort yourselves and we will get things going."

Kairi could hardly hold back her hunger and anticipation as she watched the cadets move and arrange themselves, she grinned at her group of cadets. "Alright girls, we've got a few things to discuss, if you would follow me..."

She led them into a side room of the auditorium where Elena was waiting and motioned them to sit down in chairs. She noted many of the girls give Elena a startled look, perhaps even disgruntled or jealous ( _they probably thought they would be the first aside from Kairi_ ). But no one made a comment before the class of twenty-eight was seated. There had been thirty, but, one had died in a training accident, and one had been dismissed from the program for brutalizing a fellow cadet. Shinra wanted their SOLDIERs aggressive, but not uncontrolled.

"First off, a bit of background. SOLDIER used to be all guys, it wasn't closed to girls for the reason you might have thought, it was mainly because the enhancement killed females," she explained, watching for reactions, but the girls were more disciplined than that to show even a tint of squeamishness, before giving her coached explanation, "I was a bit of a fluke. Apparently, there was something in my DNA that made me able to survive the process without dying, or having any nasty side effects like mutations."

She motioned to Ele, "This is Elena, one of the top students of her class from the Military Academy. She was chosen to be the initial test for the altered enhancement formula, to make sure what happened with me could be adapted to the rest of you."

Ele, for her credit, didn't show any reaction to truth smudge. She had bitched and moaned about it back when they were given their lines to speak, but she knew not to say or do anything to give any indications that it wasn't the truth.

"Otherwise, this program wouldn't have happened, and I'd remain the sole fluke," Kairi said cheerfully, "But thankfully it did, and I'm not stuck as the only girl in a group of macho-men."

That got a few snickers.

"Now, there's some differences you are to be made aware of before you are enhanced, between those enhanced based off the normal method, and you girls," said Kairi, "First, our strength is different from the guys. We're not as strong, but we are more enduring. I can regenerate and walk off wounds that would kill normal people, or put most SOLDIERs out of a fight until they've had a chance to be recover, or at least tossed a Cure. Elena has shown to have inherited a bit of that, as will the rest of you."

She held up a finger. "But that's not an excuse to be stupid or careless. A decapitation is still a decapitation after all."

She waited for a collective bob of heads before she cleared her throat. "There were also a few unexpected side effects of our enhancements. Anyone who is enhanced through the process based off my enhancements is telepathically linked."

That got a few starts and wide eyes.

"Its not a joke, or an exaggeration," said Kairi, "Elena and I, and soon to be all of you, will be able to speak to one another mentally, be able to sense eachother's feelings and presences. We can hear eachother's louder thoughts, don't give me that look you can have loud thoughts. It's not like you have a lot of privacy in the military anyway, but, you'll have next to none after you are enhanced."

She watched the girls, the twitching on their faces, waves of uncertainty passing through them. Giving up physical privacy was one thing, but giving up the sanctity of their own mind was another. Elena spoke up, "But, Kairi and I have done plenty of experimenting with this. Thinking quietly so we don't disturb one another if we're busy or trying to sleep, not focusing on eachother's presence, tuning eachother out if need be, or quietly pretending we aren't aware of embarrassing moments or things we hear."

"Mostly on Elena's side," mused Kairi.

Elena shot her a betrayed look. "Hey!"

"I'm not the klutz here," said Kairi, grinning.

Elena huffed. "Well, aside from the teasing, the connection also brings us closer than other SOLDIERs would be. We've gone on a few missions together, we were literally anticipating eachother's movements on from our first co-op, coordinating in a way it would take most people dozens of missions together to be able to do, and perhaps not even then."

Kairi nodded. "Any of us working together on missions will have an incredible advantage in coordination."

She paused briefly. "Of course, that's just between the two of us. Were not sure how the telepathy will work when there is more than two, so it will be a learning experience."

She smiled at the group. "But, we'll do it together. More than just its military applications, our connection binds us together, like family."

"So if you ever want something, just bat your eyes at Kairi and call her mom n' she'll roll over on the spot," teased Elena.

That got a laugh from a few of them, and Kairi sent a mental swat at Elena, who reflexively ducked her head and grinned. Kairi shook her head, bemused, and looked over her soon-to-be children. "That's a basic summary for us girls specifically. In general for SOLDIERs, you need to be mindful about your enhanced strength. Some of the first follow up lessons you will get as SOLDIERs will be on how to control that power. Most of you have family out there in a world, it would be so easy to accidentally crush them with a hug when you visit on vacation. Restraint and control will be one of the first follow-up lessons you get as a SOLDIER."

She gave a sly smile. "And I'll apologize in advance, SOLDIER's cant get drunk, the mako deals with it. So no getting wasted on a weekend."

That got a few groans from the older girls.

She paused briefly to consider how to give the next bit of advice. "I don't suppose any of you have heard of the Honey Bee Inn incident?"

There is mostly confusion, not all of them are from Midgar after all, but some are giving her _looks_. "It was before my time, but its where a bunch of SOLDIERs looking for a good time hit the local brothel and got most people there pregnant. Most of you are still young, but I'll give the warning now anyway. If you're going to have sex, use protection. Preferably the pill, as our enhanced strength makes physical contraceptives not as effective. Mako makes guys potent," that got a few choked laughs, "And it makes us enduring. We won't ever have periods again, some would thank their gods for that, but that makes every sexual encounter risky. So _please_ , always use protection."

Most handled the embarrassment well, the amount of red in some of their faces however made Kairi grin. "Don't worry, the guys get the same speech, or so Angeal tells me."

More laughs, and Kairi lets out a chuckle before finishing, "The rest you'll learn on the way. Are there any questions?"

"No Ma'am!"

Kairi grinned a little. "Just Kairi is fine, I'm not one for titles or positions. I'm fine with us being a bit more at ease between eachother."

She moved towards the door. "Alright then, its time to turn you cadets into SOLDIERs."

She led the cadets out of the room, down the hall, and into the awaiting enhancement room. Hojo was thankfully doing the guy's enhancements, so they had one of his underlings giving the spiel about what to expect during the enhancement process. It was all Kairi could do to not bounce with anticipation, as the first girl was instructed to lay and be strapped down on an examination table, and the first syringe of glowing mako, with Kairi's own cells mixed in, was brought over...

...and one by one, each girl was injected and enhanced.

Each girl become another awareness in the back of Kairi's mind...

Each girl gave a startled mental gasp as they became aware of her, connected to her...

Each girl she sent soothing waves of affection and her love to calm them...

Each girl she twirled and bound their presences to her own...

Each girl added and expanded a growing mental web...

And each girl made the glow of Kairi's eyes more focused and intense as she spread through her children...

* * *

Two Calamities.

It was better, that way, to refer to the Lost Child as a Calamity, rather than think of what she had been before, what she once had the potential to be. When Minerva had first opened the door to allow the child sanctuary in her realm, she had never imagined this would be the result. A second sickness plaguing the Planet, different in design and feeling, but still a taint. The Planet, the lifestream, swirls in anxiety as the second strain begins to spread.

Where Jenova was a vile, chilling, soul consuming monstrosity that enslaved the unwitting to its will and influenced them to its desires, whose cells were an infectious invasion...

Kairi was a warm, loving sensation. Her presences was a beckoning, encouraging others to want to be host to her cells. The goddess could feel it, in the children of the planet being infected by her. How their cells and souls did not treat Kairi's as an invasion to fight against, how the new Calamity was readily welcomed within them, her light a deception they could not see past, they would cheer her on as she twisted them in her image. In this, she was more virulent than the original Calamity, none of her would-be hosts would fight against the infection, and those with misgivings would have them washed away when they were bound to her.

She was a different danger.

Jenova would consume the world and it's lifestream.

Kairi would warp and remake it in her image.

It was all Minerva could do to still the Planet's desire for its WEAPONs. It wasn't time, not yet. There was still one out, before the Planet would be forced to act. She knew what the Heaven's Dark Harbinger wanted, its desire for its child-turned-Calamity. To devour and replace its daughter, to attain a host body of alarming power and resilience. One day, that desire would come to a head, and Calamity would fight Calamity. If the planet was patient, then its enemies would destroy one another.

Then, the Planet would pick up the pieces, and destroy the survivor...

* * *

 _ **Review Responses** :_

 _Keeper of Worlds : Eh... IDK if he'd really understand it. He'd mostly think of it as a 'girl thing', might get weirded out by Kairi's hyper-protectiveness, but he'd still look out for them._

 _Antex : Ele is the big, klutzy sister._

 _Patrick : Jenova, the best sadistic grandma ever. I'm still a little uncertain to how I want to handle the additional children. I don't particularly like making OCs, I will if I have to, or need a role to fill. Most will be minor I think. Jessie will of course have more screen time in comparison to the unamed ones (or ones I just make up)._


End file.
